Hacia el mismo rumbo
by Kuraudea
Summary: [TERMINADO] Trunks decide emprender una fantástica aventura para salir de la monotonía. Su objetivo: reunir las siete esferas del dragón para cumplir sus más anhelados deseos. En su camino se encontrará con Mai, una chica irreverente que tendrá que lidiar con ella en su viaje. ¿Se llevarán bien? ¿Lograrán sus deseos? ¿Contra quién se enfretarán? [Trunks x Mai][UA]
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer:** Los personajes no me pertenecen. Son obra y creación del señor Akira Toriyama. No se usan con fines de lucro.

 **Aclaración:** Algunas características de los personajes fue alterado en beneficio de la historia. Aquí se manejó a chicos ordinarios; su lado saiyajin, no existirá en éste fic. Sin embargo, conservarán fielmente su «esencia original» Sólo como herramienta básica serán fuertes por recibir entrenamiento en las artes marciales. Se tomaron ciertas curiosidades de Dragon Ball que poco a poco irán apreciando. Sin más, espero les guste.

.

.

.

 **Hacia el mismo rumbo**

.

 _ **By**_

 _ **Kuraudea**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _"Viajar es una brutalidad. Te obliga a confiar en extraños y a perder de vista todo lo que te resulta familiar y confortable de tus amigos y tu casa. Estás todo el tiempo en desequilibrio. Nada es tuyo excepto lo más esencial: el aire, las horas de descanso, los sueños, el mar, el cielo; todas aquellas cosas que tienden hacia lo eterno o hacia lo que imaginamos como tal". – Cesare Pavese._

 _._

 _._

.

 _Capítulo 1_

.

.

 **Hombre Natural**

.

.

 _Los violinistas interpretaban con esmero "La Elegancia del Canon"; esa maravillosa sonata endulzaba el oído de los presentes que entre sí cuchicheaban al tiempo que se consumía la efervescencia de sus copas. Era la semana cultural de arte; el museo de la Capital del Oeste estaba engalanado por personas de alcurnia de la ciudad: poetas, escritores, autores, maestros, diputados y por últimos grandes empresarios se encontraban reunidos caminando por los amplios pasillos alfombrados de rojo; todo era bello. Había candiles, detalles de madera y una iluminación tenue de color amarillento que irradiaba calor. Sobre amplias paredes en tonalidades claras estaban un sin número de cuadros de nuevos talentos y de artistas ya experimentados en el tema exhibiéndose. Abarcaban distintos temas: abstractos, animales, cuerpo humano y por último pasajes naturales._

 _Unos orbes azules en compañía de una copa de champagne en mano y un fino traje negro con detalles plateados; atravesaban el cristal de una de las vitrinas que exhibía un hermoso cuadro de paisaje natural. Devoraba cada detalle de éste sin piedad._

 _— ¿Es hermoso verdad, señor?—interrumpieron su trance y se vio obligado a voltear._

 _—Si, así es Rita—regresó su vista seductora a la obra._

 _—Qué suerte que nos invitaron a ésta exhibición de artes, hay cuadros muy lindos por todas partes—agregó su asistente con tableta electrónica en mano._

 _—Sí, hay mucho talento últimamente._

 _—Sabe señor, ¿me pregunto si existirán lugares tan asombrosos como los que se muestran en estos cuadros? He visto cuadros con bestias, demonios ¿será que existan? —volteó a ella y con una mirada llena de ilusión, contestó:_

 _—Yo te garantizo que sí, Rita._

 _— ¿Lo dice por su último viaje señor?_

 _—Tal vez —suspiró y en seguida bebió un trago de champagne—Yo solo sé que..._

 _._

 _._

 _._

El paisaje era invadido por nubes, montañas y hermosos reflejos resplandecientes del Sol. Sus orbes azules, se empapaban por la magnífica visión que la naturaleza le ofrecía en ese instante. Era tan impresionante, tan único y monstruoso a la vez que fácilmente podría ser devorado por el espectacular lugar en un sólo bocado. Se encontraba bajo cierta poderosa hipnosis de frenesí, excitación por lo nuevo y lo desconocido. No pudo más; sonrió. Su cabello se elevaba revoloteándose con hojas secas al ritmo del aire más puro y fresco que jamás había percibido. Todo era bello. Las expectativas a lo que imaginaba ver fueron superadas. Parpadeó un par de veces para ubicarse y ver que no estaba sujeto a un sueño o a un espejismo de los que tanto le habían advertido. Pero no, no se trababa de un sueño, esto era real; tan verdadero que irónicamente podría definirlo como irreal. Algo muy contradictorio después de todo. Un respiro hondo fue necesario para llenar sus pulmones con aire; un verdadero aire natural con olor a hierba fresca. Un paisaje así, de esa escala y proporción, no era tan común de ver en su ciudad natal. La tecnología de punta era el mayor predominador de la vanguardista Capital del Oeste.

Bajó de su moto.

El pasto era triturado por sus pasos portadores de unas botas amarillas. Unos mechones largos caían sobre sus mejillas y el excedente de su cabello se sujetaba con una cinta blanca formando una coleta, impidiendo así rozar su cuello,«un paso, otro paso». Su vestimenta era un traje color verde azulado, liso, sin ninguna insignia, mostrando parte de su pecho. Éste mismo era cubierto por una haza que tenía la función de detener la espada que cargaba en la espalda. Sus brazos estaban totalmente expuestos, desnudos de tes bronceada. Un cinturón color naranja rodeaba su cintura, junto con un morral que se aferraba con la ayuda de éste. En las manos portaba unos guantes del mismo color, de aquellos que sólo cubren la palma de la mano dejando descubiertos los dedos para un mejor agarre. Su rostro era adornado por un parche blanco, señal quizás, de alguna raspadura que intentaba cubrir.

Cualquiera que lo viera diría que se trata de un joven de aproximadamente unos 24 años de edad y quizás ¿por qué no? alguien que se ha dedicado a practicar artes marciales por bastantes años. Era de notarse por lo ejercitado que se proyectaba su cuerpo a simple vista _«otro paso, más pasos»_ Se escuchó un ruidito muy particular _«trin,trin,trin»_ Él sonrió; bajó su vista a la palma de su mano que sujetaba un radar. Volvió a sonreír — Éste es mi día de suerte—se dijo a sí mismo. El radar daba la señal de haber encontrado dos objetos y marcaba que no se encontraban muy lejos de donde él estaba. Se emocionó, llevaba meses buscando esos sagrados objetos.

Durante su travesía había encontrado dos de ellos. Ahora que el radar marcaba que estaban cerca otros dos objetos más, pues ya tendría cuatro sagradas _"esferas del dragón"_ él sabía que eran siete, al menos eso decía La Leyenda. Cuando se reúnen las siete esferas sagradas, éstas conceden dos deseos. ¡Lo que sea! Él hostigado de una aburrida vida de millonario quería pedir _«libertad»_ ser un hombre natural lleno de aventuras; sentir el vértigo, la adrenalina correr por sus venas... eso deseaba con toda su alma el joven _«Trunks Brief»._

Al ritmo de su andar llevaba consigo su motocicleta sosteniéndola del manubrio; caminó un buen trecho. Se encontró después con un pequeño canal. En él, corría el agua más cristalina que había visto en su vida. Con el pie sacó la patita oculta de la moto para que se detuviera por sí sola. Se acercó al canal, se hincó de rodillas inclinándose hacia éste. Sin más, lavó su rostro, brazos e igualmente bebía agua juntando las palmas de sus manos. Era tanta la resolana del lugar que le fue muy fácil sumergir la cabeza en el agua exquisitamente fresca.

De golpe sacó la cabeza. Estaba jadeante, saciado de la frescura del agua. Pero entonces, si se encontraba en medio de la nada ¿por qué no bañarse? Con cautela volteó a su derecha, de ahí a su izquierda, por último hacia atrás. Examinó completamente su entorno con vista determinante alzando una de sus cejas. Cuando se aseguró que no había nadie más que solo él, se levantó. Con rapidez procedió a desvestirse, fuera zapatos, pantalón, muñequeras, guantes y demás prendas. En breves segundos se sumergió por completo en el canal. Al no aguantar la respiración salió nuevamente de golpe riendo jadeantemente. Dejó expuesto su cuerpo de la cintura para arriba; de un momento a otro, estiró su brazo derecho para alcanzar su morral. Sacó una pequeña barra de jabón. Tallaba su cabello, brazos, pechos y con sus manos se salpicaba de agua para retirar la espuma. Cuando terminó de asearse de alguna forma logró sentarse dentro del agua para permanecer así por un rato. Con la postura correcta, aventó media espalda y cabeza hacia atrás haciéndola reposar sobre el pasto verde. Tal y como si estuviese dentro de una tina, sus brazos se extendieron a los lados; cerró los ojos, arrojó un tremendo suspiro y expresó:

— ¡Esto era lo que realmente necesitaba!

 **...**

Después de dormitar por un rato, salió; secó su cuerpo y vistió de manera inmediata porque ¿qué tal si alguien lo miraba desnudo? eso sería bastante vergonzoso. Del morral sacó un porta-cápsulas para revisar sus provisiones mientras que con una toalla secaba su larga cabellera morada. En una cápsula había alimento, lo suficiente como para alimentarse bien por bastante tiempo. En otra había municiones: gasolina, armas, radio, medicamentos, etc. En la tercera cápsula, estaba depositada una pequeña casa de tamaño muy modesto, sólo contaba con una habitación y un baño. Normalmente la utilizaba para dormir. En la última había cosas de uso personal: mp3, libros, reproductor de películas para los ratos de fastidio, ropa, entre otras cosas de ocio.

Del bolsillo del pantalón sacó el radar, lo observó y seguía marcando dos puntitos rojos a unos cuantos kilómetros al sentido del Este.

 _«trin,trin,trin»_

Presionó un botón de la motocicleta; después de un gran estallido envuelto de humo blanco, regresó a su estado original de cápsula. Él la atrapó en el aire y la guardó en su morral. Había decidido caminar, serviría así para quitar lo entumido de su cuerpo.

Emprendió marcha.

 **...**

Caminó por un rato, ¿una hora, dos horas? no estaba del todo seguro, igual no llevaba tanta prisa. Entre sus utensilios de ocio llevaba una cámara portátil que en su trayecto le fue muy útil porque tomó cientos de fotografías a los alrededores. Quería tener recuerdos del viaje para cuando decidiera volver a casa. También quería capturar a ese mágico dragón «Shen Long» y más, en el preciso momento en que él mismo estuviera pidiendo su deseo. Trunks tenía en mente pedir la más grande aventura, ser protagonista de algo inolvidable, pero, no tenía nada concreto en sí ¿qué clase de aventura? No lo sabía con exactitud. Ya se las ingeniaría después cuando en sus manos tuviera las siete sagradas esferas. Igual en ese lapso tal vez se le ocurriría pedir algo diferente.

Aceleró su paso.

Miró su reloj de mano que ocultaba debajo de su muñequera derecha; marcaba las 5:30 de la tarde. El sol ya se tornaba de color naranja y arrojaba sus últimos matices de luz. Caminó por un rato más hasta que se topó con un pequeño establo; algo parecido a una granja. Había montones de paja, ganado, tractores, leña apilada, siembras y árboles frutales. Al fondo, estaba una casa tipo rústica hecha de madera. Todo el entorno era cubierto por un cerco del mismo material. Lo brincó. Tal vez era buena idea preguntar qué había más allá del lado este de las montañas. Tener un poco de orientación no le estaría de más. Trató de acercarse a la casa, aunque a distancia gritó con ambas manos cerca de su boca para hacerse escuchar con mayor intensidad.

— ¡Buenas tardes!— nadie respondía. Solo se escuchaba el ruido de las aves. Intentó de nuevo — ¡BUENAS TARDES!— una voz le respondió

— ¿Qué quieres? ¡No te conozco!— Trunks volteó para todos los lados no sabía de dónde salía esa voz.

—¿H..o..l..a...?— preguntó dudoso.

—Ya te dije, ¡¿qué quieres?!—insistió.

Sin más, de las ramas de los árboles salió un joven de cabello negro despeinado, ojos del mismo color y piel blanca. Vestía pantalón de mezclilla, camisa a cuadros y botines cafés. Éste trenzó sus piernas en la rama más gruesa del árbol; con la experiencia necesaria dejó caer su cuerpo quedando de cabeza como un simpático simio.

— ¿Qué te trae por aquí? ¿Eres forastero? — sonrío ampliamente.

—Aaah... sí... Soy forastero ¿por qué no te mostrabas? — preguntó confundido el muchacho.

— ¡Ja,ja,ja!—rió al tiempo que frotaba debajo de su nariz con el dedo índice– Perdón, es que a veces pasan mucho forasteros queriendo robar de nuestro ganado o siembras. Mi nombre es Son Goten ¿qué te trae por aquí?

—Qué tal, Goten. Solo quería saber ¿qué tan lejos estoy del lado de Este de las montañas?

— ¿El lado este?– preguntó, Son—Es peligroso sabes. No estás muy lejos de aquí tal vez a unas cuantas millas tomando está dirección—señaló.

— ¿Peligroso dices? ¿Por qué?—se sorprendió

—En el lado este hay mucho peligro, muchacho; asaltantes, asesinos y gente mística ronda por aquel sector. Hay un tal «Bosque Negro»; se dice que entre sus profundidades vive una bruja llamada Uranai Baba. Mi familia y yo nunca vamos a ese lado de las montañas, e incluso gente de poblados cercanos tampoco van. Las malas lenguas dicen que ronda un hombre tipo Cyborg; parte de su cuerpo es metálico. Al parecer una bomba le estalló en un trágico accidente y la única forma de salvarlo era incrustándole parte metálicas a su cuerpo. ¿Qué horrible situación, no lo crees? Muchos dicen que desde ese día se volvió loco, además que ataca arriba de un tronco volador, pero ¡BAH! a veces la gente dice puros disparates ¡ja,ja,ja!

—...Entiendo.

—Por cierto ¿cómo te llamas?— preguntó el joven aún colgado del árbol— ¿de dónde vienes?

—Mi nombre... mi nombre es Trunks. Vengo de la Capital del Oeste—mostró media sonrisa.

«Pero qué nombre tan más ridículo»

— ¿Trunks?..¿Trunks que?

—Sólo Trunks, Goten — nunca se atrevería a decir que era un Brief. Qué chiste tendría que supieran que era millonario. Le quitaría lo interesante a su aventura.

— ¡Entiendo, Trunks! —sonrió. Bajó del árbol y frente a él, preguntó— Lo que no entiendo es ¿qué hace un capitalino como tú aquí?

—Es algo difícil de explicar, Goten. Sólo te diré que el querer viajar y conocer me trajo hasta aquí—sonrío apenado.

—Bueno, no se ve que seas mala persona — Goten estiró su brazo hacia el capitalino — Es un placer, Trunks.

—Igual para mí, Goten. —estrecharon sus manos como muestra de cordialidad.

El Sol ya estaba a punto de esconderse. Al ejecutar su saludo se escuchó un grito:

—¡GOTEEEN, A CENAAAAR!

Ambos chicos voltearon.

— ¡¿Trunks, ya cenaste?! ¡Ven! Te invito a mi casa a cenar. Mi madre cocina muy rico, además te presentaré a mi familia ¡anda, anda, no seas tímido!— se lo llevó en empujones.

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _Dentro de la casa._

 _._

 _._

 _._

—Bien. Ella es mi madre, Trunks—presentó.

Milk era una señora blanca de estatura baja. Portaba un pantalón de mezclilla y camisa rosa a cuadros manga larga. Atuendo típico de las personas que se dedicaban al trabajo campo. Su cabello estaba trenzado, era del mismo color que el de Goten, negro.

—Mucho gusto, señora— hizo reverencia— Discúlpeme, espero no ser imprudente.

—Mucho gusto, Trunks. No digas eso, no es molestia. Todo aquel que es amigo de mi hijo es bienvenido a nuestra casa— sonrío— Vayan tomando asiento en un momento les serviré la cena— entrelazó sus manos con una expresión de gusto.

Ambos chicos fueron a la mesa. Trunks observó el entorno; era cálido, reconfortante, familiar. Había un televisor, una alfombra de piel de oso. Cerca de éste se ubicaba una chimenea, sillones y mecedoras. Tenía esa calidez que en su hogar no se sentía jamás.

 **...**

— ¿Qué es eso?— señaló hacia una repisa prensada en la pared. Realmente ese artículo había llamado su atención.

— ¡Aaah, te refieres a eso!—igualmente señaló, Goten— Es un báculo sagrado, Trunks. Era del abuelo. Mi abuelo se lo dio a padre cuando de pequeño le enseñaba artes marciales, ahora es mío. Había olvidado decirte que sabemos artes marciales— frotó su cabello—Ya sabes, uno tiene que saber defenderse—rió— Más en estos sitios donde no se puede confiar en nadie.

—Yo también sé artes marciales. Mi padre me enseñó desde muy chico—dijo el capitalino.

— ¡¿En serio?!

— ¡Sí!—sonrío— ahora dime ¿qué tiene de especial ese báculo?—regresó su mirada al objeto.

—Aparte de ser una reliquia familiar ¡es mágico, Trunks!

— ¿A qué te refieres con eso? Yo lo veo muy ordinario— alzó una de sus cejas.

—Verás, el báculo sagrado puede crecer del tamaño que quieras ¡hasta los cielos! Es buena herramienta de defensa, puedes atacar a distancia — hizo un guiño— luego te lo mostraré con más calma.

Entre plática y plática se abrió la puerta principal de par en par de la familia Son.

— ¡MIIIILK, YA VINE!— era un hombre de cabello negro puntiagudo, vestía pantalón y chamarra color beige, un pañuelo blanco rodeaba su cuello.

Sobre el lomo llevaba un gran pez.

— ¡Qué bueno, Goku! Llegaste justo para cenar—contestó Milk desde la cocina.

—Qué bueno porque... ¡ME ESTOY MURIENDO DE HAMBRE!— el estruendo de sus tripas fue complemento perfecto para su frase.

— ¡Goku, no seas grosero!—exclamó Milk histérica— Tenemos visitas ¡SALUDA! es un amigo de Goten.

Goku volteó hacia la mesa. Al lado de su hijo estaba un muchacho de larga cabellera lila y ojos azules. Trunks intentó levantarse de la silla para saludar.

—Descuida no te levantes, así está bien. Si eres amigo de Goten, eres bienvenido— sonrió ampliamente y se dirigió a la cocina para dejar el gran pez—mira Milk, conseguí uno grande.

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _Durante la cena._

 _._

 _._

Trunks quedó boquiabierto al ver la forma de comer de Goten y su padre. Era como apreciar un concurso de comida. En el cual solo consistía en comer y el qué comiera más, resultaba ser el GANADOR de una gran cantidad de dinero. Una ligera risita se escapó de sus labios.

 _«Ellos podrían ser unos buenos concursantes»_

—Discúlpalos. Estos bárbaros no tienen modales—dijo Milk al limpiar sus labios con la servilleta.

—No, no se preocupé señora Milk—Trunks sonrió— además, la cena está deliciosa—se sonrojó.

—Me alegra que te haya gustado, Trunks.

—Mamá, ¿Trunks puede quedarse a dormir en casa? ¡Por favor, por favor, por favor! ¿Siiii?— insistió Goten.

—Está bien—asintió—Sólo deja alistar el cuarto de visitas.

—Les agradezco su hospitalidad de verdad no es necesario— dijo apenado el capitalino.

—¡AAAAAH, ESTÁ DELICIOSO! ¡Milk sírveme MÁS, por favor!— externó Goku interrumpiendo la charla.

La mujer de la cocina trajo consigo un enorme plato de arroz al vapor junto con una parte del pescado que había dorado. Goku empezó a devorar otra vez.

—¡Mmmmmm!

A Trunks le causaba mucha gracia ver a Goku comer; pese a no tener una vida lujosa eran una familia feliz. De pronto su vista examinó nuevamente el lugar, pero arriba de la chimenea había algo que le sorprendió bastante dejándolo anonadado.

—¡LA ESFERA DE CUATRO ESTRELLAS! —se levantó de la silla y todos voltearon sorprendidos.

El muchacho sacó de su pantalón el radar; lo encendió. Y en efecto, se trataba de una de las dos de las esferas que registraba el radar desde la mañana.

Goku volteó con la boca llena de comida a la chimenea.

—¡Aaah! Te refieres a mi abuelito— dijo a la vez que masticaba.

— ¿Su...su abuelito?– no comprendía nada— Señor no creo que sea su abuelo. Es una esfera, mire yo tengo dos más—les mostró las esferas a los Son.

— ¡TIENES MÁS ABUELITOS!— dijo Goku bastante sorprendido.

—No, no son abuelitos, son esferas. Sé que sonará atrevido pero ¿puedo quedarme con ella?—frunció el ceño.

— ¿Cómo te voy a regalar a mi abuelito?—preguntó con la boca llena de comida.

El joven Trunks se desplomó en la silla «ashhh será más difícil de lo que pensé» frotaba su frente.

— ¡Bien!— golpeó la mesa con ambas manos— les contaré que son esas Esferas del Dragón.

El capitalino comenzó a narrar la leyenda de las siete Esferas del Dragón. Cuarenta minutos de cátedra fue necesario para explicar a detalle sobre ellas; además de aclarar el motivo principal de su viaje. Goku, Milk y Goten escuchaban atentos.

—...Y es así que por eso necesito su esfera, señor Goku.

— ¡Oh, ya veo! Entonces necesitas de mi abuelito para que salga ese mágico dragón.

— ¡Vamos papá, préstasela!— exclamó Goten— ahora entiendo porque siempre se querían meter a robar a nuestra casa. Parece ser que es algo de mucho valor.

—Así es, son muy codiciadas. Pueden caer en manos equivocadas; hay gente con malas intenciones por doquier. Pero descuiden, yo no me atrevería hacer algún daño. Ni a ustedes, ni a nadie. Entonces señor Goku... ¿me la prestará?

—Mmmm...Mmmm...— una de sus manos se fue directo a sostener su barbilla adoptando una pose «pensativa» Después de un largo silencio, contestó —Está bien, Trunks. Te prestaré a mi abuelito— sonrío de oreja a oreja.

 _«¡Pffff ... al fin dijo que sí!»_

—Se lo agradezco mucho, señor Goku—sus orbes azules se lloraron de ilusión.

 **...**

Trunks fue alojado en el cuarto de visitas de la casa. Estaba acostado en una cama individual con sábanas blancas. Se disponía a descansar, era lo mejor porque mañana tenía que partir y seguir con su ruta. De momento se escuchó que tocaron la puerta.

 _«Toc, Toc»_

— ¿Ya estás dormido, Trunks? — preguntó, Goten en susurros.

—No, adelante. Entra.

Goten entró inmediatamente a la habitación. Se sentó sobre el suelo. Su rostro se notaba curioso.

— ¿Qué pasa?— preguntó el de ojos azules al voltear con él.

Y el interrogatorio comenzó.

— ¿Cómo es la capital de Oeste? ¿es verdad que hay hermosa chicas? ¿cuántos años tienes? ¿has escuchado del famoso Dr. Brief? ¿tienes novia? ¿has estado con alguna chica? — Trunks sonrío por todas las preguntas e inmediatamente volteó el cuerpo hacia el muchacho para una mejor visión.

—Bueno, pues es una hermosa ciudad llena de tecnología. Y si, hay hermosas chicas por doquier. Del famoso Dr. Brief "he escuchado" hablar de él, tiene realmente mucho potencial. Y... bueno, tengo 24 años y por lo pronto no tengo novia. Digamos que no ha llegado la chica ideal para mí. En cuanto a lo otro pues—hizo un silencio— ¡Tú sabes!—sonrío a la vez que rascaba su cabeza.

— ¡Increíble! ¡Lo haz hecho!—Goten abrió los ojos de par en par llenos de ilusión.

—Vamos, en verdad no es cosa que merezca elogio—colocó los brazos de bajo de su cabeza.

—Sabes, yo tengo una novia. Vive aquí en el próximo poblado como a diez minutos. Se llama Marron, es una chica rubia bellísima. Es hija del panadero Krillin, muy amigo de mi padre por cierto. Te confesaré algo, Trunks—agachó su mirada y sus dedos índices se daban pequeños golpes entre sí — una vez en el establo, acostados entre los cubos de paja estuvimos a punto de...

— ¡¿Y qué pasó?! — interrumpió, Trunks sorprendido.

—No pasó nada—dijo desilusionado— Esa niña me hace sufrir, me dijo que fuera paciente. Yo tengo 23 años y ella 18. Tal vez por eso me exige que la espere ¡bah!—renegaba.

—Ni hablar, así tendrá que ser Goten— ambos chicos rieron.

Se mantuvieron hablando por horas de todo un poco. Trunks acostado en la cama, Goten acostado sobre el suelo. Ambos con la vista en el techo de madera. Sus rostros eran iluminados por el claro de Luna que entraba por la pequeña ventana. Historias, chistes, anécdotas y risas armonizaban la habitación.

Goten era el amigo que Trunks tanto anhelaba tener en su vida «normal», alguien que lo valorara por sus sentimientos y no por sus riquezas; se entendían muy bien pese a tener poco de conocerse. Al paso de un rato, entre plática y plática se quedaron dormidos.

.

.

.

Al día siguiente.

.

.

.

El sonido de los animales de la granja se oía con fuerza.

Los ojos de Trunks se abrieron con lentitud. La luz que entraba por la ventana le encandilaba la vista. Frotó sus ojos y volteó hacia el suelo; su amigo no se encontraba. No supo en qué momento se marchó, o mejor dicho no supo cuando se quedó dormido. Se levantó de la cama. Por curiosidad se asomó por la ventana, observó el paisaje que tenía la pinta de ser un maravilloso día. Había dormido bastante bien, a decir verdad durante todos sus meses de viaje comprobó que la naturaleza tenía la bondad de brindar a su gente un buen descanso. Obviamente extrañaba su ciudad, en ese aspecto su vida tenía más facilidades como capitalino, pero sobre todo por ser un Brief. Aunque la vida de campo no era tan mala después de todo, era armoniosa y relajante. De alguna forma ya le había tomado cierto gusto.

Tomó algunas de sus prendas y una toalla que guardaba en una de sus cápsulas. Salió de la habitación y tomó camino. Apenado se dirigió con Milk para preguntarle dónde estaban los baños. La joven señora le dio indicaciones, le dijo que los baños estaban afuera de la casa. Sin más remedio el joven se dirigió hacia allá.

 **...**

Cuando llegó, se dio cuanta que era un baño bastante extraño, era algo parecido a un tambo con leña en la parte de abajo. No sabía exactamente cómo reaccionar ante tal cosa, o cual era su función en sí; parecía una caldera como las que utilizaban las brujas, eso fue algo que le ocasionó cierta gracia. Por un momento se imaginó dentro de ella entre humo y pócimas mágicas. Sumergió su brazo para saber la temperatura del agua. Y bajo su ignorancia decidió desvestirse.

—Si piensas entrar así te dará una hipotermia— Trunks volteó y se percató que era el señor Goku.

—Bueno yo...

—No te preocupes, te ayudaré—sonrió ampliamente— ¿Ves aquel cuarto de madera?—señaló y el joven asintió—primero ve asearte ahí, yo mientras prepararé esto.

—Sí, de acuerdo...

Trunks entró a un cuarto de madera tipo sauna, había pequeños bancos y cubetas llenas de agua tibia. Se desvistió, se sentó en uno de los blanquitos y con la ayuda de una jícara se echaba agua, deshizo su coleta para tallar bien su cabello. Después prosiguió con el cuerpo: pecho, brazos, piernas. Y los jicarazos entraron nuevamente en acción, uno tras otro hasta que retiró todo el exceso de jabón. Qué horrible sentía no estar constantemente en el agua caliente, la espalda se le helaba. Por un momento pensó que quizás estaba mejor el baño de la casa-cápsula o la tina de agua de caliente que se encontraba a miles de kilómetros de él en la Capital del Oeste. Sin embargo, no quería ser grosero con los Son, habían sido muy generosos en darle hospitalidad en su casa, no quería verse despreciativo. Así que ni hablar, esto era el precio de los viajeros: acostumbrarse a una vida más salvaje y adaptarse a cualquier circunstancia.

Terminó de asearse, enrolló su cuerpo con la toalla y con disimulo abrió un poco la puerta para observar al exterior. Fijó su vista hacia «esa» caldera. Ahí estaba Goku agachado utilizando un fuelle para hacer arder la leña.

— ¡Ahora sí, Trunks. Está listo!—dijo Goku quien le hacía señas a distancia con las manos.

El joven salió con sus prendas en mano; de nueva cuenta fijó su vista al tambo, alzó una de sus cejas y definitivamente su semblante era de NO estar muy convencido de meterse en esa cosa. Menos con el ardor de la lumbre a todo lo que daba. Por un momento pensó que el señor Goku estaba loco. Él era una persona no un pavo al cual sumergir y desplumar.

—Adelante Trunks, puedes entrar. Te garantizo que te va gustar mucho—le hizo un guiño.

—Así quedé satisfecho, señor Goku. Creo que no será necesario—buscaba un pretexto— mejor regresaré a vestirme al baño.

— ¡Anda, anda! No seas tímido—entre jalones y empujones lo hizo entrar.

—Pero...

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _15 minutos después._

 _._

 _._

 _._

Pese a tener una apariencia tan rústica y austera, admitió que era fabuloso. Sobre el borde cruzó sus brazos y recargó su barbilla.

— ¿Y qué tal? —preguntó, Goku.

—Esto... esto es fantástico, señor—suspiró.

Y lo era. Su cuerpo estaba completamente relajado. Dentro del agua en la profundidad había unos pequeños bancos de madera, el joven tomó uno y se sentó. Ahora adoptó una posición más cómoda, como si estuviese dentro de una tina, extendió sus brazos sobre el borde y lanzó hacia atrás su cabeza. La sensación era única, relajante. El olor a hierba, el sonido de los árboles le arrullaban al oído, en menos de lo que pensó quedó dormido.

Goku simplemente sonrió.

—Sabía que le gustaría— se dio media vuelta y entró a la casa.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Sin ser consciente del tiempo, pausadamente abrió sus ojos, fue tan majestuoso ver el cielo sobre él, aunque no le duró mucho el encanto puesto que su visión fue interrumpida por el joven Goten.

— ¡Vaya, hasta que despertaste! —exclamó el jovencito.

— ¡Rayos!—se incorporó— ¿cuánto llevo aquí, Goten?

—Quizás media hora. Por lo visto no haz descansado del todo bien durante tu viaje. —Trunks sonrió.

—Se supone que ya debería de haber emprendido marcha—tallaba su rostro.

— ¿Por qué no te vas después de la comida?—sugirió—mi madre está preparando algo delicioso. Así me muestras que tan hábil eres para las artes marciales ¿qué dices? ...Además, no te salvarás de ayudarme a recolectar manzanas en el huerto—el jovencito rió junto con el azul.

Después de meditar la invitación, contestó:

—De acuerdo, está bien—mostró media sonrisa.

Que más daba, probablemente nadie estaría buscando las esferas que le hacían falta. ¿Por qué no tomar un pequeño descanso antes de partir?

Salió de la caldera, se vistió con prendas limpias rápidamente. En esta ocasión remplazó su vestimenta verde por una camisa de resaque negra y un pantalón del mismo color. Usó sus botas amarillas, recogió su cabello, y listo. Era hora de dar comienzo a un ligero entrenamiento.

 **...**

A un costado de la casa de madera estaban los chicos mostrando sus habilidades en un área cubierta por pasto verde. Patadas, golpes, y fantásticas técnicas eran ejecutadas a gran velocidad.

—Eres bueno, eh— dijo Trunks al lanzar golpes sobre el joven.

—Lo mismo digo—se protegía Goten de los impactos—pero así de bueno espero que seas para recoger manzanas—logró sacar una carcajada del azul— ¿Acaso creías que era broma?—tomó una gran canasta y se la aventó—Ten, póntela.

La canasta tenía dos hazas y se adaptaba como si fuese mochila. Con el utensilio de herramienta sobres sus espaldas, lo chicos se dirigieron al huerto.

Cuando llegaron Goten indicó:

—Arrancas la manzana, la observas a detalle—acercó la fruta a sus ojos que fruncía con exageración—...y la echas sobre la espalda—le mostró— ¡ja,ja,ja! es fácil, inténtalo.

Trunks hizo el mismo procedimiento.

—¡Bien, así se hace!

Cuando imaginó que en su maldita vida iba a recolectar manzanas con su manos. Eran detalles tan sencillos que lo llenaban de espíritu, cosas tan sencillas podrían sacar grandes sonrisas, y satisfacciones.

El huerto era grande, y la naturaleza no dejaba de impactarlo. Era maravillosa la vida de campo, diferente a lo que estaba acostumbrado, pero hermosa en sí. Los Son era personas humildes, de gran corazón y llenos de empatía. Cualidades como esas no era muy común ver en la capital, ahí se derrochaban otras cosas: modas, dinero, soberbia, etc. Era un mundo lujoso, aunque a veces con las actitudes negativas de las personas que derrochaban estatus y/o aparecías; se convertía en una percepción muy bizarra.

Continuaron juntando manzanas por un largo rato, sin parar de platicar.

Hasta que de un momento a otro se escuchó un grito muy familiar.

—¡GOTEN A COMEEER!

Hasta ese grito de la señora Milk, le encantaba.

* * *

 _Los finos pasillos del museo seguían llenos por gente de alcurnia y medios masivos; Trunks y Rita caminaban despacio sobre el alfombrado apreciando cada obra de arte incrustada en las paredes o detrás de vitrinas de cristal. Mientras tanto, el joven Brief sin consentimiento, le otorgó el rol de intercomunicador a su asistente personal para que escuchara su relato; externado así, cada detalle de su experiencia aventurera._

 _— ¿Usted haciendo eso, señor?—estaba impactada—no es por ofenderle, pero me cuesta imaginarlo así—Trunks soltó una carcajada._

 _—No te preocupes, en verdad te comprendo—agitaba levemente su cabeza a ritmo de su risa._

 _— ¿Entonces eran buenas personas, Señor Brief?—abrazó su agenda electrónica y volteó hacia él._

 _—Indiscutiblemente, Rita—le regresó la mirada y sus manos se escondían en los bolsillos de su pantalón._

 _— ¿Y qué pasó después?_

 _—Bueno...pues..._

* * *

Los chicos pararon su recolección y se dirigieron a la casa. Las manzanas fueron depositadas en una pileta llena de agua que se encontraba dentro del establo; el objetivo principal era que no perdieran hidratación y frescura. El proceso terminaba en lavarlas, llenar jabas de madera con ellas, para finalmente ir a venderlas a los poblados cercanos. Pero de eso ya se encargarían después Goten y Goku.

—¡Andando, Trunks!

—¡Si!—asintió gustoso.

La comida como el buen Goten lo advirtió, estaba deliciosa. La mesa era decorada por un exquisito manjar: arroz al vapor, empanadas de carne, ramen, albondigas de pescado y demás. Ni el más fino restaurante de la Capital del Oeste preparaba esas delicias que solo la señora Milk, podía hacer con la magia de sus manos. La diferencia técnicamente era que había un abismo en sabores entre los platillos; los de los finos restaurantes, sabían bien. Pero, estos...sabían a hogar.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Finalmente, Trunks estaba de pie en la entrada de los Son. Se despedía de cada uno de ellos, mostrándose agradecido.

—Muchas gracias por su hospitalidad. Gracias también por la esfera—hizo reverencia.

— ¡Ten buen viaje, Trunks!—exclamó Milk, mientras se aferraba del brazo a su esposo.

— ¡Cuídate mucho! Prométenos que nos visitarás. También cuida mucho de mi abuelito— dijo Goku a la vez que cerró su puño y alzó el pulgar deseándole suerte.

— ¡Así será! Se los prometo— les sonrío.

El muchacho caminó hacia el cerco; se detuvo un momento para buscar su estuche de cápsulas en el bolsillo del pantalón. Con ella en mano activó una cápsula arrojándola al suelo. El humo se esfumó, y después de un estallido apareció su moto.

Subió en ella.

Al final del cerco estaba Goten sosteniendo la entrada principal para que Trunks no tuviera problemas al salir. El chico aceleró y paró justamente al lado de su nuevo amigo.

—Prométeme que algún día me llevarás a conocer la moderna Capital del Oeste. Ven a visitarme seguido ¿sí?—sonrió— Recuerda tener mucho cuidado. Ya te advertí que el lado Este es muy peligroso.

— ¡Cuenta con ello, Goten! Descuida andaré con cuidado— se colocó unas gafas oscuras, le sonrió. Para finalizar cerró su puño y levantó el dedo pulgar. El chico granjero imitó el saludo.

Trunks aceleró un tanto, pero después se detuvo en medio del camino. Volteó hacia atrás y mientras Goten cerraba el cerco, gritó:

— ¡SUERTE PARA TU PRÓXIMO ENCUENTRO EN EL ESTABLO!—Goten sabía a qué se refería.

— ¡GRACIAS! —respondió en un grito—espero tenerla ¡ja,ja,ja! —alzó su mano diciéndole adiós.

Trunks arrancó.

Su próximo trayecto: el lado Este de las montañas. Llegar a ese lado prohibido, al dichoso Bosque Negro. Juntar las esferas y cumplir su encaprichado deseo.

¿Lo logrará?

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Mientras tanto en las profundidades del Bosque Negro. Alguien solicitaba los servicios especiales de la bruja Uranai Baba.

— ¡Más vale que no me mienta, anciana!— dijo, la chica de cabello negro—intentemos una ves más ¿voy a encontrar las Esferas del Dragón?—preguntó fijando su vista en la bola de cristal.

 **CONTINUARÁ... :D**

 **Muchas Gracias querido lector por llegar hasta aquí.**

 **Beta Reader:** _Mari Tourquoise._

* * *

 **Nota del autor:**

 **¡Hola a todos n.n!**

 _Una vez más aquí me tienen con este nuevo proyecto ¿qué les pareció? Ojalá que haya sido de su agrado. No me gusta dejar notas finales muy largas pero esta vez lo amerita, hay varias cosas que quiero explicar. Bien, comienzo:_

 _ **—¿Es Mirai Trunks el de fic?** No, no lo es. Es el Trunks del presente. Solo que le adapté el look de cabello largo como para darle un toque más aventurero. Digo, me pareció muy lógico que descansara y se viera más relajado en su aspecto. Sin las exigencias de la etiqueta, buenos modales y demás._

 _ **—¿Por qué quité el lado saiyajin a los personajes?** Bueno, eso es fácil. Lo hice porque siento que le quitaría lo «emocionante» a la historia. Un saiyajin en cuestión de minutos resolviera todo y no se trata de eso. Aún así les dejé cierta fuerza por saber artes marciales, digo, también debe de tener herramientas para defenderse. Aún así trate fielmente de conservar la esencia natural de los personajes y desarrollar la ambientación lo más dragonballera posible. _

_Como pudieron apreciar durante la lectura hay tiempos alternos entre pasado y presente; es decir, que el propio Trunks es el que relata la historia como el gran empresario que es, obvio que también con mi ayuda como narrador :D lo aclaro para que haya confusión. Se imagina, **¿qué tanto habrá detrás de todo, para que el mismo relate?**_

 _ **¿De dónde surgió la idea?** Pues de mi mente loca jaja. Esto realmente ya lo tenía trazado desde hace meses con borradores, notas y demás. Esto es idea original mía, desde la narración, la distribución de los personajes y la historia en general. Así mismo como fue en el caso de "Con Aroma de Café" Mi beta reader solo le da el visto «bueno» a cada capítulo, es decir, lo revisa antes de ser publicado que todo esté lo más correcto y entendible posible._

 _Aclarando estas dudas no me queda otra cosa más que darles las gracias :D **¡NOS ESTAMOS LEYENDO!**_

 ** _Con cariño:_**

 _Kuraudea._

* * *

 **Inicio:** _11 de Abril del 2016_

 _Respetemos los derechos del autor ¡DI NO AL PLAGIO!_


	2. Chapter 2

**Hacia el mismo rumbo**

by

 _ **Kuraudea**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _"Quizás viajar no sea suficiente para prevenir la intolerancia, pero si logra demostrarnos que todas las personas lloran, ríen, comen, se preocupan y mueren, puede entonces introducirse la idea de que si tratamos de entendernos los unos a los otros, quizás hasta nos hagamos amigos" – Maya Angelou_

.

.

 **Capítulo 2**

 **.**

 **.**

 **La piedra en el camino**

 **.**

 **.**

En medio de las montañas, justo en el corazón del Bosque Negro; se encontraba una vieja choza de madera a un costado del pantano. Era el hogar donde vivía de manera muy modesta la guardiana de los bosques. El lugar era cubierto por vegetación acuática, también había setas fluorescentes, y hiedras venenosas enraizadas en la tierra. El «croak» de las ranas junto con el reventar de las burbujas del agua del pantano; era el único sonido que se podría apreciar durante el recorrido de las botas militares. Para llegar, se debía de caminar con cuidado, un paso en falso y serias consumido por las estancadas aguas sucias; era de cuidado, puesto que se podría adquirir una infección en la piel si no se aseaba a tiempo. Había gran cantidad de insectos, de preferencia era mejor esquivarlos porque lo único que deseaban era el sabor de la sangre. Eran especies raras, con un piquete podrían contagiar fiebres muy severas. Había árboles de troncos muy altos; éstos formaban una atmósfera gruesa de ramas que se entrelazaban entre sí. Había poca visibilidad del cielo, por lo tanto se filtraba poca luz. La ambientación era tenebrosa, oscura, había neblina densa de color verdosa en todo el lugar y desprendía un horrendo olor. Filtrarse en el Bosque Negro era de valientes, se debía de tener agallas, actitud y buenas técnicas de defensa. Sin embargo, sin importar qué tan peligroso fuera estar ahí, alguien solicitaba los servicios especiales de la famosa bruja Uranai Baba.

...

Las palmas de sus manos cubiertas por unos guantes de color café, azotaron con fuerza la pequeña mesa que era cubierta por un mantel morado y encajes dorados.

—¡Más vale que no me mienta, anciana!— dijo, la chica de cabello negro— Una vez más ¿voy a encontrar las Esferas del Dragón?—preguntó.

La decoración general de la choza era de tipo esotérico: velas rojas, cráneos, collares de ajos y extrañas estatuilla de lo que podrían ser demonios.

—Tranquilízate, Mai. Lo intentaremos otra vez.

—Está bien—accedió la chica junto con el fruncir de sus cejas.

Y la bruja comenzó de nuevo el recital de su conjuro:

—¡Abracadabra, patas de cabra, polvos de araña. Todo lo miran, todo lo hablan; alas de murciélago, cola de lombriz, predice el futuro incierto y muéstralo ante mí!.

La bruja Uranai Baba de baja estatura, y cabello corto rosado; frotaba sus pequeñas manos en la bola de cristal al ritmo de sus palabras. Su atuendo era el típico de una bruja: negro

— ¡Abracadabra, patas de cabra ...!

La anciana era muy conocida por sus grandes poderes místicos; tenía el talento de predecir el futuro. Además, contaba con el poder de la hipnosis, telepatía y telekinesia. Ella contaba con la virtud de revivir a los muertos en el lapso de un día. A su disposición, tenía cinco demonios que manejaba a su antojo pero solo uno de ellos era su favorito: «Akkuman». Ella era guardiana del Bosque Negro desde hacia más de 500 años.

La gente de los poblados más cercanos contaba que en los bosques pasaban cosas sobrenaturales y en general en toda la parte Este. Se decía que la propia Uranai Baba manipulaba esos fenómenos por su propia cuenta; se rumoraba también que era hermana del gran maestro Rochi de las artes marciales.

Ciertamente, los servicios de la bruja eran «costosos» una sencilla consulta tenía el pequeño de valor de un millón de Zenis. Pero, ¿qué le pasaba aquellos que no pagaban? Simple, los dejaba a su suerte en el Bosque Negro; las ánimas, demonios y espíritus sueltos, se encargarían de cobrar la cuenta.

—¿Y? ¿Ve algo, señora?—preguntó la chica con inquietud.

—Mmmm veo...—fijaba su vista en la bola de cristal— ¡Oh vaya! Juntarás las Esferas del Dragón, Mai. Pero… en compañía de alguien.

—¿De alguien...? pero yo las quiero solo para mí ¿Quién rayos será?—se mostró preocupada y sin más se exaltó—¡Por favor sea explícita, SEÑORA! Vine con usted porque mi radar esta fallando. Tiene falso contacto y se apaga—renegaba.

—¡Silencio!—exclamó la bruja de repente—Tres esferas vienen hacia a ti, jovencita. Alguien dueño de unos zafiros será el portador de esos sagrados objetos; riñas, contratiempos...¿una alianza?— guardó silencio y continuó— El negativo y el positivo se atraen, sujetos por los efectos de la ley del magnetismo— la bruja se separó de la bola de cristal— Es todo lo que veo.

—¿Dueño de unos zafiros? ¿ley del magnetismo?—parpadeaba sin entender nada. Sin más agitó la cabeza—¡Bien, es hora de irme!

—Espera ¡Son un millón de Zenis!

—¡¿QUÉÉÉ?!—abrió los ojos con exageración— ¿Acaso está loca? —exclamó histérica—¡ No tengo esa cantidad de dinero! además, no es tan acertada, anciana. Cien Zenis, ni más, ni menos— aventó un costalito de monedas en la mesa de Uranai Baba— se levantó, le dio la espalda y se marchó. Al llegar al marco de la puerta de la choza unas palabras la despidieron.

—Está bien—asintió con soberbia— Entonces te deseo suerte en los temibles Bosques Negros — rió terroríficamente mostrando sus encías con los pocos dientes que le quedaban — ¡JA,JA,JA! — a Mai se le desencajó el rostro, una nube azul se le pintó en la frente.

—Vieja loca—se dijo a sí misma.

...

Caminó sin rumbos dentro del temible bosque. Fácilmente había pasado una hora; parecía ser media tarde. No llevaba reloj consigo, pero intentaba calcular un estimado del tiempo. Caminaba sin parar; su atuendo era muy sencillo, portaba una botas negras al nivel de sus rodillas, apretadas por agujetas, un short color café, una chamarra roja con negro, guantes, cabello negro suelto que sobrepasaba el nivel de sus hombros y por último una mochila de cuero que colgaba en su espalda.

Siguió caminando.

Toda una travesía había pasado para llegar con Uranai Baba—y para que me dijera tonterías—Antes de llegar con la bruja, llevaba viajando al rededor de tres meses de un lugar a otro sin rumbo fijo. En su poder, solo tenía una esfera del dragón; la había conseguido en un bazar de cachivaches en un pequeño poblado.

 _(...)_

 _En un poblado del Sur._

 _En el mercando del poblado había vendedores de todo tipo, era una calle en línea recta donde los puestos eran hechos con palos y techos de tela, se acomodaban uno seguido de otro para comenzar con sus vendimias. Mai caminaba por el medio de calle con el sol sobre sus hombros buscando un puesto que vendiera herramientas para el arreglo de aeronaves._

 _—¿Se le ofrece algo señorita?—preguntó un comerciante al verla curiosear._

 _—Busco pinzas, tuercas y desarmadores punta estrella de diferentes tamaños._

 _—Justamente tengo lo que busca—el sujeto entre tanto cachivache buscó lo solicitado._

 _De repente la chica observó un brillo oculto de bajo de unos artículos. Movió varios objetos y lo tomó con las manos._

 _—¿Qué es esto, señor?—preguntó curiosa al ver la esfera._

 _—Es un simple artefacto sin valor. Salvo en excepciones que aveces brilla sin razón. ¿Te gusta? Puedo obsequiártelo por la compra que hiciste, es más toma otra cosa de por ahí._

 _—...Gracias—volteó de nuevo hacia el mundo de artículos y por mera intuición tomó algo parecido a un radar._

 _—¿Te gustó ese? Bueno, pues puedes tomarlo. Aunque a veces no prende pero cuando lo hace sobre la pantalla muestra unas puntos parpadear. Tal vez signifiquen algo, arreglarlo es difícil porque se necesita herramienta especial como un cautin eléctrico para reforzar los cables, pero es algo complicado encontrarlo de segunda mano. Aquí tienes tus cosas—entregó dentro de una bolsa lo solicitado. Que tengas buen viaje._

 _—Gracias, señor._

 _Sin quedarse con la duda en otros pueblos buscó en desoladas bibliotecas antiguos pergaminos chinos. Fue entonces que descubrió sobre la leyenda del Dragón Shenlong, aunque sólo venía la recreación en ilustraciones sobre qué hacer. La última imagen del pergamino le quedó muy presente en su mente puesto que había un sujeto vestido con un tradicional kimono alzando las manos y mientras el cielo se vestía de negro, se plasmó lo que se suponía era el místico Dragon; de ahí éste se vio rodeado de grandes montañas de dinero. Supo entonces que no sería mala idea recolectarlas, y de ser verdad, pedir el mayor deseo que anhelaba._

 _—...Un hogar ..._

(...)

La noche llegó y el bosque le hacía honor a su nombre. Ruidos escalofriantes iban y venían al compás del moviendo de las hojas de los árboles. Se escuchaban lamentos, gritos, aullidos de lobos; ya no era hora de estar caminando. Para estar fuera de cualquier peligro o depredador, trepó a un árbol lo más alto posible. Encontró una rama gruesa asegurándose que aguantaría su peso. Su espalda la recargó en el tronco y estiró las piernas en la rama; de la mochila sacó una cuerda, amarró su cintura junto con el tronco para evitar caer. Sacó también una frazada, se cubrió con ella por completo, solo sus piernas quedaron expuestas. Se cruzó de brazos y durmió sujetado una navaja ignorando todo horrible sonido.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

A la mañana siguiente el sol resplandecía. El bosque había tomando de nueva cuenta un «aspecto normal»

Una moto hizo pausa, se detuvo cuando sus orbes azules reconocieron que estaba justo en frente del bosque que su amigo Goten le había contado. Viajar en moto entre tanto árbol sería difícil, así que no tuvo otra opción que encapsular el vehículo y caminar hacia el lugar. El chico pensó que era muy cierto lo que contaban; el lugar tenía una apariencia escalofriante pese a ser de día. Trunks revisó su radar, éste sonó con su particular sonido alertando que había una esfera muy cerca de él. Sonrío y pronto corrió en su búsqueda.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

El sonido de la naturaleza la hizo despertar; descubrió su rostro y con vista borrosa distinguió que ya era de mañana. Sintió alivio; había pasado la noche con éxito eso ya era ganancia. Dobló su frazada, estiró su cuerpo y de los labios se le escapó un gran bostezo que retumbó con ecos asustando a las aves que se ocultaban entre las ramas. Después desamarró el nudo de la cuerda que le rodeaba la cintura; guardó las cosas en la mochila. La navaja fue a dar en una pequeña bolsita integrada a un lado de sus botas. Sin más por hacer, bajó del árbol con cuidado. En pocos segundos estuvo en tierra firme y sintió curiosidad por revisar su radar. Presionó el botón e inesperadamente funcionó; causó gran alegría en la muchacha porque éste marcaba tres Esferas del Dragón muy cerca.

—No lo puedo creer— se sorprendió al recordar las sabias palabras de la bruja. De gusto empuñó la manos que tenía libre y regresó la vista al aparato.

Memorizó las coordenadas antes que el radar se apagara; con una brújula podría guiarse después. Por lo pronto sacó un estimado en tiempo; calculó unos dos kilómetros aproximadamente de distancia entre las esferas y ella; emprendió marcha.

...

Un estimado de unas dos horas habían pasado y por fin divisó cerca el punto de ubicación. Trotó hacia él con ilusión en su mirada.

Pero un mal paso sin malicia la hizo hundirse en un pronunciado hoyo. En cámara lenta, vio el paisaje del bosque desaparecer supliéndose por un contorno de tierra. Su vista se fijó al abismo y en lo más profundo había estacas de madera con filo decoradas por esqueletos ¿Acaso así sería el fin de sus días, muriendo perforada por estacas? Ahogada en un vil grito—¡AAAAHH!— vio toda su vida en cuestión de segundos...«¡Adiós mundo cruel!» Resignadamente apretó los ojos porque no quería ver su trágico final.

—¡TE TENGO!— gritaron milagrosamente.

Y zopilotes negros salieron de los árboles emprendiendo vuelo con su horroroso cantar.

Cuando todo parecía perdido, Mai abrió los ojos por casualidad «¿ya habré muerto?» se preguntaba al no sentir absolutamente nada. Pero para su sorpresa no había caído; su cuerpo permaneció estático al mismo nivel, solo se tambaleaba de un lado a otro. Volteó hacia arriba y su mano derecha fue tomada por otra que usaba una muñequera naranja. Su presión bajo de nivel, no veía con claridad. Escuchaba solo ecos que no entendía.

 _«¿Oye te encuentras bien? ¿Te hiciste daño?»_

Poco a poco iba siendo impulsada hacia la superficie. En el último impulso cayó sobre el cuerpo de la persona que le había salvado la vida.

—¿Estás bien? — preguntó la voz masculina.

—Sí... muchas gracias— contestó Mai, aturdida.

* * *

 _Miles de personas observaban maravilladas las obras de artes y escupían frente a ellas grandes elogios. Trunks, al tiempo que caminaba por un lado de su asistente, saludaba desde lejos alzando con elegancia su mano a diferentes empresarios de la ciudad, pero eso no era motivo para no continuar con su relato._

 _—¿Entonces señor, fue como la piedra en el camino?—preguntó la joven mujer y él volteó hacia ella._

 _—Bueno, podría definirlo como algo así—contestó al tiempo que frotaba su pecho con la mano; ese ademán que había adquirido desde el regresó de su viaje._

 _—Supongo que llegó en buen momento, digo, estar solo a veces no es sano, señor Brief._

 _—¿Sabes...?—rió—no me lo tomes a mal Rita pero era tal cual como lo dijiste «La piedra en el camino»_

 _—¿Pero, por qué?—seguían caminando a paso lento— Haber conocido a alguien en medio de la nada ¿es como un golpe de suerte, no?_

 _—En ese momento lo que menos deseaba era tener que lidiar con alguien. No resultó tan sencillo como crees._

 _—¿Y qué pasó con la chica?_

 _—Lo que pasó fue..._

* * *

Sentados sobre la superficie, el joven Trunks buscó la mirada de la extraña; se mostraba preocupado. Atrevidamente se acercó a ella y con ambas manos le tomó del rostro, la chica continuaba respirando con irregularidad. Al paso de unos minutos lentamente fue distinguiendo; su presión, al parecer, se estaba estabilizando y los mareos menguaba. Cuando fijó su vista hacia enfrente, captó un rostro de piel bronceada, mechones lilas y unas pupilas intensamente azules. Prácticamente se trataba de un hombre.

—¿Un hombre...?—se dijo para sí misma aún sin asimilar del todo. Abrió los ojos desorbitados tan azules como el desconocido que la miraba y le sujetaba el rostro.

Pero si «Baba Yaga» le había contado que todos los hombres del lado Este de las montañas eran unos cretinos. Le advirtió que debía de tener cuidado con ellos.

Sin más, volvió en sí.

Y en su mente al fin se plasmó el verdadero significado de la palabra que le arrojaba su subconsciente desde hacía minutos atrás: «¡UN HOMBRE!» en tres segundo asimilo lo ocurrido.

—¡Aléjate de mí! — lo empujó y sacó la navaja de su bota— ¡No te me acerques! ¡¿entiendes?!— gritó envuelta en pánico.

—¡Tranquila, tranquila!—exclamó el joven al compás de sus palmas e incorporándose del

suelo—Entiendo que estés asustada. Pero de verdad, no te haré daño. Yo sólo quise ayud...

—En estos lugares no se debe de confiar en nadie—lo interrumpió—¿Intentarás abusar de mi, verdad? ¡Pues no lo permitiré! Si crees que por salvarme voy acostarme contigo como agradecimiento, lamento desilusionarte.

—¡¿QUÉÉÉ?!—Trunks se sorprendió—¿Pero qué disparates estás diciendo?— rascó su cabeza— ¡No haré tal cosa!

—Eres un forastero ¿Qué puedo esperar de ti? –no bajaba la guardia.

—Creo que te estás equivocando.

Inesperadamente ambos radares sonaron «trin, trin, trin» El de ella registró tres esferas. Trunks sacó el radar del pantalón y observó que marcaba un punto justo frente de él.

Y el pleito dio inicio.

—¡TIENES LAS ESFERAS DEL DRAGÓN!— dijeron a la vez en perfecta sincronía.

—Te salvé la vida, no seas malagradecida. Merezco tu esfera como recompensa— dijo, Trunks con soberbia.

—¡NO, ES MÍA! No te la daré ¡maldito depravado!— se cruzó de brazos y le volteó la cara.

«¡Ashhh, qué terca es!»

Él solo parpadeó tratando de digerir lo que había escuchado. ¿Acaso le dijo depravado?

—Déjame de decirme esas cosas y mejor dame la maldita esfera— caminó hacia ella— O... ¿te la quito a fuerza?— amenazó.

Pero ella sacó de su mochila una pistola y le apuntó.

—¡Atrás mocoso!—sonrió— qué rápido cambian las cosas ¿verdad? Qué tal si ... mejor me das las tuyas. Es más, dame todas tus pertenencias.

—¿Vas a dispararme...? —soltó una carcajada— De verdad que no tienes vergüenza. En ese caso mejor hubieras muerto perforada por esas estacas— él también sacó una pistola— No te daré mis esferas, me ha costado meses buscarlas ¡sería injusto!

Ambos estaban apuntándose con las armas a pocas distancia entre ellos, como en las viejas películas de vaqueros del Viejo Oeste. Con lentitud se movían en círculos dando pequeños pasos.

El silencio adorno con creces la situación. Y cada quien pensaba para sí mismo, hasta que nuevamente se hicieron de palabras.

—Que desvergonzada, salve tu vida—le lanzaba miradas fruncidas.

—¿Y quién te dijo que lo hicieras?—su altanería no le hacía quebrarse por tal gesto.

El añil y azul, el azul y añil; observándose con cautela.

¿Qué hacer en una situación así? ¿Dispararse para después morir? ¿Entonces que caso tendría tanto esfuerzo? ¿Qué lugar tendría su viaje y sus sueños? El destino le jugó chueco por tener la caridad de salvar a alguien, y ese «alguien» por desgracia terminó siendo una oportunista.

 _«¡Piensa Trunks, piensa!»_ esto ya no era cuestión de armas sino de inteligencia. Y él tenía ese don.

—¡Hagamos un trato!— dijo, el muchacho— Tengo entendido que las esferas pueden cumplir dos deseos. Únete a mí para buscar las dos que faltan. Y cada quien que se quede con un deseo ¿qué dices?—anhelaba que le diera que SÍ para que cayera en su trampa, luego se las ingeniaría para quitarle la esfera.

 _«Vamos, di que sí»_

—¡Está bien!—aceptó la chica—Me parece una excelente idea— soltó una risita con maldad; técnicamente era una idea tentadora.

Ella no se dejaría engañar tan fácil, sabía que existía un interés de por medio. Después pensó para sí misma:—Tal vez con las siete esferas reunidas le pueda dar un golpe en la cabeza y quedarme con ambos deseos o con anterioridad robármelas.

—¡Trato hecho! Ahora, baja la pistola —ordenó el muchacho— Bien... ¿cómo te llamas? ¿qué te trae por aquí?—se cruzó de brazos.

—Me llamo, Mai. Soy originaria del Sur— guardaba su pistola en la mochila y la navaja en la bota— ¿ y tú nombre cuál es?

—Soy Trunks—le dirigió la mirada—Vengo de la Capital del Oeste. Así que ya te imaginarás cuanto he viajado.

«Pero qué nombre tan más estrafalario»

* * *

— _De verdad pensé lo peor, Rita. Tenía ganas de que desapareciera de mi vista. O que se distrajera y así salir corriendo con su esfera—la asistente soltó una risa que lo hizo sonrojar._

 _—Discúlpeme, no era mi intensión reírme, señor—cubría sus labios con la mano—Pero es que me cuesta tanto imaginarlo en una versión corrupta, ni con nuestros clientes más difíciles lo he visto actuar de esa manera._

 _—La vida salvaje te hace pensar en cada estupidez—alzó una de sus cejas y sonrío pícaramente._

 _—Tal vez no fue la mejor manera de conocerse. Pero la hizo su aliada, quizás ella tenía buenas intenciones. Digo, salvó su vida._

 _—¡Lo dudo! Estoy casi seguro que pensó lo mismo que yo—soltó una carcajada— La llegué a conocer tanto que ni te imaginas...—suspiró._

* * *

—¡Muero de hambre!— dijo el muchacho al tiempo que sacaba una cápsula de su morral. La hizo estallar y apareció un pequeño refrigerador. Éste contenía de todo: carnes, bebidas, cerveza y demás.— Adelante, toma lo que quieras—ofreció por educación.

Mai se acercó insegura, pero aun así tomó una soda de naranja. Lo contrario a él que escogió una cerveza.

Ambos nuevamente se sentaron sobre la tierra. Entre sorbos indagaron.

—¿Cuántos años tienes?—preguntó la chica mientras que con el dedo índice hacia figuras en la tierra.

—24, ¿y tú?

—También 24

Pero algo captó la atención de Mai y no era precisamente las esferas.

—¿Por qué tienes cápsulas? Son muy codiciadas, además de costosas. Las que traes ahí en ese estuche se ven que son de gran capacidad. Yo solo tengo una y porque me la rob...—se retractó rápidamente— Quise decir, que me la encontré—rió nerviosa.

—Solo te diré que las tengo— no iba a revelar que su propia familia las fabricaba— Hay carne en el refrigerador, trataré de hacer una fogata. Creo que por éste día la pasaremos aquí— consiguió leña, pusieron a dorar trozos de carne perforadas por varillas improvisadas de la madera de un árbol. Se dispusieron a cenar.

 **...**

El Sol arrojaba los últimos matices de luz, anunciando previamente la entrada de la noche.

Trunks satisfecho por los alimentos, bostezó. Activó otra cápsula que arrojó al aire. Cuando se disipó el humo se mostró una pequeña casa de una recámara.

—Por favor apaga la fogata, Mai. Hay que entrar a descansar— el joven se levantó y entre bostezos llegó a la entrada de la casa.

—¡Estás loco! ¡¿cómo voy a dormir contigo? No dejas de ser un extraño.

—Bueno, pues en ese caso duerme afuera. Yo que tú, procuraría entonces mantener encendida la fogata. Creo que hay lobos por aquí cerca... Buenas noches— le dio la espalda.

No dio un paso cuando...

—¡Está bien, está bien! Entraré ahí— Trunks sonrío con burla

—¡Eso es, buena elección! — volteó hacia ella— Bien, entonces apaga la fogata.

Mai echó tierra a la lumbre, después le dio varias pisoteadas para extinguir la llama por completo. Era necesario para que nadie supieran que se encontraban ahí. Con tanto loco del lado este, era lo mejor pasar desapercibido.

.

.

.

 _Dentro de la casa._

.

.

La chica activó su modesta cápsula. Se mostró una pequeña maleta con ropa, tomó lo necesario.

—Usaré tu baño ¿de acuerdo? — dijo no muy convencida. Era obvio, estaba junto con un extraño y para colmo era UN HOMBRE.

—Adelante. Sólo no tardes mucho, yo también me quiero duchar— se sentó sobre la cama y hojeó una revista.

La chica entró al baño y enseguida puso todos los seguros posibles a la puerta. Entre las prendas limpias llevaba oculta una pistola «por si las dudas» Se aseó rápidamente y mientras el agua de la regadera corría por su cuerpo no dejaba de pensar que compartiría la cama con un sujeto extraño. Al paso de unos minutos salió con una femenina bata rosa, su cabello se mantenía húmedo pero aún así, se fue directo a sentarse en el otro extremo de la cama. Él se levantó y sin prestarle atención se encerró en el baño. Mientras Trunks se duchaba, Mai le echaba un vistazo a todo. El lugar era pequeño pero cómodo; había una pequeña televisión, una mesa con dos sillas, un espejo, un clóset y unas cortinas blancas adornaban la única ventana de la casa. Además estaban dos mesas de noche a los lados de la cama con sus respectivas lámparas. Pensó, que si era mucho mejor pasar la noche dentro. Sin más, se abrió la puerta del baño; Trunks salió enredado con una toalla y Mai volteó.

—¡Pero como te atreves a salir así! ¡PERVERTIDOOOO!— le arrojó una almohada y enseguida cubrió sus ojos.

—¿No crees que estás exagerando?— esquivó el ataque mostrándose irritado— ¿Sabes? he hecho mucho por ti el día de hoy; salvé tu vida, te alimenté, además te ofrecí quedarte en mi casa. Y por si fuera poco compartiré contigo uno de mis preciados deseos a cambio de tú esfera. ¿QUÉ ACASO NO PUEDE SER MÁS AGRADECIDA?— le dio la espalda y se dirigió nuevamente al baño para vertiese.

* * *

 _—Ese instante me había arrepentido muchísimo—dijo, el joven Brief con desgano—A decir verdad si no fuera por el beneficio de la esfera, quién sabe si la hubiera soportado._

* * *

Cuando regresó a la habitación, vestía unos pantalones sueltos de color blanco; su pecho bronceado se mantenía descubierto. Una toalla estaba sobre sus hombros y con ésta misma secaba su larga cabellera lila con rebeldía. Cuando volteó hacia a la cama, vio a la chica acostada dándole la espalda. Le pareció buena idea que adoptará esa posición, el no verse al dormir era lo mejor; si de por sí la situación ya era incómoda—respiró hondo y se dirigió a la cama.

—No debo de echarme para atrás—pensó para sí mismo cuando fijó su vista el techo. Porque ya existía un trato que de alguna forma los mantendría unidos. Por lo tanto, no quedaba otra alternativa que seguir. Sin más estiró su brazo y sintió una esponjosa división.

* * *

 _—¡Hizo una barrera de almohadas!—rió—En verdad me hizo sentir como si fuera un gran depravado._

 _—Bueno, tal vez se estaba cuidando—dijo la asistente—Es que dormir con un extraño y con tanto loco afuera... usted sabe..._

 _—Lo entiendo, pero no estoy loco. Eso fue lo más infantil que he visto en mi vida—ambos rieron._

* * *

—Espero que respetes ésta línea, Trunks—dijo Mai sin voltear— No te quieras pasar de aprovechado ¡¿me oíste?! Porque entonces yo...

—Ni aunque fueras la última mujer del planeta me atrevería a tocarte ¿entiendes?— la interrumpió— Déjame dormir y duérmete también. Mañana marchamos a primera hora—terminó su frase con fastidio.

«Maldito mocoso greña larga, como se atreve a insultarme de esa FORMA. Me lo dijo como si estuviese horrenda. ¡Qué irrespetuosoooo!»—refunfuñaba en silencio apretando los puños.

—¿Dónde está la sábana? —preguntó, Trunks.

—Sólo hay una y yo la tengo. Si la comparto contigo tendré que acercarme a ti y se derribaría mi barrera de almohadas. No pienso por nada del mundo acércame a ti. Así te duerme con frío—cerró los ojos.

—¡Eres un fastidio!— Trunks se volteó molesto. Después enterró sus brazos de bajo de la almohada.

 **...**

Una hora había pasado. Trunks dormía «o eso parecía» Mai se incorporó de la cama.

—Ésta es mi oportunidad—buscó silenciosamente las esferas del dragón y el radar del muchacho. Todo lo empacó en su mochila—Es momento de escapar y de una buena vez librarme de ti, mocoso.

Con todo casi listo, se asomó por la ventana tenía que estudiar su entorno para saber a qué dirección ir. Levantó un poco la cortina blanca, y... a lo lejos observó a un hombre de espaldas. Éste volteó hacia ella, pero Mai tapó su boca con la mano y sus ojos se aterrorizaron de la impresión. Era un hombre desfigurado que le sonreía sádicamente en las afueras. Era un ánima en pena de los que rondaban en la noche por el gran Bosque Negro. La idea de escapar desapareció de su mente «¡¿Por todos los cielos que es esa cosa?!» Se sumergió en la cama, se cubrió con la sábana y tembló como gelatina. Prefirió quedarse al lado de Trunks «por ésta noche te soportaré, greñudo»

—¡Deja de MOVERTE que no me dejas dormir!—renegó el muchacho.

—Sí... sí... sí...—temblaba del susto.

Al sentir como el colchón temblaba; Trunks sintió curiosidad y volteó hacia la chica.

—¿Te pasa algo...? —preguntó inquieto.

—Es...que...

—¿Sí...?

—Creo haber visto a alguien afuera viendo hacia acá—el chico se levantó de la cama. Fue hacia la ventana y con discreción alzó un poco la cortina pero, no vio nada.

—¿Segura que viste algo?—insistió.

—Ajá...

Y el silencio se apoderó de ese instante cuando de repente...

—¡Por todos los cielos, tienes razón, Mai! ¡ES HORRIBLE!—exclamó Trunks viendo por la ventana anonadado.

—¡¿VERDAD QUE SÍ?!—preguntó histérica desde la cama envuelta con la sábana.

—¡SÍ! —levantó la cortina—Es... es... una horrible... comadreja—reventó en risa.

—¿EH?—quedó sin habla—¡¿AAAY PERO COMO TE ATREVES A BURLARTE ASÍ DE MÍ?! ¿Acaso crees que lo inventé?—él regresó a la cama.

—¿Entonces dime por qué estás despierta? ...Es la 1:00 de la mañana. ¿No me digas que pretendías escapar?—colocó sus brazos de bajo de su cabeza y cerró los ojos.

—No... —él mostró media sonrisa, sabía que mentía.

—Bueno, bueno, vuelve a dormir.

Mai se acomodó nuevamente refugiada con su poderosa barrera de almohadas por un lado. Pero algo le inquietaba de él; y era que después todo no le había faltado al respeto en ningún momento salvo con la pésima broma de la ventana. No tenía finta de mal tipo, pero además, le sorprendió que sin pensarlo atendió a su llamado de auxilio y fue a revisar que todo estuviera bien afuera, supuso que lo hizo por caballerosidad. Pero aún así no debía de confiarse. Quiso mostrar un poco de generosidad y le deseó las buenas noches.

—...Bu... buenas noches, Trunks.

—Buenas noches —contestó después de unos segundos—Trata de descansar.

—Gracias... tú igual.

Es así que por simples casualidades a veces dos destinos chocan y sin querer son predestinados para ir Hacia el mismo Rumbo. Sin embargo, hay mucho por conocer y explorar aún ¿Qué pasará con estos almas disparejas?

 **CONTINUARÁ...**

* * *

 **Gracias querido lector por llegar hasta aquí n_n**

 **Beta Reader: Mari Tourquoise.**

* * *

 ** _Nota del autor:_**

 _Yeii :D al fin se encuentran estos dos chicos "Baia, baia...interesante" En esta ocasión no hay muchas cosas que aclarar, las indicaciones pertinentes las hice en el primer capitulo. Solo hay algo que quizás les llamo la atención "Baba Yaga" Pero bueno, eso se ira despejando conforme avancemos con la historia. Sin más que decir, salvo agradecer infinitamente a todos los que se pasaron a leer, a los lectores silenciosos y a la querida CEREZA DE PASTEL que muy linda me dejó su rw. _

_**¡Mil gracias!**_

 ** _¡NOS LEEMOS PRONTO!_**

 ** _Con cariño:_**

 _kuraudea._

* * *

 **16/Abril/2016**

 **Respetemos los derechos de autor**

 **¡DI NO AL PLAGIO DE HISTORIAS!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Hacia el mismo rumbo**

by

 _ **Kuraudea**_

 **.**

 **.**

 _"Continua la llovizna y mis ojos están cansados, mis sentidos destruidos y las lágrimas de sangre ya no brotan libremente sobre mi rostro triste y amargado"_

 ** _._**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Capítulo 3**

.

.

 _ **El rojo**_

.

.

El Rojo, era el exquisito sabor a gloria que sentía sobre su cuerpo esbelto al ritmo de sus ataques; era libre y temerario como el viento. No había límites ni frenos en su solitaria vida. Nada le impedía culminar sus misiones; porque para él no existía la piedad. Sádicamente sobre su lengua le encantaba sentir esa densa sustancia que le daba vitalidad; era excitante y sus papilas gustativas la reconocían al instante como cuan drogadicto se saciaba de su vicio estremeciendo cada fibra y molécula de sus entrañas.

Ese satisfactorio goce de lamer sus heridas para saborear ese rojo, le hacía vibrar porque le indicaba el triunfo de su operación.

Él tenía una extraña agilidad con esa parte de su cuerpo «la lengua». Esa misma que fue capaz de aniquilar al mejor soldado de la Red Ribbon; el General Blue. Así que por más que rogaran por sus vidas, por más que cuidaran de ellas; conseguía arrebatárselas a quien sea y a como diera lugar. No había distinción para él, todos eran iguales. Mientras existiese una jugosa cantidad de dinero de por medio nunca flaquearía.

Los gritos de sus víctimas le hacia subir ese ímpetu de asesino. Porque lo sentía; lo sentía con el alma, lo sentía correr por su venas, por todo su cuerpo y por cada partícula que lo conformaba. Eso, era lo exquisito de su profesión; el SENTIR. Vivirlo en carne propia tan sádicamente sin remordimientos. Pero, nunca pensó que el sentir se acabaría. Nunca supo con exactitud cuanto odiaría el color que tanto le hacía gozar: el rojo.

...

Una tarde el mismo General Red contrató sus servicios especiales para que fuera detrás de «esa» maldita mujer. A ella se le acusaba de haber robado una jugosa cantidad de dinero perteneciente a la tesorería de la Red Ribbon.

 _—¿Aceptas la misión?—dijo el pelirrojo de baja estatura detrás de su escritorio, mientras estrechaba sus anchas manos decoradas con anillos gruesos de color dorado. Y sobre la mesa, había una exquisita cantidad de dinero resguardado dentro de un maletín oscuro._

El solicitado solo asintió a su típica manera, con esa expresión tan frívola; sin mostrar siquiera el mínimo gesto facial.

 _—...¡Mata a esa traidora!— exigió y golpeó el escritorio con sus puños. Pero ese gesto del ojo parchado no lo inmutó en lo absoluto porque él sabía perfectamente qué hacer._

 _..._

El asesino viajó a su manera sobre un tronco volador atravesando los cielos. Espió a su víctima por días; ésta se refugiaba en una cueva solitaria y se alumbraba gracias a una improvisada fogata. Él se escondía detrás de las sombras como el perfecto asesino que era y estudiaba a detalle todos sus movimientos para saber con exactitud qué momento sería el indicado para atacar.

Sin embargo, cuando llegó ese día y la tuvo enfrente; no la mató.

 _«¿Por qué?»_

— _¡No me te acerques!—decía la joven de cabello corto púrpura—¡no pienses que no sé defenderme, canalla!—Y él caminaba a paso lento hacia la chica en silencio, era un hombre de pocas palabras. El objetivo únicamente era cumplir su misión._

Pero por una extraña razón no lo hizo; mintió. La ocultó como rehén en su guarida personal. Y al General Red le llevó evidencias falsas de otra persona que había aniquilado. Seguro de sí y sin flaquear, cobró la gran cantidad de dinero acordado.

Cada vez que el sujeto llegaba a su «hogar» su rehén «Violet» se aterrorizaba a sobremanera de tan solo presenciarlo. Vulnerable con manos atadas sentía que cada día que pasaba con él; era como un reloj de arena. Cada granito que desaparecía representaba un minuto menos de vida y un paso más hacia una muerte segura. Naturalmente le temía, aunque conocía a los tipos como él, no dejaba de ser ella soldado de la Red Ribbon.

 **...**

Un día cualquiera sin más, el asesino desató las cuerdas de sus manos y le dio libre albedrío para desplazarse a su antojo en la guarida. En primer instante, la mujer pensó que era el momento de escapar o atacarlo, pero no hizo ninguna de sus dos posibles opciones. Se quedó ahí, con él. Porque en el tiempo transcurrido desde su captura, pese al miedo, pese a la angustia que le reprimía al pecho; vio a un hombre solitario que probablemente estaba sediento de una grata compañía. Sea como sea digamos que no fue «cruel» con ella, por el contrario no le hizo nunca algún daño. Así que la idea de Violet de huir, se desplomó por su mente haciéndose añicos.

 **...**

Con el tiempo le tomó cierto cariño, aunque prácticamente charlaban muy poco. Pero detrás de sus orbes azules tan característicos como su propia cabellera y nombre; querían descubrir que más había detrás de ese perfecto asesino, de ese rostros rígido e imponente.

Y lo descubrió.

Comprendió su extraño lenguaje tan retorcido porque ambos gozaban de sus profesiones; quizás, ella era igual a él en el fondo. Sin embargo, el hombre de larga trenza por primera vez en su vida sintió un poco de cariño femenino. Esa mujer con agallas, con corazón duro y putrefacto por amar el estafar a los demás; lo conquistó. Conocieron sus debilidades y gustos; Violet descubrió ese raro gusto que tenía su acompañante por escuchar opera mientras que con esmero meditaba, cerraba los ojos y ejecutaba técnicas de artes marciales en el aire, como si éste se tratase de su mayor enemigo. Alguien con la profesión de él no tenía derecho a bajar la guardia ni un instante, porque un descuido y todo podría en terminar en tragedia; por lo general nunca dormía, mientas Violet descansaba, éste permanecía despierto sentado sobre una silla a la expectativa de percibir cualquier insignificante ruido.

 **...**

Una noche la mujer despertó y lo vio en su típica silla observándola. Violet se levantó de la cama en ropa interior y fue hacia él.

— _No hace falta que me cuides tanto—sonrió y le acarició los hombros con el objetivo de relajarlo. De ahí tomó sus manos y lo jaló hacía la cama—descuida, ya no vendrá nadie, debes de descansar y dormir bien._

Y el amor con un extraño olor criminal brotó en ambos entre las sábanas.

...

Un día cualquiera, el asesino llegó como de costumbre a su guarida secreta con provisiones en mano para compartir con su ahora «amante» Violet. Pero al ritmo de la Serenata de Schubert que salía de las bocinas del aparato de sonido, vio como en el suelo se expandía una mancha de sangre, caminó un poco y por desgracia; la encontró muerta. Por primera vez su rostro mostró debilidad. Se confió, bajo la guardia y alguien más había hecho el trabajo que él no hizo. Se desvaneció, gritó y entre lágrimas comprendió lo que realmente sentía cada una de sus víctimas; DOLOR. Ese dolor insoportable, no sólo físico sino más bien espiritual. Salió del lugar con la sangre hirviendo y el responsable del acto emprendió escape y en sus ropas se mostraba las insignias de la «R.R».

Desde ahí el ímpetu de asesino se incrementó, empezó a trabajar solo e independiente bajo su propio beneficio, sin afiliarse a ninguna institución. Esta vez mataba por placer para llenar ese vacío de la ausencia de su amada Violet.

Pero nunca imaginó qué su penitencia sería ver todo teñido de color rojo para nunca olvidar cada súplica de sus víctimas y así no sentir jamás. Era un castigo divino que le habían mandado los dioses por sus actos inhumanos; su cruz. La garantía de sus acciones que ahora en adelante debía de pagar.

 **...**

Cegado por la ira un día de locura asaltó una pequeña comunidad de apaches. El líder de la tribu, Bora, era el guardián de las tierras sagradas de Karim; luchó para defender su comunidad y a su pequeño hijo Upa. Entre los ataques, el asesino les lanzó una bomba con el afán de no dejar evidencia; de ahí emprendió escape elevándose con un gran salto a las alturas. Los aldeanos corrieron porque sus «Tipis» arderían en llamas, pero justo cuando faltaba un poco para que el explosivo tocara tierra; apareció un amigo de Upa de cabello negro puntiagudo, éste sacó un báculo que hizo crecer y gritó:

— _¡Te regreso lo que se te cayóóóó!—lanzó el objeto hacia el asesino._

Tras pasar el suceso, el hombre de la trenza larga desapareció, corrió a un lugar entre los bosques. Éste azotó sobre el pasto con el rostro desfigurado cubierto por un mar de sangre. Y entre sus últimos suspiros de vida deseaba morir para estar con ella; pero no murió. Fue sentenciado al metal gracias a la ayuda de su hermano Tsuru. Ese sería su castigo: jamás tendría la dicha de tener unos ojos, menos de derramar lágrimas. Nada en el mundo aliviaría el frío de su complexión metálica. Nadie iba a saber si sufría, si estaba contento, porque era como ver una hoja de aluminio, sólo eso: una chatarra, por lo tanto nunca volvería sentir un poco de amor. Jamás volvería a ver el azul; nunca lo haría.

Con su nuevo aspecto de Cyborg llevaría de ahora en adelante la vida más vacía y dolorosa.

Se resistió por mucho tiempo aceptarlo y en su intento de sentir otra vez, mató por placer con grandes dosis de esquizofrenia. Clavaba afiladas cuchillas en el pecho de sus víctima; esas cuchillas que por desgracia ahora eran partes de sus manos. Apuñalaba una y otra vez repitiendo mil veces « quiero sentir, sentir»; fue maldecido por la eternidad.

Volvió a su acostumbrada profesión: asesino profesional. Actualmente se alejó del la compañía de su hermano Tsuru. Y entre sus anhelos, estaba conseguir esas Sagradas Esferas del Dragón; las quería para él. Un deseo en su interior lo impulsaba, no los deseos de otros sino los de él mismo. Las encontraría, porque tenían que ser de él— corría a gran velocidad el Cyborg Tao Pai Pai por las montañas.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

La luz del día se asomó y los que supone que partirían temprano a primero hora se quedaron dormidos. La barrera de almohadas estaba derrumbada y sus cuerpos estaban cercanos. Había sido una noche pesada y más para el joven Trunks que tuvo que soportar las turbulentos movimientos de las chica, cuando no le arrojaba el brazo, le subía la pierna y ¿se supone que él era el pervertido? Por si fuera poco tuvo que lidiar con ese detalle también.

* * *

— _Fue una noche pésima. ¡horrenda! Creo que el susto que se pegó con lo que supuestamente vio a través la ventana le hizo moverse más de lo normal o tener pesadillas, ¡qué se yo!—movía la cabeza con fastidio— Recibí más de siete golpes en toda la noche entre ellos: patadas, ronquidos y puñetazos—suspiró._

 _—¿La chica resultó un poco inquieta para dormir, señor?_

 _—Peor que una yegua salvaje—soltaron una carcajada y continuaron su recorrido._

* * *

Cuando los ojos del chico se abrieron, distinguió a poco distancia el rostro blanco de la muchacha que respiraba con tranquilidad. Al entrar en sí, incorporó medio cuerpo, buscó su reloj de mano que se mantenía en la mesa de noche y vio la hora.

—Las 10:00 am... diablos...—dijo en voz baja.

Por un momento sintió pena despertarla porque se miraba dormir con tranquilidad. Le daba el aspecto de que no había descansado bien por bastante tiempo. Pero aún así, tuvo que hacerlo. Una de sus manos se fue directo al hombro de la chica.

—...Mai...—la agitaba un poco—Mai, despierta..—insistió.

Ésta reaccionó al llamado abriendo sus orbes con lentitud. Incorporó medio cuerpo y en susurros contestó:

—¿Qué pasa...?—tallaba sus ojos al ritmo que se le escapaban bostezos.

—Tenemos que marcharnos, alístate—la chica volteó hacia él y vio su barrera de almohadas derrumbada.

«¿Acaso ...?» pero Trunks sabiendo lo fastidiosa que era contestó inmediato al ver su reacción desorbitada.

—Ni se te ocurra pensar cosas que NO SON. Tú misma te encargaste de hacer ese desastre—se levantó de la cama, agarró una toalla y se dirigió hacia el baño—Iré a tomar una ducha—la chica solo asintió avergonzada sobre la cama tapándose con la sábana blanca.

Cuando escuchó el agua salir del grifo, tendió la cama con rapidez, pese a su «trato» no quería parecer un estorbo. No era parte de su personalidad; ella era independiente y libre como el viento. Ahora por desgracia la necesidades le hicieron permanecer al lado del «Maldito greñudo» y ni hablar tenía que continuar su plan de quitarle las esferas en el momento más indicado. Sin más, tomó prendas limpias de su maleta, regresó a la cama y espero turno para ducharse.

Mientras tanto en el baño el chico retiraba el jabón de su cuerpo y pensaba mil veces:

* * *

— _¿Por qué tuvo que tocarme esto a mi?—dijo al mirar una escultura de Venus—Me lo pregunté toda la noche. Era como si me hubiese caído una maldición._

* * *

Cerró la llave del agua, procedió a secarse. De ahí se vistió con algunas prendas; un pantalón de piel negro, camisa de resaque del mismo color y el resto de las prendas las tomó para salir del baño y así, darle oportunidad a Mai que se duchara. La puerta se abrió.

—Adelante, entra...—le hizo un gesto con la mirada.

De ahí se sentó en el otro extremo de la cama. Secaba su cabello y disponía en ponerse su calzado. La chica de la bata rosa vaporosa se fue directo a encerrarse al baño; el joven escuchó desde la recámara como ella ponía todos los seguros de la puerta. Éste simplemente negó con la cabeza y alzó una de sus cejas.

—...Eres un maldito fastidio...—dijo sin dejar de vestirse.

La chica salió del baño. En esta ocasión vestía muy parecido a él, pantalón negro y chamarra roja. Se sentó sobre la cama, peinó su cabello formando una coleta alta; sacó su cosmetiquera y con ayuda de un espejo de mano, delineó sus ojos con una pronunciada línea negra y bajo éste se mostraba una sombra de color rojo, justo del mismo color que pintó sus labios. Salió de la casa y vio al joven preparar bajo una pequeña fogata un modesto desayuno: huevo con tiras de tocino. Sobre un lado de la fogata se mantenían unas brasas que sostenía una cafetera con manchas negras, efecto quizás de la lumbre. Ésta chillaba por el hervor, de ahí el joven con cuidado vertió agua en dos tazas y las colocó sobre una mesa de plástico blanco con incrustaciones de aluminio. Él volteó y la miró por unos segundos hasta que reaccionó e invitó.

—Adelante, toma asiento—sirvió en dos platos el desayuno y le dio uno de ellos a la chica.

—Gracias Troy...

—Es Trunks...—le lanzó la peor de sus miradas.

—Como sea...—refunfuñó apenada. Después, ambos agradecieron por los alimentos juntando las palmas de sus manos.

Durante el desayuno no hubo roces de palabras, la ambientación era peculiar: la casa-cápsula, árboles, ellos en el centro y a un costado la fogata. El gran detalle era ¿qué había pasado anoche? ¿sería verdad que vio algo por la ventana? Y bueno, empezó a indagar.

—¿Y qué te trae por aquí?—preguntó el joven mientras masticaba—¿Sólo las esferas o algo más?

—Esas son cosas que no te incumben—limpiaba sus labios con una servilleta.

—De ahora en adelante me incumben, digo, aparte de ser una oportunista tal vez seas una asesina—le dio un sorbo al café—¡Y claro! debo de cuidarme de gente como tú—agregó soberbio.

—No digas tonterías, Troy

—TRUNKS—recalcó.

—Solo tenemos algo en común: las esferas. Así que lo demás no importa. En vez de estar preguntándome estas bobadas deberías de apurarte para irnos a buscar «mis esferas»—el joven no pudo contener la risa y expulsó el café como si fuese una fuente.

—¡¿Tus esferas?!—soltó una carcajada—¡Vaya, vaya! eres muy cómica, al menos cuentas con esa virtud.

La chica golpeó con ambas manos la mesa.

—¡YA BASTA GREÑUDO!—se cruzó de brazos y respingo—¡Termina de una buena vez!

Al terminar de desayunar encapsularon todo: la casa junto con los trastes. Trunks hizo estallar una de sus cápsulas y apareció su motocicleta. Se montó en ella; de ahí se colocó una chamarra de cuero negra junto con unas gafas para el sol que protegerían sus ojos durante el trayecto. Por lo tanto Mai se colocaba su mochila y esperaba a su indicación.

—¿Estás lista?—preguntó volteando hacia ella. ésta asintió—Anda, sube.

La chica subió a la motocicleta y antes de arrancar, Trunks revisó su radar para saber que dirección tomar. Captando la ubicación y condenadas, aceleró. Mai no tuvo otro remedio más que aferrarse fuertemente a su cintura.

...

Había pasado al rededor de media hora desde que iniciaron su trayecto. Él chico volteó hacia atrás y preguntó en voz alta.

—¿Y no me dirás que viste por la ventana anoche?—la hizo avergonzar, pero aún así contestó.

—No sé con exactitud—mordió sus labios—Solo sé que toda la noche se escuchaban lamentos y ruidos extraños—se mostró asustada.

—Te creo.

—¿Eh?—le regresó la mirada.

—Yo también los escuché. Tal vez esa fue la razón de nuestro desvelo, por eso nos quedamos dormidos.

—Entiendo...

—Voy acelerar más, así que sujétate—la chica se aferró a la cintura masculina.

Y continuaron Hacia el mismo Rumbo juntos.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

La última java de madera cubierta por manzanas fue subida a una camioneta de campo.

—¡Listo!—dijo Goku al secar el sudor de su frente con el antebrazo.

Milk se encontraba justamente frente a él. Palmeó su hombro y le sonreía con ternura.

—Goku, no quiero que te demores—se cruzó de brazos y frunció las cejas—Quiero que me prometas que llegaras antes de la hora de la comida, ¿entendiste?

—Está bien, Milk—sonrió ampliamente.

—No quiero que te desvíes, siempre te pasan contingencias en el camino o te quedas con los niños del poblado jugando.

—Llegaré a tiempo, lo prometo—rascó detrás de su nunca y rió nervioso. Era inevitable no distraerse o curiosear por ahí, era parte de su naturaleza ser así. De momento preguntó— ¿Y dónde está Goten...?

—Salió a pasear con Marron del lado de la pradera.

—Oh, entiendo—parpadeó—Bueno, es hora de irme—subió a la vieja camioneta repartidora. Cuando la encendió empezó a cascabelearse como si ésta se fuera a desbaratar a pedazos. Pero no, con singular ritmo entre chillidos y humo emprendió marcha sin importar que se balanceara la cabina trasera de un lado a otro—¡Nos vemos!—sacó el rostro por la ventana.

—¡Cuídate Goku!—gritó Milk alzando su mano—Y recuerda llegar temprano.

—¡Siii!—regresó al volante.

 **...**

El camino era irregular, había baches, zanjas y amplias colinas que subir y bajar. Pese a lo vieja de la camioneta ésta nunca le fallaba, era oxidada pero aun así conservaba espíritu aventurero. El recorrido se mantuvo bajo un sol brillante que hacía ver los campos de trigo más dorados. Cuando estaba cerca de unas huertas, vio a un grupo de niños jugar fútbol. Los pequeños cuando escucharon el famoso ruido de la carcacha fueran corriendo tras de ella.

—¡Señor Goku!—gritaron los niños—¿Va jugar con nosotros?

—Eso quisiera, pero tengo que llegar temprano a casa—los niños se lamentaban.

—¡Ay no! Por lo menos un rato, señor Goku—imploraban— Es más, tenemos una misión para usted—y la carcacha frenó de golpe.

—¿Una misión?—se le llenaron los ojos de ilusión.

—Nuestro gato Toto lleva rato sobre la rama de un árbol y no lo podemos bajar. ¿Nos puede ayudar?

Y las palabras de Milk le taladraron en la cabeza «¡No vayas a llegar tarde, Goku!»

—Bueno, yo... yo...—meditaba un poco hasta que finalmente aceptó—¡Está bien, vamos!—arrancó la camioneta y la estacionó de bajo de un árbol donde había suficiente sombra. En seguida bajó de la camioneta—¿Y dónde está?

—Es por acá, señor Goku—indicó una voz chillona. En seguida todos corrieron un buen trecho hasta que llegaron al árbol indicado.

Desde las alturas se escuchaba el felino maullar—¡Meooow!—pedía auxilio; era un gato gordo color naranja—¡Meooow!

—Ya veo, con que ahí estás—dijo Goku mirando hacia arriba mientras se hacía sombra con ambas manos sobre su frente—Bien, iré por él.

Empezó a trepar y los niños desde abajo le animaban—¡Usted puede!—con los brazos tomaba las ramas más gruesas y se impulsaba; esa secuencia la repitió un par de veces, hasta que llegó a la rama indicada. Como trapecista, estiró ambos brazos hacia los lados para mantener equilibrio; daba un paso y otro paso con lentitud puesto que el gatito se encontraba justo en la orilla aterrorizado.

—Un poco más...—cuando llegó con el gato, lo tomó entre sus brazos y lo metió en su chamarra para tener los brazos libres—aquí lo tengo—miró hacia abajo sonriendo—y descendió hasta llegar a la superficie—aquí está Toto—les entregó el gato a los niños.

—¡Muchas gracias, señor Goku!—agradecieron en coro los niños.

—¡Por nada!—sonrió ampliamente.

Después les regaló un par de manzanas a cada niño, jugueteó un rato con ellos a un improvisado Torneo de Artes Marciales; reían y gritaban junto con él.

 **...**

—Es hora de irme, chicos. Tengo que ir hacer entregas de manzanas a unas cuentas personas.

—¿Nos visitará pronto, señor Goku?

—¡Claro!

Goku subió a su camioneta y arrancó, desde el retrovisor miraba a los chicos correr detrás del vehículo.

—¡Nos vemos!–se despidió sacando la cabeza por la ventana—¡Adiós!

Y los niños gritaron:

—¡Adiós, gracias señor Goku!

 **...**

El granjero siguió con su camino e hizo entrega de su producto a varias familias del poblado. Pero le hacía falta llegar con la ultima familia: Los Jinzon.

Cuando llegó hizo sonar el claxon y después gritó:

—¡Krilliiiin!—bajó de la camioneta y se acercó a la casa que desprendía un exquisito aroma a pan. Entre los brazos llevaba una java de manzanas; Goku tan solo de percibir el olor del pan horneado sus tripas rugieron.

—¡Hey, Goku!—saludó el pequeño hombre de cabellos oscuros; vestía un mandil blanco y manchas de harina le adornan las mejillas—Qué gusto verte, ¿traes las manzanas? Justamente iban a empezar con la elaboración de las tartas.

—Si, aquí están—éste saludo desde lejos a Lazuli que del otro extremo de la casa tendía unas sábanas blancas sobre largos palos de madera. Ella solamente sonrió con discreción y asintió; era una mujer de pocas palabras.

Siguieron con su trayecto. Después de unos minutos llegaron a una palapa donde se encontraba una enorme hornilla hecha de ladrillo y barro. Había largas mesas de maderas espolvoreadas de harina y muchas utensilios de cocina; ese era el modesto taller de panadería.

—Siéntate, Goku—indicó Krillin señalando la silla hecha de madera. Y como bien sabía el gran apetito de su amigo, le sirvió un sin fin de pastelillos sobre la mesa.

—¡Ahh se ve delicioso!

—Adelante, come lo que quieras, Goku—dijo sonriente.

Éste de forma inmediata agradeció estrechando sus manos, y empezó a devorar.

—¡Mmmmmm...!Está delicioso, Krilin—expresó con la boca llena. El hombre de baja estatura simplemente rió.

—Nunca cambias, Goku—tomó asiento para acompañarle—Por cierto ¿ya supiste lo que anda diciendo la gente?

—¿A qué te refieres con eso?—dijo con la boca llena sin parar de comer.

—Bueno escuché por ahí que últimamente anda rondando un hombre tipo Cyborg. Me da pendiente por mi princesa.

—No te preocupes, justamente me dijo Milk que estaba con Goten. Él no dejaría que le hicieran daño.

—Lo sé, lo sé, pero ¿Te acuerdas del incidente de la Aldea Apache?—Goku solo parpadeo sin entender—Llegó un tipo desquiciado e hizo destrozos con los aldeanos. En eso tú le lanzaste algo con ayuda del báculo y todo explotó.

—¿De verdad yo hice eso?

—¡¿Acaso no lo recuerdas?!

—No...—contestó Goku confundido. Krillin simplemente suspiró con desilusión—Ya sabes que de niño me golpeé varias veces la cabeza. Quizás por eso lo olvide o tal vez le quise regresar algo que se le cayó del pantalón ¿no crees?

—Puede ser, aunque conociendo como eres es probable que ni siquiera sabías que se trataba de una bomba—dijo desanimado— Lo que me inquieta es ¿qué sería de ese tipo? ¿será que es el mismo Cyborg que ronda por aquí? —suspiró—¡En fin! Iré a checar los panes—se acercó a la hornilla y cuando abrió la ventanilla una gran llama violenta llegó a su rostro dejándolo negro como el propio pan que había dentro. Con una expresión de dolor expresó:—Esto me pasa por quedarme platicando.

Y desde la mesa Goku seguía comiendo.

—¡Mmmmmm!

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Una galleta en forma de dinosaurio daba pequeños brinquitos sobre un sostén blanco como si se trataran de montañas, y rugía—¡Aarrgg!—con la ayuda de unos dedos, el pequeño dinosaurio desabrochaba botones a su paso de un vestido rosa y volvía a rugir —¡Aarrgg! Pero al llegar al último botón justo al nivel del vientre lo detuvieron.

—¡Alto! Hasta ahí es suficiente, Goten —dijo la rubia Marron recostada sobre el frondoso pasto verde.

—Vamos, un botón más linda—imploraba el muchacho que masticaba la galleta de dinosaurio.

—Te dije que no—insistió la rubia—¿Por qué te cuesta tanto esperar?

—Esta bien, está bien—se recostó enseguida de la muchacha colocando sus brazos de bajo de la cabeza. Por lo tanto Marron ordenaba los botones de su vestido haciéndolos volver a su lugar.

Ambos con la vista al cielo apreciaban lo esponjoso de las nubes. Sin más, la chica preguntó:

—Goten, ves esa nube—señaló—¿Verdad que tiene forma de un gato?

—A ver...—puso atención a lo indicado—sí, es verdad. Tiene la forma de un gato gordo—ambos rieron.

—Busquemos más figuras en las nubes, ¿sí?—sugirió la chica de dos coletas—será divertido, ¿qué dices?

—De acuerdo. A ver...—los orbes negros buscaban más figuras—Yo veo una de forma de tarta

—¿Eh? ¡¿de tarta?!—Marron soltó una carcajada—¿Por qué a todo le encuentras forma de comida?—volvió a reír.

—Tal vez porque «me estoy muriendo de hambre»—rugieron sus tripas y éste rió—Ahora te toca a ti, linda.

—Esta bien—observó nuevamente el cielo—Yo justamente veo una nube de forma de flor, es muy linda, ¿la ves?

—Si la veo. Es como un girasol o algo por estilo—Goten se acercó y le dio un beso en los labios a la muchacha—Tú eres mi hermosa flor ¿lo sabes?—Marron sonrió a la vez que sus mejillas se pintaban de rubores rosas—Bien, es tu turno—cedió y se recostó de nueva cuenta en el pasto.

En eso ambos se acariciaban entre sí sus cabelleras. Parpadeaban, el aire era fresco y las ramas de los árboles se sacudían de un lado a otro junto con el oleaje del viento; era perfecto para dormitar un rato.

—Veamos...—rompió el silencio la chica para continuar con el juego.

Sus orbes celestes se fijaron en el cielo amarillento y buscaban figuras entre los esponjosos algodones. Pero algo extraño captó su vista; era algo cilíndrico y sobre éste iba un hombre de aspecto muy extraño cruzando los cielos a considerable velocidad.

—...Veo a un hombre volar arriba de un tronco—dijo la chica confundida.

—¿Eh?—abrió lo ojos el muchacho—Sí, tienes razón—afirmó—Yo también lo veo.

Al paso de tres segundos reaccionaron «1... 2... 3...»

—¡UN HOMBRE VOLANDO SOBRE UN TRONCO!—dijeron ambos chicos viéndose a los rostros con los ojos más abiertos que nunca.

—¡Por los siete infiernos!—exclamó el joven con ambas manos sobre su nuca y con la vista fija en esa «cosa»— ¡¿Qué diablos es eso?!

—No... no tengo idea—contestó Marron asustada.

—¿Sabes algo, linda?... larguémonos de aquí.

El joven ayudó a incorporarse a la muchacha; de ahí montó su bicicleta y Marron se sentó en la parrilla de atrás. Con velocidad pedaleó y su bella novia se sostenía fuertemente de su cintura.

—¿Fue... fue real lo que vimos, Goten?—preguntó la rubia entre tartamudeos.

—No estoy seguro...—contestó desorbitado—Solo sé que ese tipo está loco.

Y ambos chicos continuaron con su camino para dirigirse a sus casas.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

El ruido de una motocicleta cedió al frenar.

—Esto va ser muy difícil de cruzar en moto, tendremos que caminar este techo—dijo Trunks.

Se trataba de un camino empinado lleno de rocas y árboles. Tal parecía como una zona volcánica.

—Si no hay más remedio, ni hablar—contestó la chica. Encapsularon la motocicleta y emprendieron marcha.

Conforme a su paso el camino se iba convirtiendo cada vez más empinando; costaba respirar por la altura. Sin embargo, continuaron con el recorrido.

—¿Seguro que tenemos que atravesar todo esto para llegar a la esfera?—preguntó Mai, quien ya se miraba cansada.

—Si, estoy seguro—volteó el joven hacia atrás para darle la cara a la chica—¿Estás cansada?—preguntó a ver su expresión— si quieres podemos descasar un rato.

—No te preocupes—frunció la cejas—estoy bien.

 _«¿Y quién rayos quiere tu ayuda, greñudo?»_ —pensó para sí misma.

De momento un mal paso por causa de lo empinado la hizo tropezar y caer de rodillas; pero una mano masculina fue nuevamente la salvadora.

—Ten cuidado, el suelo es inestable la tierra se desmorona con facilidad—le ayudó a levantarse.

Unos 40 minutos con exactitud habían pasado y ambos jóvenes se auxiliaron de varas de árboles para poder impulsarse con mayor facilidad. Las horas pasaban y el clima iba bajando de temperatura. El Sol arrojaba sus últimos matices avisando que la noche ya no tardaría en llegar. No sería adecuado continuar caminando con el anochecer. Trunks recordó que el lado «Este» se caracterizaba por ser peligroso.

—Vamos a buscar donde acampar—sugirió el azul—Tenemos que ganarle a la noche; hay que hacer una fogata y buscar una superficie recta para poder dormir—la chica jadeante por el cansancio asintió.

Salieron del camino y se filtraron entre las ramas y árboles. Encontraron una superficie plana, mas no lo suficientemente grande como utilizar la casa-cápsula. Sin perder más tiempo hicieron una fogata para no quedarse sin luz en medio de la noche. Con la fogata hecha, Trunks activó una cápsula, y después de disiparse el humo apareció el refrigerador con la insignia de la «CC»

—Adelante, toma lo que gustes—le dijo a la chica que se encontraba sentada en el suelo. Ella un poco temerosa aceptó la oferta, aunque le costaba tanto trabajo aceptar cosas de parte de él, su orgullo era grande.

Sin quererse ver cómo una carga, recordó que el «greñudo» en la mañana se había encargado de preparar el desayuno; así que ésta por sí sola colocó la brasa sobre la fogata y puso a dorar pescados y unos trozos de vegetales como cebollas, calabazas y papas.

El joven sin perder lujo de detalle, observó todo mientras le daba sorbos a una lata de cerveza.

—¡Vaya! se ve que sabes cocinar, ¿eh?—le dio otro trago a la cerveza.

—Sé hacer muchas cosas, Trunks—dijo bien su nombre y volteó hacia él—e incluso más de las que imaginas—regresó su mirada a la fogata.

—Eso espero...—contestó soberbio con media sonrisa en su rostro.

De su bolsillo volvió a sacar el porta cápsulas; revisaba cada una de ellas como en busca de algo. Cuando finalmente encontró la cápsula indicada la arrojó sobre el sueño y ésta estalló como de costumbre. De ahí se mostró una casa de campaña muy particular, no era de tela sino de un material resistente; era un amplio rectángulo, y a los lados tenía dos pequeñas ventanillas con mosquiteros; se apreciaba que por dentro había un reconfortarle colchón individual.

—Sé que es un poco estrecho, pero es mejor que dormir afuera—señaló el extraño rectángulo—Ya sabes lo que dicen del lado «Este» que es muy peligroso y no solo por los fenómenos que pasan sino también por personas con malas intenciones.

A la chica no le fue muy grato porque no podría implementar su barreras de almohadas y lo tendría muy cerca. ¿Y qué tal si se sobrepasaba? Pero analizando su punto de vista tenía razón. En está ocasión le daría la espalda y dormiría con su pistola por un lado, por aquellos de las dudas.

* * *

— _Pese a que le caía mal, usted fue un caballero—dijo la asistente._

 _—Cuando uno tiene la compañía de una mujer, ciertas cosas cambian, es decir, si yo estuviese solo en esa noche todo hubiera sido más fácil. Pero pese a ser loca, terca y mustia; no dejaba de ser mujer._

 _—Entiendo... de alguna forma tenían que cuidarse ambos, señor. Después de todo tenía un objetivo y un acuerdo que cumplir._

 _—Exacto—asintió—Aunque sabes, Rita, esa noche conocí un poco de ella. Resulta que ..._

* * *

Sentados en el suelo cenaron los pecados fritos con vegetales; él le acompañó con otra lata de cerveza y ella con soda de naranja. Sus rostros eran iluminados por lo naranja de la lumbre, era la única luz en las penumbras que pronto tendría que hacer desaparecer para no llamar la atención. Pero, ¿qué platicar? Eran dos extraños que solo habían convivido un día y no necesariamente empezaron con un «¡Hola, qué tal!» como la gente ordinaria. Sin embargo, pese a eso ya habían dormido juntos. Qué ironía, normalmente cuando de parejas se trata primero se conocen y después rasgan por descubrí el lado íntimo; aunque depende también de la situación de ser una noche de sexo unas horas y con eso se cumplía el objetivo. Pero este caso era especial, no era sexo, era convenio o eso se suponía. A lo contrario de los dos casos anteriores ellos comenzaron por dormir juntos y ahora cenaban pescado frito frente a frente para dentro de un rato «otra vez dormir juntos» ¿qué clase de situación era esta?

Al terminar de cenar recogieron los deshechos, encapsularon el pequeño refrigerador y demás. Pero a la joven de cabello negro le llamó la atención que detrás de unos matorrales, salía hervor. Sin consultarle al muchacho caminó hacia los arbustos, Trunks se percató —¿Pasa algo...?—pero éste junto con su pregunta fue ignorado. La chica con las manos hizo a un lado las plantas y... había una zanja pronunciada con agua humeante.

— Tienes que ver esto— el joven se levantó y fue hacia el lugar. Cuando vio detrás de las ramas se sorprendió.

—Son... son aguas termales—sonrió.

Eso les había caído del cielo, puesto que en esa noche no dormirían en la casa-cápsula, no disfrutarían de los beneficios del baño. Pero ahora pese a dormir en una modesta y ajustada casa de campaña al menos disfrutarían de un caliente baño que la sabia naturaleza les regaló en el momento más indicado

El detalle era debatirse quién iría primero; ambos querían asearse y dormir ya. El pequeño estanque por obra natural contaba con una roca no muy alta que dividía en dos secciones el agua. Ésta misma también les ayudaría un poco a cubrir su desnudez.

Trunks fue el primero en entrar, se sumergió y con él llevaba una pequeña toalla que le ayudaría a tallarse mientras otra la aventó justamente en la orilla para cuando decidiera salir. De ahí entró Mai, había echo de su cabello un chongo alto para evitar que se mojara. Ahora ambos se daban la espalda separados por la roca, pero aún así tenía visibilidad para ver sus rostros y media espalda.

—Ni se te ocurra voltear porque entonces yo te voy a disparar con mi pistola—amenazó.

—¿Y quién quiere verte?—dijo con enfado a la vez que tallaba sus brazos y ésta refunfuñó en silencio.

Cuando ambos terminaron de asearse, recargaron sus espaldas en la misma roca. Y el silencio se había apoderado de los extraños. De momento, ella volteó y a través de su hombro vio el rostro del azul que dormitaba un rato, por una extraña razón se sonrojó y regresó su vista al agua. Había un poco de tensión, era tan obvio; dos jóvenes desnudos dentro de un pequeño estanque de aguas termales, era de cuidado. Él también con disimulo volteó un par de veces. Como negar esa curiosidad; eran un hombre y una mujer, el instinto visual no era considerado como pecado.

Después de un rato la platica fluyó.

—¿A qué te dedicas?—preguntó el muchacho rompiendo el hielo.

—Soy mecánico o tal vez intento de—contestó mientras sus palmas jugueteaban con el agua.

—¿Por qué dices eso? ¿a qué te refieres con «intento»?

—Yo aprendí de una forma innata: observando. Y no por medio de alguna escuela, siempre tuve esa curiosidad por lo mecánico así que arreglando ciertos objetos desde pequeña fue como aprendí.

—Entiendo...—el joven se sorprendió un poco porque le había contestado de buena manera.

—¿Y tú capitalino, por qué estás aquí en medio de la nada? ¿tienes algún oficio?—regresó la pregunta.

Estaba en aprietos no iba a decir de buenas a primeras: _«Fíjate que soy el presidente de la Capsule Corp»_ No era buena idea, definitivamente NO.

—Trabajo en una empresa de eléctricos desde hace años—no mintió del todo.

—Ya veo, eso explica porque tienes tantas cosas y artefactos.

—...Sí, así es—esbozó una sonrisa nerviosa.

—¿Tienes familia? ¿eres casado? —continuó Mai con preguntas.

Ese racha de relajación era el momento adecuado para preguntarse todas sus inquietudes, después de todo estarían tiempo indefinido juntos. Al menos ya comprobaron que ninguno de los dos era asesinos seriales, ni nada de que temer.

—Sí, una hermana, padres y abuelos, ¿y tú?

—Bueno yo... yo no tengo familia—Éste no evitó voltear hacia la chica sintiendo un poco de pena por ella—A lo que me refiero es que nunca los conocí, me crié en un internado, me escapé y una anciana que vivía en una humilde casa sobre las colinas del sur, me crió. «Baba Yaga» sabía mucho de herbolaria y remedios naturales. Aprendí mucho de ella; vio mi inquietud sobre la mecánica y me compraba herramientas.

—¿Y la dejaste sola?—preguntó el joven.

—No—negó con la cabeza—ella murió hace varios años atrás.

—Qué tonto soy, discúlpame—quiso cambiar de tema bruscamente—¿Me preguntaste que si era casado, cierto? Bueno, pues la respuesta es no. No tengo ningún compromiso con nadie por el momento, ¿y tú?

—Tampoco, ¿haz tenido novias?

—Unas cuantas—respondió con desfachatez—Nada duradero—

—¿Tú haz tenido novios?—preguntó aguantándose la risa.

* * *

— _Estaba casi seguro que me iba a decir «No, nunca tuve» es que para mí era lo más obvio viniendo de ella, claro. Sin embargo me sorprendió... y mucho._

* * *

—Sí—respondió la chica—y Trunks soltó una carcajada.

—Vamos, estamos teniendo una charla interesante y honesta. No tengas vergüenza y dime la verdad ¿sí?—la chica se enfureció.

—¡Pero si te estoy diciendo la verdad!

El chico volteó y ella también. Apreciaron sus rostros empapados junto con el azul de sus orbes.

—Entonces tú... Tú... ¿lo has hecho?

—¡¿PERO COMO TE ATREVES A HACERME SEMEJANTE PREGUNTA?!—se volteó molesta.

—¡Pero es una pregunta normal!—la chica enfurecida tomó la toalla y salió. Él se sumergió dejando sus ojos fuera del agua y por su mente pasaba—...¡No lo puedo creer!—se sorprendió bastante porque vio la respuesta en lo cristalino de sus ojos.

* * *

 _—Y si, me resultó difícil aceptarlo—reía—¿Es que cómo rayos?—y más reía—Y de repente en la mente se venían cuestionamientos estúpidos como ¿quién sería el desdichado? o ¿le tocaría la famosa barrera de almohadas? Yo podía entender que actuara así conmigo por obvias razones, pero creo que exageraba; no podía verla, rozarla, respirar, mirarla, menos tocarla. Entonces, con esas actitudes de por medio me era difícil asimilar que hubiese «estado» con alguien._

 _—Sí, es algo obvio pensar así, señor. Aunque a veces no tiene nada que ver. Quizás no sabemos la vida del otro realmente. Pero dígame ¿cómo les fue en la pequeña casa de campaña?_

 _—...Ay, Rita, pues ..._

* * *

El chico cuando entró, se recostó justamente al lado de ella y con la punta del pie presionó un botón haciendo cerrar la pequeña puerta con seguro. Mai le daba la espalda por supuesto y debajo de la almohada el joven distinguió que escondía su navaja, éste esbozó una sonrisa a la vez que agitaba su cabeza.

Por supuesto que la amenaza se hizo presente por parte de la chica.

—Ni se te ocurra hacerme algo ¿oíste?—volteó de reojo hacía con él.

Pero Trunks suspiró y le contestó:

—Eso mismo le hubieras dicho a «él»—sonrió y le dio la espada como habían acordado.

Mai refunfuñó, frunció las cejas y apretaba los puños con coraje «¡Maldito mocoso greña larga, cómo te atreves!»

* * *

 _—Y eso dato fue la espina que me envenenó de curiosidad el alma._

* * *

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Esa escena se plasmó sobre la famosa bola de cristal de Uranai Baba. Ésta bebía una taza de té con galletas de jengibre.

—Vaya—miraba hacia la bola de cristal—se reencontraron—dijo refiriéndose a los jóvenes, cómo si ésta de antemano supiera más de lo que le había comentado a Mai. De alguna forma podía ver el futuro.

Sin embargo, una estela de humo negro se filtraba por debajo de la puerta de la vieja choza.

—Anda, sal y muéstrate ¿crees que acaso no percibo tu horrendo olor azufre?—se escuchó una terrorífica voz reír.

—¡JA,JA,JA! ¿Cuánto tiempo sin vernos, no lo crees?

 **CONTINUARÁ ...**

 **Gracias por llegar hasta aquí querido lector :D**

 **¡NOS LEEMOS!**

 **Beta Reader: Mari Touquoise.**

* * *

 **Nota del final:**

 **Hola n_n!**

 _Aquí estamos en otro capítulo más de "HelMR" ¿Qué les pareció? Ya va agarrando la historia forma, ¿verdad ? Ya se introdujo un poco hacia otros personajes, como tambien ya se habló un poco de "Baba Yaga" poco a poco se van ir despejando más dudas. Esta vez no tengo mucho que explicarles pero con toda confianza si no queda algo claro pueden mandarme PM y con gusto se los contesto. Sin más, solo me queda agradecer a los **lectores silenciosos** que sé que anda por ahí, ojala se animen a dejar rw pronto me interesa saber su punto de vista, a los que se hacen presente con sus hermosos rw: **Cereza de pastel, YOS, Lady y claro JIMENA**. Un saludos a la comunidad de **Trunks & Mai Facebook** tambien a la nueva pagina de **"DRAGON BALL FANFICS** " que me han permitido publicar mi historia. _

Gracias a todos

¡Nos vemos pronto!

 **Con Cariño:**

 _ **Kuraudea.**_

* * *

 _ **22 de abril del 2016**_

 _ **Respetemos los derechos del autor**_

 _ **¡Di NO al plagio de historias!**_


	4. Chapter 4

**Hacia el mismo rumbo**

 _by_

 ** _Kuraudea_**

 **.**

 **.**

 _"Haciéndonos compañía no existe la soledad. Sin embargo, si juntamos nuestras manos, encenderemos el fuego imprescindible para vernos a los ojos brillantes de grandes deseos. Sus manos femeninas curaran mi mal y a la par de la mía enfrentaremos la realidad que se nos ponga enfrente"_

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Capítulo 4**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Las manos que curan**

.

.

 _(...)_

 _Instituto de niños sin hogar (18 años atrás)_

 _Como todos los sábados era el día que la institución de niños sin hogar abría sus puertas a todas esas parejas deseosas de querer adoptar un hijo para formar un hogar. Mai, desde que tenía uso de razón había vivido en esa casona blanca de tres pisos bajo los cuidado de monjas._

 _..._

 _Una de ellas alistaba a la pequeña Mai, y mientras observaban sus reflejos en el gran espejo ovalado del vestidor, charlaban._

 _—Hermana Merry ..._

 _—¿Sí?—dijo la mujer mayor de cabellos rubios y labios rosas._

 _—¿Cree que hoy sea mi día de suerte?—preguntó la niña de flequillo recto._

 _—¡Claro que si! No pierdas la fe, pequeña—le daba ánimos._

 _—Es que tengo esperando 3 años y nadie me elige—su rostro se mostró triste de momento—¿Es que soy fea?—la señora soltó una carcajada._

 _—No, mi niña. Eres hermosa, mira nada más que bellos ojos. Hoy definitivamente cautivaras a alguien—la niña sonrió—Anda, vamos al recibidor._

 _—¡Si!_

 _En el recibidor de la casona blanca, niños y niñas de diversas edades y tamaños hacían fila para que las parejas visitantes les dieran el visto bueno a cada uno de ellos. Y ahí, estaba la pequeña niña de flequillo negro; luciendo un vestido blanco y zapatos de charol. Una pareja de buen poder adquisitivo entró al lugar y observaban a los niños. Pero justo cuando llegaron con ella la pareja habló:_

 _—Hemos decidido, hermana Merry._

 _Los ojos de la niña se llenaron de ilusión porque al fin sería su día; tendría el hogar que tanto anhelaba. La pareja estiró sus brazos para tomarla y justo faltando un poco éstos se desviaron hacia la niña de a lado._

 _—Démosle un aplauso a Lia, porque ya tiene papás—expresó la monja y todos aplaudieron._

 _Pero en la pequeña Mai, un vacío le caló en el pecho, mordió sus labios y aguantó ese dolor que desde hacía años le invadía._

 _Todos los niños salieron corriendo persiguiendo el auto que llevaba a Lia y le gritaban —¡Adiós Lia!—y la niña desde el ventanal trasero les decía adiós con su mano. Los portones del cerco se abrieron y Mai con astucia aprovechó para escapar. Pero una niña se percató y le dijo:_

 _—¡¿Espera a dónde vas, Mai?!_

 _La niña de cabello negro volteó. Y con lágrimas en los ojos recalcó—¡Voy a buscar un hogar!—y corrió, no supo cuanto pero cuando menos pensó la noche cayó sobre sus hombros. Sin más por hacer, se sentó sobre las raíces de un gran árbol; lloraba porque todo había resultado peor, se había perdido. Escuchaba con miedo el ruido de los animales nocturnos._

 _Después de un rato el cielo rugió y gotas de lluvia empezaron a caer con intensidad sobre su cuerpo. Mai escondió su cabeza sobre las rodillas y las rodeó con sus brazos._

 _Hasta que de pronto..._

 _—Ya no llores, pequeña—dijo una dulce voz. La niña alzó la cabeza y vio a una anciana de cabellos plateados, falda amplia y varios rebozos sobre el pecho de colores pintorescos—¿Cómo te llamas?—preguntó la mujer._

 _—Mai... ¿y usted?—la anciana sonrió._

 _—Baba Yaga..._

 _(...)_

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

La vieja choza de la guardiana del Bosque Negro se impregnaba por un denso humo oscuro con olor azufre. Ésta no se inmutó ni un instante y mantenía su vista fija en la bola de cristal observando a los jóvenes dormir de espalda y hacerse de algunas palabras. Pero, ¿por qué le llamaban tanto la atención? Ciertamente, cuando Mai solicitó sus servicios telepáticos no cubrió en totalidad el costo y dejó una mínima cantidad. Entonces ¿sólo sería eso? Cuando la chica salió de la choza la despidió con sus sabias palabras. Pero en sus ojos cabizbajos de aparecía hinchada, se apreciaba más. Tal vez algo que no se había atrevido a decir y prefirió guardar silencio, quizás para no interferir en el destino. O eso era lo que aparentaba.

Con un té de canela por un lado y galletas de jengibre sobre un plato de porcelana blanco, los observaba a detalle. Pero sin más, saludó a un viejo amigo que aún no se manifestaba ante ella.

—Sal de una vez, anda muéstrate ante mí.—ordenó con su anciana voz—Desde hace rato percibo tu horrendo olor azufre—una macabra risa hizo delatar al sujeto.

—¡JA,JA,JA! ¿cuánto tiempo sin vernos, Uranai Baba? —y el humo comenzó a tomar forma.

Poco a poco se iba materializando un cuerpo de alta estatura; alas de murciélago brotaron sobre su espalda expandiéndose hacia los lados con fuerza y vigor. Sobre su cabeza aparecieron dos cuernos altos que le adornaban como si fuese corona real; su piel era de color de la sangre prohibida: azul. Sus uñas eran afiladas como viles garras de color rojo como los infiernos; nariz puntiaguda, labios delgados, colmillos; su rostro desprendía maldad. Porque él era el mismo demonio y rey del inframundo: Akkuman.

—¿Qué es lo que quieres?—preguntó la bruja sin afligirse mientras disfrutaba de su taza de té.

—No pareces muy contenta con mi presencia—expresó soberbio— ¡Bah! lástima, y yo que gentilmente vine a visitarte. No me gusta que tus clientes te dejen cuentas pendientes—la bruja rió.

—Siempre apareces en los momentos justos.

—¿Y para qué son los viejos amigos?

La anciana regresó su vista a la bola de cristal, observaba a los chicos y sus labios parecían susurrar unas palabras en un lenguaje algo extraño.

—No te confíes, Akkuman—volteó hacia él—Tal vez no te sea tan fácil.

—¿Dudas de mis habilidades?

—No precisamente.

—No te fallaré, anhelo tanto beber sangre fresca—su lengua de serpiente se mostró hidratando la sed de sus labios. Con sus garras tomó una galleta de jengibre y la trituró en la palma de su mano—Ya sabes la ley de los infiernos «el que la debe... la tiene que pagar» y sonrío sádicamente mientras que Uranai Baba le servía una taza de té para después ofrecerle al demonio azul.

—¿Té?—éste volteó hacia la pequeña mujer y ambos rieron con un pizca de complicidad.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Al día siguiente después de haber sobrevivido otra noche juntos, los jóvenes se levantaron temprano, se alistaron y cruzaron el trecho volcánico de aguas termales a pie. Luego de encontrarse con un camino recto subieron a la motocicleta del joven Brief para continuar con el trayecto. El chico iba manejando sobre un camino recto con repentinas curvas, rodeado por grandes árboles que daban sombra y frescura. Él aceleraba y sus ropas negras eran estrujadas por el violento aire que chocaba sobre su cuerpo. Atrás, iba la chica prendida de la cintura masculina y su rostro descansaba sobre el hombro derecho del muchacho; se había dormido.

—¡Asssh, te quedaste dormida!– expresó al sentir ligeros ronquidos y respiración cerca de su cuello. Sin más, regresó la vista hacia adelante y continuó con el viaje.

...

Una hora con exactitud se había cumplido desde entonces, pero el clima de un momento a otro se percibía raro; sin razón el cielo se mostró gris con ligeros relámpagos.

—¿Será que quiere llover?—se preguntó a sí mismo al ver los cambios climáticos y al escuchar el rugir de los cielos.

Las ráfagas de viento se mostraron agresivas y remolinos de tierra aparecían cruzándose en su camino, de suerte traía las gafas para el sol sobre sus ojos.

Pero algo ya pintaba mal, no era posible que se presentaran tantos cambios en el medio sin previo aviso y de manera brusca. Y continuó sobre la moto pero con la mirada a la expectativa, no estaba muy convencido de la situación. Hasta que las circunstancias lo obligaron a frenar en seco, chilló llanta y su compañera despertó.

—¡AAY, PERO POR QUÉ HACES ESO, MALDITO GREÑUDO!—le gritó al oído—¡¿No ves que puedes ocasionar un accidente?!

Sin embargo, _«el greñudo»_ no respondía a sus gritos, estaba paralizado viendo hacia enfrente. El único movimiento que ejecutó, fue para retirar sus lentes con lentitud; sus orbes estaban dilatados por la impresión.

—¡¿Por qué no me respondes?!—sin más, la chica fijó su vista hacia enfrente—¿Eh?

* * *

— _¿Y tú qué pensarías, si te digo que vi un demonio?—fijó su vista a un cuadro que plasmaba en la parte superior el cielo con gordos querubines volando entre esponjosas nubes y en la parte inferior estaba el mismísimo demonio ardiendo en llamas en compañía de espectros._

 _—Cualquiera diría que está loco, señor—expresó abrumada su interlocutora sin dejar de mirarle._

 _—No es para menos—y con la palma de su mano frotó en medio de su pecho—Pero lo vi—dijo seguro de sí._

 _—Pero, aún así creo en usted, señor._

 _—Tal vez lo dices porque me tienes cierto aprecio, Rita._

 _—Tenemos años trabajando juntos, Señor Brief. Aunque lo dude sé cuando miente—éste sonrió._

 _—Hay una cafetería sobre una terraza a la vuelta del pasillo—indicó— ¿Vamos por un café?—invitó de imprevisto._

 _—Claro, por supuesto._

 _Entre platica caminaron por un pasillo largo, dieron vuelta a mano izquierda y se filtraron a una terraza que estaba llena de mesas y sillas de herrería color café. Había plantas enredaderas colgando desde el techo e incluso éstas mismas tapizaban con alegría ciertas paredes del lugar. El ruido de una fuente de pared de tamaño modesto salpicaba mezclándose con el sonido de los violines que aún se mantenía melodiosos en el interior del museo. El joven Trunks por cortesía ayudó a sentarse a su secretaria, de ahí, él tomó asiento._

 _Un amable mesero de momento se acercó para pedir la orden._

 _—¿Se les ofrece algo?—dijo un simpático joven de cabellos rubios y ropas negras._

 _—Para mí un café tipo americano, por favor._

 _—¿Y para la señorita?—dirigió su vista a la dama._

 _—Yo prefiero un capuchino._

 _El joven mesero tomó la orden y se retiró._

 _—Entonces ¿qué pasó?—preguntó la muchacha._

 _—Bueno pues yo ..._

* * *

Mai de manera inmediata tomó a Trunks de los hombros, ambos estaban asombrados por la _«cosa»_ que obstaculizaba su camino. Era el mismísimo demonio frente a ellos, solo que éste en vez de ser rojo era azul. Sus alas se movían con fuerza hacia adelante y hacia atrás levantando las hojas del suelo.

La criatura malévola rió y se elevaba por los cielos con una aura de cuervos que chillaban horriblemente.

—¡Ja,ja,ja! Creo que alguien dejó una cuenta pendiente con Uranai Baba ¿cierto?—dirigió su vista hacia abajo.

—¡¿Qué?!—se sorprendió la chica—Pero...¡Pero yo le pagué!—exclamó.

—¡Pues por lo visto no fue lo suficiente, niña!—respondió en voz alta el demonio azul.

 _«¡Esa maldita anciana!»_

—¿De qué está hablando?—preguntó Trunks tan sorprendido como ella.

Pero cuando la chica iba a contestar, de la tierra brotaron esqueletos y quimeras; éstos formaron una barrera en círculo y obstaculizaron el camino impidiendo que los chicos avanzaran. Unos lucían ropas viejas, otros estaban desmembrados, eran cientos y cientos de ellos como un gran ejército; reían en coro y esbozaban una sonrisa titiritante al ritmo de sus esqueléticas mandíbulas.

—¡NOOO! Por todos los cielos ¡¿qué es todo esto?!—expresó muerta de miedo Mai sujetándose del cuello del chico.

—No tengo ni la maldita idea—respondió Trunks con poco aliento— Escúchame, necesito que te tranquilices, Mai. Quiero que te sientes dándome la espalda, saca tu arma; atacarás por detrás. Debemos de derrumbar a estos esqueletos.

—Pero... ¿y tú?

—Yo voy acelerar, voy a maniobrar la moto con una sola mano y con la otra usaré mi espada para despejar el camino.

La chica hizo lo indicado. Con manos temblorosas sacó de su mochila la pistola, la cargó con un cartucho nuevo de balas y señaló hacia enfrente; Trunks chilló llanta deteniendo el freno. De ahí, sacó su afilada arma y ambos dándose la espalda estaban listo para enfrentar la barrera.

—¿Estás lista?— la joven con los nervios a flor de piel asintió—bien... ¡PUES AQUÍ VAMOOOS!

La moto aceleró, y los esqueletos empezaron a brincar sobre ellos.

—¡Quítateme de encima!—se quejó la chica con un esqueleto que le cayó justo en su pecho y las balas retumbaron—¡LAARRGOO!

 **...**

En sincronía de la espada y balazos, depuraban el camino; pero resultaba inútil porque otra vez volvían a brotar de la tierra. Aún así, los chicos luchaban con constancia contra los esqueletos. Trunks aceleró más para líbrese de ellos; hasta que por fin los dejaron atrás.

—¡Malditas cosas!—dijo Trunks irritado—¡Voy a acelerar más, sujétate!—le indicó a la chica.

 **...**

Cuando todo parecía victorioso para los muchachos, un rayo rosa fluorescente en forma de espiral los atacó.

 _«Resplandor del diablo»_ —indicó el demonio Akkuman estirando su brazos desde las alturas.

El ataque justamente dio en la moto y provocó que los chicos salieran de estampida; Trunks reaccionó con hábiles reflejos, tomó a la muchacha en sus brazos cubriéndole la cabeza para amortiguar el golpe. Dieron un par de giros por el suelo y finalmente se estamparon contra un árbol.

De forma inmediata se preguntaron ambos a la vez:

—¿Estás bien, te lastimaste?—mutuamente se ayudaron a levantarse. Pero un grito los interrumpió.

—¡ESTÁ VEZ NO FALLARÉ!—dijo el demonio y sentenció— _Resplandor del diablo._

Faltando un poco para que el rayo impactará en ellos, el chico empujó a Mai de manera brusca haciéndola caer en otro extremo. Fue tan duro el empujón, que se golpeó la cabeza contra el suelo quedando inconsciente. Mientras tanto, Trunks de igual manera esquivo el rayo, pero cuando volteó hacia atrás se percató que una línea recta de árboles habían desaparecido gracias al impacto.

—Ese ataque es de cuidado —se dijo para sí mismo mientras se ponía de pie. De ahí fue corriendo hacia donde se encontraba la moto; a unos cuantos metros se mantenía su espada contra el suelo. Cuando la tomó, volteó hacía el cielo y con la vista fruncida le gritó a la bestia—¡Anda, deberías de bajar, maldito!

El demonio azul se carcajeó con desfachatez con ambas manos en la cintura. Descendió y llegó a tierra firme bajo la misma posición.

Justo quedó en frente del joven.

—Vaya, vaya ¿no me digas que piensas atacarme, mocoso?—y más se carcajeó. Sin embargo se iba acercando cada vez más él; en su mano por obra de magia se materializó un trinchete.

—No te tengo miedo—Trunks adoptó una pose de pelea.

—Creo que deberías.

—¿Por qué nos atacas?

—Bueno, digamos que soy amigo íntimo de la bruja Uranai Baba, la soberana de los Bosques Negros. Tu amiga solicitó unos servicios telepáticos y dejó una cuenta pendiente.

—¿Eh?... ¿Mai?

 _«¡Tonta!»_

—Si, como se llame. Y pues bueno, yo me encargo de cobrar esas cuentas. Ahora no me des mucha lata, solo quiero tu alma y beber de tu sangre. Se ven que ambos son jóvenes, así que me harán mucho bien.

—¡No lo permitiré!—contestó el joven retándolo.

—¿Qué? ¿qué dices?—soltó una carcajada—No me hagas reír, es mejor que rindas.

—¡No!—gritó con coraje el muchacho—No pienso rendirme tan fácil.

—Bueno... pues... ¡Como tú lo pidas!—y con gran velocidad se lanzó hacia él y tiró su primer puño.

El joven Trunks lo detuvo con el antebrazo. Los dos aplicaban cierta fuerza que se vieron obligados a dar un brinco hacía atrás y separase. Nuevamente contraatacaron: golpes, patatas, puños; espadazos contra el trinchete. El muchacho aparentemente llevaba la delantera, le estaba dando una paliza al demonio Akkuman.

—No peleas nada mal, mocoso—gruñó con ira y contraatacó.

—¡Cierra la boca!— exclamó el chico furioso. Y continuaron peleando muy reñidamente.

 **...**

Cuando Mai volvió en sí, con sus manos tocó su cabeza; le dolía, sentía que la vista le daba vueltas. El empujón que había recibido fue fuerte.

Fijó su vista mareada al campo de batalla. Y la cuenta de tres segundo reaccionó.

 _«1... 2... 3...»_

—¡QUÉÉÉ! ¡¿el greñudo sabe pelear?!— pensó entre parpadeos. Estaba más que sorprendida.

 **...**

Con velocidad, Trunks corrió con impulso hacia el demonio. Dio un gran salto y sentenció con la espalda —¡Toma esto! ¡AAAAH!— el demonio lo esquivó.

Cuando Trunks parecía llevar la delantera, todo cambió a favor del demonio azul. El chico recibió un golpe en la espalda que le hizo caer al suelo. Seguido de una patada que recibió en el estómago; lo dejó sin aire. Durante la batalla, Akkuman con sus largas garras rojas le perforó el pecho dejándole una gran marca de cruz rebosante en sangre.

El chico aferrado a continuar, se impulsó con su brazo tembloroso para incorporarse; con la otra mano apretaba su adolorido pecho para controlar el sangrado. El demonio azul caminó hacia él, y sin darle a Trunks la oportunidad de levantarse por completo, le obsequió una gran patada estrellándolo en el tronco de un árbol.

Éste rápidamente llegó donde estaba el convaleciente joven. Ya era hora de darle el tiro de gracia y absorber su apetecible alma que tanto se saboreaba. De tan solo imaginarse que lo absorbería, la lengua de forma de serpiente salía hacer acto de presencia en su horrendo rostro. Lo levantó jalándole de sus ropas y finalmente le dijo sus últimas palabras.

—¡MUEREEE!—sus afiladas garras tomaban impulso para perforar al chico. Pero...

 _¡1... 2... 3!_

Tres impactos de balas perforaron la rígida espalda de Akkuman provocando que echara un grito infernal—¡AAAHH!—La causante del ataque fue Mai que se mantenía de rodillas sobre la tierra a corta distancia de la bestia.

—¡No te lo permitiré! — gritó la chica mientras señalaba con el arma— ¡No te atrevas hacerle daño, maldito!

—Mai... no... no lo hagas— contestó Trunks en un hilo de voz, sin fuerzas. Preocupado de que a la chica le hicieran daño.

—¡ESTÚPIDAAAAAA! ¡¿CÓMO TE ATREVES?!— soltó a Trunks y éste cayó en el suelo. De ahí se dirigió a Mai lleno de rabia.

La chica quiso disipar. Pero por desgracia ya se habían terminado las municiones de balas; al darse cuenta de ese detalle quedó desorbitada. Con las piernas se impulsaba hacia atrás rápidamente intentando huir. Pero el mounstro llegó en un santiamén a ella. Un metro de distancia los separaba y sentenció señalándola:

— _¡Resplandor del diablo!_

De nueva cuenta un espiral fluorescente se formó en sus dedos. Pero antes de ser lanzado; el poder desapareció sin explicación. Los ojos de Akkuman perdían color; en su boca se escurría hilos de sangre azul y después de eso expresó soberbio con un semblante convaleciente.

—Estúpido mocoso— fueron sus últimas palabras.

El causante de todo había sido el joven Trunks, quien perforó finalmente con su espada al demonio. Lo aniquiló usando sus últimas fuerzas resultando victorioso.

Cuando el de cabello lilas sacó la espada del cuerpo de Akkuman; éste desapareció. Se desmoronó convirtiéndose en carbón molido.

 **...**

Minutos después y por obra de hechicería el cielo regresó a la normalidad, y los caminantes desaparecían cada uno de ellos al ser tocados por la luz solar.

Trunks cayó al suelo y Mai fue hacia a él.

—¿Trunks, estás bien?—apoyó la cabeza del chico en sus piernas—¡TONTO!—le gritó—No hubieras interferido, mira cómo te dejó— sus manos apretaban aquella herida en el pecho que no paraba de sangrar.

—Te... hubiera matado...—siseaba de dolor el muchacho. Sin embargo, con la poca fuerza que le quedaba, mostró media sonrisa.

—¡Y eso era lo correcto, bobo! ¡La deuda era conmigo, no contigo! Yo quedé debiendo dinero a Uranai Baba por una consulta—lo regañaba como una madre a un hijo—Pero bueno...—volteó hacia todos los lados—Tenemos que salir de aquí iré a recoger las cosas, aguarda un momento.

Mai fue en busca de la moto, la espada y demás utensilios que habían quedado regados durante la batalla con el demonio. Todo lo encapsuló y de manera rápida regresó con Trunks nuevamente.

—Bien, es hora de irnos. Trata de levantarte— con mucho esfuerzo el chico se levantó, Mai le sostenía del brazo para darle soporte. A paso lento iban despacio, tambaleándose de un lado a otro. La idea era llegar a un buen lugar donde acampar.

 **...**

A buena distancia, se detuvieron.

—Trunks ¿qué cápsula es la de casa?—Mai le mostraba el estuche y él señaló. Activaron la cápsula y después de la explosión apareció el pequeño refugio. Después del denso humo se introdujeron en ella.

 **...**

El muchacho fue recostado sobre la cama. En casos tan graves como estos, la chica dejó el pudor atrás; Mai pese al rubor de sus mejillas le despojó de sus ropas. El pantalón, zapatos, guantes y muñequeras fueron lanzados a un costado de la cama, dejándolo solamente en ropa interior.

En el baño buscó toallas, las humedeció con agua tibia en la tina y regresó con él para limpiarle la herida; de nueva cuenta se regresó al baño para lavar las toallas otra vez. En la cajonera del lavabo buscó desesperadamente medicamento. Encontró por casualidad tabletas para desinflamar, para el dolor e incluso para la fiebre. Tomó una de cada una, regresó a la habitación y colocó las pastillas en la boca del muchacho. Le levantó del cuello y con la mano libre le daba agua a beber.

Lo acostó nuevamente; revisó las compresas que le había puesto en el pecho. Y el color de las toallas blancas se convertían en rojo carmesí por el sangrado. La herida no se miraba del todo bien. Necesitaban de alguna pomada o ungüento que ayudará a la cicatrización de ésta. Pero en el botiquín de la casa no había nada por el estilo.

 _«Piensa Mai, piensa»—_ se veía preocupada. Hasta que una idea le vino en mente.

—Trunks, trata de apretar la herida con la toalla—indicó—¡Ni se te ocurra levantarte! ahora regreso— sentenció la chica y salió de la casa.

—Pero... Mai ...

...

La de cabellos negros se encontraba rodeada de árboles, respiraba hondo; deseaba calmarse y cobrar cordura para buscar una solución al problema de la herida.

 _«Vamos Mai ve a tu alrededor, ve a tu alrededor»_ —se repetía una y otra vez.

...

 _(...)_

 _Colinas del Sur_

 _—¿Baba Yaga, qué estás haciendo?—preguntó la chica Mai de unos 17 años de edad; vestía un vestido de manta y en la mano sostenía una canasta de mimbre llena de hierbas. Ésta miraba con curiosidad a su abuela buscar algo entre las ramas._

 _—Busco hojas de «llantén» también unas pencas de sábila—contestó la anciana de cabellos plateados y continuó tarareado una canción._

 _—¿Y para qué sirve todo eso?_

 _—Es para preparar un ungüento; me lo encargaron unas personas del poblado. Esto sirve cuando se presentan heridas grandes. La combinación de estas hierbas ayudan a cicatrizar de manera inmediata—contestó la mujer._

 _—¡Baba Yaga, eres sorprendente!—abrió los ojos con exageración —Aún no entiendo cómo es que sabes tanto de herbolaria—la mujer rió._

 _—Mi linda Mai, solo es cuestión que observes a tu alrededor—la anciana alzó su mano y señaló el entorno—Aprende a observar bien y verás que la propia naturaleza te brinda más que simples hojas verdes. Entiéndela, compréndela, platica con ella y entonces apreciarás todas las maravillas que te regala._

 _(...)_

De manera rápida se filtró entre las ramas y buscó desesperadamente las hojas de _«llantén»_ ; recordó aquel remedio efectivo de Baba Yaga. La chica buscó y buscó hasta que después de un rato encontró la plantita con su característica forma de corazón. Arrancó las que pudo y de la misma manera tomó algunas pencas de sábila. Recordó también que la _«baba»_ de ésta era buen remedio para las heridas.

Hizo una pequeña e improvisada fogata; tatemó las hojas de llantén. Conforme las sacaba del fuego las colocaba sobre una piedra y con la ayuda de otra de tamaño menor, las machacaba con ligeros golpes; simulando así un mortero. Sacó la navaja de su bota y con ésta quitó la piel gruesa de la sábila dejando expuesta la sustancia viscosa transparente «la baba del Aloe» Esa misma la arrojó en su preparado y siguió triturando. A un lado, había apartado una hoja de llantén de tamaño grande. Después sobre ésta echó toda la mezcla. Se levantó y fue directo a la casa-cápsula con Trunks.

Cuando entró, lo miró fijamente. El chico pese a su dolor le respondió con una mirada llena de inquietud; no entendía que pasaba.

—Trunks...—se acercaba Mai a él—Esto va doler un poco—retiró la toalla de la herida y puso sobre ésta el preparado de hierbas.

El chico siseo de dolor; aguantó lo más que pudo pero en verdad le dolía demasiado.

—¡¿Qué rayos es esto?!— se quejaba—¡AHH!

—No seas escandaloso, te va ayudar. ¡En serio, lo prometo!

Después de unos minutos de estar platicando sobre lo sucedido con el demonio; el chico logró dormir un rato gracias al extraño remedio que le ayudó a minorar el dolor. Mai se mantuvo a sus cuidados. Era lo menos que podía hacer, era la segunda vez que le salvaba la vida. Esa noche por ser una ocasión «especial» compartiría la sábana con él, además no habría «barrera de almohadas» debido a su herida.

* * *

— _¡Qué terrible, Señor Brief!—dijo impactada la asistente dejando de beber el capuchino._

 _—Lo del demonio fue algo sorprendente; como una pesadilla de terror. De ahí, fue que recordé la palabras de Goten y su advertencia del lado «Este» —con discreción se desabrochaba los botones de su camisa._

 _—¿Qué... qué está haciendo, Señor?—cuando sobrepasó su pecho abrió con ambas manos la camisa y mostró la cicatriz que desde hacía exactamente 6 meses le acompañaba._

 _—¡Por todos los cielos!—la secretaria quedó perpleja. Porque de esa manera tan palpable su jefe le mostraba la veracidad de los hechos._

 _—En una ocasión, por casualidad mi madre junto con mi hermana llegaron a visitarme a mi departamento. Para esto, yo estaba tomando una ducha, como supe que eran ellas solo tomé una toalla y atendí la puerta, pero sin querer olvidé cubrir mi cicatriz. Entonces cuando me vieron se pusieron como locas. Mi madre gritó «¿¡Pero qué rayos te pasó?!» Bra sugirió que me sometiera a una operación estética pero ¡venga! me negué rotundamente. Sin esta cicatriz yo perdería el único vínculo que me queda de mí aventura._

 _—Pues para ser curada con un remedio natural, digamos que no está del todo mal. Y yo me suponía que usted frotaba su pecho por malestares de gastritis. Entonces la chica realmente supo lo que hacía, señor._

 _—...Sí—asintió con seriedad—Desde ese día algo entre nosotros cambió._

 _—¿Por qué?_

 _—Porque un hombre nunca debe de caer en las manos de una mujer._

 _—¿Y por qué no?_

 _—Porque... caes rendido y te enamoran._

* * *

Mientras el chico dormía, Mai salió de la casa y preparó una sopa en una pequeña olla sobre la fogata; utilizó la despensa de Trunks y mezcló ingredientes naturales que le hicieran más sustanciosa, como lo eran hongos y hierbabuena. Aprovechando lo caliente de las brasas, procedió nuevamente en hacer más ungüento de llantén para tener de reserva. Todo lo depositó en un frasco de cristal y lo fermentó con un chorro de alcohol.

Cuando regresó, la sopa la dejó sobre la mesa. Y el frasco con el remedio lo colocó sobre la mesa de noche del lado del muchacho. Lo observó por instante dormir, y pese a su herida se me veía con buen semblante. Fue así que de repente miró su reflejo en el espejo que estaba incrustado en la puerta del clóset; estaba toda sucia. Manchas de sangre seca y tierra cubrían sus prendas, así que decidió tomar una ducha mientras el chico descansaba.

Dentro de la tina con su desnudez sumergida en agua caliente; tallaba sus brazos y meditaba sobre lo ocurrido. Una frase no la dejaba estar en paz «No quería que te hiciera daño» y tallaba su cara para olvidarse de esas palabras que de alguna forma significaban cierta «preocupación» ¿Y cómo iba ser? ¿el greñudo protegiéndola? Pero de un momento a otro sentía pena por la gran herida que le causó esa bestia. Al no querer seguir pensando en tonterías se surgió por completo en la tina.

 **...**

Frente al espejo del lavabo y con la bata rosa sobre su cuerpo; buscó en sus pertenencias un pequeño rociador. Cuando lo encontró, aplicó sobre su rostro un líquido color café y enseguida se dio unas cuantas palmadas en sus mejillas. Pese a que ella era pobre y estaba sola por el mundo, se auxiliaba de remedio naturales para mantenerse _«bella»_ La sustancia en sí, se trataba de una poderosa mezcla de romero y manzanilla. Una receta que le heredó Baba Yaga para que mantuviera una piel bella y tersa.

 **...**

Al entrar a la habitación, se vio obligada a despertar al joven Brief para que cenara la sopa de hongos. También era tiempo de aplicar otra capa de ungüento sobre la cicatriz y así mismo que ingiriera nuevamente sus medicamentos de patente.

Ésta se sentó por un lado de él. Le movía despacio de los hombros.

—Trunks...—e insistió—Trunks...

 _«Es inútil»_ —se dijo a sí misma.

Entonces procedió en untarle el ungüento. Tomó el frasco de la mesa de noche y aplicó una generosa cantidad sobre la herida. Trunks al sentir lo helado del remedio sobre su piel y obviamente dolor, abrió los ojos pausadamente. Hasta que distinguió a la fémina con claridad.

—Perdón, me quede dormido...—tallaba su frente y arrojó un suspiro.

—No, está bien. Estás herido.

El muchacho reincorporó medio cuerpo y quedó sentado justo al nivel de la chica.

Mai esquivaba su mirada, pero al sostener su pecho se sonrojó a sobremanera. El propio Trunks tomó su mano interrumpiendo su trabajo y expresó en media voz:

—Gracias...

—No seas ridículo, no tienes nada que agradecerme—estaba nerviosa. Era obvio, él casi desnudó sobre la cama y ella frotándole el pecho musculoso; tenía ganas de salir corriendo y morir de un desangre nasal. Sin embargo, se controló por el bien de la situación—Anda, ven a cenar—dijo indiferente.

Trunks primero procedió en darse una ducha sin afectar lo menos posible la herida. Salió del baño con una toalla en los hombros, vestía unos pantalones sueltos de tela de algodón.

Mai lo esperaba sobre la mesa. Éste pronto tomó asiento y después de agradecer por los alimentos, comenzaron a cenar.

—Está delicioso—dijo el joven—¿Secreto de Baba Yaga?

—Sí...—contestó la chica.

—Me gustaría que me contaras más sobre ella—le miraba fijamente.

—Lo pensaré...

* * *

 _—Fue entonces que recordé algo muy importante._

* * *

—También quiero que me cuentes de tu primera vez con ese tipo—esbozó una sonrisa.

—¡¿QUÉÉÉ?!—la sopa se le fue por la nariz—¡Eres un maldito depravado, ni CONVALECIENTE te detienes para preguntarme esas cosas!—le dio la espalda y refunfuñaba—Además, ¿cómo sabes que fue mi primera vez?

—¿Sexto sentido masculino?—dijo entre risas.

* * *

 _—En realidad no, ella misma se encargó de darme la respuesta que buscaba—sonrió._

* * *

—Eres un...—apretaba los puños.

—Tranquila, si quieres yo también te puedo contar sobre mis experiencias sexuales.

—¡POR SUPUESTO QUE NOOOO! Como si muriera por saber tus asuntos—respingó y rió soberbia cubriendo la mitad de sus labios—¡Jo,jo,jo!

—Quizás sí...—dejó Mai de reír y volteó hacia a él lanzándole una mirada asesina.

 _«¡Maldito greñudo!»_

—Iré a cepillar mis dientes—caminó tensa hacia el baño como si fuese un robot.

—Vamos no te enojes, Mai. Es algo natural, así podemos ser buenos amigos—la chica azotó la puerta del baño.

 **...**

En la comodidad de la cama con la tensión a flor de piel por no estar la famosa barrera de almohadas y peor aún compartiendo la misma sábana. La chica le dio la espalda aunque no podía dormir del todo.

Éste volteó su cuerpo a dirección de ella, pero Mai sintió la penetrante mirada azul perforarle la espalda. Así que para sentirse más segura volteó su cuerpo, así ambos quedaron frente a frente.

—Fue un día terrible ¿cierto?—intentó iniciar el chico una conversación—No encontramos la esfera, nos ataca un demonio y obstaculiza nuestro viaje. Entiendo que no puedas dormir; cuando regrese a la capital y le cuente esto a alguien me tomaran por loco.

—Oye...

—¿Sí...?—se vieron a los ojos.

—¿Siempre haz tenido el cabello largo?—preguntó curiosa Mai.

—¿Eh?—soltó una risita—No, para nada, normalmente lo uso al nivel de mis ojos—señaló—igual visto de una manera muy distinta. Digamos que cansado de lo mismo, quise salir de mi apariencia habitual. Y claro, llevo algunos meses viajando así que cortarme el cabello por mí mismo suena difícil.

—Entiendo...—la de cabello negro se acurrucó—intentaré dormir.

—Adelante, no te preocupes. Debes de descansar.

—Buenas noches ...

—Buenas noches, Mai.

Trunks por un largo rato le observó; veía a detalle su rostro, sus largas pestañas y la blancura de sus senos que sobresalían del encaje rosa.

* * *

— _Ella era especial—suspiró el empresario._

 _—¿Especial?—preguntó su acompañante._

 _—Sí, vaya, ¿cómo decirlo? —buscaba la manera de darse a entender._

 _—¿Mmmm...bonita?_

 _—¡Sí, mucho! Una belleza natural—le dio un sorbo a su café americano. Esa noche descubrí realmente lo que era, y además vi con claridad que tenía el poder de «curar»; caí en ese poderoso hechizo de sus manos femeninas; pese a su carácter y todo sus bobadas me hizo sentir calor por sus atenciones. Como si en ese momento yo le importara de verdad._

 _—¿O sea que llamó su atención, señor?_

 _—Un poco, debo de admitirlo—asintió—Solo que en ese momento, las circunstancias se dieron de tal manera que nació esa simple atracción. Tal vez por los buenos gestos de su parte. Quizás no era enamoramiento en sí, o amor._

 _—¿Y por parte de ella?_

 _—Mmm... en cuanto a ella no sabría decirte que sintió esa noche. Es difícil descifrarla, sin embargo, todo cambió «un poquito» en nuestra convivencia._

 _—Yo digo que si sintió algo, señor._

 _—¿Y por qué lo crees?—se mostró interesado._

 _—Bueno, mostró preocupación y agradecimiento también hubo. Tal vez sintió algún sentimiento parecido a los de usted._

 _—Puede ser...—asintió el joven—Pero bueno, ¿otro café, Rita?—sin más invitó._

 _—Claro, quiero seguir escuchando más—ambos sonrieron._

* * *

Pasaron unos minutos desde que la seguía contemplando, por mera inercia la chica cubrió sus pechos con la sábana. Él simplemente sonrió por el acto.

—¡Tonta!—dijo para sí mismo.

Se acostó boca arriba y al tiempo que acariciaba su herida se preguntó.

—¿Qué sigue de aquí?—y sus ojos se cerraron con lentitud después de arrojar un gran suspiro.

 **CONTINUARÁ ...**

 **¡Gracias querido lector por llegar hasta aquí!**

 **Beta Reader:** _Mari Tourquoise_

* * *

 **Nota del final:**

 **Hola n.n**

 **¿Qué les pareció?** Ya se despejaron algunas dudas de pequeños detalles o eso espero.

Primeramente **¿De dónde salió eso de Baba Yaga?** Bien, necesitaba un personaje que fuera tutora/madre de Mai y como no me convenció otro personaje de BD decidí buscar por otro lados. Después recordé de la existencia de Baba Yaga que resulta ser que es una famosa bruja de los cuentos clásicos de hadas de Rusia. Hay varias versiones de Baba Yaga, así que decidí en tomar la imagen más agradable puesto que en realidad es horripilante. Así fue, que le altere un poco su oficio original de "Bruja" por el de una curandera experta en hierbas, por su puesto Mai heredo ciertos conocimientos de herbolaria para poder ayudar al convaleciente Trunks **¿Qué otras cosas le enseñará esta salvaje a joven millonario Brief?**

Ciertamente tuve también que investigar un poco de Remedios curativos para darle más sustento a todo, así que ya saben jajaja por si tienen alguna herida xD

 **¿Recuerdan a Akkuman?** Él era uno de los demonios de Uranai Baba en la saga de Dragon Ball cuando Goku era pequeño, como dato curioso éste mismo peleo con _**Tao Pai Pai**._ Me pareció interesante jugar con personajes olvidados como lo es este Demonio Azul y su resplandor del diablo.

AHORA ya comprendemos el porque ese "ademan" de Trunks de estar frotándose el pecho. Es la cicatriz que le cala, que le duele, y que le dejo marcado el recuerdo de su Fantástica Aventura. Y que pese a todo le cuesta trabajo librarse de ella correctamente bajo cualquier método convencional. Entonces **¿Qué tan importante será en realidad esa marca?¿Qué otras cosas se habrán vivido en ese viaje?**

Todavía hay mucho que desglosar =)

Gracias por sus rw, como siempre mando mis saludos a los lectores silenciosos, a " **LAS LADYS" , Cereza de Pastel, YOS, JIMENA. A la comunidad de facebook Trunks & Mai Page, DRAGON BALL FANFICS y POR LOS QUE LEEMOS FANFICS DE DB**, por darme un espacio para publicar mis locas historias.

Sin mas que decir, **¡NOS LEEMOS PRONTO!**

 _Con Cariño:_

 _ **Kuraudea**_

* * *

 _Respetemos los Derechos de Autor_

 _30/Abril/2016_

 _¡DI NO AL PLAGIO DE HISTORIAS!_


	5. Chapter 5

**Hacia el mismo rumbo**

 ** _._**

 ** _._**

 _by_

 ** _._**

 ** _._**

 ** _Kuraudea_**

 ** _._**

 ** _._**

 _"Sus ojos azules son una tormenta; puedo confiar en ellos porque sé que no me mienten. Adoro ese acento tan capitalino y único que se desborda de sus finos labios; sé con certeza que bajo esa penetrante mirada, se esconde algo más y no puede ocultarlo, le cuesta bastante porque hasta él mismo lo delata. Me harás enfadar pero con el tiempo me sembraste el hábito de sonreír por tus malditas locuras."_

 ** _._**

 ** _._**

 **Capítulo 5**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Los zafiros incrustados**

 **.**

 **.**

— _Señor Brief, usted y sus bromas pesadas ¿por qué enfadaba a la chica con esos temas bochornosos?—se sonrojó Rita mientras con sus manos tocaba sus mejillas._

 _El joven Trunks no se limitó en soltar tremenda carcajada._

 _—Eran simples bromas—abrochaba los botones de sus camisa—además, digamos que era su punto débil. Era bastante divertido._

 _—Pero la hacía enfadar, Señor._

 _—Y verla enfadar también era divertido._

 _—No tiene remedio Señor Brief, si no lo conociera de años diría que se le pasaba la mano con sus comentarios—el muchacho otra vez rió._

 _—Ya me conoces como soy Rita._

 _—Por cierto ¿Aún le duele esa tremenda cicatriz?—le miró a los ojos la joven mujer— Porque haciendo memoria desde que llegó de su viaje he visto que se frota con frecuencia el pecho y por lo que me indicó no es malestar de gastritis._

 _—Un poco de sensibilidad, ciertamente—le dio un sorbo a su café—tal vez si hubiera seguido a pie de la letra el medicamento natural; ésta hubiera desaparecido por completo. Pero como te dije me negué hacerlo, es que era como perder ese punto clave que me transporta a momentos importantes que viví._

 _—¿Pero por qué no entiendo? Para ese entonces una fotografía, una prenda, que se yo; algo palpable ¿Pero aferrarse a una cicatriz? ¿Por qué?_

 _—Porque «sus manos» están en mi pecho._

 _—¿Sus manos ...?_

 _—Así es—respondió con seriedad el empresario._

 _—Entonces me falta atar bastantes cabos, señor._

 _De momento el joven mesero apareció. Llegó y depositó en la mesa lo que habían ordenado sus comensales hacía unos cinco minutos._

 _—Con permiso—dijo el trabajador del restaurante —Aquí hago entrega de otro café americano para el caballero—de la charola tomó la taza y la llevó justamente a la mesa._

 _—Gracias...—contestó Brief._

 _—Y un capuchino para la dama—ejecutó de nuevo el acto._

 _—Muchas gracias—sonrió la chica._

 _—¡Qué lo disfruten, provecho!_

 _El mesero partió y después de varios sorbos continuaron con su plática._

 _—Bien, entonces continue, señor. No haré conclusiones hasta llegar al final—le hizo un guiño._

 _—Está bien—el joven sonrió._

 _—¿Continuaron buscando la esfera? ¿Se recuperó rápido de la herida? ¿Convivió mejor con la chica?—lo bombardeó de preguntas._

 _—¡Tranquila, Tranquila! —soltó una carcajada—Te contaré todo pero vamos en orden ¿Si?—la mujer asintió— Bueno, pues, lo que pasó fue que ..._

* * *

La búsqueda de la Esfera del Dragón se postergó por obvias razones. La herida de Trunks fue motivo suficiente para frenarse unos días en el último punto donde habían quedado después del ataque del demonio Akkuman.

La manos femeninas tan exquisitamente blancas y suaves como la piel del durazno pero salvajes como la propia dueña de las misma; seguían causando un poderoso hechizo en el pecho del joven, algo bastante curioso después de todo. Era como si el ungüento de llantén cobrara el doble de efecto por ser «ella» quien le aplicara la dosis justa. Ese detalle por parte de Mai fue un punto a favor para que ambos chicos se tolerarán un poco más, aunque de todas formas reñían por todo. Pese a su carácter, Mai era muy fiel con la indicación del tratamiento; éste consistía en aplicarse cada 4 horas como Baba Yaga en vida lo recomendaba. No era precisamente que Trunks no pudiera aplicarse el tratamiento solo, tenía movilidad, pero era bastante el dolor que le ocasionaba, había sido una cicatriz bastante pronunciada. Además los golpes que había sufrido durante la batalla estaban cobrando la factura en generosas cantidades de moretes, raspones y dolencias en general. Entonces dedujo que manejar la moto y continuar con su trayecto le costaría bastante. Ahora lo mejor era descansar unos días y esperar una pronta cicatrización de la herida.

 **...**

Ambos muchachos estaban sobre el borde de la cama con ropas cómodas. Trunks con solo unos pantalones sueltos de color gris y Mai con un short de mezclilla y un blusón blanco un tanto flojo o "demasiado flojo" sería la palabra exacta; la prenda le llegaba justamente al ras de las rodillas perdiéndose así la figura de su cuerpo. Por su apariencia todo indicaba que habían tomado una ducha por lo húmedo que se apreciaban sus cabelleras escurridizas. Obviamente por separado, la abnegada NUNCA se bañaría con el greñudo, ni por todo el oro del mundo. La coleta del joven desapareció esos días de recuperación mostrándose así su cabellera recta.

—¡Vamos, no te quejes tanto!— ¡No seas cobarde!—aplicaba la chica una capa del ungüento en el pecho de Trunks.

—Lo dices porque a ti no te duele, así es fácil pedir que me calle, ¿no crees?—frunció el ceño y siseaba de dolor.

—Exageras...

—¿Qué exagero? No tienes idea de lo que dices, Mai—de momento el chico percibió a simple vista un moretón en el brazo izquierdo de la muchacha, sin pesarlo ni un instante lo apretó.

—¡Pero qué haces!—se quejó Mai por el acto.

—¿Ahora comprendes un poco, VERDAD? —se miraron a los ojos lanzándose cortos circuitos.

 _»Greñudo._

 _»Loca._

Bajo la ambientación del sonido de la televisión que transmitía una película de comedia donde aparecían vampiros y demonios; fue lo único que los entretuvo durante los tres días que llevaban acampando.

Mai seguía atendiendo la herida del muchacho con una expresión molesta, fruncía las cejas por los quejidos de éste. Mientras tanto el chico preguntó:

—¿En cuánto tiempo hace afecto ese ungüento, Mai?

—Tal vez en unos días más—éste suspiro desanimado.

—Ya veo...—fijó su vista al televisor—Todo esto se salió de control, espero que en menos de una semana poder recuperarme para continuar.

—Cosas que pasan...

—Pero no son simples cosas.

De momento, un diablo apareció en la película bailando con las manos en alto y con el trinchete a todo lo que su cuerpo le permitía. La escena era de una estrafalaria fiesta de disfraces, el descarado diablo reía a sobremanera—¡JA,JA,JA!—provocando la atención de los muchachos. Cuando ambos fijaron la vista en el televisor, un fuerte suspiro lleno de fastidio les salió por los labios. ¿Un diablo bailando? ¿Y riéndose feliz? ¿Qué carajos era eso? Si un diablo de _«verdad»_ y de color azul los quería matar no hacía ni tres noches Fue una tremenda pesadilla, dudaban de que hubiese sido verdad hasta que la cicatriz hacia acto de presencia.

—¡Ouch!—se quejó el muchacho— Sé tierna ¿sí?

—¡Listo!—afirmó la chica.

 **...**

La olla que se mantenía sobre una parrilla eléctrica de menudo tamaño, chilló. Eso era señal que el ramel estaba en su punto y listo para ingerirse. Por ocasión especial cocinaron dentro de la pequeña casa. El clima no pintaba para nada bien, el cielo estaba nublado, y por el remedio de llantén no habría ni por qué preocuparse puesto que Mai había preparado lo suficiente. Entonces no habría otra cosa más que lamentablemente descansar, comer, ver películas y recuperarse en «extraordinaria» compañía.

—Anda, ven a comer...—ordenó la chica a secas.

Y Trunks miraba atento como Mai servía en los platos ramel para después llevárselos a la mesa.

* * *

— _Y no sólo sabía curar sino también cocinar, Rita. En su momento obviamente me costaba horrores reconocérselo, obvio, le daba las gracias por sus atenciones pero sólo hasta ahí—suspiró— Sin ella, probablemente hubiera muerto por un bajón de plaquetas, ¡imagínate! mi gato Tama hubiera tenido que ser mi sucesor—soltó una carcajada._

 _—¡Ay, señor Brief!... aunque bueno, a falta de hijos —siguió su broma y ambos rieron._

* * *

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Todo acto que hacían los chicos se plasmaba en la bola de cristal de Uranai Baba; los ojos cabizbajos eran testigos silenciosos de cada movimiento de Trunks y Mai. La repentina desaparición del cuerpo físico de Akkuman le había sorprendido bastante, aunque con sinceridad era el resultado que esperaba; seguramente había visto los hechos de manera previa desde su mágica bola cristalina. Sin embargo ella advirtió —No te confíes, Akkuman— y éste se confió, su soberbia sobrepasó sus límites.

Pero cuando hay valentía y los actos son hechos de buena fe, siempre ganarán los bondadosos sobre los inicuos y herejes; era llamada la ley celestial de los cielos. En lenguaje ordinario: justicia divina.

Acompañada solo con una taza de té junto con sus famosas galletas de jengibre por un lado; miraba fijamente el objeto de cristal. Algo le inquietaba, lo podía presentir. Ciertamente, la guardiana de los Bosques Negros podía precisar ciertas cosas del futuro, pero ahora miraba la sombra del Rojo cubrir la imagen de los muchachos.

Sin quedarse satisfecha sacó un juego de cartas de Tarot de una bolsita de tela roja, ésta misma contaba con hilos dorados que formaban letras kanjis. Con su mano izquierda sostuvo la torre de cartas que se mantenían por su lado liso; con la derecha arrojaba una por una en la mesa adornada por un mantel morado y velas doradas; así se iba mostrando cada imagen.

La primera carta mostró a un elegante catrín envueltos en llamas rojas.

—¿Quién será?—se preguntaba al masticar unas de sus galletas. Y continuaba arrojando más cartas.

 _»Deseos frustrados—_ arrojó otra carta.

 _»Ambición._

 _»Liberación de esclavitud—_ suspiró y tiró la última.

 _—¿La sombra del Rojo...?_

Quedándose pensativa elevó la vista hacia la bola del cristal.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Las manzanas eran arrojadas dentro de una pileta llena de agua fresca. Sus manos tomaban los frutos y los tallaban con fuerza para quitar el exceso de tierra de ellas; luego de ser pulidas con una franela, se depositarían en las jabas de madera.

Previamente Goku y Goten estaban sentados sobres jabas al tiempo que limpiaban las manzanas.

El joven padre secó el sudor de su frente con el antebrazo y expulsó un tremendo suspiro.

—Ya casi terminamos, Goten—éste asintió con pocos ánimos.

—Si falta poco...—dijo sin mucho entusiasmo.

Al percatarse su padre del semblante de su hijo preguntó.

—¿A ti qué te pasa?—sus ojos parpadearon curiosos—Solo pones esa cara cuando tienes hambre o riñes con Marron.

—No pasa nada, papá—el joven Goten tomó una manzana y le dio una mordida.

—¿De verdad?—insistió.

—Bueno, más o menos—hizo un movimiento con su mano acordé a la frase—Lo que pasa, es que hace un par de días vi algo muy extraño volar sobres los cielos. Iba a dirección del «Este» justamente a donde fue Trunks.

—¿Pero qué se supone que viste?—Goku no parecía entender nada.

—No me vas a creer, papá—suspiró—...Vi a un hombre cruzar los cielos sobre un tronco volador.

—¿Eh?—Goku abrió los ojos con exageración y rascaba su mejilla.

—Lo sé, es estupido. Pero en verdad lo vi—su padre llevo directo su mano a la barbilla y adoptó una posición pensativa.

—Mmmmm...—trataba de recordar algo, torcía sus labios.

—¿Qué pasa, papá?—preguntó el muchacho.

—Es que creo que alguien me contó algo por estilo... mmmm...—se empeñaba por recordar y cuando parecía tener la respuesta en la punta de la lengua dijo:

—¡PERO YA SE ME OLVIDO!—rascó su nuca y rió.

En tanto Goten casi se caía de la jaba por lo despistado de su padre, juraría que le tenía una gran respuesta sobre el enigma del «hombre misterioso»

—¡No bromees, papá!—se irritó el joven. Y sin preámbulos cuestionó en el aire nuevamente pensativo— Me pregunto ¿cómo la estará pasando Trunks?

—¿Eso es lo que preocupa, Goten?

—Sí.

—Descuida, todo está bien—dijo en tono despreocupado—Además, se ve que él es muy fuerte.

—Pero el lado «Este» es muy peligroso. Ya sabes lo que dicen de ese lugar.

—¡Vamos Goten, no te preocupes tanto!—sonrió el joven adulto de cabellos puntiagudos y con el dedo índice frotó debajo de su nariz.

—Y según tu... ¿por qué no debería de preocuparme?

—Porque prometió regresar junto con mi abuelito Gohan—el joven Goten suspiró con fastidio.

—Ay, papá...—sin más continuó con su labor.

Quien como su padre que tenía ese don de ser tan inocente y ver las cosas de manera sencilla. Por una parte le admiraba bastante.

 **...**

Un rato pasó y la noche decoró los cielos con preciosas estrellas fugaces a su alrededor. El tradicional grito de Milk traspasó el taller de manzanas.

—¡GOKU, GOTEN, A CENAAAR!

Ambos dejaron sus actividades, lavaron sus manos y se dirigieron a casa.

—¡Ya vamos, Milk!—respondió en un grito Goku.

 **...**

Dentro de la casa, la familia Son cenaba arroz al vapor, chuletas de cola de dinosaurio, fideos y empanadas de carne.

Goku y Goten devoraban todo lo que estaba servido en la mesa a toda velocidad

—¡Mmmmm!—se escuchaba el choque de los palillos sobre los platos.

Al terminar, Milk se dirigió a la cocina a lavar los trastes, Goku por lo tanto se mecía en una poltrona frente al televisor viendo un programa nocturno de comedia. Y el joven Goten había decidido tomar una ducha.

 ** _._**

 ** _15 minutos después._**

 ** _._**

—¡Iré a dormir, buenas noches!—dijo el muchacho a sus padres, enfocando su vista hacia la sala.

—¡Descansa, hijo!—respondió Milk que permanecía a un lado de Goku. Sus hábiles manos maternales tejían una bufanda.

Mientras caminaba a dirección de su habitación, secaba su cabello húmedo con una toalla que descansaba sobre sus hombros.

 **...**

Eran altas horas de la madrugada; Milk dormía, Goku roncaba y Goten se mantenía despierto. Estaba preocupado por su amigo y eso le había ocasionado insomnio. De la mesa de noche tomó su móvil; era un modesto celular, regalo que les había obsequiado Krillin a él y a Marron para que se mantuvieran en contacto. El aparato ciertamente no tenía comparación con el celular del capitalino Trunks, pero cumplía con satisfacción su función primordial: enviar mensajes.

El joven Goten sin pensarlo le envió un mensaje de texto a su novia sin mucha esperanza de que le fuera a contestar.

—¿Estás dormida, florecita?—envió el mensaje. Al paso de breve minutos el celular de Goten sonó y éste gustoso leyó de inmediato el mensaje.

 _—No...—y en seguida del «NO» estaba plasmada una florecita pixeleada._

—¿Puedo ir a tu casa?

— _¡Pero es la 1:00 am!_

—Vamos linda, no puedo dormir. Solo será un rato te lo prometo—tecleaba a velocidad el joven.

— _Mmmm... está bien—su respuesta no se leyó muy convincente—Solo ten cuidado al llegar, ya sabes cómo es de celoso papá. También ten cuidado en el trayecto, ¿sí?_

—¡De acuerdo! Te veo en 10 minutos.

Goten se levantó de la cama de un brinco, se vistió, tomó una chamarra de mezclilla y salió de la habitación; de la sala tomó el Báculo Sagrado por aquello de que se encontrara a un rufián en el camino. Finalmente, abrió la puerta principal de la casa, sin hacer el menos ruido posible, salió.

En el exterior bajo la iluminación de la Luna plateada, fue corriendo hacia al establo en busca de su bicicleta. El pasto fresco se trituraba conformes a sus pasos; desencadenó su medio de transporte y partió a la casa de la rubia paladeando a toda velocidad.

 **...**

Cuando se habían cumplido los 10 minutos de espera, una piedrita rebotó sobre el cristal de la ventana de los Jinzo. La bella Marron encendió la luz verde fluorescente de la pantalla de su celular, esa era la señal. Goten al ser un experto en trepar, subió a un árbol que se mantenía justo en el modesto balcón de la habitación de la chica. Ahí, ella lo recibió en pijama cubierta por una frazada para soportar el frío. Sus cabellos dorados eran una cascada ondulada que cubría a la perfección sus hombros y parte del pecho; era hermosa.

—Hola, linda—susurró el joven.

—Hola...—le contestó de la misma forma.

Ambos sonrieron con complicidad.

Se dieron un cálido abrazo; Marron rodeó con la frazada el cuello del muchacho. Sus labios se unieron al darse pequeño beso escurridizo. Y la Luna era la única luz que auxiliaba para verse a los rostros; por causa de la iluminación se percibían plateados.

Aún abrazos el chico le preguntó en voz baja:

—¿Cómo estás?—le miró a los ojos.

—Bien ¿y tú?—frotaron sus narices y procedieron a darse otro beso.

—Bien...—contestó Goten susurrándole en los labios.

—No suenas muy convencido. Cada vez que vienes a visitarme en las noches es porque algo te acongoja ¿cierto?—procedieron a sentarse en una mecedora de mimbre.

—¿Recuerdas a mi amigo Trunks?

—¿El joven de la Capital de Oeste?—se acurrucó la chica en el pecho del muchacho y ambos se mecían lento sobre el amplio asiento.

—Ajá...

—Sí, sí lo recuerdo, pero, ¿qué pasa con él?

—Se aventuró del lado «Este» para recolectar esas esferas de la que te había mencionado.

—El lado Este es peligroso, Goten.

—Lo sé, temo por su seguridad.

—Realmente me pregunto si esas cosas en verdad cumplen deseos—se refirió a las esferas—Imagínate, de no ser así habría sido en vano su búsqueda. O por lo menos se quedaría solo con la experiencia de su viaje.

—Hay tantas cosas que ignoramos en el mundo, linda. Pero en verdad créeme que después de haber visto aquel hombre cruzar los cielos; no soy tan incrédulo del todo—rió—a lo que me refiero es que quizás si existen cosas raras por doquier, no todo conspira en nuestra pacífica vida de campo, hay otros horizontes. ¿A veces me pregunto si Trunks necesitará de una mano?

—Ya no te preocupes, Goten. —se abrazaron—Verás que tu amigo estará bien, ten fe, ¿sí?—éste sonrió al escuchar las palabras de su novia y depósito un besito en la nuca dorada.

—Tienes razón, linda.

Y continuaron viendo hacia la Luna acariciando sus rostros.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

El Rojo avanzaba cautelosamente esquivando plantas y árboles; su recorrido sobre el tronco volador había cesado estrellándose sobre la hierba fresca de los Bosques Negros. Ahora se expandía como la sangre escurriéndose en el piso a paso lento, manchándola poco a poco conforme a sus pasos. La maldición de su rostro que tanto detestaba era decorado por incrustaciones metálicas, pero irónicamente «esa desdicha» se convirtió en su herramienta más útil; en su roja mirada tan inexpresiva como el Cyborg que era, se plasmaban símbolos raros indicando la ubicación de los objetos que tanto anhelaba encontrar.

 _—Las Esfera del Dragón—susurraron sus labios al apenas separarse medio centímetro._

El azul y el violeta sobre el lente de cristal rojo se percibía de color gris. Ese gris que se esmeró en distinguir con mucho esfuerzo porque representaba el recuerdo su querida Violet.

Al voltear, entre los arbustos vio flores grises y bien sabía así, que su color natural pertenecía al violeta como los cabellos de su amada mujer. El viento sopló de golpe alzado un poco su prenda rosa de hechura tradicional japonesa, la trenza larga se revoloteaba al compás del aire manipulador; sobre sus hombros la Luna se mantenía, e iluminaba a la «desgracia» con un aura plateada llena de frivolidad.

En el entorno cubierto de oscuridad se iban distinguiendo entre parpadeos rubíes rojos acompañados de perturbadores rugidos; se trataban de lobos que custodiaban los Bosques Negros y eran devotos a su madre lunar. Estas criaturas rodeaban a su presa con la misma mirada roja impregnada de odio y a la vez hueca por no expresar nada más allá; la incertidumbre de sus verdaderos sentimientos siempre será una gran incógnita.

—¡GGRRR!—rugían las bestias. Sedientos de sangre y mostraban sus afilados dientes.

Tres lobos se lanzaron sobre el cuerpo metálico y éste con grandes habilidades los esquivó. Con elegantes movimientos solo fue necesario darles un golpe letal en el cuello para dejarlos inconscientes sobre suelo. Sin afligirse sacudió sus prendas y con ambas manos hacia atrás a media espalda, continuó su camino.

Aún había mucho por recorrer. La esperanza y el recuerdo lo mantendrían siempre de pie. Así que todo se tenía permitido menos desistir.

— _Muy pronto, Violet..._

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Una semana con exactitud se había cumplido para los jóvenes aventureros. La herida del pecho de Trunks tuvo grandes resultados de cicatrización gracias al remedio de llantén. Con ropas de color verde militar los chicos encapsularon sus cosas y demás pertenecías; montados sobre la moto era el tiempo indicado para partir.

La moto iba sobre el asfalto esquivando baches, el conductor maniobraba a la perfección el camino con magnífica experiencia en el poder de sus manos. Y así, con la violencia del aire, las cabelleras de colores lilas y negras se mezclaban unificándose en una mezcla bastante exótica y atrayente a la vista. El par de ojos azules eran cubiertos por gafas para él sol; y el hombre seguía a toda velocidad para recuperar el tiempo perdido. Tras de él, se encontraba la «rebelde» rodeándole la cintura con la blancura de sus manos, con más confianza y con más derecho; aunque les costará horrores se habían unificado a una alianza mutua bajo los mismo fines.

 **...**

Viajaron alrededor de dos semanas,hacían escala en diferentes partes para acampar. Pero el ritual del ungüento nunca falló y se hizo costumbre ser aplicado todos los días por la fémina con sus maravillosas manos que curan. Sobre el pecho musculoso éstas se deslizaban de un lado a otro en forma de cruz. En esos momentos predominaba el silencio por unos minutos «Los zafiros incrustados» se deleitaban con el vaivén de la mano de Mai. Ella lo miraba y él la miraba, eran valiosos segundos en los que podían estar sin reñir. La acción los llevaba a un lapso de conexión que empezaba justo al tocar el pecho de Trunks.

Y las palabras salieron de los labios rojos.

—¿Cómo te sientes, Trunks?

—Bien...—contestó en susurros sin aliento. El escote de la anticuada pijama de Mai era bastante incitador. Tener esa visión bajo el ritual del ungüento lo hacía salir de sus casillas.

¿Entonces qué estaba pasando con esa convivencia?

Más días se avecinaron. Y por fin se habían llegado al punto clave donde el radar del dragón con su peculiar ruido de «Trin, Trin» indicó. La moto frenó y ambas miradas azules observaban frente a ellos una hermosa cueva rodeaba por naturaleza magistral, si los cálculos no fallaban, se suponía que la esfera estaría dentro de la cueva. Todo pintaba que la encontraría de manera inmediata, sin más, bajaron de la moto y entraron a la boca del lobo.

La cueva era una completa oscuridad, en ciertas partes de las rocas resaltaban brillos incrustados de hermosas piedras como cuarzos; algo bellísimo, la naturaleza siempre tan espléndida. Gotas de agua caían desde la parte superior, por lógica se percibía cierta humedad en el ambiente por lo que el joven Brief dedujo que la cueva seguramente tenía una conexión a una cascada u otro manto de agua.

Y seguían caminando; él adelante ella atrás. Volteaban como panteras al acecho para todas partes. Pero algo los desorientó por completo, conforme daban más paso sus oídos detectaron un sonido.

—¿Escuchas eso?—preguntó el joven en voz baja.

Ella volteó hacia a él y contestó:

—Creo que son tambores... ¿o tú que crees?

—Sí, eso parece.

—¿Una tribu?—preguntó Mai nerviosa al tragar saliva.

—Tal vez.

Cuando llegaron al punto exacto se escondieron detrás de una amplia roca; inmediatamente se agacharon, asomaban sus ojos azules en busca de su presa: la esfera. Y así, descubrieron que en efecto se trataba de una tribu de salvajes; fuego, máscaras y extrañas prendas era algo que conformaba parte de un ritual. Los salvaje de menudas ropas hechas por hojas bailaban y cantaban en un extraño idioma al rededor de la una fogata enorme al son de los tambores.

 _—¡Oh, Anej Tetsauteotl! ¡Oh, Anej Tetsauteotl! «¡Oh, Dios maligno»_

Los chicos por fortuna vestían ropa de colores oscuros, eso ayudaría un poco en pasar desapercibidos. Después de observar por buen rato, Mai se percató del objetivo principal.

—Trunks...—susurró la muchacha.

—¿Qué pasa?—contestó de la misma manera.

—En aquel pilar que está cerca del fuego está la esfera, ¿la ves?—el joven enfocó la mirada.

—¿Eh?—corroboró con el radar—Sí, tienes razón.

—¿Qué se supone que vamos hacer?

—Ir por ella.

—¡Nos van atacar, tonto!

—¡Baja la voz, sino nos van a descubrir!

—Mira sus lanzas—indicó Mai—se ven filosas. Además desde hace rato dejamos la entrada principal atrás, no alcanzaremos a correr hasta allá.

Sin embargo Trunks ideó una opción B de escape. Había visualizado un camino empinado que estaba a unos considerables metros de ellos, era la salida más cercana. Para ello, tendrían que cruzar a la tribu, tomar la esfera y empezar a trepar. El único inconveniente era que estaba cubierta por rocas y eso entorpecería su escape haciéndolo más lento, pero tenía que tomar ese riesgo.

En lo que debatían su estrategia una piedra de tamaño medio fue arrojada por uno de los hombres de la tribu al alzar, sin fin alguno. Por desgracia, aquella piedra había caído en la cabeza de la chica. Ésta se enfureció a sobremanera y Trunks al saber muy bien su irreverente carácter se le echó encima, le tapó la boca con su mano y dijo las palabras más hermosas e indicadas para ese instante.

—¡Cierra la maldita boca...!—y sus ojos parecían filosas dagas de color azul.

* * *

 _—¡¿Así le dijo, señor?!_

 _—Así mismo...—sonrió._

* * *

—Ni se te ocurra hacer el menor ruido posible ¡¿oíste?!—amenazó en media voz. A Mai no le quedó otra opción, asintió de forma inmediata—Bien...

Con el ceño fruncido la chica se reincorporó y nuevamente ambos se hincaron escondiéndose detrás de la roca.

—Todo indica que creen que la esfera es un Dios o algo celestial—indicó el muchacho.

—¿Cómo va ser eso? ¡no es posible!—parpadeó la chica.

—Todo es posible, créelo. Con decirte que conocí a alguien que creía que la esfera era su abuelo.

—¿Su abuelo?

—Así como lo oyes. Pero bueno—volteó Trunks a ver a la muchacha—¿qué municiones traes?

Mai revisó su morral.

—Pistolas, balas, navajas.

—¿Algo más? No pretendo matarlos, algo que les distraiga en lo que tomamos la esfera y escapamos.

Entonces Mai sacó lo más indicado para la ocasión.

—¿Un explosivo pirotécnico, sirve?

—...Con eso será suficiente.

Con un fósforo encendieron la mecha del explosivo y Trunks se encargó de lanzarlo lo más lejos que pudo. Cuando hizo explosión la tribu dejó de festejar y armaron un gran alboroto.

 _—¡Tepeleuilistiiii!«ayuda»_

Al salir la colorida pirotecnia todo mundo empezó a correr y echarse al suelo.

—¡Andando, es nuestra oportunidad!—exclamó Trunks.

Ambos fueron corriendo hacia el centro del cueva, tomaron la esfera del pilar donde permanecía y la guardaron inmediatamente en el morral, mientras tanto los salvajes estaban desquiciados _«¡Tepeleuilistiiii!»_

Ahora seguía lo más difícil: correr hacia la salida empinada.

Entre grandes rocas se desplazaban pero Mai tropezó y fue el motivo que los hizo retroceder. Trunks regresó para ayudarle y justamente ahí fue que un integrante de la tribu los vio y le gritó a su comunidad:

 _—¡Katej Nextiteuikalil! «están escapando»_

 _—¡Tlamatlaluia Pachua! «hay que atraparlos»_

Todos los salvajes de piel bronceada y diminutos trajes voltearon alzando sus lanzas.

— _¡Eujkapaaaa!«¡ALTOOO!»_

—¡No, no, no, aguarden!—expresaron los chicos con movimientos en las manos. Como si éstos les fueran a entender. Y así, el primer ataque fue lanzado.

—¡Maldición nos están atacando!—gritó Mai al ver las filosas lanzas sobre el aire. Era como una lluvia de espinas.

Trunks tomó de su mano. Y al mirarle a los ojos, indicó.

—¡CORRE!—empezaron a huir— Mai, trata de mantenerte encorvada—aconsejó en voz alta el muchacho al tiempo que escapaban de forma desesperada.

Y corrieron lo más rápido que pudieron con el espantoso camino irregular lleno de rocas, éste se mostraba cada vez más empinado pero al final brillaba una luz que indicaba la salida de la cueva. Cuando llegaron a ese punto, se apuraron en salir aunque fue algo complicado porque el hueco estaba demasiado estrecho.

—¡Anda primero tú!—dijo Trunks. Mientras tanto tuvo que atacar a varios salvajes que estaban a punto de llegar a él. Al empujar a uno de ellos hizo un efecto carambola provocando que varios cayeran a la vez. Eso les dio más tiempo para su escape.

Mai salió apresurada y le siguió en segunda el muchacho. Al poco tiempo que sacó sus piernas una lluvia de lanzas se encajaron.

—¡Uff! Eso estuvo demasiado cerca.

—¡¿Y ahora que Trunks?!

El joven se reincorporó inmediatamente, tenían que seguir porque los de la tribu los iban alcanzar. Siguieron por un angosto camino lleno de ramas que esquivaban a toda velocidad, tal parecía que estaban en una superficie alta. De un momento a otro frenaron en seco porque una cascada tan espumosa y pura estaba a un paso de ellos. Por desgracia, no había otras opciones a las cuales recurrir. Y el extraño lenguaje de los salvajes ya se escuchaba muy cerca de ellos. ¡Tenían que actuar ya!

—¿Sabes nadar?—preguntó Trunks agitado.

—No… no me digas que...

—¡No hay otra opción!

—¡Pero no sé nadar, Trunks!

La brisa de la cascada era tan vaporosa que no dejaba distinguir que les esperaba allá abajo o qué tan violento estaba el torrente del agua.

—No te soltaré, lo prometo Mai. Yo te puedo auxiliar, pero necesito ¡que saltes ya!

—Pero...pero...

Y lanzas volvían a caer del cielo, que por suerte las habían esquivaron otra vez. Ya no tendrían otra valiosa oportunidad de seguir así, tarde que temprano una de las lanzas los atravesaría.

—¿Estás lista?—la chica apretó la mano del joven y ambos inhalaron aire para retenerlo en los pulmones. Retrocedieron un poco para tomar impulso.

* * *

 _—Y saltamos_

* * *

Los dos cuerpos desaparecieron entre la cascada y su densa brisa. Los salvajes solo miraron hacia abajo; gritaban y alzaban sus lanzas con rabia.

 _—¡TLAKUEPACUAL OJPANA!«¡VUELVAN!»_

 **...**

El agua en la superficie no se mostraba tan violenta como desde las alturas. Fue así, que salió un cuerpo jadeante de golpe. Era Trunks que por fortuna se mantuvo estable bajo el torrente de la cascada. Mai se sostuvo del cuello del muchacho y su rostro se recargaba sobre el hombro musculoso. Tal y como lo prometió él, no la soltó.

Éste jadeante rió de nervios o de vértigo.

—¡Lo logramos! ¡la esfera es nuestra! ¿no es genial, Mai?—festejaba alegre.

Al terminar su pregunta detectó que algo estaba mal.

—¿Mai...?—la chica no reaccionaba. Sin darse por vencido insistió—¿Me escuchas, Mai?— le agitaba un poco tomándole el rostro pero éste estaba pálido y desvanecido—No... no puede ser.

Se acercó a la orilla lo más rápido posible, sobre la tierra le recostó y revisó sus signos vitales.

* * *

— _¿Recuerdas que te había dicho que esos cursos de primeros auxilios eran aburridos y que no servían para nada?—preguntó Trunks._

 _—Ajá..._

 _—Pues me retracto porque sí sirven._

* * *

Empezó a presionar con ambas manos el pecho de la chica.

—¡Vamos! Respira...—en insistía—Respira...

Pero no parecía funcionar, no tuvo otra opción que apretar su nariz y con otra mano abrir un poco sus labios.

* * *

 _—Le di respiración de boca a boca. Estaba desesperado, nunca había estado en una situación así. Después de intentarlo varias veces, reaccionó._

* * *

Al separarse la unión de sus labios, Mai tosió, escupió bocanadas de agua y se mostró agitada.

Éste al ver que chica volvió en sí sintió que alma le regresó al cuerpo, restregó su rostro en el de ella.

—¡TONTA! ¡No sabes el susto que me diste!

—...Lo... lo logramos ¿cierto?—dijo Mai agitada mientras mostraba una leve sonrisa.

Trunks no pudo evitar reír, probablemente era reacción de los nervios porque hasta ella misma le acompañó en su risa. Sus prendas eran un total desastre; estaban empapados y llenos de lodo.

Fue así que algo pasó, mientras él tenía medio cuerpo sobre la chica; Mai, vio sus ojos y recordó aquellas palabras que la anciana Uranai Baba le había dicho.

 _«Los Zafiros incrustados serán los portadores que te acompañarán en tu aventura; riñas, alianza...unión»_

Descubrió ese enigma que en tiempo atrás había pensando que se trataban de puras patrañas. Y al centrarse en sus orbes azules se sintió segura, protegida.

Entonces agitada preguntó:

—¿Y qué hiciste para que volviera en sí?

—No te lo diré.

—¡¿Pero por qué no?!—Trunks le ayudó a levantarse.

—Porque te enfadarás conmigo—sonrió con burla.

—DÍMELO, Trunks—exigió.

—¿De verdad?

—¡SÍ!

—Te di respiración de boca a boca, en breves palabras te besé.

—¿QUÉÉÉ?

Y ambos empapados siguieron caminando dejando una estela de humedad en el suelo.

—¡¿Pero cómo te atreves, greñudo?!

—¡Ya, ya! Gracias ese beso está viva ¿no?—se abochornó la chica y refunfuñaba— Anda, hay que buscar un lugar para acampar.

 _«No puede seeeeer»_

La fantástica aventura apenas comenzaba y no era precisamente la de las esferas del dragón. Tal vez empezaba el inicio de algo más. De algo que quizás nunca en sus vidas se imaginarían.

La explosión de una cápsula surgió y la pequeña casa apareció.

—Anda ya deja de gritarme, Mai. Entra—le cedió el paso.

—Esto no se quedará así, ya verás—respingó y sin más entro.

 **...**

Y la mancha del Rojo se seguía expandiendo como una mancha voraz...

 **CONTINUARÁ...**

* * *

 _ **¡Gracias querido lector por llegar hasta aquí!**_

 _ **Beta Reader:**_ Mari Tourquoise.

* * *

 **Notal del final:**

 **Hola n.n**

 **¿Y qué les pareció?** Hoy fue un capítulo más variado en comparación al anterior. Hubo más participación de otros personajes, espero en verdad que sus dudas se estén aclarando poco a poco y espero que se esté formando una buena estructura de hacia dónde me quiero dirigir.

Trunks y Mai ya están conviviendo mejor, como se puede notar está surgiendo preocupación mutua por ambas partes. Hubo otros valores como la **"amistad"** Como cuando Goten se pregunta cómo estará su amigo. También poco de romance por parte de Marron y Goten, esa escena del balcón me gusto mucho como cuando Trunks sale del agua de golpe con Mai y la auxilia. Y seguimos con alternación de presente/pasado.

En cuanto al extraño idioma de la tribu me vi en la tarea de investigar, así que las palabras que leyeron realmente significa lo mismo en el lenguaje español. Ya saben hay que darle sustento para hacerlo ver con más veracidad el fic.

 **¿Qué pasa con Uranai Baba? Esa lectura de tarot fue bastante interesante ¿la sombra del rojo? ¿Qué más cosas hay por descubrir? ¿Cuál es propósito de Tao pai pai?** Poco a poco lo iremos descubriendo.

Como siempre les mando un enorme saludo a los lectores silencioso, a mi mini club de fans que andan muy ausentes por cierto jaja no se crean. A toda la gente bonita que me dejan Rw: **Yos, Cereza del pastel, Jimena, "Las Ladys" A las páginas de Facebook: Trunks y Mai, Dragon Ball Fanfics y Por los que leemos Fanfics de DB** por dejarme publicar mis locas historias. Mil gracias por leerme.

 **¡NOS LEEMOS!**

 **Con cariño:**

 _ **Kuraudea**_

* * *

 _13/Mayo/2016_

 _Respetemos los derechos del autor_

 _¡Di **NO** al plagio! _


	6. Chapter 6

**Hacia el mismo rumbo**

 **.**

 **.**

by

 **.**

 **.**

 _ **Kuraudea**_

 **.**

 **.**

 **Capítulo 6**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Mentiras verdaderas**

 **.**

 _"¿Por qué te niegas a mí? Es tan fácil decir la verdad y ser felices sin vacilaciones. Pero somos tan testarudos en el amor que no expresamos nuestros sentimientos, preferimos vivir reprimidos; irónicamente nos da miedo amar"_

 _ **.**_

 **.**

 _Mansión Brief_

 _Capital del Oeste._

 _El convertible plateado se estacionó de manera natural en la cochera de la mansión; como si éste conociese perfectamente la distribución de la casa. El conductor bajó del vehículo y caminó hacia la puerta principal; hoy especialmente se había dado la oportunidad de ir a visitar a su familia y dejar por un rato esa imagen de traje y corbata para ser suplidos por unos pantalones informales y una chamarra azul, por su puesto con la insignia de la «CC» sobre el hombro. Las puertas de cristal se desplazaron al sentir su presencia y el joven Trunks saludó._

 _—¡Hola! —pero el hogar parecía estar solo._

 _Con las manos dentro de los bolsillos del pantalón, volteó hacia un costado en dirección de donde se localizaba el gimnasio personal de su padre; si, seguramente él se encontraba haciendo esa rutina de ejercicios, no entendía del todo esa obstinación de ejercitarse todo el malito día. Eran tantas las maravillas que ofrecía el exterior como para sentenciarse estar noche y día en el mismo lugar, sin rumbos._

 _Al suspirar siguió su camino y se dijo a sí mismo que pronto lo iría a visitar. Mientras tanto, de la nada y en cuestión de microsegundos, la abuela Brief apareció prendida de su brazo._

 _—Mi chiquitín hermoso, ¿viniste a saludar a tu querida abuela, verdad?—preguntó tan risueña como de costumbre— ¡Mírate nada más! Estás grande y guapo._

 _—Hola abuela, también me da gusto verte—dijo Trunks con una sonrisa—Por cierto ¿por qué no hay nadie en casa?_

 _—Es que Bulma y Bra salieron de compras—arrastraba al chico hacia la cocina—Pero no tardan en llegar._

 _—Eso explica el porqué hay tanta soledad por aquí—contestó el muchacho._

 _—Mira mi amor—señaló la señora la barra de la cocina—Acabo de ir a una pastelería compré muchos postres. ¡Hay tarta de limón, tu favorita! —el joven Trunks soltó una carcajada, no había cosa más dulce que su abuela, la adoraba._

 _La rubia mujer de peinado elevado y coqueto vestido de color melón, sirvió un gran vaso de leche y depósito un trozo de la tarta en un fino platito de porcelana. Después, ambas cosas las dirigió hacia su adorado nieto que aguardaba sentado en el otro extremo de la barra._

 _Éste se dispuso a darle la primer probada a la tarta._

 _—¡Está delicioso! —expresó el muchacho hechizado por el sublime sabor del postre, y continuó comiendo._

 _—Me alegra tanto, mi amor. ¡Anda, anda! Come todo lo quieras—estrechó sus manos._

 ** _..._**

 _La tarde llegó y las mujeres de su vida no daban señales de querer volver, puesto que con anterioridad él mismo se comunicó con ellas para hacerles saber de su presencia. Mientras tanto acompañó a sus abuelos en el exótico jardín a tomar el té. Platicó con ellos, su abuelo le cuestionó cosas de la empresa ¿Que si todo estaba en orden? ¿cómo iban las ventas? Los nuevos modelos de las aero-naves etc._

 _El joven impaciente miró su reloj de mano e indicó su marcha._

 _—Abuelos, lo siento mucho. Creo que debo de retirarme ya. En otra ocasión vendré se los prometo—se levantó de la silla._

 _—Esta bien muchacho—dijo el doctor Brief—Pero antes que de te vayas ¿podrías hacerle un favor a este viejo?—mostró una sonrisa sin soltar el cigarrillo de sus labios; Tama lucía perezoso sobre su hombro— Tengo que llevar unas artículos que dejé en el laboratorio al ático, los deposité en una caja._

 _—Descuida, yo lo dejo de paso antes de partir—le hizo un guiño._

 _El joven se acercó a sus queridos abuelos y les brindó un cálido abrazo de despedida._

 _—Cuídate mucho mi amor—dijo la abuela—Prometo que cuando vengas te tendré una fila de tartas de limón solo para ti—éste sonrió enternecido y depósito un beso en la mejilla de la mujer._

 _—Gracias, ambos son mis personas favoritas. Nunca olviden eso por favor._

 _El abrazo menguó y Trunks se fue directo hacia el laboratorio, tomó la caja que le indicó su abuelo y así, subió al ático para depositarla en algún rincón._

 ** _..._**

 _Abrió la puerta del viejo ático que estaba invadido de cajas, polvo y hermosos recuerdos. En una de las paredes vio un cuadro donde aparecía él de niño con Bra en brazos. Eso le hizo esbozar una sonrisa. Continuó con el objetivo pero entre tanto mundo de cajas y cachivaches era imposible dar largos pasos, así que caminaba con cautela, pero por desgracia no se escapó de provocar un accidente; con el codo tumbó una caja y varios artefactos salieron rodando por el suelo. Por su puesto que se agachó para poner todo en orden pero en tanto, un objeto fue a dar debajo de una cajonera. Ciertamente algo había llamado su atención, «el objeto» brilló o eso le pareció ver._

 _Cuando estiró su brazo para alcanzarlo, descubrió que era una esfera con estrellas en la parte del centro, ésta brillaban con singular insistencia. Al ser cautivado por el misterioso artefacto, éste rápidamente lo guardó en una de las bolsas de su chamarra._

 ** _..._**

 _Salió de la casa de sus padres emprendió marcha hacia su departamento y cuando llegó, lo primero que hizo fue encender la computadora y teclear:_

 _«Misteriosas esferas con estrellas» y el buscador mostró todas las opciones posibles en relación al tema. Los zafiros leía determinadamente cada párrafo del contenido._

 _»Siete esferas_

 _»Dios Dragón_

 _»Aparato para detectar ondas magnéticas y facilitar su búsqueda._

 _»Shenlong y sus deseos._

 _Fue así que entendió que el extraño artefacto no era una simple esfera sino algo místico._

 ** _..._**

 _Los días siguieron para el joven empresario. En sus ratos libres en la oficina se dedicaba a seguir investigando sobre el misterio de las esferas. En su departamento improvisó un pequeño laboratorio con los materiales suficientes para crear un radar: cautin, cables, fibra de vidrio, juego de desarmadores punta estrella de varios tamaños, un gran lente con aumento, tazas de café cargadas y una buena cantidad de cigarrillos, etc. Le dedicó grandes desveladas a la creación del aparato, hizo bocetos, anotaciones y por último cuando todo pintaba a su favor hizo pruebas para verificar que el radar detectara la esfera. En una ocasión la esfera la dejó dentro del cajón de su escritorio en el trabajo, con la intensión de calcular distancias. Presionó el botón del radar estando él en su departamento y sonó con su «trin, trin» e indicó la ubicación exacta de la localización de la empresa junto con la esfera._

 _En cuestión de tiempo la perfeccionó, le pedía consejos a su abuelo sin delatar de lo que se trataba. Hasta que un día quedó listo._

 _—¡Terminé! —expresó gustoso con un cigarrillo en los labios. Su rostro era adornado por unos finos anteojos y sobre su cuerpo no faltó la capa blanca con la insignia de la empresa._

 _Tenía al fin el radar en el poder de sus manos, una esfera y las ganas de salir aventurarse y desconectarse de su monótona vida de millonario. Pero ahora seguía algo importante, solicitar 1 año de vacaciones en la empresa y que su madre aceptara su encaprichada decisión de querer viajar por un largo periodo._

 ** _..._**

 _Una tarde en el amplio balcón de la mansión Brief, estaba Trunks tomando un refrigerio con su madre en el juego de sillas de herrería que se mantenía en esa área. La mesa contaba con una sombrilla en la parte del medio brindado así una exquisita sombra a Bulma y a su primogénito._

 _En tanto Trunks, buscó el momento exacto para decirle a su jovial madre sus planes en cuanto al viaje que quería realizar._

 _Entonces habló:_

 _—Mamá, solicité mis vacaciones—le miraba a los ojos. Y sin rodeos se fue directo al grano—Quiero viajar al rededor de un año._

 _—¡¿Pero por qué?! ¿cómo...?—la mujer dejó la bebida por un lado y abrió los ojos con exageración. Se había sorprendido a sobremanera por la noticia—¿Estás enfermo, hijo?—indagó._

 _—No, para nada—negó con la cabeza—Solo que he pasado tanto tiempo en la empresa que quisiera tomarme un descanso. Sé que es difícil pero lo necesito, mamá. Déjame tener un suspiro antes de sumergirme por completo en el mundo de la corporación. No es que me queje, todos estos años he trabajado bien y me he sentido satisfecho por ello, pero dame la oportunidad de dar mi último estirón hacia la libertad._

 _La joven mujer de cabellera azul, tan bella y distintiva como toda una Brief, solo se quedó pensativa y miraba a su hijo tan lleno de anhelos, de necesidades; esa sensación tan conocida para ella._

 _—Pero si tú te vas ¿quién podrá reemplazarte en ese lapso?_

 _—Puede ser papá—esbozó una sonrisa llena gracia. Sabía perfectamente que eso sería imposible._

 _—Vegeta primero muerto antes de ir a dirigir la Corporación—rió la mujer junto con su hijo._

 _—Sería tan genial—empezó a bromear—Te garantizo que ningún empresario se echaría para atrás a la hora de los acuerdos porque les diría «¡O firman o les parto la cara sabandijas!»_

 _Ambos soltaron una carcajada._

 _—Tu padre no tiene remedio—suspiró después de terminar con su risa._

 _—¿Entonces, mamá?—preguntó con un semblante lleno de ilusión._

 _—Bueno, pues hablaré con el vicepresidente Domm, le dirás a tu secretaria que lo oriente en todo momento durante tu ausencia. Pero cuando regreses—sentenció—Nada de juegos ¿oíste jovencito? —le lanzó un guiño._

 _Trunks desbordó una gran felicidad—¡Sí, así será, mamá! ¡Muchas gracias, eres la mejor!_

 ** _..._**

 _Al paso de un mes todo se ordenó correctamente; el joven Brief junto con su madre platicaron con el ingeniero Domm y con Rita. Programó sus vacaciones y ahora mismo se situaba fuera de la casa de sus padres montando su motocicleta._

 _—Ten buen viaje mi amor—dijo su madre con un poco de nostalgia._

 _—Si, mamá. No te preocupes, estaré bien._

 _—Cuídate mi pequeñín especial—expresó la mujer rubia con pañuelo en mano secando sus lágrimas._

 _—Hazle caso a tu abuela, muchacho—dijo el doctor Brief al palmear el hombro de su nieto._

 _—Así será —asintió Trunks._

 _Éste elevó su vista y la fijó sobre el segundo piso de la mansión; su padre estaba ahí, tras la ventana. El hombre al desbaratar su pose de brazos cruzados le lanzó un saludo juntando dos dedos de la mano. Trunks esbozó una sonrisa y contestó el gesto de la misma manera._

 _Justo antes de arrancar, la menor de los Brief salió apurada._

 _—¡HERMANITOOO!—se prendió la muchacha de cuello de su hermano—¡Llévame contigo!—exigió con ceño fruncido._

 _—NO—se limitó a dar explicaciones._

 _—¿Qué le diré ahora a tu club de fans?_

 _—¡Basta, Bra!_

 _—Les romperás el corazón, hermanito—soltó una risita._

 _—¡Venga, no digas tonterías! Ahora más que nunca necesito de mi soltería—sonrió._

 _—Bueno uno nunca sabe, tal vez conozcas a una chica en tu viaje y te enamores de ella—movías sus deditos simulando echar un hechizo. De ahí se arrojó a sus brazos y éste la recibió—Cuídate, ¿sí? Te quiero._

 _—Y yo a ti._

 ** _..._**

 _La moto arrancó a dirección donde la alborada del sol se plantaba entre las esponjas nubes y edificaciones de la Capital del Oeste. La aventura lo llamaba, el aire le gritaba y una gran lección de vida le esperaba._

* * *

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

El sonido del cuchillo rebotaba con grato ritmo al picar una gran variedad de verduras. Las encantadoras manos de Milk eran expertas preparando ricos alimentos. Amaba su oficio de ama de casa; creyente cien por ciento del valor familiar en toda la extensión de la palabra; «La familia era y será siempre lo más importante» Sin duda, amaba con todo su ser a sus hombres. La vida del campo en compañía de sus seres queridos era algo que le enriquecía el alma. Cada botón que cosía, cada bufanda que bordaba, cada gesto que fuese relacionado al hogar, lo hacía con devoción. El ser tan «maternal» era algo que formaba parte de su esencia natural.

Las ollas de presión chillaban sobre la estufa, indicaban que la cocción de la carne estaba en su punto exacto. El olor que irradiaba los preparativos en conjunto era algo sumamente exquisito. Y así, en pocos segundos, el olfato del joven Goten lo hizo llegar al lugar justo: la cocina.

—¡Se ve riquísimo!—dijo Goten al fijar su vista en la mesa de madera.

Después de tomar asiento, observó a su madre en acción, bien sabía él que sus manos hacían una poderosa magia con los alimentos. Éste para menguar el sonido de sus tripas robaba pequeñas tiras de zanahorias.

—¿Falta mucho para que este la comida, mamá?—preguntó y la zanahoria crujió al ser triturada.

—Un rato más, quizás—contestó Milk al tararear una melodía.

—Entiendo, esperaré entonces...—cruzó sus brazos y los llevó hacia la mesa. De ahí, recargó la barbilla.

—¿Te sientes bien?—preguntó Milk sin dejar de hacer los preparativos—Te he notado cabizbajo.

—Si, no te preocupes estoy bien.

—Engañaras a todo mundo, pero NO a mí Son Goten—sonrió—Anda cuéntame. Recuerda que soy tu madre—recalcó.

—Está bien, está bien—suspiró rendido. Ante su madre el no podía fingir nunca—Bien, ¿Qué hacer cuando tenemos algún mal presentimiento? O ¿cuándo sin explicaciones crees que alguien necesita de tu ayuda?—preguntó sin entrar en detalles.

La mujer pausó sus movimientos, torció los labios y al elevar una de sus cejas tomó un semblante pensativo. Entonces contestó:

—Supongo que le hablaría a esa persona para saber cómo se encuentra.

—¿Y si no sabes nada de esa persona?—continuó el muchacho.

La mujer colocó sus manos sobre la cintura; un coqueto mandil de encajes blancos se sujetaba sobre su cuerpo con un amplio moño en la espalda baja.

—Pues si no hay otras opciones y si realmente mi preocupación es grande, iría buscarlo.

—Eso es...—parpadeó Goten.

Las madres tan cautelosas y sabias; siempre tendrán respuestas para darle claridad a los problemas de los hijos.

—Pero ¿a qué viene todo esto?

—No, nada mamá—sonrió con picardía el muchacho.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

La mancha del rojo avanzaba poco a poco expandiéndose. El Cyborg lidió con lobos y todo lo sobrenatural que ofrecían los Bosques Negros.

Las flores violetas que observó durante su recorrido le calaban a sobremanera causándole llagas en su oxidado corazón. Era inevitable no pensar en «ella» Con sus manos de metal tuvo la necesidad de tocar los pétalos de esas flores; pero la maldición aparecía de nuevo a relucir; sus dedos no sentían esa suavidad, sus ojos no percibían el color de la realidad y el gris siempre apocaría todo a su alrededor.

 **...**

El oleaje misterioso del viento sopló sacudiendo las ramas de los árboles con violencia. El lado «Este» sin duda era de cuidado, engañoso y vil. Las ánimas de los bosques parecían tener la habilidad de saber las necesidades de los mortales. Y bajo esos motivos los "Kodamas" aparecían. Ciertamente, un Kodama era el nombre de éstos espíritus o animas en pena que rodaban por los bosques espesos. Sus almas, se decía, que descansaban dentro de los troncos de los árboles. Estos tenían forma humana y eran traslúcidos; adquirían cualquier forma que quisiesen. Cabe mencionar que estos seres podían ser buenos o malignos.

Fue así que un Kodama apareció frente del Cyborg; éste era pequeño, blanco y brillante. Tao Pai Pai no parecía inmutado en absoluto por el pequeño ser de luz. Después de estar frente a frente, el Kodama se ocultó detrás de un árbol y adquirió forma humana. Al paso de unos ligeros segundos, en el tronco se deslizó una mano femenina, sus prendas a simple vista lucían blancas con estelas de brillos tornasoles. Cuando mostró medio rostro; sonrió.

El Rojo observó, pese a no exprésalo quedó perplejo. Abrió sus labios medio centímetro y expulsó poco aliento desorientado; pese a lo grisáceo de su vista vio aquellos ojos rasgados que bien sabía que eran azules. Esa melena corta era inconfundible.

—Violet...—susurró.

Sabía que era falso, lo sabía. Pero le reconfortaba ver materializada a su mujer después de tanto tiempo. Su mente le traicionó, era lógico. La locura que parecía haber menguado en su interior brotó como gotas de agua llenando un vaso de cristal, esa sed de SENTIR, de volver a ser el mismo de antes, le invadía.

¿Dónde había quedado su vigor? ¿Dónde estaba ese renombre de "El famoso Asesino"? ¡¿DÓNDE?! Esas características de su ser desaparecieron el día que arrojó las cenizas en el aire de su amada Violet junto con la desgracia de la bomba.

Y ahora tenía una versión falsa de ella frente a él; lamentablemente lo hizo flaquear. Con ambas manos tomó su cabeza de metal y la agitaba de un lado a otro, pero fue inútil, el recuerdo lo consumió.

 _(...)_

 _Del tocadiscos antiguo salía él sonido de la Serenata de Schubert, la música clásica era elemento esencial para el perfecto asesino._

 _En su guarida secreta a media luz, se observaba un camino en el piso hecho de prendas. Dos tazas de café humeantes sobresalían de la mesa del comedor. En la cama, las sábanas estaban desfiguradas de tantas arrugas. Y por último el grifo de la tarja desprendía gotas de agua rebotando sobre los trastes sucios._

 _Desde el baño se escuchaban risas; las de un hombre con acento moderado, y las de una mujer estallando con más desfachatez._

 _..._

 _Tao Pai pai estaba sentado frente al espejo del lavabo; su pecho se mantenía expuesto y se mostraba su complexión esbelta pero bien definida. La mujer con la rudeza de sus manos tan típica de los sargentos de la Red Ribbon, depositó sobre el largo mentón espuma para afeitar. El porta navaja se deslizaba preparándose; iba y venía por la baqueta para adquirir más filo antes de llegar a barrer la espuma._

 _Violet colocó su mano sobre la frente del asesino y motivo bruscamente que su cabeza se hiciera hacia atrás. Con la otra mano tenía listo el porta navajas y se disponía a cumplir la labor de afeitar a su querido asesino. Pero antes, las bromas pesadas entre ellos se hicieron presentes, ese lenguaje que solo los de su profesión podían entender._

 _—¿Qué te parece si mejor en vez de afeitarte te corto la garganta?—preguntó Violet viendo hacia el espejo con el artefacto en la mano—Tengo el poder, lo sabes—soltó una risa._

 _El hombre de rígidas expresiones solo esbozó una sonrisa de lado._

 _—Qué lamentable sería ¿no lo crees?—fijó su vista fruncida en el reflejo de la mujer— El gran asesino Tao Pai Pai muerto por afeitar su barba—soltó una discreta sonrisa._

 _—¡Vamos! Sería interesante, admítelo—comenzó con su labor de afeitar._

 _—¿Y mis 10 años como asesino profesional, dónde quedarían?_

 _—Te lo reconocerían en un bonito diploma o con mensaje conmovedor en tu lápida ¿cuál prefieres?—después de unos segundos de silencio ambos sonrieron en conjunto—¡Relájate Tao! Ya no vendrán._

 _—Con la Red Ribbon no se juega, es el listón rojo de la vida, del destino y de la muerte. Ellos vendrán._

 _El porta navaja jugó sucio, rasgo la piel del asesino. Violet mostró una sonrisa como si hubiese sido intencional._

 _—Lo siento, encárgate de eso, ¿sí?_

 _Tao con su larga lengua limpio los residuos de sangre cerca de sus labios. Y la chica de cabello corto continuó._

 _—Bien, como te decía, no vendrán._

 _—¿Qué te hace pensar eso?_

 _—¡Porque tú me mataste! Llevaste «evidencia» de mi asesinato. Tú cumpliste, y el enano cumplió. ¿Lo ves? asunto arreglado._

 _—El Coronel Red será enano mas no estúpido—ladeó su cabeza para que la chica continuará afeitando a detalle—No tardará en darse cuenta que todo fue una farsa. Y vendrá._

 _—Pues entonces larguemos de aquí, tenemos el dinero. Somos inteligentes, sabremos cómo hacer girar esa plata—con una toalla húmeda retiró los residuos de espuma. En sus manos vertió alcohol y palmeó con insistencia la barba larga del sujeto—¿Arde?—preguntó en burla._

 _—Sí..._

 _—Organicémonos en esta semana ¿qué dices?—tomó sus hombros—Emprendamos otra vida fuera de mafias, seamos solo nosotros dos. ¡Es más! busquemos esas dichosas Esferas del Dragón. Cuando estaba de base en la unidad de Red Ribbon, oí mucho sobres ellas._

 _—¿Crees en esa tonta leyenda? Tal vez todo es una maldita mentira—cruzó los brazos._

 _—Eso no lo sé, sería cuestión de descubrirlo. Solo escuché del propio Coronel Red que cumples deseos._

 _—...Ya veo._

 _—Entonces ya no te apures, Tao. Tomemos estos días antes de iniciar nuestra emocionante vida juntos—cerró el puño y terminó su frase con entusiasmo._

 _«Nuestra emocionante vida juntos»_

 _Esa vida que por desgracia nunca llegó._

 _(...)_

Al elevar el Cyborg su vista el «Kodama» había desaparecido. Éste tras agitarse a sobremanera, trato de tranquilizarse y sin preámbulos continuó con su marcha.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Tras adquirir la quinta Esfera del dragón, un mes se había cumplido. Y ambos muchachos se enorgullecían porque casi el reto se cumplía ¿cuánto tiempo tendría que pasar para encontrar las dos esferas restantes? No lo sabían, pero por lo menos estaban cerca del final.

Era de tarde, en tanto Trunks y Mai se mantenía fuera de la casa cápsula tomando un poco de aire fresco. Mientras el chico dormitaba sobre el pasto con un libro cubriendo su rostro, Mai sobre una piedra intentaba arreglar aquel radar que había comprado en el bazar. Había sacado de su modesta cápsula todo tipo de cachivaches: mini desarmadores, cables, tornillos, cinta, lupa con aumento, baterías, etc. Cuando todo parecía funcionar, el radar parpadeaba y se apagaba.

—No puede ser—suspiró con fastidio. Pero persistía una y otra vez. Sin embargo, el resultado era lo mismo: se apagaba.

Entre tantos quejidos y refunfuños, el joven Trunks levantó con discreción el libro de su rostro y miró a Mai rodeada de un mundo de herramientas.

—¿Qué estás haciendo?—mostró uno de sus ojos.

—No es de tu incumbencia—contestó irritada por causa de haber fallado.

—No te pongas así, digo, llevamos más un mes durmiendo juntos. Aparentemente ya nos besamos ¿y me seguirás tratando así?—mostró media sonrisa.

—¡Guarda silencio, no ves que me distraes!—volteó hacia el joven frunciendo el ceño—Además, ya deberías de estar aplicándote el ungüento.

—Ya te dije que si no me lo aplicas tú, yo no lo haré.

—¡¿QUÉ?!—refunfuñó—No tienes remedio.

Trunks se incorporó y fue hacia la chica. Cuando llegó se sentó a su lado.

—Déjame ver—tomó el artefacto. Presionó el botón y con el dedo índice le dada ligeros golpes a la pantalla.

—Ahora el greñudo resulta que sabe arreglar radares—dijo Mai con un toque de soberbia.

—Pues aunque no lo creas, sí—sacó de su bolsillo el porta cápsulas. Al activar una de ellas se mostró una caja de herramientas grande—Parece ser que solo es cuestión de soldar los cables del interior—diagnosticó al agitar el radar sobre oreja como si fuese una sonaja.

De inmediato sacó un cautin de la caja de herramientas.

—Con esto solucionaremos el problema—conectó el cautin en una pequeña fuente de energía, desarmó el radar y con la ayuda de la lupa de aumento de Mai, comenzó a trabajar.

Mai lo observaba con determinación porque recordó que justamente el mercantil del viejo bazar le dijo lo mismo «necesitas de un cautin para arreglarlo» parecía mentira pero el greñudo sabia bien lo que hacía; fue ahí, que la curiosidad le abordó. Entonces el muchacho no tenía cualquier trabajo o quizás no era cualquier persona como lo había dicho anteriormente.

—¡Listo!—armó el radar—Ahora vamos a corroborar que funcione—presionó el botón y el aparto registró las cinco esferas que estaban dentro de la casa cápsula, además de las dos faltantes que estaban dispersas en diferentes direcciones—Aquí tienes—le entregó el radar.

—Gra... gracias.

—No ocupas darme las gracias—Mai se sonrojó—yo quise ayudar. Por cierto ¿qué hora será?—el joven buscó de manera inmediata su reloj de mano y antes de decir la hora la chica le ganó.

—Son al rededor de las 4:00 de la tarde.

—¿Y tú cómo lo sabes si ni siquiera haz visto un reloj?—preguntó Trunks sorprendido porque en efecto había acertado con la hora salvo por diferencia de minutos.

—Se ve que la gente de la capital como tú se mueren sin usar su tecnología. Baba Yaga me dijo que calcular la hora podría ser un asunto de seguridad y supervivencia, saber la hora exacta no podría ser posible, pero se puede calcular la hora aproximada utilizando el Sol, la Luna o las estrellas.

—¿El Sol...?

—Así es. La sombras de los árboles, de las rocas, te indican el paso del tiempo; la Luna, el Sol con su alborada, te orientan un poco sobre los horarios.

—Siempre pensé que esto era algo más geométrico.

—Supongo que utilizando esa ciencia puede calcularse con exactitud—asintió—Pero como te digo con esto al menos sabes pronosticar un estimado. Al menos a Baba Yaga nunca le fallaba.

—Enséñame ...—se miraron a los ojos.

—No hay mucho que explicar Trunks solo recuerda que si el Sol está en el punto exacto es mediodía, solo traza una línea imaginaria de Este a Oeste, divídelo en fragmentos iguales. El número de segmentos debe ser igual al número de horas en el día. Como hay doce horas en un día, hay que dividir el arco en doce partes iguales, seis en la mitad oriental y seis en la mitad occidental.

—Vaya, tiene su gracia entonces...—se levantó el muchacho—Pero bueno, iré a conseguir leña para hacer una fogata, no tarda en oscurecer.

—Si, está bien—y la muchacha recogió sus cachivaches para luego encapsularlos.

 **...**

Mientras tanto el joven Trunks había juntado el material suficiente para realizar la fogata. Con piedras hizo un círculo y en medio hecho varas con hojas secas; después de prender el fuego colocó la brasa para asar verduras como: nopales, elotes, cebollas junto trozos de pescados.

Los jóvenes sentados en la tierra estaban separados por la lumbre, el sonido del fuego que asaba los alimentos se hacía presente al crujir de las hojas. Cada quien tomó cierto trozos de pescado y verdura; cenaron. De beber optaron por sodas.

—¡Uff! Estuvo riquísimo o tal vez moría de hambre—esbozó Trunks una sonrisa.

—Si, estuvo delicioso—respondió Mai.

 **...**

La noche era oscura, sombría. Solo ella y él en medio de una fogata entre arbustos y grandes árboles; sus rostros se miraban de color naranja por la luz que emitía el fuego. La mujer de cabellos negros mantenía la mirada cabizbaja, pensativa y bajo esa posición jugueteaba con el dedo índice haciendo figuras en la tierra; él la observaba con discreción. Su actitud ciertamente le extrañó, no le estaba gritando, no se estaba quejando ¿entonces qué le pasaba? Para romper el hielo el joven finalmente habló:

—¿Quieres una cerveza?—la mujer levantó la mirada y negó—Vamos, relájate un poco—del pequeño refrigerador sacó varias latas de bebidas alcohólicas. Cuéntame de ti, ¿sí?

—¿Eh...? ¿de mí...?—parpadeo con sorpresa.

—Ajá—le aventó una lata de cerveza y ésta torpemente la cachó.

—No hay mucho que contar, Trunks.

—...Siempre hay algo que contar, Mai. Como siempre habrá algo nuevo que descubrir. Por esas mismas razones es por las que estamos sentados justamente frente a esta fogata.

La mujer al sumergirse en la mirada azul del muchacho, recapacitó. Entonces pensó que de verdad sí había mucho de que hablar al respecto, ciertamente Trunks era un misterio.

—¿Y si jugamos?—sugirió el joven—Yo te hago una pregunta y si te niegas a contestarme te tomaras toda una lata la cerveza. Lo mismo para mí ¿te parece? Hay que festejar la victoria de las cinco esferas.

No se vio del todo convencida la de cabello negro pero aceptó finalmente.

—Antes que todo, Trunks ¿cuánto crees que nos tomé encontrar las esferas restantes?

—No lo sé con exactitud, unos meses más supongo. Pero bueno, ¿Comenzamos?

* * *

— _En verdad había mucho que contar Rita, digamos que pese a dormir juntos no habíamos tenido un gran acercamiento verbal, salvo pláticas ligeras, obvio discusiones y todo gracias a mi herida que de alguna forma nos unió bastante._

 _—Entiendo, pero dígame señor Brief ¿Cómo era esa muchacha? Solo ha dicho su carácter y creo haber escuchado que era bonita._

 _Sacó del bolsillo de su saco una cajetilla de cigarros; por cortesía le ofreció a su secretaria; la muchacha por supuesto negó. Depositó en sus labios el vicio, le dio vida con el fuego del encendedor y al expulsar la primera bocanada de humo; continuó._

 _—Ella era muy bella—su mirada se centró hacia la nada como si estuviese viendo otra realidad—Pero era de esas bellezas que no se ven todos los días, inteligente, ruda—seguía fumando— Ahora físicamente pues, era de piel blanca, labios rojos bien formados como un pequeño corazón, cabello largo de color negro y lacio; le llegaba a la mitad de la espalda. Sus ojos...sus ojos eran hermosos entre un verde y azul, perfectamente delineados y poblados de largas pestañas._

 _—Vaya, por la descripción que me da no hay duda que era hermosa. Sabe, cambiando de tema, tenía bastante tiempo sin verlo fumar, señor. Desde que llegó de su viaje se le vio muy diferente._

 _—La vida de viajero es muy relajante en comparación a mi «vida real» como presidente. Realmente esto vicio me mantiene relajado._

 _—Y ¿Conversaron?_

 _—Así es. Empezamos con el juego y..._

* * *

Las latas se abrieron al mismo tiempo y se escuchó el sonido del gas salir. Trunks previamente le dio un sorbo a la cerveza.

—Tu primero —indicó.

—Está bien... ¿Dónde encontraste la primera esfera del dragón?

—En el ático de mi casa, por accidente tumbé una caja y ésta salió rodando. Después investigué sobre ella y di con la leyenda del dragón; bien mi turno ¿Y tú dónde encontraste la tuya?—hizo la misma pregunta el muchacho.

—En un bazar—le miró a los ojos—La encontré en un mundo de cachivaches, el vendedor me la obsequió por realizar una compra de herramientas. Al final me enteré de todo porque vi unos pergaminos chinos en una vieja biblioteca de un poblado.

—Ya veo—asintió el muchacho.

—¿Qué deseo tienes en mente, Trunks?

—Bueno—suspiró—En un principio deseaba tener una vida llena de aventuras y riesgos. Ahora para serte franco no sé si vaya a cambiar de opinión al final. ¿Y tú?

—Verás...—hizo un silencio—Yo deseo una familia.

—¿Una familia?—preguntó extrañado el muchacho.

—Si, así es. La única que tuve fue gracias a Baba Yaga. Pero ahora estoy sola de nuevo ¿me pregunto si se podrán revivir a los muertos con las esferas?—la joven con los brazos rodeó sus piernas y sobre las rodillas recargó su rostro. Aparentemente se le notó afligida, aún le dolía la muerte de su abuela.

—Eso es algo que ni yo sé, Mai. Pero de ser así espero de corazón que se cumpla tu deseo. Es un buen gesto de tu parte. Pero en acaso de que no se pueda, en verdad no quisiera que eso te frustrara. A veces nos negamos aceptar que lo único seguro en esta vida es la muerte. Yo también tengo abuelos y los amo con todas mis fuerzas, el mundo se me acabaría si ellos perecieran, e incluso trataría de hacer lo mismo que tú.

* * *

 _—Comenzamos con preguntas sencillas después la curiosidad por saber más nos ganó._

* * *

—Trunks ...

—¿Sí?

Y el fuego de la fogata se mantenía elevado, poderoso y ardiente, consumiendo todas las varas de madera.

Después de meditar unos segundos la chica preguntó:

—¿Quién diablos eres en realidad?—Mai fue al grano sin titubeos.

Esa pregunta desde tiempo atrás le oprimía el pecho. Un chico con grandes artefactos, culto, y por lo visto inteligente, no podía ser cualquier persona, menos un simple trabajador. Ella lo notó desde un principio y lo corroboró al verlo arreglar el radar. Claro, era un poco soberbio y testarudo pero de bajo de ese disfraz de aventurero estaba oculto alguien más; sus ojos lo delataban, los intensos zafiros incrustados no sabían mentir. Cada noche que curaba su herida y rozaba la herida de su pecho, era como irradiarse cada vez más de ellos. En sus manos, en sus pieles, había esa Esencia de Verano, esas ganas de gritar, de huir de sus vidas cotidianas, y escapar por un instante.

Y volvió a repetir la pregunta:

—¿Quién eres, Trunks?

El muchacho quedó boquiabierto con las pupilas dilatadas. No se esperaba esa pregunta.

Después de mirarse a los rostros con nitidez naranja, éste se empinó todo el bote de cerveza; al terminar de beber volteó jadeante hacia ella y contestó.

—Yo soy esto que ves...—accedió a tomarse la bebida porque bien sabía que esa respuesta NO sería para nada satisfactoria para la chica.

Mai se sorprendió por el acto, porque al ver la reacción de Trunks era más que obvio que algo ocultaba.

—Continuemos—dijo el azul—¿Y quién fue «él»?

La muchacha frunció las cejas, le lanzó la peor de sus miradas. Después con coraje se empinó toda la cerveza; al terminar de beberla, apretó el bote con fuerzas del medio formándole una cintura y finalmente lo aventó a un costado.

—Eso que importa, greñudo—y el «juego» se emparejó.

—¿Por qué te cuesta tanto hablar de eso? ¿Tan malo fue?

—Tal vez por las mismas razones que tú evitas decirme la verdad—contraatacó Mai.

Y volvió a insistir:

—¿Quién eres Trunks?—pero este reaccionó de la misma manera y se empinó otra cerveza.

—¿Qué fue de esa experiencia que tanto te perturba?—y la muchacha sin responder bebió sin parar.

Las verdades ocultas no brotaron, se negaban en destilar sus sentires, sus vidas e identidades. Mientras no hubo respuesta era más la sustancia alcohólica que consumía; un bote tras otro sin medir excesos.

 **...**

Diez latas de cerveza se tomaron en total y la locura junto con risas y verdades disfrazabas salían de sus bocas; al no estar en sus cabales los «elefantes rosas» aparecieron sin lugar a dudas.

—¡GREÑUDO!—le señaló Mai con decisión—Recuérdame que si algún día veo a ese miserable le partiré la cara ¿oíste?

—Y yo te ayudaré. Le diré «eres un hijo de puta» ¡LÁRGATE DE MI OFICINA!

—¿Tienes oficina?—parpadeó la muchacha.

—Sí, o eso creo. Ya no recuerdo bien, tal vez se perdió.

—¿La perdiste?

La chica se desmoronó quedando acostada en la tierra, la fogata estaba próxima por extinguirse y ya era hora de tener que refugiarse en la casa cápsula. Pero antes ligeras lágrimas salieron de los ojos femeninos.

—¿Por qué siempre hay gente que te quiere hacer daño?—rió—Yo pensé que me quería, lo espere y NUNCA volvió. Fui tonta ¿sabes? Todo pasó en un momento muy vulnerable, mi abuela había muerto y no sabía a ciencia cierta cómo aliviar mi dolor. Entonces cualquier gesto de cariño proveniente de cualquier persona me hizo caer. Confié y me pagaron mal.

Trunks se levantó a cómo su condición le permitió, fue ladeándose hacia la chica. Rodeó su cintura y le ayudó a levantarse. Al verse a los ojos le dijo:

—No lo necesitas—y con voz aguarrientosa continuó—Ahora yo estoy aquí—se palmeaba el pecho—Con eso es más que suficiente ¿no?—sonrió.

Inevitablemente estallaron en risas.

—¿Tú vas a protegerme, greñudo?—abrazados de ladeaban de un lado a otro.

—¡CLARO!

* * *

— _Pese a que no estaba en mis cabales, tengo muy presente aquellas palabras que dijo sobre ese sujeto. Ahí comprobé que en verdad a veces nosotros los hombres somos tiranos, no nos importa hacer daño._

 _—Si, entiendo, señor. Quizás por esa razón la chica es desconfiada._

 _—Nunca supe quién fue, pero al menos me di una noción de los hechos. Si hubiera estado en ese instante—volteó a ver a su secretaria con seriedad—Juro que lo mato._

 _—¿Qué pasó después?_

 _—Rita, me da un poco de pena—se sonrojó—Realmente no supe cómo llegamos a la casa-cápsula, si arrastrándonos como víboras o a gatas. Solo sé que al abrir la puerta nos estrellamos sobre la pared y de ahí..._

 _—¡¿Y DE AHÍ?!_

 _—De ahí no recuerdo con claridad pero—agachó la mirada—Amanecí desnudo a su lado._

 _—¡¿QUÉ?!_

* * *

La puerta de la casa-cápsula fue azotada, un hombre y una mujer se estrellaron risueños contra la pared.

—Perdón, perdón—se disculpaba entre risas el muchacho.

Al estabilizarse cerraron la puerta y accedieron a un código para asegurarla. De ahí, quedaron frente a frente; Trunks se tallaba los ojos.

—Siento que la cabeza me va explotar—esbozó el joven una sonrisa.

—Muero de sueño—dijo Mai tambaleándose.

—Vámonos a dormir. No puedo ni con mi alma—rieron.

Trunks tomó las manos femeninas y las puso sobre su pecho.

—Ayúdame a quitarme la ropa—sentenció.

—¿Eh? ¿Bromeas? No puedo ni quitarme la mía.

—Yo te ayudaré, pero ayúdame tú a mí ¿si?

No estuvo del todo convencida pero su estado de ebriedad no le ayudó mucho, accedió.

Las ropas iban cayendo lentamente sobre el suelo, hasta que de pronto el muchacho solo se encontraba con el pantalón y la bragueta desabrochada. En tanto Mai, solo conservaba su playera.

La chica se tambaleó y los brazos masculinos le sirvieron de soporte.

—Ten cuidado...

El rostro de Mai quedó justamente en el pecho del muchacho provocando que se sonrojara a sobremanera, al elevar la vista se vieron a los ojos, éstos estaban vidriosos por la ebriedad y por la bochornosa idea de desvestirse juntos; Trunks por mero impulso acarició con el dedo pulgar las mejillas blancas. El silencio, la oscuridad de la casa, lo pocos muebles y una cama para dos; era el ambiente perfecto que les cubría. Su vista acostumbrada a la oscuridad le hacía distinguirse en las penumbras. Y seguían así, sin hablar, sin gesticular ninguna expresión. El muchacho por impulso la abrazó y ella no sabía si era lo correcto seguir ese juego porque sus manos se mantenían colgadas hacia los lados, pero poco a poco fueron rozando la espalda musculosa. Éste restregaba su rostro en la muchacha hasta que sus labios se rozaron sin abrirse.

Los nervios la traicionaron, Mai flaqueó y se hizo hacia atrás, pero éste la regresó.

—No, descuida. No pasa nada ¿vas a dormir así? ¿Te quito el sostén?

—¿Eh?—rió soberbia y tambaleante—Seguramente sabes mucho de «sostenes»

—Se más de sostenes de lo que tú crees. TANTO SÉ que si tuviera uno podría ponérmelo por mí mismo—la chica se carcajeó.

—Ven— la llevó a la cama. Él se sentó en el borde y la chica se centró en medio de sus piernas.

—Ya déjame en paz, Trunks. Quiero dormir—se quejaba Mai.

—Lo sé, lo sé. Me quitaré el pantalón sino no podré descasar—lo deslizó por sus piernas. Y así, quedó solo en ropa interior.

Era tanto el cansancio de la chica que se desplomó y cayó sobre el cuerpo de Trunks empujándolo hacia la cama.

—Está bien, está bien, hay que acomodarnos.

 **...**

Entre movimientos bruscos y quejidos lograron adaptar una posición de «cuchara»; la barrera de almohadas esa noche no se implementó; se abrazaron como buenos amantes. Pero sin razón alguna era tanta la obstinación del muchacho que por puro capricho retiró su última prenda y se sumergió con la chica completamente desnudó. En tanto, Mai retiró su sostén y quedó finalmente con una playera mostrando su coqueto calzón de encajes blancos. Y durmieron, no supieron en que instante pero cayeron como troncos. Entonces ¿qué reacción tendría esta escena al día siguiente?

 **...**

El Sol floreció, el canto de los pajaritos se escuchaba con alegría; era un sonido grato para cualquier persona. Más no para alguien que tenía tremenda resaca, porque en vez de ser celestial se convertía en su mayor dolor de cabeza. Por cada «Pío Pío» era como si alguien le lanzase una piedra en la nuca. Trunks abrió los ojos se incorporó de la cama con la vista inestable. Tallaba su frente y se quejaba. Claro, no debió de tomar tanto alcohol la noche anterior.

Las necesidades fisiológicas comenzaron a manifestarse, era momento de ir al baño porque sino la vejiga le explotaría. Cuando se desprendió de la sábana sus ojos se abrieron con exageración.

—¿Pero qué rayos ...?—volteó hacia atrás. Y en la entrada vio sus zapatos, la playera, además de ropa de Mai en el suelo—Esto no puede ser ¿en verdad nosotros lo...?

Cuando su vista se fijo con Mai, vio ese coqueto calzón de encajes. Para esto, la chica se estaba reincorporando.

—¡Oh diablos, mi cabeza! No vuelvo a jugar tus estúpidos juegos, Trunks—pero luego detectó que algo estaba mal ¿dónde estaba su pijama rosa?, ¿dónde estaba la barrera de almohadas?, ¿por qué estaba en ropa interior? Volteó hacia Trunks y éste se aferraba a una almohada para cubrirse ¿Pero por qué se cubría? No tardó ni 10 segundos cuando comprendió o sospecho lo que "había" pasado.

 **...**

Los árboles de alrededor median cerca de 50 metros viéndose desde una vista aérea. Pues el grito de la chica se escuchó tan alto que todas las aves ocultas en las ramas salieron huyendo.

—¡NOOOOOOOO! ¡COMO TE ATREVES MALDITO GREÑUDO APROVECHARTE DE MIIIII!—estaba histérica.

—¡No, no!—negaba con una de sus manos mientras con la otra sostenía una almohada y cubría su intimidad—¡No es lo que tú crees! ¡LO JURO!—tal vez no estaba tan seguro de eso, pero algo tenía que contestar.

—¡¿NO?! ¿Entonces por qué estas desnudo, idiota?

—No...¡no lo sé! Además quién garantiza que yo me quité la ropa solo—replicó.

—¿Eh? ¡¿qué insinúas?!— Mai refunfuñó.

—Pues mírate como estás, ve como estoy yo. Entonces, lo «hicimos» juntos. No salgas con la ridiculez que te tomé a la fuerza.

* * *

— _Y me dio una tremenda risa que no pude controlar._

 _—Ay, señor, ¿no me diga que se burló?_

 _—No, para nada. A lo que me refiero es que ¿cómo fue posible que la señorita mustia se acostara conmigo?—soltó una carcajada._

 _—Pero no sabe qué pasó con certeza, quizás solo se quedó dormido._

 _—Eso es lo más seguro. Mientras tanto..._

* * *

—¡No puede ser!—Mai lo observaba—Oye ¿al menos me puedes decir si estuvo bien?

—¡BASTA!—le gritó desde la cama.

—Ahora podremos ahorrar tiempo en las mañanas... ¿Quieres bañarte conmigo?–preguntó risueño.

—¡POR SUPUESTO QUE NOOO!

Las mentiras verdaderas hicieron de las suyas. La situación era algo que sin exagerar alguno de los dos deseaba; tras sus mentiras se asomaba la verdad. Qué tercos somos a la hora del amor, qué terquedad al ocultar los sentimientos que nos desbordan.

* * *

— _¿Cómo solucionó ese problema, señor?_

 _—Duró molesta conmigo por varios días—esbozó una sonrisa—Ya te imaginarás que las barrerá de almohadas subió de nivel. Después no tuvo otra alternativa que volverme a dirigir la palabra._

 _—¿Y continuaron con el viaje? —preguntó la secretaria._

 _—Sí, emprendimos viaje otra vez para buscar la sexta esfera del dragón—asintió—Aún había un largo camino por recorrer._

 _—Yo tengo una pregunta que hacerle señor Brief, espero no ser imprudente._

 _—No para nada, anda pregúntame con confianza._

 _—¿Le gusta esa muchacha?_

 _Trunks se impresionó, nunca pensó que Rita fuera al grano. Ella tan prudente y educada. El rostro se le puso de colores, y para poder responder le dio un trago a su café americano para preparar la garganta._

 _—No sé cómo, ni el porqué, pero te he de confesar que..._

* * *

 **CONTINUARÁ...**

 **¡GRACIAS por llegar hasta aquí querido lector!**

 **Beta reader:** Mari Tourquoise

 **Nota de final:**

¡Hola! Pues aquí esta otra capítulo de **HelMR**. Espero que haya sido de su agrado. Ya saben cualquier duda pueden escribirme.

Hoy aprendimos sobres los espíritus de los bosques llamados **«Kodamas»** esa información pertenece a una leyenda japonesa ¿interesante cierto? De hecho hay películas sobre ellos. ¿Qué les pareció la noche loca de copas? Jajaja espero que se hayan divertido. Hoy retomarnos un recuerdo antes del "viaje" ahí se ve el porqué Trunks se aventura. Pero aún falta escarmenar la parte de Mai ¿quién será ese sujeto misterioso que nunca nombra? ¿Qué tramará Goten? Y Tao pai pai junto con Violet aparece de nuevo, amé su escena. Sin más que agregar solo GRACIAS POR LEER.

 **Saludos a Cereza de pastel, YOS, Karol, Jimena, las Ladys, glofera, katrina Cat, por dejar sus maravillosos rw.**

 _ **¡NOS LEEMOS!**_

 _ **Con Cariño:**_

 _Kuraudea._

* * *

 **27/Mayo/2016**

 **Respetemos los derechos del autor**

 **¡Di NO al plagio!**


	7. Chapter 7

**Hacia el mismo rumbo**

 **.**

 **.**

by

 **Kuraudea**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Capítulo 7**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Ley de atracción**

 **.**

 **.**

 _"La ley de la atracción es la creencia de los pensamientos conscientes o inconscientes que influyen sobre las vidas de las personas. En el amor, la palabra también tiene un efecto gigantesco. De hecho, el amor mismo es palabra. Las personas se enamoran a través de lo que se dicen, con el lenguaje hablado, o con el idioma de los ojos, del corazón y las caricias de las manos"_

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 _La moderna Capital de Oeste lucía brillante bajo el hechizo de la noche, como los gatos pardos mostrando la mejor de sus caras. La noche ciertamente embellecía a cualquiera persona, pero pese a no contar con tal cualidad, seducían. La vida de fiesta era mágica, había luces por doquier encandilando a la vista de los trasnochadores. Como era costumbre, los fines de semanas había música, autos y gente de buen vestir visitando los estrafalarios centros nocturnos de la Capital; unos divirtiéndose, otros bebiendo y otros quizás buscando con quien pasar la noche del sábado._

 ** _..._**

 _Dentro de un fino restaurante estaba el famoso empresario Trunks Brief sentado al ras del servicio de barra. Con su mano agitaba una copa y de un trago se bebió el exquisito Martini. Al final tomó la aceituna con el mismo palillo que le perforaba y la masticó._

 _Una tras otra copa bebía e hidrataba la sed de sus delgados labios. Él estaba bajo la expectativa de todos los que se cuchicheaban por su presencia. Con su típico traje negro y su melena al ras de los ojos, se disponía en «distraerse» antes de regresar a su sombrío departamento._

 _Era el momento exacto para relajarse un poco, beber, fumar un rato y desesterarse de tan intensiva semana laboral. Lo bueno era, que ya faltaba poco para su libertad, para emprender aquel viaje de aventura que tanto anhelaba ¿serán verdad lo de esas esferas mágicas? Se preguntaba para sí mismo._

 _El joven robusto que atendía el servicio de la barra ofreció sus servicios:_

 _—Joven Brief, ¿Algo más para tomar?_

 _—Otro Martini, Wilson._

 _Claro, tanto tiempo asistiendo al mismo lugar, no era para menos el saberse el nombre del mesero e incluso hasta platicar con él de cosas intrascendentes como: fútbol, el alza de los Zenis, del séptimo arte y demás._

 ** _..._**

 _Unos altos tacones se aproximaban justo donde se encontraba el empresario; al llegar la mujer se prendió de sus hombros y saludó._

 _—Hola, Trunks—dijo una coqueta voz._

 _—Oh, eres tú Line._

 _—¿Pues a quien esperabas ver?—la joven rubia tomó asiento a un lado del azul y ordenó una bebida—Tráigame una margarita por favor._

 _Line McCognely era nieta de un gran accionista de la capital de Oeste. Su abuelo era amigo del Dr. Brief desde que eran jóvenes; por ende, se conocían ambos chicos desde muy pequeños._

 _—¿Qué te trae por aquí?—preguntó el muchacho tras encender un cigarrillo._

 _—Supe que viajarás—se cruzó de piernas la mujer. Ciertamente el vestido rojo que traía le sentaba muy bien—Y como sé que lugares rondas, pues decidí venir a verte—le dio un trago a su Margarita._

 _La relación entre Line y Trunks no era nada trascendental, no se podía decir que eran los mejores amigos; aunque la rubia de ojos grises siempre aspiró a más con el joven Brief. Sin nunca tener éxito, la mujer solo ha sido su paño de lágrimas en momentos de tempestad, en lenguaje ordinario: noche de placer desenfrenado._

 _—Yo sólo quiero desearte buen viaje—dijo la chica con incitante mirada llena de brillo._

 _Trunks terminó su cigarrillo y la colilla la llevó directo al cenicero, éste lo apachurraba con el afán de apagarlo. Entonces volteó y contestó:_

 _—Eso sería fantástico—mostró media sonrisa e inmediatamente comprendió su lenguaje._

 ** _..._**

 _La puerta de un hotel se abrió y dio contra la pared, las prendas caían dejando un caminito que conducía al infinito placer; desnudez, preservativos y deseos bajos era la combinación perfecta para iniciar._

 _El rechinado de la cama era de escucharse de manera abrupta. Hasta que un gemido masculino se escuchó con potencia dando por finalizado el acto sexual que realizaban ambos jóvenes de manera desesperada. El empresario azotó en el otro extremo de la cama, agitado, cansado, pero aún así, decidió fumarse un cigarrillo._

 _En tanto la rubia se posicionó del muchacho, se sentó en su pelvis y con desfachatez le robaba el cigarrillo para darle algunas probadas. Y así, nuevamente regresaba el vicio «prestado» a los labios de Trunks._

 _—Tú y yo somos perfectos, Trunks—se mecía en él con ligeros roces—Podríamos hacer grandes cosas._

 _—Line, no te engañes—sonrió—Eso nunca pasará, lo sabes._

 _—Lo sé, lo sé. Pero se vale soñar ¿no?_

 _—Más vale que no lo hagas, linda—mostró media sonrisa._

 _—Pero somos buenos en la cama._

 _—Eso no te lo discuto—Trunks se incorporó y la chica se hizo a un lado—Bien, debo de irme en un par de días parto, así que quiero dormir bien—juntaba sus prendas del suelo y vestía—Anda, te llevo a tu casa._

 ** _._**

 **.**

 **.**

Los orbes negros de pupilas grandes y sinceras se miraban frente al espejo. Aprovechando la desnudez de su torso hacia poses y hablaba con decisión para si mismo.

 _»Valentía._

 _»Determinación—frunció las cejas_

 _»Coraje._

—¡Y mucha FUEEERRRZAAA!—alzaba sus brazos haciendo realzar sus músculos como si estuviese en un campeonato de físico culturismo—Esta madrugada tiene que ser—le contestó a su reflejo.

Y así sería.

En la madrugada partiría aventurarse para ir en busca de su amigo Trunks. Desde hacía tiempo algo le acongojaba, lo sabía; desde que vio al Cyborg aquel día de campo ya no pudo estar tranquilo. ¿Y cómo? si esa rareza iba a rumbo a dirección de los Bosques Negros, la gente contaba cosas horrendas del metálico ser.

—Descuida Trunks... El gran Goten salvará la situación.

El día transcurrió, hizo sus labores en el huerto de manzanas. Tomó una ducha, comió y para hacer rendir la tarde fue a visitar a su linda florecita: Marron.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Acostados en el pasto con hojas entre sus cabellos se de daban un beso bastante pronunciado y pasional. Al despegar sus labios, la chica rubia se mantuvo sobre el cuerpo del muchacho; lo miró a los ojos y dijo:

—Llévame contigo, Goten—suplicó enfocando su mirada celeste en los orbes azabaches.

—Me encantaría, florecita—con sus dedos llevó un un mechón dorado detrás de su oreja —pero puede ser peligroso—añadió—Además, ¿Qué le diría a tu padre? No es como que vaya a durar un par de días, quizás esto se prolongue.

—Más vale pedir perdón y no permiso—rió tan endemoniadamente bella.

—¿Eh?—el joven parpadeó—Pero nena...tu papá... me mataría...—tragó saliva.

—¿Entonces supongo que ya le dijiste a tu mamá?

—No, no realmente—alzó una de sus cejas y torció los labios. Típico gesto del muchacho.

—¿Y qué harás?

—Le dejaré una carta—mostró media sonrisa por su infantil idea—Sé que se pondrá histérica. Cuando regrese no se cansará de gritarme—suspiró tomando un semblante reflexivo—Pero tengo que ir.

—Ay, Goten...—suspiró—Eres muy noble, mi amor—depósito un besito tronador en una de las mejillas del chico—Te voy extrañar.

—Y yo a ti florecita, mucho—dijo enternecido—Si esta «cosa» agarra señal en medio de la nada te llamaré—se refería a su anticuado celular.

En tanto, la rubia se acurrucó en el pecho del muchacho, éste por mera inercia la abrazo con fuerza y besó su nunca.

—Cuídate mucho, ¿sí?—acercó sus labios rosada en la oreja del muchacho—Recuerda que tenemos algo pendiente en el establo...

Éste rió de oreja a oreja con rubores en sus mejillas y rascaba su nariz.

—¿En serio?—preguntó el muchacho.

—Sí...

—Marron ¿Qué te hizo cambiar de opinión?—se extrañó—No hace un poco te habías negado.

—Un acto tan noble e heroíco de tu parte debe de ser premiado—se sonrojó, le costaba hablar de esos temas—Así también tendrás un motivo para volver.

—Entonces con más razón debo de llegar sano y salvo—apretó a la chica en fuerte abrazo—Te amo florecita.

—Y yo a ti, tontito. ¿Háblame esta noche, si?

—Lo haré... lo haré...

Sus labios se unieron en un tierno beso, y siguieron disfrutando del atardecer.

 **...**

La noche llegó, y el chico hacia una maleta con cosas básicas: medicamentos, navajas, ropa y en una cápsula llevaba comida, una humilde casa de campaña, un radio etc. En cuanto a Milk, no tuvo el valor de decírselo a la cara, entonces recurrió a la absurda idea de la carta:

 _«Mamá, no te preocupes. Volveré pronto lo prometo, haré lo que habíamos platicado en la cocina; buscar a la persona que me preocupa... Con cariño: Goten._

 _P.D. No te vayas a enojar»_

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Sus tripas gruñían ferozmente y no hacía ni una hora que Milk había servido la cena. Daba vueltas en la cama pero esa necesidad brutal de comer le exigía que fuera corriendo a la cocina.

Y eso hizo.

De puntitas salió de la recámara y se fue directo al refrigerador. Al ver una pierna de jabalí los ojos le brillaron de la emoción.

—Esto... esto se ve delicioso...—dijo en voz baja.

Tomó la pierna, le quitó el plástico que le cubría y devoró.

—¡Mmmmm...!

Después abrió la charola de la sección de frutas y arrasó con todo: manzanas, duraznos, leche, era como si se tratase de un ladrón que entró a la casa para vaciar la nevera. La imagen era un tanto cómica, todo era oscuridad, excepto la luz que salía del refrigerador e iluminaba al hombre de cabellos puntiagudos sentado en el suelo, abasteciéndose de todo.

Cuando parecía haber calmado su apetito, cerró la puerta de la nevera. Trató de dejar todo «intacto» para así evitar que al día siguiente le echaran la culpa; de ser así se negaría por completo. Sin embargo fue imposible dejar todo como estaba, era obvio que Milk se daría cuenta que faltaba la enorme pierna de jabalí, pero aún si, Goku tenía fe que todo estaría bien, esa virtud de exceso de confianza era para envidiarse.

Caminó por la sala, estiraba sus brazos arrojando grandes bostezos, sus ojos se miraba perezosos, rascaba su estómago. Se introdujo por el pasillo que conducía a las recámaras; primero, a paso lento casi arrastrado dejó atrás el medio baño. De ahí, llegó a la habitación de Goten y se frenó en seco al escuchar a su hijo hablar por teléfono. Pegó la oreja en la puerta de madera y parpadeó al estar seguro que había escuchado algo de su interés.

—Vamos florecita, no llores estaré bien. Te prometo regresar sano y salvo—suspiró Goten—también te echaré de menos—sonrió—Lo sé nena, esto será una gran aventura.

¿Acaso Goten dijo una gran aventura?

El sueño se le escapó, las manos le hormiguearon. Es que ¿Cómo negarse a una aventura? Definitivamente tenía que hacer algo al respecto.

Salió disparado a su recámara.

 **...**

En tanto Goten salió de su habitación, fue directo a la sala y tomó el legendario Báculo Sagrado del abuelo Gohan. Suspiró nuevamente, no negaría que estaba nervioso; salió de la casa.

En el exterior caminó hacia el establo, abrió los portones puesto que ahí se mantenía una vieja motocicleta que incluía un asiento extra con llantas a un lado; pensando que sería estorbosa probablemente le quitaría ese anexo.

Pero su grata sorpresa fue que _«alguien»_ ocupaba ese lugar del cual quería deshacerse.

—¡¿PERO QUÉ DEMONIOS ESTÁS HACIENDO AQUÍ, PAPÁ?!—preguntó el muchacho apretando uno de sus puños.

El hombre tras reír ligeramente rascó su nuca.

—Bueno, escuché que irías a una aventura... y yo también quiero ir.

—¿QUÉ?—el joven se sonrojó—Espero que no hayas escuchado otras cosas.

—¿Lo del establo con la hija de Krillin?

—¡BASTA!—se puso rojo como tomate. Estaba totalmente irritado—Papá, no te puedo llevar ¿qué le diríamos a mamá?

—Vamos, no te preocupes tanto, mira—le mostró al joven una hoja de papel—También hice una carta.

—¿Eh?—el muchacho la tomó y leyó— _«Milk, fui con Goten»_ —suspiró con fastidio—...genial.

—Anda, hay que irnos, Goten—dijo alegre—¡Vamos a buscar a Trunks y al abuelo Gohan!—se refería a la esfera.

—El detalle es que no puedes ir papá—al hombre se le quitó la sonrisa de lo labios.

—¿Ah no...?—y sus ojos se pusieron cabizbajos.

Goten no pudo evitar sentirse mal al ver a su padre así. Y quiso retractarse.

 _«Diablos, creo que me pasé de la raya»_

—¿Papá...?

—¿Sí...?—levantó la vista el hombre hacia su hijo.

—Abróchate bien el cinturón—afirmó con una sonrisa.

—¿Eh? ¿Lo dices en serio?—y su rostro desbordó una infinita alegría.

—¡SÍ, VÁMONOS!

El joven Son subió a la moto. Ambos se colocaron cascos y partieron hacia a «LA AVENTURA»

—¡SIIII!

 **...**

Cuando dieron las 6:00 am Milk despertó. Buscó a Goku, de ahí a Goten y a ninguno encontró. Luego vio unas cartas sobre la mesa del comedor que llamaron su atención; las abrió y después de leerlas echó un grito que abarcó un kilómetro a la redonda.

—¡GOTEEEEEN, GOKUUUUUU!

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Otro mes se había cumplido y los jóvenes aventureros viajaban hacia dónde el radar les indicaba. La moto cruzaba un sendero frondoso de vegetación verde y grandes árboles. El camino ciertamente era estrecho y cada vez más empinado; las rocas contaban con torrentes de agua, salpicando entre ellas chorros de agua.

—¿Estamos cerca? —preguntó la muchacha tras el chillido del freno de la moto.

—Eso parece...—Trunks observó el radar, éste emitía su particular sonido de _«Trin, Trin»_ —Creo que debemos caminar por un rato, supongo que así será más fácil rastrearlas.

—De acuerdo ...—suspiró la de cabello negro sin remedio y ambos bajaron de la moto.

 **...**

Caminaron por bastante rato y hacia un calor de los mil demonios. Se filtraron entre las ramas, arbusto y el radar no dejaba de sonar.

—En esta área debe de estar, Mai—dijo Trunks—mira, tú busca de aquel lado—indicó—Yo empezaré por acá.

—Está bien...

La búsqueda fue sigilosa como cuando los perros están rastreando con el olfato en busca de evidencia; debajo de las rocas, en pequeños charcos, también cavaron en la tierra diversos hoyos en busca de la esfera y nada.

—¡¿Pero qué rayos pasa?!—preguntó Trunks alzando una de las ceja—Se supone que debe de estar la esfera en ésta área ¡Demonios!—enterró la pala en la tierra.

—¡Dame el radar!—se lo arrebató de la mano—Se nota que esa greña larga no te deja pensar.

—Deja de decir tonterías—frunció las cejas—No te pongas ruda que tengo mejores tácticas para atacarte—sonrió con burla—¿O es que ya no te acuerdas de...?

—¡GUARDA SILENCIO!¡No ves que me haces perder la concentración!—trataba de evadir aquel tema íntimo.

—Esta bien, está bien...

—Analicemos un poco, Trunks—indicó con la mano—La esfera no está entre los charcos, ni en los arbustos, tampoco entre las rocas—volteó hacia arriba—¿Y si la esfera está en las alturas?

El joven volteó hacia arriba también; los árboles eran altos y de troncos gruesos e incluso había una pared hecha de tierra y rocas; estorbaba a la vista. ¿Y si para encontrarla se tenía que escalar? Tal vez la esfera estaba del otro lado del muro.

—Quizás tengas razón—tomó aire y después dirigió la mirada hacia a Mai—¿Qué tan buena eres para escalar?

 **...**

Botas, guantes, cascos, arneses, piolet, crampones; y la escala comenzó.

El joven tomó inicio al alpinismo, encajaba el piolet para tener soporte e impulsarse; en su cintura iba el equipo de arneses, y en la punta de las botas estaban los crampones; eran picos metálicos que sobresalían para ayudar en mantener la estabilización. Avanzó un poco y Mai le hizo segunda; comenzó con la escala. Habían pasado unos cuantos minutos, el muro no era el más grande del mundo, tomándose en cuenta grandes ejemplos este quedaba chico pero no dejaba de ser cansado y pronunciado, parecía ridículo pero requería de mucha fuerza.

Ambos estaban empapados de sudor; constantemente Trunks miraba hacia abajo para asegurase que la chica estuviese bien.

—¿Todo en orden?—preguntó el chico.

—¡SI!—le contestó Mai en un grito. Se miraba agitada.

—Ya casi, trata de aguantar un poco más.

Y continuaron.

Sin embargo, a muy poco de llegar a la cima uno de los crampones se Mai no encajó correctamente y resbaló llevándose a su compañero–¡AHHH!—éste actuó de inmediato, con el bazo agarró vuelo y enterró con todas sus fuerzas el piolet. Se resbalaron al desmoronarse parte de la superficie terrosa, hasta que volvieron a estabilizarse.

—¡¿Estás bien?!—gritó el joven preocupado.

—Me están lastimando los arneses—se quejó. Tal parecía que quería llorar y ella no era así. Entonces era síntoma de que en verdad había dolor. Por el jalón que tuvieron las cuerdas de los arneses se estiraron y apretaban en exceso.

—No te preocupes—volteó hacia ella—Mira, yo me quedaré aquí, tu trata de subir y cuando llegues a mi nivel los arneses volverán aflojarse. Así podríamos ir de lado y no una arriba del otro—indicó—Falta poco, te lo prometo.

La chica siguió las indicaciones; llegó hasta donde estaba Trunks, aflojaron sus arneses y dieron el último estirón hacia la superficie.

 **...**

Él fue el primero en subir, de ahí, impulsó a su compañera.

Por cosas del destino sin ser para nada malintencionado ella cayó sobre su cuerpo; ambos agitados y sudorosos se miraban a los ojos sin parpadear.

Bajo ese semblante Mai, preguntó:

—¿Y ahora...?

El radar se mantenía sonando aún, entonces ¿Dónde estaba la esfera?

Se reincorporaron de esa pose comprometedora, caminaron unos cuantos pasos como dirigiéndose a la punta del un risco, y el radar sonaba con mayor intensidad. En la punta del risco sobresalía una rama de tamaño mediano; en ésta había un nido de varios huevos pintorescos y entre medio de ellos, estaba la esfera.

La chica la tomó con sus manos y pese a sus dolencias y cansancio; festejó.

—¡Aquí está, Trunks!—brincó de emoción.

—¡Siiiii, lo logramos!—él chico se acercó a ella, la tomó en brazos y giraron.

—¡Viva, viva!—se decían uno al otro entre abrazos—¡Lo logramos!

En verdad estaban gustosos y reían a sobremanera. Hasta que por tanto movimiento por accidente rozaron sus labios sin querer y quedaron sin habla.

La risa se acabó.

—Lo siento—dijo el muchacho y se separaron.

—No... no pasa nada—dijo Mai, sonrojada.

¿Y cómo no apenarse?

Si en teoría se «suponía» que ya habían intimado. En efecto la chica le dejó de hablar por varios días, la duda le carcomió ¿Pero qué más se le iba hacer a esa contingencia?

—Esto fue agotador—dijo Trunks al secarse el sudor de la frente con el antebrazo—Deberíamos de buscar un lugar para estar. Ya es media tarde y no tarda en oscurecer.

—Está bien...—asintió la muchacha al tiempo que arrojó un suspiro.

...

Tras caminar por buen rato el terreno se observaba muy irregular. La cima era empinada, estrecha. ¿Dónde acampar? No tenían ni la menor idea, pero les urgía asearse, comer y sanar las raspaduras de sus cuerpos.

 **...**

Minutos después se encontraron con una pequeña extensión de cascada, fresca y bastante encantadora; ideal para tomar un baño con olor a naturaleza. Desempacaron sus cosas, la casa-cápsula y demás artefactos. Por fortuna pudieron adaptarse a un trecho recto.

Después, juntaron los materiales necesarios para dentro de un rato improvisar una fogata.

Aún el cielo arrojaba los últimos matices del sol entre tonalidades naranjas y rojas, tenían que aprovechar esa luz solar para poder asearse. Ciertamente podrían haberlo hecho dentro de la casa pero ¿cómo quitarse ese gusto de sentir el chorro del agua fresca caer en sus acalorados cuerpos?

Era inevitable.

La disputa sería en sí como bañarse ¿Él primero o ella primero? ¿O ambos?. Y ahí empezaba el gran problema otra vez.

 **...**

Enredados en toallas entraron al pequeño manto de agua que por fortuna no era para nada hondo; el nivel del agua llegaba justo al ras de sus rodillas. Ahí mismo, había raíces de árboles, ramas con pronunciadas hojas, puesto que la tierra absorbía agua era de esperarse que crecieran ramas entre la pequeña cascada. Después de todo las ramas que sobresalían del manto acuático no habían sido de todo malas, estas con delicadeza natural formaron una improvisada cortina para dividir o mejor dicho ocultar la desnudez del joven azul y la mujer salvaje.

Y ahí estaban, dándose la espalda uno al otro con la tentación prensada en la frente. Pero no, ¿cómo? No tenían y ni debían de voltear. Pero la situación era un tanto incomoda, morbosa y muy, muy tentadora.

En ese instante un gran silencio se apoderó de la situación. Los minutos parecían dar pasos de gigantes; tal y como si el tiempo fuese una eternidad. Entonces el joven empresario pese a lo bochornoso de la situación comenzó a asearse; retiró la toalla, la colgó en una rama y se entregó al chorro de la cascada que pedía purificarlo de los rastros de sudor. El agua resbalaba por su cuerpo marcado y toda su cabellera cambio a un color más oscuro de lo usual. Los mechones se unificaron siendo impulsados con su propia mano llevándolos hacia atrás mientras alzaba la barbilla—suspiró—era realmente refrescante. Con un jabón de barra tallaba su cuerpo, de ahí, su mano llegó a la cruz de su pecho que pese a lo pronunciado ya contaba con mejor pinta. Y tras caer espuma en las raspaduras que ocasionó la jalada del arnés; siseaba discretamente. Por esa causa frunció las cejas con intensidad, por el dolor que le ocasionaba. Respiró hondo tratando de ignorar ese detalle pero la tentación, el pecado, con una pizca de morbosidad le decía inconscientemente «Voltea» La mujer ya no le parecía tan indiferente y peor aún, estaba justo a unos metros dándole la espalda con la misma desnudez que él.

 **...**

Su cabello negro se adhirió a su piel blanca forrando su espalda escurridiza por el agua que parecían manos que tocaban su piel. Al abrir los ojos era imposible no sentir la presencia del azul, le estremecía un poco. Pero de cualquier forma ella advirtió.

—Ni se te ocurra voltear, greñudo—dijo junto con el apretar de su puño.

Sin más, se fue directo al choro del agua para retirar el exceso de jabón.

Y silencio.

No hubo palabras, sólo el sonido de la cascada que salpicaba sobre el charco. Las ramas manipuladas por el viento cantaban con su oleaje; despertaba los instintos de los jóvenes.

La tentación ganó, aunque «él» dio el primer paso.

Mientras la joven cerró sus ojos, el azul con ligereza volteó, tan sutil y discreto como fuese posible. El cuerpo de Mai ciertamente era cubierto por la cortina de ramas y largas hojas, pero aún así, se apreciaba parte de su cuerpo.

Trunks vio la blancura de su piel, mientras la mujer alzaba sus brazos hacia sus costados sobresalía parte de sus senos. Él ya no tenía nada que estar haciendo ahí, pero no pudo, tenía que verla «¿por qué?» Antes de que Mai abriera sus encantadores ojos él jaló la toalla que previamente había colgado y secó con rebeldía su cabellera.

Pero la tentación llegó a los ojos femeninos.

Aprovechando tal acción; ella volteó. Apreció parte de sus glúteos, espalda y torso. No creía lo que estaba haciendo, ¿Ella observado al greñudo? Ni explotando el mundo lo haría; pero lo hizo. Su corazón se irradió de algo, de un calor. Cada punzada de su pecho era un «hazlo» camuflado «observarlo Mai» apenas y podía lograr entender esa loca exigencia que le manifestaba su cuerpo.

 **...**

Había pasado ya tiempo de esa torpe contingencia, no hablaban mucho del tema, era algo que les causaba cierta pena. La mayor parte del tiempo él lo tomaba con el beneficio de hacerla molestar pero de ahí no pasaba. Trunks realmente pensaba que no sucedido nada «y estaba en lo correcto» pero, de cualquier forma había cosas como _«¿Y si la toqué?»_ O _«¿En verdad me vio desnudo?»_ El hecho de que no haya existido una "unión" no significaba que no hubieran pasado otras cosas. Al sentirse aturdido por tantas interrogantes lo mejor era pasar por alto ese tema.

 **...**

Tras haber pasado el rato de espionaje mutuo, cenaron gracias a la ayuda de la tradicional fogata que solían hacer para asar sus alimentos, al terminar se introdujeron a la pequeña casa.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

En una maleta estaban depositadas las Esferas del Dragón; brillaban, emitían luz dorada. Y ambos con un semblante más relajado las contaron solo por sentir ese entusiasmo de estar cerca de su paso final.

»Uno.

 _«Dos._

»Tres.

 _«Cuatro._

»Cinco.

 _«Seis._

Voltearon y sonrieron.

—Seis esferas del dragón—dijo el muchacho después de expulsar un suspiro—¿Estás lista para tu deseo, Mai?

—Si... ¡uff!—sacó aire— fue un trabajo difícil más de un mes en encontrar la sexta—se le quedó viendo a los objetos circulares—Dime algo Trunks ...

—Sí, dime ...

—Después de que juntemos las esferas ¿El místico Dragón saldrá solo?

—Buena pregunta—el joven se dirigió al clóset, deslizó las puertas y sacó una computadora portátil—Recuerdo haber guardado por aquí bastante información sobre la investigación de las esferas. No leí todo—se sentó en el suelo alfombrado y uso la cama como respaldo. Estiró sus piernas y encima de ellas depósito la laptop—Ven, echemos un vistazo.

La mujer de cabello negro fue hacia él y se sentó justo a su lado. Trunks con la mirada fija a la pantalla deslizaba el dedo con suavidad sobre el teclado para dirigir él cursor hacía unos archivos, dio doble click y listo.

Comenzó a leer:

 _«El misterio de las Esferas del Dragón: Shenron No Densetsu»_

 _Los dioses como tales son sobrenaturales. Se le atribuyen poderes importantes a cada uno de ellos. Unas cuántas personas pueden creer que son algo concebido o sagrado. Pero por otra parte pueden ser temidos por sus adeptos._

 _Sin importar el idioma, pueden ser llamados de muchas formas diferentes, según el planeta, la raza o a veces las necesidades de los individuos._

 _Y una y otra vez al paso de un año se escuchaba su nombre con fervor salir de las gargantas de los deseosos «¡Sal de ahí Shenlong!» siendo cada sílaba empapada con poderosa ilusión. Llenos de anhelos alzaban sus manos y gritaban a todo pulmón «¡Cumple mi deseo!»_

 _La magia de los dioses no tiene distinción con las personas; diseñados solo para obedecer y por poder divino hacer felices o desdichados a los seres humanos»_

 _«Minutos después ...»_

 _Las esferas del dragón tienen un límite en sus deseos; en primera no se puede pedir que un muerto regrese a la vida cuando su descenso fue de manera natural salvo cuando se trate de accidentes._

 **...**

Al terminar de leer y tras descubrir que era imposible revivir a Baba Yaga el joven preguntó:

—¿Entonces que deseo vas a pedir, Mai?—sintió un poco de pena.

La chica fijó su mirada en sus manos que se apoyaban en sus piernas.

—Creo que ya te había dicho, un hogar—regresó la vista hacia a la computadora.

—Bueno, olvidemos de eso por el momento—trató inmediatamente cambiar de tema—¿Qué pasó con tus heridas?

—Arden, el arnés quemó mi piel—respondió—Fue en parte de los muslos pero principalmente en la cintura.

—Si, entiendo...

El joven dejó el aparato sobre el alfombrado, se incorporó y de la mesa de noche tomó el frasco que contenía el remedio de llantén; regresó con la chica.

—Déjame ver ¿sí?—ella solo mostró las heridas de sus pierna puesto que mostrar el daño de la cintura implicaría elevar demasiado la bata rosa.

Tiernamente el muchacho tomó cierta cantidad del ungüento y aplicó en las heridas. Mai siseaba, apretaba los ojos mientras mordía su labio inferior; ante todo haciéndose la valiente.

—Perdón...—dijo el muchacho—Sé que duele.

Y mientras las manos masculinas frotaba la blancura de las piernas de la muchacha, ambos se pusieron nerviosos. Motivo por el cual las palabras correctas tenían que salir a solucionar aquel bochornoso malentendido.

—Yo... yo no me acosté contigo, Mai—tragó saliva y el movimiento de las mano se frenó para busca la mirada de la chica—No me atrevería a tocarte sin tu consentimiento.

* * *

 _—Aunque moría por hacerlo..._

* * *

—¿Eh?... pero ¿por qué estás tan seguro?—se sonrojó.

—Porque lo sé—regresó la mirada al alfombrado—De hecho quizás tú también lo sabrías.

No hubo palabras, más sí un silencio que adornó con creces la situación. Sin embargo, el chico pese a todo continuó con su charla.

—Falta curar la parte de tu cintura—recordó Trunks.

—No te preocupes yo puedo curarme sola—la chica quiso levantarse más él la detuvo tomándola del brazo.

—...Déjame hacerlo por favor.

 **...**

Ella optó por otras prendas; un short y una playera larga que facilitará enrrollarse y así, dejar expuesta su cintura. El joven azul espero que ella se tomará el tiempo de acomodarse; él mientras estaba sentado por un lado en el borde de la cama dándole sutilmente la espalda.

—¿Por qué quieres hacerlo, Trunks?—preguntó Mai y el joven volteó.

—Porque tú lo haz hecho por mí—y comenzó a sanar.

Ciertamente así había sido, la prueba de todo era la cruz que estaba grabada en su pecho, esa herida que ella curó con el poder natural de sus manos. La mujer apretaba los ojos al compás de sus puños. Pero al abrirlos fijó su vista en el pecho del chico y en la parte del abdomen.

—Tu también estas lastimado, greñudo—esta vez sus palabras sonaron suaves, pese a decir el gran apodo con el que lo había bautizado.

Incorporó medio cuerpo y le arrebató de las manos el frasco que contenía el llantén, y curó sus heridas. Las manos femeninas parecían curarlo todo, parecían traspasar su piel, como si en vez del ungüento depositara polvos mágicos. Sin embargo, él no se quedó atrás, de forma inmediata imitó el mismo gesto que Mai. Y así, ambos se curaban entre sí.

El ambiente se tornó tenso, sus pieles se erizaban ¿Qué pasaba? ¿Por qué ninguno de los dos peleaba? Otra vez estaban bajo ese hechizo del tacto, era imposible no recordar su desnudez en la cascada. Roces de miradas, los palpites de sus corazones con ese sonido acelerado, bochornos y demás sensaciones.

—Deberías de untarte el llantén más seguido—quería un pretexto la chica para salir de ese extraño trance con él—Te aseguro que la enorme cicatriz desaparecería por completo.

Ella elevó su vista y de una forma sin ser completamente coincidentes sus labios se acercaban.

—Es que no pretendo que desaparezca—y sus bocas se abrieron faltando centímetros para su unión.

* * *

 _—¿Le gusta esa chica, señor?_

 _—Verás Rita, yo sé cómo pero es que ella..._

 _—¡LO SABÍA!—lo interrumpió azotando las palmas de sus manos contra la mesa. Llamando así la atención de algunos presentes por lo efusivo—¡AHORA TODO COBRA SENTIDO!._

 _—¡¿Qué?!¿Pero, por qué lo dices?—alzó una de cejas. Ese típico gesto herencia de su padre._

 _—Señor Brief—suspiró—¿Creyó que nunca me daría cuenta?_

 _—¿Eh?—estaba trastornado._

 _—Va a cumplir seis meses de que llegó de su viaje. Dejó de tener encuentros con su querida amiga Line McCognely, moderó su vicio del tabaco, se ve relajado ¡USTED ES OTRO SEÑOR! Y ahora estamos en una exhibición de arte justo en el área de la cafetería, con el cielo que parece que arrojará cántaros de agua y usted...—se frenó y continuó—...Me habla de su viaje sin algún motivo, de esa misteriosa mujer; por cada vez que dice su nombre su vista cobra vida._

 _La lluvia de verano; esa esencia natural que lleva a momentos importantes de nuestras vidas. Era el clima actual de la Capital del Oeste; donde el cielo llora sin importar las risas de las personas; las nubes rugen vestidas de color gris lanzando un aura de melancolía; recuerdos bellos o malos caen junto con las gotas de lluvia que se estrellan contra los paraguas de pintorescos colores y quizás en el mejor de los casos brinda relajación. En esos días de lluvia no existía el asfalto gris sino el color de los impermeables y de los traviesos enamorados que pese a todo retaban a la lluvia entre pasos, risas y besos._

 _Que pésimo actor había sido durante ese lapso ¿Qué acaso fue tan obvio? ¿Que acaso había cambiado tanto? Ni su hermana, ni su madre y tampoco su abuela había detectado esa «falta de algo» y lo descubrió la persona que quizás menos imagina: su secretaria. ¿Y en qué momento? No estaba seguro, tal y como dijo ella quizás desde que llegó de su viaje. O simplemente perdió la noción al narrar su historia._

 _Y la mujer, su fiel compañera de trabajo, la cómplice de algunos cuantos secretos de amoríos soberbios; le dijo la verdad._

 _Entonces la secretaria volvió a insistir:_

 _—¿Le gusta esa muchacha, Señor?_

 _Y él contestó:_

 _—Sí...—dijo sin titubeos con la sinceridad desbordándose del azul de sus ojos—...Me gusta mucho._

 _—¡¿Y?! ¿LA BESÓ?_

 _El joven empresario razonó la pregunta, volvió a sumergirse en la historia._

 _—No—negó con la cabeza al compás de su respuesta..._

 _—Por... ¿por qué?—la mirada de Rita se puso cristalina._

 _—Un ruido se escuchó en el exterior y interrumpió nuestro beso._

 _—¿Y si le gusta tanto que espera para estar con ella? ¿dónde está?_

 _—No lo sé, Rita—suspiró—Aún no te adelantes; todo tiene un porqué. Solo te puedo decir que a veces por otras circunstancias no estamos destinados o preparados para seguir «Hacia el mismo rumbo» junto a alguien._

 _—Sígame contando por favor._

 _—Cuando nuestros labios estaban a punto de unirse..._

* * *

Un ruido se escuchó en las afueras y el beso se menguó en su totalidad. Se enfrió a la par del ungüento que reposaba en sus pieles.

—...Perdón—dijo Trunks y se separó de la muchacha. En seguida cerró el frasco del llantén—Para mañana todo estará mejor—dijo, y se le dibujó media sonrisa en los labios.

—Gra... gracias—estaba apenada—Por cierto, Trunks ¿escuchaste eso?

—Sí.

—¿Qué sería?

—Sonó como si fuese metal, en todo caso Mai es mejor permanecer aquí. Hay que descansar y apagar las luces para no llamar la atención.

—De acuerdo, tienes razón.

La pequeña casa-cápsula se vistió de oscuridad, ambos jóvenes se sumergieron en la cama pero estaban a la expectativa. ¿Y si era algún loco? o algún animal.

...

Acostados boca arriba miraban al techo con la poca luz de luna que se filtraba por la ventana.

—No tengas miedo, Mai.

—No, no tengo—abrazó la sábana—Pero es imposible no pensar que puede ser algo peligroso.

—Lo sé. Todo está en orden créeme, están los seguros puestos, la alarma. Si alguien quisiese entrar se haría un gran alboroto.

La chica suspiró, entonces el joven capitalino volteó hacia a ella y se dio cuenta de algo muy importante.

 _«¿Dónde estaba la barrera de almohadas?»_

Mai no hizo esa anticuada barrera ¿por qué? Y peor aún estaba hasta compartiendo la misma frazada.

No hizo escándalo para nada e incluso por él era mejor así; podían estar más cercanos, percibir su calor.

* * *

 _—A mí... me empezó atraer sexualmente—se sonrojó—Rita yo..._

 _—¿Quería acostarse con ella?—le ayudó la mujer a sacar la verdad._

 _—Sí—contestó el empresario—Cada noche era más ameno, obvio con sus altibajos pero era un martirio sentirla tan cerca de mí y no poder hacer nada._

 _—Pero usted le hubiera dicho "Mai me gustas" y tal vez ella se hubiera dado cuenta que lo decía en serio._

 _—Sí, pero el punto es que en ese momento no lo hice._

 _—¿Entonces qué pasó, Señor Brief...?_

* * *

Al hacerse de algunas palabras el sueño lo venció, al estar acostumbrados uno al otro durmieron sin problemas. Eran su complemento; necesitaban su presencia, su compañía, sus pleitos para sentirse bien.

Entonces, ¿Cómo no iba a surgir algo? Si tenían todas las herramientas necesarias para llegar a algo más. Quizás a veces es cosa de dejar a un lado el orgullo, la ambición y los acuerdos; centrarse más en lo sentimental. Pero como buenos humanos le damos prioridad a otras cosas que «creemos» que son de mayor importancia.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

La casa-cápsula fue iluminada por el claro de Luna y a unos cuantos metros el peligro ya los había alcanzado. Y tras de él había un camino de manchas de sangre que se escurrían de sus manos metálicas, proveniente de las membranas de lo que parecía ser un lobo.

Su trabajo como asesino profesional comenzaba desde ya.

 _—Espera un poco más Violet..._

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Mientras tanto, otro par de aventureros se hacían compañía dentro su modesta casita de campaña. Estaban en el mero centro de los Bosques Negros; los ruidos de las ánimas relucían con lamentos, y quejidos junto con los ronquidos de Goku. Todo eso conformaba una celestial orquesta de terror.

—Esto es imposible...—dijo el joven Goten con los ojos abiertos de par en par sin poder dormir.

 **.**

 **.**

 **CONTINUARÁ...**

 **¡Muchas querido lector por llegar hasta aquí!**

 **Beta Reader:** Mari Tourquoise.

* * *

 **Nota del final:**

 _Hola queridos n.n espero que les haya gustado el capítulo. Como ven, ya estamos juntando cada vez más las piezas del rompecabezas._

 _Primeramente **¿De dónde surge Line McCognely?** Ella pertenece a mi primer Fic Trumai titulado **"Predestinados"** es un fic que nunca encontrarán xDD puesto que decidí mejor borrarlo y hacerlo nuevamente. Line es un Oc que hice para esa historia y curiosamente era novia de Trunks. Lo contrario de ahora que son simples "amigos cariñosos" pero deje el motivo original de cómo se conocen y es gracias a la amistad de Dr. Brief con el abuelo de la chica. Recurrí a ella puesto que necesitaba plasmar un poco como era la vida de Trunks en la capital «Vacía y sin sentido»_

 _ **¿Goten y Goku de viaje?** Así es, este par cómico también va explorarse en la gran aventura. ¿Qué sorpresas les esperará a este dúo? XD eso lo iremos descubriendo. _

_¡Tao pai pai ya encontró a Trunks y Mai! ¡O NOOOO! **¿Y ahora?** Jajaja _

_Y si, Trunks ya se sinceró con Rita,« baia, baia», está enamorado el muchacho. ¿Entonces por qué está solo en la Capital? Llévense esa duda de tarea._

 _Hay mucho que despejar aún._

 _Así mismo todos se están dirigiendo **"Hacia el mismo Rumbo"** La pareja deseosa, los nuevos aventureros y el Cyborg; cada uno con diferentes objetivos. _

_La información de Shenglong la tomé prestada de uno de mis Drabbles titulado **"Más allá de sus ojos"** fue un fic que hice de **[Shenlong x Trunks Xenoverse]** y me pareció que encajaba perfectamente bien en esa escena. _

_Por último muchas gracias por sus Rw; a la gente que sigue esta mágica historia. C **omo siempre gracias a los lectores silenciosos (manifiéstense me interesa saber su opinión) y los presentes: YOS, Jimena, Cereza del pastel, Karol, las Ladys que ya las hecho de menos** ¡Gracias a todos!_

 _A las Comunidades de Facebook que me permiten compartir mis locas historias: **Trunks & Mai Page, Dragon Ball Fanfics y Por los que leemos fanfics de DB. **_

¡NOS LEEMOS PRONTO!

 _ **Con cariño: Kuraudea.**_

* * *

 _Respetemos los derechos del autor_

 _15/junio/2016_

 _¡Di **NO** al plagio! _


	8. Chapter 8

**Hacia el mismo rumbo**

 **.**

 **.**

 **by**

 **Kuraudea**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Capítulo 8**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Motivos**

 **.**

 **.**

 _«Así se da la felicidad; en pedazos, por momentos. Cuando uno es chico espera la gran felicidad, alguna felicidad enorme y absoluta. Y la espera de este fenómeno se deja pasar o se aprecian las pequeñas felicidades, las únicas que existen»—Ernesto Sabato._

 _._

 _._

 _—A veces nos negamos a los verdaderos motivos que nos mueve; nos confundimos y desistimos al verdadero sentimiento._

 ** _._**

 ** _._**

 ** _._**

Ahora él sería como el aire, tan ligero como fuese posible, como las hojas que bailan en el suelo terroso manipuladas por el torrente agresivo del viento. Su cuerpo sería cuan tronco de los árboles: estático. Y sus brazos, las ramas esperanzadas en alcanzar las nubes del cielo, aunque nunca llegasen a ellas. Su respiración se camuflaría con el canto de las aves, sus pasos con el aullar de los lobos; su vista roja representaría el mayor peligro como cuan serpiente te hipnotiza por el envenenado brillo de sus ojos exóticos.

El hombre se convertiría en una sombra, se ocultaría con el afán de espiar; calcular con indiscutible talento cada uno de los movimientos de sus víctimas. Leer sus mentes, saber sus debilidades, escarmentar el motivo de sus risas hasta llegar al punto de saborear con sed extrema sus lágrimas de sal. Y así, atacar en el momento exacto.

Reglas de oro de un asesino profesional: no desistir.

Jamás estremecerse por insignificantes detalles humanos; esta vez no habría tiempo de sentimentalismos, tenía sus prioridades incrustadas en su piel con el doloroso frío del metal, eso le daba la garantía suficiente para no olvidar sus objetivos.

Y _El Rojo_ con su típico traje rosa de hechura tradicional, reposaba sobre un tronco grueso de un árbol: meditaba, inhalaba y exhalaba aire. El sentido del oído lo mantendrían al tanto. Pero pese a todo su mente le jugaba sucio, la voz de la mujer, el motivo y la razón por la cual estaba estudiando su nueva misión, le interrumpía con descaro. Escuchaba su voz aclamar su nombre junto con esas expresiones tan quejumbrosas, típicas de ella.

 _—¡Vamos Tao! Quita esa cara de amargado—reía abiertamente sin tapujos la mujer._

En tanto, él apreciaba desde las alturas aquella modesta casa-cápsula. Como pájaro dentro de un gran nido; su vista roja y cibernética le permitía la facilidad de ver con exactos acercamientos a sus presas. De alguna forma su castigo tenía «ciertas» cualidades.

 _«El violeta, el azul, son grises ante el lente rojo»—la enseñanza y descubrimiento que pese a todo nunca olvidaría._

 ** _._**

 **.**

 **.**

* * *

 _El café en la mesa se enfrió; tras haber ventilado su confesión, el apetito menguó. Lo habían descubierto y ya no había nada que negar. En tanto, se escuchaba aún la música de fondo ejecutada por la pequeña orquesta dentro de la exhibición de arte; un poco de murmullo de los otros comensales y el coqueto sonido del agua que salpicaba alegre en la fuente._

 _Sin más, un cigarrillo se aferró en su boca, en los labios del empresario que pese a ser delgados seducían a cualquiera._

 _—¿No le dijo nada a la chica...?—y la mujer meneaba una cuchara dentro de la taza del capuchino con lo poco que quedaba del líquido._

 _—Todo siguió su curso—expulsó una bocanada de humo y continuó con su vicio—Quizás pasaron unas dos semanas desde entonces, la cosas siguieron tal y como eran: avanzar, dormir, pelear y comer. No tocamos el tema, ella me gustaba mucho pero da la casualidad que no hubo otra oportunidad así. Yo tenía ganas de besarla, pero lo de aquel día fue mágico, una conexión bastante rara e inusual; existía un motivo para besarla. En cambio, cualquier día no se prestaba para hacerlo o intentarlo, no era como tomarla a la fuerza. Todo fue un poco más suave, me agradaba mucho su compañía._

 _—Se lo hubiera dicho, señor Brief..._

 _—No era el momento aún —negó con la cabeza._

 _—¿Por qué?_

 _—Porque siempre tiene que pasar algo que nos asegure que estamos dentro del mismo motivo, en la misma sintonía. Por desgracia siempre tiene que ocurrir algo para darnos cuenta de tantas cosas; y lo sabemos. Sin embargo por una rara razón nos resistimos—terminó con su vicio y la colilla del cigarrillo fue depositada en el cenicero de vidrio que estaba sobre la mesa—Verás Rita, ¿Cuál es nuestra rama laboral?._

 _—La tecnología de punta, Señor._

 _—Exacto—asintió el joven con esa penetrante mirada azul._

 _—Pero... no comprendo ¿Qué trata de decir?_

 _—La Corporación Cápsula—abrió las palmas de sus manos adornando su expresión—Herencia de mi abuelo y de mi madre; creadores de las cápsulas Hoi Poi y entre otros tantos inventos para brindarles a las personas una vida de calidad. Yo, como el Presidente de la compañía tecnología más grande en el mundo te digo con certeza que creemos fielmente que «esto» lo es todo—se cruzó de brazos—Y no. Hay tanto que ignoramos, Rita; a veces otras cosas sencillas nos pueden dar bienestar, como la medicina por ejemplo. Estamos tan carentes de creencias que rechazamos la naturaleza y..._

 _—¿Pasó algo con la chica?—lo interrumpió la mujer con intriga. Deseaba saber que era lo que había pasado._

 _—Sí—afirmó—Además..._

 _—Ajá..._

 _—Desde que regresé del viaje te confieso que soy más creyente en otras cosas que ni por la vida me pasaban en mente. Vi algo bastante extraño... ni si quiera puedo asegurar si era real—suspiró._

 _—Y...¿Qué era?—parpadeó la secretaria._

 _—Era algo como ..._

* * *

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Una pequeña fogata tatemaba un enorme pez que había pescado Goku en un lago de agua dulce. Exactamente hacía media hora que se había sumergido aventándose un gran clavado en busca de la comida. Quizás su «papá» era un poco imprudente, pero no negaría que tenía grandes talentos como la pesca por ejemplo. Quizás la vida de aventurero le iba bien y tenia grandes posibilidades de sobrevivir en situaciones precarias.

—¡Mira Goten, encontré uno gordo!—rió.

Dentro de la cuna de los Bosques Negros habían escuchado de todo. Pero fueron valientes y siguieron pese a todo.

Fríos, trasnochadas y grandes desveladas atacaron al joven Goten y se preguntaba con ojeras marcadas en su rostro «¿Cómo era posible que Trunks soportará tanto en el viaje?»

Al terminar de comer los sagrados alimentos o mejor dicho «devorar» alzaron sus cosas y subieron a la motocicleta para emprender marcha.

—Sujétate bien, papá—aceleró el muchacho.

Y continuaron.

Ya sentían esa adrenalina por lo desconocido, pese a todo lo malo también observaron maravillas; pero siendo ellos de campo quizás la propia naturaleza formaba parte de sus vidas; se sorprendía por lo místico del lugar, por descubrir que todo lo que se hablaba del lado «Este» era cierto, más no con exageración. Era una situación distinta a la de Trunks; el empresario quería naturaleza y Goten al vivir toda la vida en el campo le brotaba una infinita curiosidad por la tecnología y las metrópolis.

Es un hecho que la mayoría de las personas desea lo contrario a lo que su vida conlleva; ciertamente nadie está conforme del todo con que lo tienen.

La moto aceleró; el escape de la motocicleta tronaba con espantosos ruidos y expulsaba repentinos llamas con una mezcla de humo negro. No era un modelo recién salido de la Capsule Corp pero bueno, al fin y al cabo andaba.

 **...**

Entre tanto árbol un trecho lo tuvieron que caminar; se mantenía en la parte profunda del Bosque Negro, quizás a muy poco de abandonar ese horrendo lugar.

De momento, el par de ojos azabaches divisaron a la vez una choza y uno se preguntó a otro.

 _«¿Una choza?»_

—Goten... ¿Será aquella choza de la famosa bruja? Recuerda que la gente del pueblo la menciona mucho.

—Puede ser... pero es una vieja choza, papá—respondió el muchacho extrañado—Parece que nadie vive ahí.

—Pero de haber alguien podríamos preguntar que si vieron a Trunks. O al menos saber si estamos en el camino correcto—el hombre sonrió por su magnífica idea al tiempo que lanzó un guiño.

—Bueno, creo que tienes razón.

El joven se acercó a la puerta, daba pasos sigilosos. Mostraba un semblante preventivo con el ceño fruncido o quizás de miedo.

Finalmente tocó la puerta.

—¡Buenas tardes!—nadie respondió y volvió a insistir—¡Buenas tardes!

Sin esperárselo la puerta se abrió por sí sola, resaltó así, un horrible chillido originado por las bisagras oxidadas que apenas sostenían la puerta hecha de tablas. Ésta estaba reluciente por signos de polilla y humedad.

—¿Puedo pasar...?—preguntó dudoso el muchacho.

Volteó hacia atrás con su padre y éste asintió como otorgando el permiso de acceder. Así mismo Goku se acercó a él, y ambos se filtraron a la vieja choza.

 **...**

No era para menos sentir un poco de temor; la decoración del lugar originaba que ese tipo de sentimientos se desprendieran por los poros de la piel. Cráneos, velas rojas y una estela de humo con aroma a «mirra» salía de las varas de incienso; una mesa con mantel morado y en el centro de ella una gran bola de cristal.

—Los estaba esperando—dijo una voz misteriosa y pocos segundos después se escuchó una tétrica carcajada—¡JA,JA,JA!

Tanto padre e hijo se les pintó una sombra azul en la frente y endurecieron sus rostros—¡¿EEEHHH?!—

 **...**

Tras calmarse observaron con más detalle a una pequeña bruja de cabellos rosados que estaba detrás de la esfera de cristal.

—¿Us-usted nos esperaba a no-nosotros?—preguntó Goten tartamudo. El chico estaba de lo más confundido—esto es muy extraño cómo supo que vendríamos.

—Tomen asiento mis queridos visitantes—señaló dos pequeñas sillas del otro extremo de la mesa—Así es, los esperaba a ustedes. Soy Uranai Baba, guardiana de los Bosques Negros—vertía té en dos tazas—¿Y ustedes?

—Yo soy Goten y él es mi padre Goku.

—¡Hola!—saludó el de cabellos puntiagudos alzando una de sus manos.

—Ya veo—acercó a ellos las tazas con té y cómo merienda le ofreció un plato lleno de galletas de jengibre.

Mientras los hombres le daban sorbos al té, algo captó su atención. Se trataba de una jaula con columpio que tenía algo parecido a un murciélago dentro.

—Disculpe señora, ¿Qué clase de murciélago es ese?

—¿Eh?—volteó la bruja hacia la jaula.

Y antes de que ella contestara la criatura se dirigió con Goten y con voz de ardilla indicó:

—¡¿A QUIÉN LE DICES MURCIÉLAGO, MOCOSO?!—levantaba su diminuto trinchete—¡SOY EL GRAN AKKUMAN!

—El murciélago está hablando...—dijo Goku tras parpadear un par de veces.

—¡¿QUÉ NO ENTIENDES?!—gruñía el diminuto diablo—¡SOY EL REY DEL INFRAMUNDO, SOY EL GRAN...!

—¡Cierra la boca Akkuman!—lo interrumpió la anciana.

—¡Cómo digas, como digas!—movió sus alitas y se sentó en el columpio. Sin más alternativas se meció en él hacía adelante y hacia atrás con singular simpatía—No necesitas a esos tontos, yo puedo ir por ese chico y combatir a ese hombre de hojalata.

—¡¿Para qué te den otra paliza?!—alzó la voz Uranai Baba y dirigió su mirada cabizbaja en él—si fui muy gentil en regresarte tu cuerpo.

—¡PERO APENAS MIDO 10 CENTÍMETROS!—reclamó el diminuto ser.

—¡Cierra la boca!

—¡Bah!—y siguió columpiándose.

—Señora, ha sido usted muy amable en ofrecernos esta merienda, pero en realidad nosotros solo veníamos a preguntar si ha visto a un chico de motocicleta de cabellos lilas—dijo Goten.

—Descuida joven amigo, yo tengo las respuestas que buscas—empezó con un conjuro al son que sus manos rodeaban la bola de cristal—Veamos...

De la nada se plasmó en la esfera la imagen de Trunks y junto con él una chica de cabellos negros. Tal parecía que hablaban.

—Si, es él—afirmó Goten sorprendido.

—¿Pero quién esa chica?—preguntó Goku.

—Es una viajera proveniente de las Colinas de Sur, hace poco la atendí, por cierto nunca me pagó. Ella fue criada por una famosa curandera—la bruja miraba a ambos hombres—Bien, pero eso no es lo importante.

—¿Ah, no? ¿entonces qué?—preguntó el menor.

Tras desaparecer la imagen de lo muchachos de la esfera, la bruja mostró a ellos una fila de cartas de Tarot, se las iba mostrando una por una e iba descifrando el significado como tal.

 _»Locura—volteó una carta y otras tantas._

 _»Ambición_

 _»El Rojo_

 _»Impide su esclavitud_

La última carta mostró a un alma en pena con largas cadenas.

—Algo acecha a tu amigo, alguien frío como la noche; desalmado por frustraciones en su vida. Él sujeto ya no tarda en actuar, se expande como la sangre roja entre los suelos.

—¿Y qué podemos hacer? ¿en dónde está? ¿Es el... el cyborg?—la mujer asintió a las preguntas.

—Salgan de los Bosques Negros, sigan el camino y los conducirá a ellos—indicó.

—Uranai Baba—intervino Goku.

—¿Sí...?

—Yo quisiera saber si tienes más galletas—junto sus manos como si estuviese rogándole.

—En aquel costal hay más—señaló hacia una esquina.

—...Basta, papá...—suspiró Goten con fastidio—Las galletas no son lo importante. Bien, es hora de irnos.

Se levantaron de las sillas y antes de salir la bruja los detuvo.

—¡Esperen!—exclamó—¡Son un millón de Zenis!

—¡¿QUÉÉÉÉ?!

—Los servicios tienen un costo.

—¡PERO YO NO LE DIJE QUE LO HICIERA!—y mientras Goten debatía, Goku continuaban comiendo galletas—¡VÁMONOS PAPÁ!

Para esto, surgió la típica frase de despedida de la bruja.

—Bueno, dejo tu suerte en manos los Bosques Negros—y soltó una horripilante carcajada—¡JA,JA,JA!

—¡Larguémonos de aquí!

Salieron y montaron la motocicleta, ajustaban sus cascos, lentes y partieron.

 **.**

 **.**

* * *

 _—Avanzábamos poco a poco, hacíamos escalas y acampábamos. Ese era nuestro ritmo normal hasta que pasó ..._

* * *

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Tras haber trazado en el mapa la nueva ruta que los conduciría a la séptima esfera del dragón, el empresario se levantó de la mesa; entre bostezos se fue directo a recostarse a la cama. De un tiro se echó en ella con los brazos extendidos como cuando se desea formar ángeles en la nieve.

En tanto Mai dirigió su vista en él.

—Creo que iré a tomar una ducha–la chica tomó sus pertenencias.

—Esta bien, adelante—contestó Trunks sin abrir los ojos, tal parecía que estaba a punto de tomar una siesta.

Antes de entrar al baño preguntó:

—¿Qué tal salieron tus cálculos? ¿estamos cerca?

—Eso parece, hoy la pasaremos en este lugar—volteó su cuerpo y enterró los brazos debajo de la almohada—la chica solo asintió y entró al baño.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

El agua de la regadera caía sobre su cuerpo blanco, esa sensación tan relajante, tan íntima en el momento de la ducha. Espuma se formaba en su cabellera y crecía esponjosa conforme sus dedos tallaban con fuerza. Y ésta misma con la ayuda del agua se escurría hasta llegar a la punta de sus pies.

El baño no era muy grande, pero tenía la comodidad de tener una amplia tina para pasar un rato agradable en brazos del agua tibia.

Eso mismo fue lo que hizo la chica, salió de la regadera; se sumergió en la tina con un par de esencias que había encontrado en el gabinete del lavamanos. Tallaba sus brazos y suspiraba. Al elevar sus manos con sutileza el agua se desvanecía entre sus dedos.

Pensaba una y otra vez ¿Cómo es que se encontraba junto «al capitalino»? ¿Realmente estaba cumpliendo sus objetivos principales y motivos? Al parecer dudaba un poco en cuanto a eso; ella luchaba por un hogar, y no para estar durmiendo al lado de un hombre. Sabía que Trunks no era malo pero se resistía en caer fielmente a la atracción, no negaría que cada vez le parecía más apuesto. Pero ciertamente, ella no se había aventurado por encontrar una pareja sino para buscar una vida digna, un hogar. Tenía la gran ilusión de revivir a Baba Yaga, pero por desgracia se dio cuenta que ese clase de deseos no cumplían la Esferas del Dragón. Ahora bien, tenía que pensar en su bienestar. Claro que Trunks solo era compañía de momento, «el greñudo» tarde que temprano volvería a la Capital del Oeste y ella también tendría que retomar su vida. Regresar hacia las Colinas del Sur y quizás desempolvar la vieja cabaña de su querida abuela; en todo caso confiaba en que por lo menos el deseo de tener un digno hogar, se lo concediera el místico Dragón Shenlong.

Confiar en un hombre era algo que le costaba y mucho, no era que Trunks fuese malo sino que era algo que aún no lograba superar. Aún en su cuerpo había signos de aquel hombre de cabellos rojos y pupilas marrones. Y en efecto, sentía que ese rojo no se lo podía quitar de encima, se impregnaba en su piel como duras costras, como una capa de escamas que ella misma no podía quitarse. Tal vez era muy joven en ese tiempo, creía quizás, que en el momento de hacer el amor con alguien era para perdurar y no sólo pasar el rato. Que tonta e ingenua había sido, tal vez ahora había aprendido que no siempre se tiene que ir «Hacia el mismo rumbo» del lado del alguien. Quizás era mejor disfrutar del momento pese a lo corto que llegara a ser. De alguna forma tenía que purificarse ¿Y cómo? ¿Con quién? Si aún pese a todo lo vivido no estaba ni segura en sí de lo que se debería de sentir en el acto. No estaba curtida, le hacía falta llegar a ese punto de explosión y con «él» no lo había logrado, era frustrante. Entonces ¿por qué lo había hecho?

—Fuiste una tonta, Mai—ella misma se contestó en susurros dándole respuesta a sus reflexiones.

Sus brazos rodearon sus piernas; su rostro reposó en sus rodillas y su vista se concentró en aquella pequeña ventanilla del baño. Pese al cristal corrugado se apreciaba la luz de Luna e incluso las brillos escarchados de las estrellas. Contemplaba y suspiraba, pensaba ¿Qué le esperaba después de la gran aventura?

Tras meditar buen rato, ella mantuvo su vista fija en el cristal hasta que algo se plasmó.

Las estrellas de momento parecieron convertirse en piedras rojas. Brillaban y se movían como si fuesen ojos de camaleones con un extraño ruido robótico. Y una sombra se apoderó de la ventanilla formando una silueta de lo que a simple vista parecía un hombre.

Fue inevitable. Gritó.

—¡AAAAHHH!

El grito traspasó la puerta del baño y de un brinco el joven despertó.

Sin importar nada se dejó llevar por su instinto de auxilio y abrió la puerta del baño de un golpe.

—¡¿Qué pasa?!

—¡Hay alguien en la ventana!—señaló.

El chico volteó pero no había nadie.

—¿Estás segura, Mai?

Y al dirigirse nuevamente a ella quedó anonadado.

La chica solo se empeñaba en cubrir su cuerpo con los brazos y se ayudaban con su cabellera húmeda. Un silencioso incómodo fue mediador para esa bochornosa situación; ni él tenía palabras y ni ella sabía cómo actuar. Pero al reaccionar la chica rápido tomó una toalla y se cubrió. Le arrojó a Trunks lo que encontró a su paso: el frasco del shampoo, la barra del jabón, esponjas, cepillos y demás utensilios con un majestoso grito.

—¡LAAARRRRGATEEE DE AQUÍ, PERVERTIDO!

* * *

— _¿Es en serio, señor Brief?_

 _—Fue un accidente, lo juro. Yo entré porque quería auxiliarla no sabía que pasaba._

 _—Pobre chica, ¿qué hizo ella?_

 _—Se encerró en el baño por horas—esbozó una sonrisa—Tuve que mentir un poco, no quedó otra opción. ¿Pero sabes algo, Rita?—miró fijamente a la secretaria—Era hermosa—suspiró._

* * *

—Vamos Mai—tocaba la puerta—En serio no vi nada.

—¡Déjame en paz!—contestó irritada.

 **...**

Minutos después la chica abrió la puerta del baño y salió vestida.

—¡Vaya! Hasta que decidiste salir—Mai lo ignoró—Pasa de media tarde ¿A dónde crees que vas?—preguntó extrañado el joven y con cierto derecho.

—A cualquier sitio donde no estés tú—afirmó mientras tomaba sus pertenecías, estaba colorada como un tomate.

—¿Qué disparates estás diciendo?

—No son disparates—continuaba empacando—Estoy harta de tanta locura, de tanta contingencia. ¿No entiendes? Además quién nos asegura que eso de las esferas sea verdad, quizás estoy perdiendo mi tiempo ¡Me largo!

—Oye pero tenemos un trato. Además ¿qué falta para terminar con todo esto? —dijo Trunks exaltado.

—Esa ya no importa—tomó su esfera—Ingéniatelas sin mí, greñudo.

—¡OYE!—se enfureció—¿Por qué eres tan inmadura?

—¡¿Inmadura?!—volteó hacia él con el ceño fruncido—Creo que se ha pasado la barrera entre nosotros Trunks.

—No me salgas con esa cosas, Mai. ¡Fue un accidente! Además, créeme que no eres la única mujer que he visto desnuda.

* * *

 _—Eso que dije fue una tremenda estupidez._

* * *

 _«Maldito mujeriego»—fue lo que pensó._

¿Cómo se atrevía a decir tal cosa? Como si verla desnuda no significara algo más para él. O como si solo fuese un recordatorio de los otros cuerpos que había tocado y visto. Y no. Ella tenía que inspirar más hacia alguien.

La chica se dirigió hacia la puerta, pero éste alcanzó a recapacitar.

—Lo siento Mai... Yo...—sin ponerle atención a su improvisada disculpa azotó la puerta y salió.

No conforme él también la siguió.

—¿De modo que esto acaba así? ¿por una tontería?—caminaba detrás de ella siguiéndole el paso.

—¿Qué no me oíste?

* * *

 _—Y me enfurecí._

* * *

—¡Pues bien, haz lo que quieras!—se dio la media vuelta el muchacho dirigiendo a la casa-cápsula.

—¡BIEN!

Sus mentes se llenaron de soberbia y pensaron a la vez:

 _«¡VOLVERÁS!»_

 ** _._**

 **.**

 **.**

La vieja técnica de dormir sobre las ramas gruesas de los troncos de los árboles, se volvió a poner en práctica. Sacó de sus cosa una almohada y una frazada, se cubrió con ella de pies a cabeza.

—Eres un maldito tonto, Trunks—y con sus manos apretaba una navaja para auxiliarse de cualquier peligro infraganti.

Y bueno, no había otra cosa que pensar que planear su nuevo trayecto. Tal vez en algún bazar podría vender la esfera y conseguir un poco de plata. O en todo caso regresar a los poblado del Sur para adquirir un trabajo de campo. Tenía que ubicarse a su realidad; el sueño o el momento relax del chico guapo, las aventuras y las casa-cápsula era una terrible zona de «conform»; él regresaría a su moderna Capital del Oeste.

¿Y ella?

Para colmo no sabía nada del « greñudo» en sí, con suerte su nombre y de donde provenía. No entendía porque tanto misterio por parte de él ¿Qué ocultaba? Y de ser así ¿Por qué lo hacía? Por más que trató de investigar, todo terminó en una terrible borrachera con un resultado nada placentero al día siguiente. Por supuesto que tenía sus sospechas, claro, dedujo desde siempre que el chico no se miraba cualquier persona, recordó lo del arreglo del radar del dragón, las investigaciones que tenía archivada en la laptop y sus miles de artefactos.

—Eres un niño pijo vestido de rebelde—pensó para sí misma.

Mientras se acurrucaba para dormir sintió un ardor en su pecho. Justo se le vino en mente aquella escena del baño; el azul perforando la desnudez de su cuerpo, se sintió en teoría violada.

Y el corazón le punzó.

Ardía. Quemaba. ¿Por qué?

Quizás dentro de ella tenía cierto deseo hacia él, pero nunca supo en realidad sí sería del todo correspondida por parte de Trunks o si sólo estaba jugando con ella. Había cosas de por medio que resaltar como las esferas ¿Y si solo jugaba con ella por ese motivo? Además de las esferas del dragón ¿Qué otros motivos tenía el capitalino? Todo se prestaba para malos entendidos.

Sin embargo, pese a casi besarse no sabía sus verdaderas intenciones ¿Y si cometía ese mismo error otra vez?

Definitivamente NO.

Sus ojos se cerraron y trató de dormir de una buena vez, se negaba estar pensando en lo ocurrido.

 **...**

En tanto, alguien la observaba con determinación, como si fuese un arácnido que colgaba de una ligera y discreta telaraña. Parecía ser que las cosas para el Cyborg se estaban favoreciendo, solo era cosa de esperar.

 **.**

.

.

Por más que intentaba dormir no lo lograba; ahora la cama sería únicamente para él. Daba vueltas de un lado a otro y era imposible permanecer en una sola posición. ¿Cargo de conciencia? Quizás un poco. Pero no estaba dispuesto a dar su brazo a torcer, ella decidió irse, él nunca la corrió.

¿Ahora qué hacer?

En cuanto a las esferas era lógico que ya se había acabado esa magia de seguir buscándolas. Sin ella sería imposible juntar todas las piezas del rompecabezas, aunque encontrará la séptima. ¿Y así qué caso tenía?

Pero ciertamente, eso ya quedaba en segundo término. No valía la pena enfocarse en esos detalles, ahora siendo sincero le preocupaba que estuviese sola, pero el maldito orgullo no lo dejaba actuar. Mientras miraba al techo con la vista perdida en sus le pensamientos pensó que quizás el comentario de «No creas que haz sido la única mujer que he visto desnuda» sonó un poco despreciativo. Lo lamentaba en verdad, pero es que también era tan terca.

Y en su mente dibujo aquella figura femenina, empapada y escurridiza con los cabellos negros adheridos a su piel blanca.

Resultó ser peor de lo que pensaba porque ahora si la deseaba. Y mucho.

Ahora se encontraba solo con la mitad de la cama vacía, sin su calor, si su aroma, sin nada. Sin esa ridícula barrera de almohadas.

—Mai...

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Una semana se habían cumplido y ninguno de los dos había dado su brazo a torcer.

 **...**

—¡Ouch!—se quejó la chica tras matar a un mosquito que pico en unas de sus piernas, tenía varias ronchas en sus brazos y demás partes de sus cuerpo.

Era muy lógico, nunca se compararía el exterior con la calidez de la casa-cápsula. Por suerte traía consigo algunas provisiones.

El clima era demasiado sofocado, eso ocasionaba que bichos en insectos rondarán por su piel. Y eso era de cuidado. Había unos que contagiaban grandes fiebres, de hecho sentía un tanto pesada su visión y cierto escalofríos en su cuerpo desde el primer día que se independizó ¿Se enfermaría? No quería ser negativa quizás solo por lo sofocado había pescado un simple cuadro de gripe.

—Sí, gripe debe de ser—bajó del tronco donde había pasado la noche y caminó un poco.

Comió, aunque no tenía mucho apetito que digamos. Y la mala suerte le cayó encima; empezó a llover.

Ésta corrió, sacó de su mochila un traje impermeable y sin tener a donde ir se sentó sobres unas raíces gruesas de un árbol. Abrazó sus rodillas y sumergió su rostro entre sus brazos; el traje en sí no era muy largo, así que decidió quitar su calzado y guárdalo en la mochila para que no se perjudicara con el agua de lluvia En tanto, la otra parte de sus piernas quedaban cubiertas con el plástico junto con los brazos pechos y obviamente la cabeza por el gorro.

La lluvia caía a cántaros, con fuerza. Y Mai cada vez temblaba más y más.

Que sensación tan peculiar; ahora se encontraba exactamente igual como cuando había escapado del orfanato hace 17 años, sola. Esta vez no habría una «Baba Yaga» que viniese a buscarla y le extendiera la mano con amor.

Su vista se empezó a nublar por la fiebre y un frío tremendo acorraló sus huesos. Su rostro se miraba pálido y sus labios titiritaban reacción del mismo malestar.

 **.**

.

.

La lluvia caía con fuerza sobre el techo de la casa-cápsula. Una taza de café humeaba sobre la mesa y en seguida estaba un pequeño plato con dos piezas pan tostado cubierto por una capa de jalea de fresa; el sonido del televisor menguaba el rugir de los truenos agresivos. Mientras tanto, los orbes azules observaban por la ventana queriendo divisar algo o a «alguien», sin embargo por mucho esfuerzo que hiciera no lograba ver absolutamente nada. ¿Ella se encontrará bien? Se preguntaba con cargo de conciencia.

Terminó de desayunar, apagó el televisor y de sus cosas tomó un libro.

 _«Si, quizás sea bueno leer»—fue lo que pensó._

Pero resultó ser totalmente inútil, no le se quitaba de la mente la chica.

—Basta de tonterías—agitó la cabeza para centrarse en su actividad de lectura. Sin embargo otra vez resultó inútil.

Sin más, se puso de pie y empezó a empacar sus cosas. Total, ya no había otra cosa por hacer, más que volver a la Capital de Oeste. Llegar con la familia de Goten y dejar la esfera de cuatro estrellas; las demás las exhibiría en una linda repisa decorando una de las paredes de sus oficia, cortaría su cabello y regresaría a su vida cotidiana como Trunks Brief.

Al empacar sus cosas de la nada y por cosa del destino, apareció el radar. Éste lo miró fijamente y la curiosidad de presionar el botón le ganó.

Lo hizo.

El radar comenzó a sonar y registraba cinco esferas; obviamente las que tenía en su poder. Y a corta distancia detectaba solo una.

E inmediatamente supo que se trataba de ella.

—Mai...—esbozó su nombre.

Observó el aparato por buen rato y le intrigó que la esfera de Mai no tuviese movimiento, las de él eran obvio que permanecieran estáticas. Pero la de ella que estaba en «movimiento» permanecía en el mismo lugar «¿Por qué?»

La lluvia ya había cesado solo quedaba una ligera brisa. Y después de otro rato volvió a examinar el radar y éste le arrojó los mismo resultados.

Definitivamente algo ya no pintaba bien.

Lo supo, lo sentía.

Comprimió la casa regresándola a su estado original; con su morral, espada y radar en mano se fue en busca de ella.

Dejó el orgullo a un lado, reafirmó ese MOTIVO que le nacía hacia ella. A la mierda las esferas, el viaje y la aventura.

Mai impulsó en él una razón; había descubierto cuan importante era tenerla a su lado.

...

Corrió desesperado guiándose por el radar, sabia las coordenadas exactas. Lo bueno era que no estaba tan lejos. Charcos salpicaban gracias a sus acelerados pasos que se sumergían en zanjas; la ligera lluvia bautizaba su rostro y humedecía su mechones largos que se adherían a sus mejillas.

Pasaron al rededor de 20 minutos y el aparato sonó desesperado, había llegado al punto exacto. Ahora solo era cuestión de buscar pero estaba repleto de árboles. Se movió de un extremo a otro, fijaba su vista con cautela hasta que la vio desguazada sobre unas pronunciadas raíces de un árbol de tronco grueso.

Se dirigió hacia ella sin dudarlo, se agachó.

Observó la desnudez de sus piernas con signos de picaduras y el resto de su cuerpo se mantenía con un impermeable amarillo, levantó la capucha de éste y se mostró su rostro totalmente pálido.

—¿Mai...?—la chica no respondía pero volvió a insistir—¿Mai...? Por favor respóndeme.

Tocó su frente y se dio cuenta que estaba padeciendo una severa fiebre.

—No puede ser...—la cargó y caminó con ella en brazos.

 **...**

Buscó un lugar amplio para acampar, de su bolsillo sacó la cápsula y después de disiparse una estela de humo blanco con su típico estallido; la casa apareció.

Se introdujo en ella, y recostó a la chica en la cama.

Sin escrúpulos le quitó el plástico, con toallas secaba su cabello; limpiaba su rostro y piel. Otra toalla la extendió sobre su cuerpo como si fuese una sábana. Y así, respetándola, introdujo sus manos y la desvestía de las prendas húmedas. De la misma manera la vistió con prendas de él.

¿Y ahora que hacer?

Revisó sus medicamentos y al no estar seguro que darle solo optó por unas tabletas de paracetamol que ayudarían un poco a contrarrestar la fiebre.

Regresó a la cama levantó la cabeza de la chica y la estimuló a tomar las tabletas con un poco de agua.

—Toma esto por favor...

De ahí la cubrió con sábanas y frazadas. Masajeaba su cuerpo para darle calor. Pero no estaba seguro del todo si con eso bastaría, quizás la fiebre se originó por la picadura de algún insecto y de ser así ella necesitaría medicamento más especializado. Y se cuestionó «¿qué hago?» En esos instantes solo ella era lo importante, en sus manos estaba la solución. Tenía que tomar una decisión madura y entre sus únicas opciones estaba volver a la realidad.

De un cajón del closet sacó su celular, salió de casa para buscar un poco de señal. Lo que intentaba hacer era comunicarse con su madre y pedir ayuda médica, quizás con un helicóptero podrían llegar en menor tiempo o en todo caso solicitar ayuda del poblado más cercano.

Cuando estaba tecleando pasa realizar la llamada, algo se cruzó de un árbol a otro con velocidad. Eso sin duda captó su atención.

—¡¿Quién está ahí?!—depósito el móvil en la bolsa del pantalón. Por suerte traía una navaja consigo y volvió a insistir—¿QUIÉN ERES?

No olvidaba que estaba del lado «Este» y eso era de cuidado, podía toparse con cada loco o asaltante.

* * *

 _—Cuando se mostró ante mí —suspiró—apenas mis ojos podían creer lo que estaban viendo._

 _—...¿Y qué era, Señor Brief?_

 _—Era una niña de unos 10 años de edad aproximadamente. Tenía cabellos rubios, rizados; sobre la cabeza le rodeaba una tiara de hojas secas, vestía de blanco y estaba descalza. Su piel era blanca, casi transparente también desprendía un aura blanca._

* * *

—¿Estás perdida?—la niña simplemente sonrió y negó con la cabeza.

La pequeña se situaba detrás de unos arbustos que tenía una especia de flor esponjosa, tal parecían algodones blancos. Con sus manos arrancó un par de estas y extendiendo los brazos; se las ofreció al muchacho.

—¿Son para mí...?—la niña asintió. De ahí señaló hacia la casa-cápsula donde se encontraba Mai.

El joven volteó hacia a la casa pero cuando regresó la mirada hacia la niña, ésta había desaparecido.

* * *

 _—Y desapareció ..._

 _—¿Qué pasó con la planta?_

 _—Busqué a la niña con la vista. Volteé hacia todas partes y cuando menos pensé al dar un paso hacia atrás con mi pie pisé un ramillete de esas plantas; a un costado estaba escrito en la tierra «ULMARIA»._

 _—¿Era un espíritu o algo así? Da un poco de escalofríos, Señor Brief._

 _—Ni me lo digas—sonrió._

 _—¿Qué hizo con esas hierbas?_

 _—Lo único que se ocurrió en ese instante fue hervirlas._

* * *

El joven entró rápido hacia la casa. Con una parrilla eléctrica puso a cocer varias ramas sin excederse de 5 minutos. Pero para sentirse con más confianza encendió su computadora, tal vez no tenía señal de internet más si una enciclopedia en el software.

Inmediatamente tecleo: _ULMARIA._

 _«Filipendula ulmaria: es una especie de planta herbácea perteneciente a la familia de las rosáceas. Conocida como "Reina de los prados»_

Los orbes azules seguían leyendo.

 _«Beneficios curativos: analgésico para las infecciones de fiebres o fiebres por cuadro de gripe. Cocer la hierba y darla a beber»_

La olla ya hacía hervor.

El joven se levanto y depositó en un vaso la sustancia. Volteó hacia a la cama y miraba como temblaba la chica y jadeaba.

No lo dudo más. Fue hacia ella.

* * *

— _Después cuando llegué a la capital, investigué un poco sobres esos «cosas». Son Kodamas o espíritus de los bosques. Es muy frecuentes verlos; a veces aparecen cuando necesitas ayuda._

 _—Es sorprendente...—la mujer estaba asombrada._

 _—Créeme que lo que es Rita. Yo un hombre dedicado a la rama de la tecnología, incrédulo de todo lo que estuviese fuera de la ciencia. ¡Y mira! Comprobé que existen cosas fuera de la realidad, de lo ordinario._

 _—¿Y Mai se curó?_

 _El joven asintió._

 _—Sí._

 _—¿Y volvieron a estar juntos?_

 _Asintió nuevamente pero esta vez sonriente._

 _—Sí._

 _—¿Y qué pasó?_

 _Esbozó una sonrisa el muchacho._

 _—Bueno pues... nos besamos._

* * *

Al darle de beber el té de ULMARIA a la chica. Trunks se acostó por un lado y la abrazó hasta que se quedó dormido.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

El sol salió y se filtró por la ventana. Mai despertó y poco a poco fue abriendo los ojos. Incorporó medio cuerpo y tras estudiar el ambiente se dio cuenta donde estaba.

—La casa-cápsula.

Volteó apresurada hacia a un lado de la cama y ahí, estaba «el greñudo» dormido. Daba la impresión de que se había desvelado. En su mesa de noche vio un vaso que parecía tener un brebaje, una toalla estaba sumergida en una charola con agua. En la mesa estaba la parrilla con una olla y de ésta sobresalían hierbas.

—Despertaste Mai...—dijo Trunks con voz susurrante.

Se sentó en la cama y se dirigió a ella.

—¿Cómo te sientes?—la chica asintió dando a entender un «Me siento bien»—Perfecto.

Él se levantó de la cama y fue hacia ella. Se sentó en el borde la de cama y menos de tres segundos, la abrazó.

—¡TONTA!—restregaba su rostro en ella—No sabes lo preocupado que estaba, no me hubiese perdonado que te pasara algo.

—No debiste preocuparte por mí—estaba sonrojada porque su rostro estaba sumergido sobre el cuello masculino.

—¿Acaso estás bromeado?—fijó su mirada en ella.

De ahí, la tomó de las mejillas.

—Tal vez he sido muy pesado contigo. Y quizás mi forma de querer conquistarte no ha sido muy efectiva—sonrió—¿Puedes disculparme?

Mai estaba anonadada con los ojos abiertos de par en par. Pero aún así, asintió.

—Bien, ahora te pregunto ¿Quieres continuar con el viaje? Yo te puedo llevar a tu casa en dado caso de que no quieras seguir.

—Sí, sí quiero.

—Y yo igual.

Y miradas más paladeos, más mariposas en el estómagos desbordaban.

Sus labios hormigueaban.

—Mai...

—¿Sí...?

Sus labios se acercaron; el beso empezó pequeño y después fue tomando amplitud. Abrían y se cerraban sus bocas con fricción y sincronía. Después llegó el abrazo; él se posicionó de su espalda y ella de su cuello.

Al primer instante que separaron sus labios, Trunks susurró:

—Gracias.

Negó ella sobre sus labios.

—Gracias a ti, por lo que hiciste por mí.

—Tu haz hecho más por mí, Mai.

Juntaron sus labios nuevamente.

* * *

 _Suspiró el joven empresario._

 _—Nuestro beso fue lento. Realmente lo disfruté mucho—volteó hacia con Rita que estaba súper emocionada. Y el rostro de él desbordaba mucho amor al recordar tal momento._

 _—Eso fue hermoso, Señor. Ahora ya veo que sí hubo un MOTIVO para besarse, para seguir y sincerarse._

 _—Así es._

 _—Lo que sigo sin entender es ¿Dónde está la chica?_

 _—Falta tanto que contar aún, no te adelantes. Recuerda que no todos vamos «Hacia el mismo rumbo»..._

 ** _..._**

 **CONTINUARÁ...**

 **¡Muchas gracias querido lector por llegar hasta aquí!**

 **Beta Reader:** _Mari Tourquoise._

* * *

 **Nota del final:**

Hola **n.n** muchas gracias a todo por sus lindos rw. Hubo varios que me escribieron por primera vez y en vdd se los agradezco. Y nada, ¿qué le pareció? Ojalá les haya gustado se lee fácil pero créame batallé mucho para hacer el capítulo como no tienen idea.

Como siempre saludos a todos :) **Cereza de pastel, YOS, jimena, Karol, Glofera, a las nuevas chicas que me dieron la oportunidad, MIL GRACIAS. A la Che** que desde que inicié la historia no se ha reportado, che, sabes que te quiero.

A las comunidades de Facebook que me permiten compartir mis locuras: **Trunks & Mai Page, Dragon Ball fanfics y por los que leemos Fanfics de DB. **

**¡NOS VEMOS EN EL PRÓXIMO CAPÍTULO!**

 _ **Con cariño:**_

 _ **Kuraudea.**_

* * *

 **30 de junio del 2016**

 **¡Di NO al plagio de historias!**

 **Respetemos los derechos del autor.**


	9. Chapter 9

**Hacia el mismo rumbo**  
 **.**  
 **.**  
by  
 **Kuraudea**  
 **.**  
 **.**  
 **Capítulo 9**  
 **.**  
 **.**  
 **VEHEMENCIA**  
 **.**  
 **.**

 _«Y todo lo que creía no era del todo falsedad; pero estamos tan sordos y ciegos que debemos otra vez empezar. Indaguemos, amémonos en profunda vehemencia. Y así, podremos distinguir que «eso» que hacemos juntos cada noche, es algo más que un simple favor»_

 ** _._**  
 **.**  
 **.**

—No tienes que contármelo— dijo el muchacho al esbozar una sonrisa.

Los jóvenes estaban sentados sobre una roca; el sol mientras tanto arrojaba sus últimos matices naranja, anunciándo así, la aproximaba anochecer que cubriría los alrededores de oscuridad y brillos escarchados. En ese preciso instante solo eran ellos observando el entorno natural; habían enrollado sus pantalones hasta la rodilla y sumergieron sus pies en el lago; éstos bailoteaban dentro del agua. Después de viajar por bastante tiempo al fin habían encontrado el punto exacto de la séptima esfera del dragón; tal y como lo señalaba el radar con su característico ruido.

—Lo sé ...—contestó Mai—pero quiero hacerlo.

—Las experiencias buenas o malas nos sirven para crecer—buscó Trunks la mirada de la chica.

Cada quien tenía en sus manos una lata de atún y un tenedor; pequeño refrigerio que habían tomado antes de empezar con la búsqueda del objeto redondo.

—Las personas deberíamos de ser como los gatos—dijo la chica. Y después llevó un bocado de atún a su boca, seguido después, de un gesto de disfrute tras haber saboreado —Delicioso...—dijo con coquetos rubores en sus mejillas.

—¡Vaya! se ve que te gustan mucho estas cosas. Es atún...—se acercó la lata para leer la envoltura—y... pasta de anchoas.

Continuó comiendo y mientras masticaba preguntó:

—¿Por qué como gatos, Mai?

—Se dice que los gatos olvidan el rostro de sus amos a los tres días. Así como ellos deberíamos de olvidar los recuerdos que no nos son gratos—miró sus pies en el agua y continuó—Pero como no podemos hacer tal cosa, nos guardamos esos sentires. Supongo que es bueno contarlos, así me ayudaría a olvidarlo y no sentirme mal.

—¿Tú crees?—preguntó el azul.

—Soy una boba—torció los labios— Creo en las cosas bonitas del amor o mecho dicho creía. Pero me di cuenta que a veces las cosas son pasajeras y por algo pasan.

—No siempre, lo que pasa que a veces nos visualizamos con la persona equivocada.

—Quizás...

—Todos tenemos tropiezos, heme aquí—sonrío desvergonzado.

—Tu eres un pervertido.

—¡Oye...!—frunció la cejas.

—Bien, empezaré.

—Esta bien—asintió el muchacho—vuelvo a recalcar que no te obligo a hacerlo. En cambio, agradezco tu confianza. Yo podría contar algo mío, pero créeme que mis experiencias no han sido tan especiales. Supongo que lo más sincero fue mi primer amor de secundaria—esbozó una sonrisa— Uno cambia y te vas guiando por otros instintos. Pero si tú quieres, también lo haré—le dio otra probada al atún— Bien, soy todo oídos.

—De acuerdo—la chica fijó su vista al cielo para dar inicio a su relato—El día no pintaba para nada bien.

 **.**  
 **.**  
 **.**

 _El día no pintaba para nada bien, los cielos de las Colonas de Sur se vestía de negro y se mostraban tristes. Desde que despertó y vio a través del cristal de la ventana, lo supo. Pero aún así, era el momento de salir aventurase entre los altos pinos y cruzar por un caminito hecho de piedras el canal que abarcaba desde el pueblo al bosque._

 _El aire con su oleaje agresivo advertía sobre la tormenta que se aproximaba; las ramas de los árboles se movían sin frenos de un lado hacia a otro temerosos. Pequeñas criaturas silvestres corrían a refugiarse en sus guaridas. Y ellas, seguían con su labor de recopilar hierbas para fabricar sus ungüentos y medicinas; modesta actividad con la que adquirían un sustento para vivir._

 _Ligeras gotas caían sobre el sombrero de paja de la muchacha, su vestido de manta quería salir huyendo junto con la ráfaga del viento. Sin embargo, ella se aferraba a detener sus prendas con la ayuda de su mano; al sentir en su sombrero el rebote de las gotas de lluvia, volteó hacia el cielo mientras sostenía una canasta de mimbre llena de hierbas y raíces. El sombrero bailoteaba para liberarse, aunque nunca escaparía puesto que se mantenía sujeto con una haza del cuello de la chica. En tanto, quedó atónica viendo las nubes del cielo; en sus orbes se plasmaba ese reclamo natural envuelto de plateados relámpagos._

 _—Se avecina una tormenta, Mai—dijo la anciana de cabellos grises—será mejor regresar a casa._

 _—Si—asintió la joven tras mirarle._

 _Ambas emprendieron marcha sujetándose de los hombros, así se daban animo para caminar contra la fuerza del viento._

 **...**

 _Pasaron unos minutos y llegaron a la modesta cabaña._

 _—¡Anda querida! ¡Hay que entrar rápido!—abrieron la puerta y colocaron una tabla atravesada para asegurarla._

 _En el interior ambas mujeres tomaron toallas para secarse y así, cambiar sus prendas húmedas por sus típicas batas blancas de descanso; igual ya no había quehaceres por cumplir, solo comer y descansar._

 **...**

 _Bajo el refugio de su pequeño hogar, perdieron la chimenea con trozos de madera que tenía de reserva justo a un lado de la puerta principal. Y la oscuridad, tomó una tonalidad amarillenta que irradiaba mucho calor. La cabaña en sí no era grande. Consistía de un solo cuarto que incluía dos camas individuales cubiertas por sábanas blancas. Una chimenea que cumplía la función de ser la única fuente de luz y herramienta de cocina. Una mesa vieja de madera con tres sillas se centraba rígida en medio del lugar; un baño donde a jicarazos era la mejor manera de tomar una rica ducha, un trinchador con rastros de polilla resguardaba los platos. Y en una esquina, había un anaquel lleno de frascos con hierbas fermentadas, ungüentos, medicamentos naturales y demás pociones._

 _Mientras Baba Yaga estaba en la mesa moliendo hierbas con la ayuda de un mortero; Mai se encontraba acostada boca abajo en una de las camas. Sus codos y manos hacían soporte para sostener su barbilla. En cambio sus piernas, estaban elevadas y cruzadas; bailoteaba de un lado a otro mostrando la blancura de piel._

 _Las jóvenes manos hojeaban una revista de mecánica. En ella se plasmaban imágenes de motos, autos y aviones. En ese revista que por suerte pudo comprar en una ida al pueblo, venía un especial de armas donde indicaban sus nombres y la numeración de calibres. En tanto, en una improvisada mesa de noche hecha por una cubeta y una tabla, sostenía una mini televisión que funcionaba por medio de baterías. No siempre se daban el lujo de ver la televisión, tenían que hacer rendir la batería, así que solo lo hacían en las noches justo antes de empezar el último melodrama. De ahí miraban un programa de comedia nocturno y claro, finalizaban con las noticias._

 ** _..._**

 _La madera crujía siendo víctima del fuego de la chimenea; hacia una perfecta combinación con el ruido de la lluvia y la televisión._

 _Baba Yaga desde la mesa observaba a su querida Mai con un gesto de ternura. Ella sabía que la muchacha tenía talentos para todo lo relacionado con armas y no tanto para lo herbolario. Aún así, nunca estaba de más enseñarle sabios remedios que tarde que temprano le serían de utilidad. Si tan solo ella hubiese tenido la manera de darle una mejor educación, quizá Mai ya fuese una excelente mecánica._

 _—¡Mira abuela!—volteó la muchacha en dirección a la mesa—aquí viene un artículo que dice cómo crear energía por medio de una batería de auto. ¿No es increíble? Esto podría ser la solución para mantener la televisión encendía todo el día—ambas rieron._

 _Esa era la felicidad; la sencillez._

 _El cariño de una familia, el calor de un hogar._

 ** _..._**

 _Ambas mujeres acostadas en sus respectivas camas miraban las noticias antes de dormir. Sin más, un ruido extraño las sorprendió._

 _—¡¿Qué fue eso?!—la más joven exclamó y se sumergió entre las sábanas._

 _En tanto, Baba Yaga se reincorporó de la cama._

 _—Parece ser que fue el rugido de un lobo—en ruidos naturales la mujer era experta en distinguir, nunca fallaba. Tanto tiempo viviendo en los bosques, no era para menos._

 ** _..._**

 _Al pasar 10 minutos las mujeres se mantenían a la expectativa, hasta que el segundo ruido surgió. Era como si alguien hubiese azotado justo en la puerta de su hogar._

 _De forma inmediata se pusieron de pie, una tomó una vara de herrería que servía para mover la leña de la chimenea y la otra una escoba._

 _—¡¿No me digas que piensas abrir, abuela?!—daban pequeños pasos acercándose a la puerta._

 _—No nos queda otra opción, Mai—se vieron a los ojos con complicidad y tras asentir, abrieron la puerta._

 _«¡1...2...3!»—lanzaron su ataque con los artefactos_ _—¡YAAAAA!_

 _Qué grata sorpresa fue ver solo la oscuridad del bosque y la lluvia caer. Pero, al bajar la mirada había un sujeto inconsciente y al parecer herido._

 _—Es...es...¡Es un hombre!_

 _—Anda querida, ayúdame a meterlo—indicó la anciana._

 _—¡¿QUÉ?! ¡¿Baba Yaga estás loca?! Qué tal si es alguien peligroso._

 _—Eso no podremos saberlo. Además, si llegó aquí es porque necesita ayuda ¡Anda date prisa!_

 _Cada una tomó un brazo del hombre, con fuerza y cómo pudieron lo impulsaron hacia adentro._

 _Era alguien alto, robusto, de cabellos rojos y mentón largo. A simple viste se podría ver que el sujeto estaba al rededor de sus 30 años. En el cuello traía una pañoleta roja; vestía una gabardina de mezclilla. Al inspeccionarlo por completo apreciaron que en el pecho se expandía en la tela una mancha de sangre. Signo quizás, del ataque de un animal._

 _—¡Hay que curarlo!_

 _Retiraron la prenda de mezclilla. Y en efecto, se trataba de una herida en la parte izquierda del pecho. Limpiaron los reducidos de sangre con vendas; mientras tanto en la chimenea colocaron unas brazas y tatemaron hojas de llantén. Al estar listas, las pusieron sobre la herida del pelirrojo. Éste siseó y abrió los ojos; su vista era agonizante. Su frente se adornaba por brillosas gotas de sudor que se originaban gracias a la fiebre que padecía._

 _Y los orbes que a simple vistan se apreciaban marrones, querían distinguir quiénes eran esas mujeres, además de saber en qué sitio se encontraba._

 _La anciana mujer con la ayuda de su antebrazo levantó un poco la cabeza del sujeto, e insistió:_

 _—Bebe esto._

 _El pelirrojo asustado sacó fuerzas de su interior y esbozó una pregunta con poco aliento._

 _—¿Qué... es esto...?_

 _—Es un remedio hecho de amapolas, te hará bien._

 _—No... no lo quiero ...—se negó al remedio al saber que era un fuerte analgésico natural. Y beberlo en grandes dosis podría producir grandes consecuencias como nunca despertar._

 _—Estás malherido, debes de tomarla. Te hará bien—insistió Baba Yaga._

 _Y sin más alternativas bebió._

 _Sin embargo, en el primer sorbo se desplomó en los brazos de la mujer._

 _—¡Anda, Mai! No te quedes quieta, hay que alistarlo para que descanse._

 _—Sí... sí...—contestó nerviosa la muchacha._

 ** _..._**

 _El joven misterioso fue colocado sobre una colchoneta en el mismo piso, una almohada y una frazada le hacían más reconfortable su descanso. Al menos ya se miraba que respiraba con más tranquilidad. Y sabiendo que no despertaría al día siguiente, la anciana y la chica se fueron a descansar._  
 ** _._**  
 ** _._**  
 ** _._**

 _Al día siguiente Baba Yaga llenaba una canasta con frascos medicinales. Ésta se preparaba para ir al pueblo y hacer entrega de sus productos herbolarios que le habían encargado algunos de sus clientes._

 _—¡No me puedes dejar sola con él!—refunfuñaba la chica._

 _—Está dormido, Mai ¿Qué tanto puede hacer así? No tardaré, lo prometo—tomó sus cosas y antes de marcharse indicó—En caso que despierte cura su herida ¿Sí?_

 _La joven suspiró al no estar conforme con el encargo._

 _Y la anciana se marchó._

 ** _..._**

 _No estaba a gusto con un hombre casa ¿Pero qué iba hacer? Mientras tanto en la mesa continuó hojeando la misma revista de la noche anterior. Volteaba discretamente hacia él para cerciorarse que estuviese todo en orden. Tras leer un rato un quejido se escuchó._

 _—Ouch..._

 _Mai inmediatamente se levantó de la silla y preguntó en tartamudeos:_

 _—¿Es... estás bi... bien?_

 _—¿Dónde estoy...?—preguntó el sujeto entre quejidos tras levantar ligeramente su cabeza._

 _—Ayer llegaste a nuestra cabaña herido y mi abuela te atendió._

 _—Entiendo...—volvió a recostarse._

 _La chica en una charola colocó lo necesario para atenderle. Se agachó y se acercó a él, sin embargo la charola que llevaba en las manos no dejaba de temblar._

 _—Despreocúpate...—desvío su vista a un lado—no muerdo._

 _—¿Eh?—se sonrojó._

 _Entonces empezó a curar su herida, después le ofreció un plato de sopa de hongos. Y mientras él comía, Mai indagó:_

 _—¿Cómo te llamas?_

 _El sujeto dejó de comer y volteó hacia la chica._

 _—...Silver.._

 _—¿De dónde eres?_

 _—Eso qué importa..._

 _El tipo con tal desfachatez continuó comiendo._

* * *

—¿Entonces cómo fue que ...?

—Ni yo lo sé, Trunks.

—Por lo que dices da la impresión de que te daba miedo. ¿En qué momento fue que le tomaste cariño?

—Era alguien de pocas palabras y fuera de lo ocurrido me enseñó otras tantas cosas.

* * *

 _Tras pasar algunos días el sujeto mostró signos de mejorías. Éste insistió en ya no quedarse dentro de la cabaña, sino en la entrada que contaba con un recibidor y un techo de lámina. Solo tomó prestada las colchonetas y frazada para dormir. Eso había sido un gran alivio para Mai, era un tipo de lo más repugnante, así que si permanecía lejos de él mejor. Sin embargo, el de cabello rojos había acordado que su estadía sería temporal y como agradecimiento por la hospitalidad que le brindó Baba Yaga, haría trabajo pesado para pagar sus atenciones._

 ** _..._**

 _Una tarde Silver se dedicó a talar árboles con el fin de recopilar la madera suficiente para el fuego de la chimenea. Sobre un tronco depositaba un trozo de madera y utilizando el hacha los partía en dos. De ahí, las apilaba a un lado de la casa formando una gran valla._

 _Fue entonces que el amargando hombre fijó su vista hacia el frente y vio a Mai. Ésta sobre un improvisada repisa hecha de tablas, colocó unas latas y botellas. Tomó distancia y con una pistola intentaba darle a cada objeto; cinco había en total y ninguno logró tumbar._

 _De la nada una voz se escuchó a sus espaldas:_

 _—Eres pésima con la puntería._

 _La chica volteó asustada y su vista pronto divisó al hombre de cabello rojos. Éste estaba sin su gabardina, solo con sus guantes y aquella pañoleta roja sobre su cuello. Su herida estaba cicatrizando y empezó a mostrase como una cruz del lado izquierdo de su pecho._

 _—¡Y supongo que usted lo hace mejor que yo! ¿VERDAD?—se sintió molesta por la crítica._

 _Silver mostró una sonrisa de lado un tanto cínica._

 _—Si me presta tu arma, en solo un minuto te lo puedo demostrar._

 _—De acuerdo—colocó el seguro del pistola y se le aventó al hombre—...estoy impaciente por ver._

 _Él estiró su brazo, frunció el ceño y estudió el objetivo con vista de halcón. Y en un parpadear comenzó._

 _»1_

 _»2_

 _»3_

 _»4_

 _»5_

 _Los cinco objetos reventaron por el impacto. Y Mai, se había tragado sus palabras quedando anonadada._

 _—¡¿Cómo es que pudiste?!_

 _—Te hace falta práctica—le regresó el arma y siguió su camino. Aún había un mundo de madera que cortar._

 _—¡HEY ESPERA!—se le cruzó en el camino extendiéndose de brazos—¿Pue... puedes enseñarme?—bajó la mirada de repente._

 _—No._

 _—¡¿Pero por qué?!...—sonó irritada aunque segundos después se calmó de momento—Escucha... No sé quién rayos eres pero, en verdad necesito aprender. Mi abuela no puede enseñarme estas cosas ¿Comprendes? ..._

 _Y el hombre siguió sin importarle nada._

 _—¡SILVER!—alzó la voz—Ayúdame... ayúdame a defenderme de la vida—dijo Mai tras fruncir el ceño._

 _Éste frenó en secó, alzó su vista y después de recapacitar volteó hacia atrás._

 _Recordó cuan testarudo había sido él durante toda su vida. La chica a leguas se notaba que tenía actitud y esa sensación de aprender le fue muy similar._

 _Sonrió de lado y dijo:_

 _—Mañana a las 6 am...y estáte puntual._

 _—¿De verdad?—parpadeó asombrada—¡BIEN!—apretó sus puños._

* * *

—¿Y...?—preguntó el azul.

—Así mismo fue, Trunks. Al día siguiente empezó mi entrenamiento.

* * *

 _Después de unos días de tormenta, el clima se tornó sofocado. Sin embargo, ahí estaba la chica puntual detrás de las cabaña esperando al hombre._

 _—Llegaste temprano ¿Eh?—dijo Silver soberbio. De un maletín sacó un ajuar de armas._

 _—Bue... buenos días._

 _—Bien, comencemos—indicó el pelirrojo. Y después, llevó un tira de paja a sus labios._

 _Para esto, Mai había conseguido varias botellas y latas inservibles con el objetivo de tener repuestos para sus tiros. Fue así, que cada artículo fue puesto sobre la improvisada repisa de madera que había hecho desde ayer._

 _—Muéstrame una vez más tu posición de tiro—ordenó Silver._

 _La chica tomó el arma y apuntó; su tiro por desgracia falló._

 _—Desde ahí estás mal—dijo en voz alta como todo un sargento—La primera lección será "¿Cómo aprender a disparar?"_

 _—¿Eh?—se puso nerviosa—Sí... sí..._

 _El hombre se acercó a ella; con un brazo rodeó su cintura y con la otra le ayudaba a dirigir el arma. En tanto, su rostro se acercó al de ella, casi a punto de rozarse._

 _Y habló._

 _—Empieza con tu respiración—y ambos respiraron hondo—Bien... ahora manténte relajada, eso es muy importante durante el proceso de puntería; así no generarás mayores movimientos en el arma. La presión tiene que ser constante para visualizar la imagen perfecta. Mantente alineada, y nunca, nunca flaquees._

 _—Comprendo...—escuchaba atenta._

 _—Entonces, saldrá fluido el proceso natural del disparo. Ahora, dale a la botella verde—y Silver se desprendió de ella con sutileza._

 _«Respiración, visualización y fluido natural»—palabras claves que pasaban por su mente._

 _Y disparó._

 _La botella verde se hizo añicos frente a sus ojos._

 _—Lo hice ...—de momento no lo creía—¡LO HICE! ¡LO HICE!—festejó entre risas y brincos. Y el pelirrojo no evitó sonreír._

 _—Como ves no hay mucho que explicar; tomas el arma—realizó la acción con otra de sus pistolas—enfocas la mirada, respiras hondo y en el momento crucial... disparas—y como magia se reventó otras de las botellas._

 _—Sorprendente..._

* * *

—Y pasaron días y le rogaba "Silver por favor ayúdame a defenderme de la vida"

—... ¿Y qué más pasó?

—Poco a poco se soltó más conmigo; me enseñó defensa personal, atar cuerdas y demás cosas útiles de supervivencia. Él tenía una noción general de las cosas, era asombroso. Hasta sabía de mecánica y por obvias razones nuestras platicas se extendían por horas. Pese a que dormía afuera Baba Yaga lo invitaba a cenar dentro de la cabaña. Descubrí muchas cosas de Silver, como ese gusto tan especial que tenía por el Box, por los autos jeep y claro, las armas. Era muy bueno con ellas. Después me contó que una vez tuvo un gran puesto como coronel.

Y Trunks escuchaba atento.

* * *

 _En una tarde, estaban sentados sobre trozos de leña. De aquellos que había talado el hombre. Entonces, Mai sacó una motocicleta que no servía pero aún así la había adquirido para poner en práctica sus conocimientos. Aprovechando la estadía del sujeto se la mostró y decidió pedirle ayuda con la mano de obra._

 _Entre herramienta y manchas de grasa, ambos se esforzaban por hacerla funcionar. Nunca faltaba la sabia orientación de Silver._

* * *

—Hasta que la curiosidad me ganó.

* * *

— _Oye..._

 _—¿Sí...? —volteó el de ojos marrones._

 _—¿A qué dedicas? ¿quién eres?—preguntó avergonzada tras sujetar una pinza—me da tanta curiosidad que sepas tanto._

 _—Los años te hacen adquirir conocimientos._

 _—No me salgas con esas cosas, estas igual que mi abuela._

 _—¿Entonces...?_

 _—Entonces dime ¿quién eres?—prácticamente se lo exigió._

 _—Bien... antes...—dudó en comenzar—Antes era un prestigioso coronel. Era el Coronel Silver de la famosa Red Ribbon._

 _—¡¿En serio?!—parpadeó la chica._

 _—Sí._

 _—No entiendo... Entonces si eres un gran Coronel ¿Qué estás haciendo aquí?_

 _—Malos entendidos con la Red Ribbon quizás. Yo tenía mi forma de hacer las cosas, soy un tanto independiente. Eso no encajó del todo con las normas de la jerarquía de la patrulla. Y me exiliaron. Como conozco grandes secretos de la Red Ribbon; me dejaron ir. Sin embargo, han mandado a varios soldados a que me exterminen._

 _—¡Eso es terrible!—llevó sus manos a las mejillas, se alarmó—¿Y tú familia o amigos?_

 _—No, nada—contestó—En el mundo ruin de las mafias militares no existe tal cosa. Eres joven aún, Mai._

 _—¡Pero trato de comprender...!_

 _—A veces las experiencias no suelen ser buenas, pero una vez adquiridas te hacen fuerte. Tan fuerte, que si vuelven a pasar ya no lloras ni te entristeces, sino lo ves desde otra perspectiva muy diferente. Esa es la vida de una viajero: nunca desistir, siempre aprender. Tomar simplemente lo que se atreviese en el camino como un gran aprendizaje._

 _—Oh..._

 _—¡OIGAN, OIGAN!—salió la simpática anciana de la cabaña—Ya dejen esa cosa inservible —hacía referencia a la moto—Y mejor vengan a cenar ¡Preparé algo delicioso!_

* * *

—Cenamos, charlamos y escuchábamos los majestosos relatos de Baba Yaga. Hasta que de un momento a otro...—guardó silencio, le costaba hablar de lo que seguía—Mi abuela se desplomó— y una lágrima brotó en su mejilla.

—...Hey...—Trunks mandó al carajo la lata de atún y secó sus lagrima.

En susurros dijo:

—Mai... no te pongas triste, en serio ¿Quieres seguir con el relato?

—Sí...—respiró hondo y prosiguió —Esto parecía como un presagio de Baba Yaga.

—¿Por qué lo dices?

—Por le noté feliz que alguien hubiese llegado a enseñarme la rudeza de la vida. Bien sabía que ella no podía darme esos aprendizajes. Y sonreía desde la ventana al verme entrenar con el Coronel. Su gesto era como «¡Eso es Mai, tú puedes!»

—Nuestros padres son sabios—el azul desborda tanta empatía—Ella no quería irse sin dejarte lista para la vida.

—Lo sé... Y pese a lo duro le estaré agradecida siempre.

—Y yo más—la chica volteó con Trunks—Si no fuese por eso, nunca hubiéramos coincidido en nuestra aventura—esbozó una sonrisa.

Y la chica tras fijar nuevamente su vista al cielo continuó.

—Baba Yaga estuvo encamada durante un mes...

* * *

 _La curandera permaneció encamada aproximadamente un mes antes de su deceso. La chica le atendía, le daba de comer y hacia todo por ella como cuando Baba Yaga lo hizo por Mai cuando era tan solo una niña. En tanto, Silver prefería mantenerse distante y esperaba por lo general fuera de la cabaña. Ya estaba en óptimas condiciones para irse pero algo le impedía marcharse. Quizás se sentía un tanto angustiado por Mai y no quería dejarla sola en ese momento tan crucial. Parecía duro pero tenía un poco de caridad._

 _—Baba Yaga...—se dirigía la muchacha a su abuela mientras permanecía sentada en sus propias piernas justo a un lado de la cama—¿Vas estar mejor?_

 _—No...—susurró la mujer tras tomarle de la mejilla—Tienes que ser fuerte mi niña._

 _—¿Y tus remedios? Algo puede hacer por ti—aún conservaba un destello de esperanza._

 _—En males congénitos y en la edad, no hay mucho que mis hierbas puedan hacer —pese a todo sonrió._

 _—No digas eso Baba Yaga, habrá una solución—apretó sus puños y cerró los ojos haciendo todo el esfuerzo por mantenerse. Sin embargo, empezó a llorar como una niña pequeña—No... no me dejes por favor._

 _Y los papeles se voltearon, la que se supone que debería de estar dando consuelo y ánimo se derrumbó tras saber que pronto quedaría sola. Y la que partiría daba sus últimos alientos._

 _—Te irá bien—dijo con su característica dulzura—Que quede en ti cuan toda enseñanza haz recibido de mi parte—silenció y dirigió la vista hacia la ventana—Y también de parte de él—se refería al pelirrojo—Así, mezclarás ambos conocimientos y lucharás, conocerás gente que vale la pena y de ti dependerá si sigues **Hacia el mismo Rumbo** o cambias de dirección. ¿Me estás escuchando, Mai?_

 _—Sí...—dijo entre llanto._

 _—Ahora... ahora déjame sola, mi amor._

 _—¡No... no quiero!— alzó la voz entre llanto pero el momento había llegado._

 _—¡Sal de aquí!—ordenó tajante la mujer._

 _Y claro, Baba Yaga sabía lo que hacía. Era mejor recordar una bella sonrisa y no un semblante de agonía. La chica salió, golpeó con fuerza el tronco de un árbol y exclamó furiosa «¡¿Por qué?! ¡¿POR QUÉ?!» Y el coronel miraba anonadado tal acción._

 _Justo cuando su corazón sintió un hueco y el dolor más profundo que había sentido en su vida; lo supo. Su querida madre había partido._

 _Sin ánimos, en llanto y sin fuerza; se desmoronó en el suelo terroso. El coronel suspiró vio a su "aprendiz" en muy mal estado. Y algo tenía que hacer al respecto._

 _—Levántate...—dijo entre dientes. Más como era de esperase fue ignorado y volvió a insistir—¡Qué te levantes!—subió la voz haciéndole honor a su ex profesión._

 _Mai volteó atónica con él._

 _—Recuerda lo que dije, solo recuérdalo...—y la mujer con rastros de lagrimas secas en sus mejillas, asintió. Había una promesa que seguir._

* * *

—Mi abuela creía que lo correcto era cremar los cuerpos para que espíritus malignos de las colinas no se apoderaran de ellos. Creía en ciertos rezos y rituales naturales.

—¿Tú lo hiciste ...?—estaba conmovido el azul.

—No—negó con la cabeza— Yo apenas y tuve el valor. En realidad Silver se encargó de todo. Hasta que el fuego la purificó.

El joven empresario estaba impactado. Era una experiencia terrible, y pensó ¿Qué pasaría si algunos de sus abuelos pereciera? Seguramente el mundo se le vendría encima.

—Fue algo muy fuerte, Mai... yo... En verdad lo siento muchísimo.

—Descuida—suspiró—pasó hace cuatro años. Ahora ella permanece en mí, en sus enseñanzas y en todo aquel que gracias a sus remedios curativos sanó.

—De eso no me queda la mejor duda...

Y claro, porque él era uno de esas «tantas personas» afortunadas.

—De ahí, pasaron algunos días—continuó con el relato—Mi único acompañante que bien sabía que era una estrella fugaz y partiría; era Silver. Seguimos entrenando, estudiando conocimientos básicos de supervivencia. Me preparaba para la vida, hasta que pasó...

* * *

 _Justo un día antes que El Coronel partiera, ambos estaban dentro de la cabaña. Tristeza aún se mantenía en el rostro de la jovencita que estaba sentada cerca de la chimenea observando el fuego. Buscaba respuestas en él. De momento, miró sus manos y recordó que pese a tener tan solo 20 años de edad ya era otra vez huérfana; a diferencia que antes era tan solo una niña. Y ahora, era una joven mujer que tenía que salir a valerse por sí misma._

 _Su vida apenas comenzaría._

 _—Mañana parto...—dijo el hombre._

 _Ella volteó y lo vio sentado en el borde de una de las camas; se levantó y fue con él. Se colocó de rodillas para ajustar estaturas y sin más...lo abrazó._

 _—Gracias... -dijo en un hilo de voz sin soltarse._

 _El hombre estaba atónico ante tal acción, por propia naturaleza antes de recibir el abrazo se impulsó ligeramente hacia atrás con sorpresa. Pero ella tan dolida y vulnerable se aferró a él en busca de una pizca de cariño. Y éste accedió, con sus grandes manos, ásperas por la vida que llevaba, rodeó su cintura._

 _—No pasa nada... —no era muy sentimental, tampoco expresivo. Pero se esforzaba de alguna manera para dar aliento—La anciana y yo, te hemos enseñado todo lo que sabemos._

 _Y tras ocultar su rostro femenino en el cuello del soldado, imploró._

 _—Enséñame...—dijo en susurros y después sollozó—ayúdame a calmar este dolor... por favor._

 _—Pero...—quedó el pelirrojo boquiabierto._

 _Pese a no ser específica, él entendió perfectamente a que se refería._

* * *

—En ese entonces pensé: «¿Y qué más daba perder algo más?»

* * *

 _Sobre la frágil cama individual, pasó lo solicitado._

 _No supo en qué momento pero cuando menos imaginó, se encontraba debajo del cuerpo masculino y se aferraba clavando las uñas en la anchura de su espalda bronceada. Éste la cundía de embestidas y abruptos gemidos propios del acto y ella los recibía generosos de dolor. Entonces, cada fibra de su piel blanca se iba manchando por el toque rojo tan distintivo de Silver. Se embriagaba, se intoxicaba por una rara sensación que quemaba el pecho. Y pensaba ante todo si estaba valiendo la pena o no. Mientras tanto, Mai solo mantuvo su vista en el techo sin entender el objetivo de nada._

 _De nada._

 _Y simplemente de nada._

 **.**  
 **.**  
 **.**

 _El día se asomó y el hombre partió como estaba previsto. Y mientras ella dormía y o fingía dormir; se odió. Se odió por pensar que quizás después de haber entregado lo último que le quedaba de valor; él se quedaría con ella._

 _Y no._

 _El hombre rojo, con su atuendo de gabardina de mezclilla, su pañoleta roja sobre el cuello y la cicatriz del recuerdo; divisaba a lo lejos la cabaña. Y con un cigarrillo en los labios expresó:_

 _—Ahora sí... estas lista para la vida—se dio media vuelta y siguió su rumbo._

 ** _..._**

 _Ella despertó._

 _Lloró y se culpó por haber hecho semejante acto. Y todo por querer recibir un poco de cariño, todo por querer menguar ese dolor de su querida abuela. Qué equivocada estaba, sin embargo el Coronel había cumplido con sus objetivos y pese a no cumplir con sus ideales e infantiles sueños de «hombre y mujer» le dejó una gran enseñanza. Ahora era tiempo de que ella siguiera._

 _Empacó sus cosas, cerró la puerta de la cabaña con una enorme cadena y candado. No quería estar ahí, no aún. En primer instante por el recuerdo de su abuela y en segunda por qué la gente la buscaría y ella no tenía los grandes talentos de la medicina herbolaria. Así que era mejor irse hacia otros rumbos a vivir la vida._

 _Y con su gabardina verde corrió sin mirar atrás, y el excedente de la parte trasera bailoteaba conforme a sus pasos. Hasta que desapareció entre la neblina y los árboles._

* * *

—Y eso fue lo que pasó, Trunks.

—Ya veo...

* * *

 _—Rita, no sé qué sensación me dio al escuchar esa breve historia. De hecho pensé que nunca me lo contaría—desvió su mirada hacia a un costado—Yo me había quedado con el recuerdo de la borrachera, aquel reclamo que le hizo al sujeto, eso me hizo pensar lo que «pasó» pero creía que había sido por otras motivos. Como cualquiera intimando con alguien, no sé, algo así. Pero no, fue algo con mucho contexto._

 _—Quien imaginaría que todo eso se guardaba la muchacha. ¿Usted cómo se sintió?_

 _—¿Por escuchar la historia?_

 _—Ajá._

 _—En parte halagado por la confianza que tuvo en compartir esa parte de su vida conmigo._

 _—Entiendo, fue un buen gesto de su parte. Pero bueno—suspiró la secretaria—Entonces estaban sobre una roca mojando sus pies, comiendo atún con anchoas ¿Y de ahí que?_

 _—De ahí..._

* * *

—¡Bien!—estiró los brazos el muchacho—Es hora de continuar con nuestra misión—de alguna forma quiso cambiar de tema, así que se impulsó y cayó al agua.

—Yo no te podré acompañar, Trunks—enfocaba su vista en el chico—Recuerda que yo no sé nadar.

—Está bien, no te preocupes. Déjamelo a mí—alzó una de sus cejas—solo revisa el radar y dime la dirección exacta.

La muchacha tomó el artefacto que no paraba de sonar.

—Mmmm... todo indica que esta justo donde te mantienes. Solo explora un poco al rededor, además date prisa esta anocheciendo.

—Muy bien... ¡Pues aquí voy!—tomó aire y se sumergió—y sobre la superficie del agua se marcaban unas ondas que poco a poco fueron desapareciendo.

 _»1_  
 _»2_  
 _»3 Minutos habían transcurrido y Trunks no salía. Y la angustia se mostró en Mai._

Volteó hacia abajo tratando de distinguir si se miraba el muchacho.

Pero nada.

—¿Gre... greñudo?—en insistió—¿TRUNKS...?

Y en cosa de segundos ...

* * *

— _Saqué mi mano, tomé de su brazo y la sumergí junto conmigo—el empresario realizó la acción al son de sus palabras._

 _—Ay, señor Brief. Usted y sus bromas pesadas, bien sabía que la chica no sabía nadar—le recriminó._

 _—Pero si no la solté—soltó una carcajada._

 _—¡¿Y... qué pasó?!_

 _—Salimos a la superficie del agua._

 _—Ajá..._

— _Y me insultó—volvió a sonreír._

* * *

Ella salió jadeante prendiéndose del cuello del joven y parte de la nunca, como cuando los felinos caen por accidente a la tina del baño. Él rió y lo hizo como tenía tiempo que no lo hacía. Cuando Mai recapacitó empezó a darle puñetazos en el pecho.

—¡TONTO, TONTO!

—¡Tranquilízate!—decía entre risas.

—¡No ves que yo me había...!

—¿Te habías preocupado por mi?—la interrumpió. Y ella sonrojada no contestó—Vaya, vaya, eso es MUY DULCE de tu parte.

—No te burles —refunfuñaba.

—No me burlo—sonrió—Mira— indicó.

En su mano estaba la última Esfera del Dragón.

—La encontraste—dijo la chica sorprendida y éste se la entregó.

Ella colocó la esfera en medio de los dos justo al nivel del pecho.

—Ya tenemos todas las esferas—y ambos se miraron a los ojos satisfechos por la travesía que emprendieron juntos.

—Sí, es fantástico, gracias.

—No agradezcas, esto también fue gracias a tu ayuda. Por ti estoy vivo, por tus manos.

Fue inevitable no sonrojarse. Mai para no hundirse se sostenía del muchacho; en tanto a Trunks le corrían gotas de agua sobre su rostro.

Sus ojos eran tan azules y endemoniadamente bellos.

Fue entonces que un repentino recuerdo le pasó como relámpago en la mente.

 _«Alguien que tenga los Zafiros incrustados será tu compañero de viaje, riñas, malos entendidos, atracción y unión»—palabras de Uranai Baba._

—Mai...

El chico susurró su nombre y ella volvió de su trance.

—Déjame dejar algo en ti. No sé, puedo enseñarte a nadar por ejemplo. O lo que tú quieras, solo pídemelo.

Después de pensarlo unos minutos, ella supo lo que quería.

—Trunks...

—¿Sí...?

* * *

 _—Enséñame a Sentir._

 _—¡UN MOMENTO!—Rita, estrelló las palmas de las manos sobre la mesa—No me diga que... que ...—estaba abochornada—Antes que comience con esa parte iré al tocador, Señor._

 _—Está bien, adelante, estaré en aquella área fumando un cigarrillo—señaló._

 _Rita se dirigió al tocador y Trunks se fue directo a un ventanal que tenía acceso al museo. El joven se centró en la pequeña orquesta que endulzaba los oídos de los espectadores con una bella sonata. Y tras prender su vicio observaba a una hermosa mujer tocar el Arpa con aquella serenidad y VEHEMENCIA, como si sus dedos hiciesen magia._

 _Expulsó una bocanada de humo y siguió apreciando el Arpa con insistencia. Las manos de la artista iban y venían en finos movimientos._

 _Y siguiendo esa elegante secuencia su mente lo traicionó._

 _En sus ojos se plasmaron repentinos flashazos de «otro momento vivido» Vio sus propias manos resbalar con VEHEMENCIA sobre la espalda blanca de su amor aventurero. Recordó cómo sus dedos se entrelazaban en los cabellos negros una y otra vez como si fuesen telarañas. Y así como la artista recargaba su rostro sobre la base del arpa, él lo hizo sobre el torso desnudo de ella._

 _Estaba hipnotizado, absorbido ante el mágico recuerdo. En tanto, el cigarrillo se consumía entre sus dedos sin prestarle la mayor importancia._

 _—¿Señor Brief?—y al escuchar su nombre se perdió esa mágica conexión._

 _—Rita...—volteó hacia ella._

 _—¿Volvemos a la mesa?_

 _—Claro— se deshizo de su vicio y regresaron a la cafetería._

 ** _..._**

 _El joven ordenó otra tanda de café americano con galletas dulces._

 _—¿Y...?_

 _—Ella, me dijo que quería SENTIR._

 _—Y...—se puso nerviosa la secretaria. Pero aún así terminó la pregunta—¿Y sintió?_

 _—...Sí._

* * *

—Enséñame a sentir, Trunks—los orbes masculinos se dilataron al máximo antes la petición.

Y tras un silencio contestó en media voz:

—Eso haré.

 **.**  
 **.**  
 **.**

Dentro de la casa-cápsula, Trunks tomaba una ducha y tras caer el agua sobre su cuerpo pensaba en esa frase

 _«Enséñame a sentir»_

De un momento a otro dudaba «¿Estaría hablando en serio?» Pero bueno, sin más que pensar salió de la ducha; se secó con una toalla y se colocó después una bata de baño de color blanca. En la cajonera del lavabo buscó entre todos sus artículos «algo de importancia» Y en una caja de metal estaba lo que deseaba encontrar.

—Bien...—se dijo así mismo con el artículo en mano.

No negaría que estaba nervioso, tenía meses sin «hacerlo» y Mai no se trataba de cualquier mujer. No era como Line u otra chica donde le fuese más fácil explayarse.

En tanto, se miró en el espejo como buscando alguna respuesta. Sus cabellos se escurrían por la humedad y ante todos esos sentimientos que ardían en su pecho, se dio el lujo de suspirar. Bien sabía que ella lo estaba esperando afuera en las mismas condiciones que él; recién bañada y en bata.

Era el momento de salir.  
 **...**

Al abrirse la puerta su vista se fijó en la muchacha que le daba la espalda; no había ni una sola luz encendida, solo la nitidez del claro de Luna que entraba por la ventana, provocando una atmósfera de seducción.

Mai estaba de pie, justo viendo el oscuro anochecer desde el cristal. Al sentir su presencia volteó sobre su hombro y lo vio de reojo.

No había nada que decir.

Ella lucia hermosa, perfecta, natural y de cabellera húmeda igual que él.

Un poco de valor fue necesario para acercarse a ella. Cuando llegó, tomó de sus brazos y la giró hacia él.

—¿Estás segura?—le miró a los ojos.

Se limitó a contestar y solo asintió.

—Está bien...

Fue así que el muchacho se sentó en el borde de la cama y entre medio de sus piernas se encontraba la chica de pie, mirándole. Ambos habían adquirido igualdad en estatura, así que Trunks rodeó su cintura, elevó ligeramente su barbilla y los labios se juntaron en un buen beso con sabor fresco.

El objetivo era hacerla sentir.

¿Y solo eso?

Quizás había otros impulsos bajos que también los motivaba. En cambio, en las manos del joven empresario estaba en dejar una mejor experiencia para ella. Y así, borrar complemente lo anterior, quedando ese suceso en lo más recóndito de su mente. Porque si de recuerdos se trataba, era mejor que el azul dejará su huella. Sin embargo, aún existía ciertas similitudes en ambos casos; Trunks por ejemplo, pese a todo, no dejaba de ser un extraño aventurero, algo que podría ser fugaz y nunca volver. Porque ciertamente Mai no sabía nada de él, pero aún así ella quería hacerlo. Quizá si las palabras adecuadas se hubieran hecho presentes, tal y como un «te amo» o confesar sus secretos abiertamente como «¿Quien realmente soy?» Desde ahí, todo hubiese sido posible. En cambio cada muestra de cariño, cada movimiento, cada beso, era confundido por simples deseos o por una simple cuestión de piel.

Un favor que no era favor y que así lo creían.

 **...**

Él retiro esa bata blanca que cayó al suelo. Y ahí la tenía, a su simple merced. Volvió aferrarse a su cuerpo, lo acariciaba con suaves movimientos de manos; éstas iban y venían una y otra vez en sincronía. Besaba entre medio de sus pechos y bebía de ellos como si brindaran agua fresca como cántaros de barro. Ella en tanto, estrujaba su cabellos y dejaba manipularse por las nuevas manos.

Sin más, un movimiento inesperado por parte de Trunks, la hizo caer sobre la cama; se facilitaron así más muestras de cariño.

Ya era el momento.

Para esto, él regresó al borde de la cama y tras abrir la bata que era su única prenda; aplicó la protección necesaria que había tomado del baño hace unos instantes. Se desnudó y se fue como presa sobre el cuerpo de la chica. El ritmo de besos y roces duró unos minutos más, como un pequeño ritual previo dé. Pero la naturaleza les llamó y por propio impulsó la posición adecuada se creó.

Las piernas blancas rodeaban temblando la cadera masculina. En tanto el azul, apoyó los ante brazos a un lado del rostro de Mai.

 _Y la búsqueda del SENTIR dio inicio._

 **...**

Entre quejidos y jadeos se concretó la unión de sus cuerpos. Embestidas lentas por un rato, cambiaron a ser más abruptas. Y los gemidos brotaron por parte del joven siendo víctima del goce, dejándose llevar por esos deseos que desde hacía un tanto le quemaban por dentro. Pero la de cabello negro se limitaba, cerraba los ojos y apretaba los labios como si lo correcto fuese no dejar escapar ni un solo ruido de su boca; y él lo notó. Frenó de momento y dirigió sus labios a los de la chica.

Y entre jadeos susurró en su oreja:

—Tranquila, Mai ...—tragó saliva y continuó—Déjame ayudarte— el vaivén de sus movimientos tomó un ritmo suave y armonioso.

—Es que... eso intento pero...

—Shhh...—la hizo callar—Yo seré tu guía.

Las embestidas seguían suaves.

 _—Cierra los ojos—indicó entre jadeos—«Empieza con tu respiración, mantente relajada y no pienses en nada. Eso es muy importante en el proceso» Concéntrate solo en lo que hacemos. Neutraliza tus sentidos, no divagues. Escucha cada movimiento de nuestros cuerpos—besó su cuello—siente esa sensación que me provocas al entrar y al salir de tu cuerpo—gimió por unos segundos siendo víctima goce—...déjate llevar._

 _«Déjate llevar»_

Y lo intentó.

Abrió los ojos y vio a la realidad que estaba sujeta. Vio al testarudo en verdad saciarse de ella, en otra faceta bastante hermosa de él. Por cada gemido, por cada embestida, se purificada su cuerpo de los rastros de antaño; éstos caían a pedazos en el piso alfombrado como viejo carbón. Fue así que una nueva energía se apoderó de ella; ya no era roja sino azul. Como el azul de sus ojos, como los zafiros que eran; preciosos e inigualables.

La combinación de todo le provocó una nueva sensación en su vientre. Una que faltaba poco para explotar. Sin embargo, le arrojó ciertas pizcas de placer; entre el pecho y el estómago una sensación ardía. Y por la mente le pasaba una y otra vez las palabras jadeantes del azul.

 _«Siénteme...»_

Y tras voltear su rostro al clóset, vio su reflejo en el espejo. La imagen era hermosa, como sacada de un libro; era él dándole un nuevo significado a su experiencia, era él ayudándola, guiándola.

 _«Él se volvió todo en ese momento»_

Cerró sus ojos y en su mente visualizó una especie de luz con brillos tornasoles; era la magia. Esa magia que brotó, que llegó y la hizo sentir la se sensación más placentera de su vida. Irguió la espalda y él se mostró desesperado, quizás violento, pero la intención era ayudarla, saciarla. Hasta que ya no pudo más, después de unas embestidas el acto terminó tras esbozar un sentido gemido.

Trunks se desmoronó en ella, sus cuerpos estaban sensibles y temblorosos, pero con las pocas fuerzas que le quedaban buscó su rostro.

—¿Y...?—ella asintió.

* * *

 _—Y nos sonreímos. La noche fue larga pero tuvimos otro encuentro y fue... maravilloso—suspiró._

 _—¿Se sinceró? Ósea ¿Le dijo «te quiero»?—éste negó._

 _—De ser así la tuviera aquí por un lado, y como vez no está. O si se me presentara otra oportunidad se lo diría miles de veces, en serio._

* * *

Abrazados entre las sábanas reposaban aquello que ignoraban que era amor.

* * *

 _En el exterior las estrellas brillaban y alguien custodiaba la oscuridad; todo indicaba que era tiempo de asechar._

 _—Ya es tiempo...—dijo entre dientes el asesino metálico._

 _Sus víctimas ya tenían una vulnerabilidad perfecta._

* * *

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

En tanto, el día se asomó.

Lo primero que vieron sus ojos al despertar fue a él. Eso le llenó el alma y le dio seguridad. Trunks estaba a su lado profundamente dormido; boca abajo con el rostro de lado dirigiéndose a ella. Qué felicidad sintió, pese a que no tenía la certeza de que «eso» trascendería correctamente, lo disfrutó y mucho. Y verlo tan sereno, sintió esa necesidad de volver a dormir.

 **CONTINUARÁ...**

 **¡GRACIAS por leer querido lector!**

 **Beta Reader:** _Mari Tourquoise_

* * *

 _Hola n.n pues aquí está el anhelado capítulo 9 amigos, **¿Les gustó?** _

_Al fin estos niños tuvieron su primer encuentro, algo inesperado pero fue lindo, lastima que creyeron que solo se trataba de un simple favor o aprendizaje. Ya veremos qué más sigue. ¡ **Y rayos! Ahora si se viene el ataque de Tao pai pai ¿Dónde están Goten y Goku?**_

 ** _Hubo varios tiempos alternos, espero no hacerlo confundido, era Trunks y Mai con la historia. De ahí regresamos al presente con Trunks y Rita y los lapsos de la aventura._**

 _Les cuento que este capítulo me costó horrores escribirlo, pero al leerlo en conjunto me quedé con un buen sabor de boca (espero que ustedes también) Al fin descubrimos como fue esa experiencia de Mai y con quién, todo esto estuvo en manos del Coronel Silver ¿Cómo ven?_

 _ **¿Por qué escogí a Silver?** Desde pequeña fue un personaje secundario de DB que llamó mi atención. Podría decirse que en esos entonces no se me hacía feo, lo sé era loca xDDDD Así que se me hizo interesante regalarle un espacio en mi historia, antes que todo leí su biografía, estudié sus gustos y demás para poderlo desarrollar lo mejor posible. E incluso investigue que en cada país dependiendo del doblaje tenía una personalidad distinta; aquí en México fue rudo pero en otras partes gozaba de más nobleza. Por tener ese lado aventurero fue que lo escogí porque pensé en mis cálculos XD que encajaba perfecto en la historia como el típico renegado de la vida._

 _Respecto a las teoría de la utilización de armas todo fue verídico, me tuve que leer un manual breve de cuales eran las principales "técnicas" para tomar un arma._

 _Y las ambientaciones junto con el resto eso parte de mi mente loca XDDD_

 _Como siempre un hermoso saludo a todos los que se pasan por aquí. Le mando un cordial saludo a la autora **Esplandian** que sé perfectamente que le encanta el género aventurero además del gran personaje de Tao pai pai y Violet. También a mi pequeño club de fans: **YOS, JIMENA, Cereza de Pastel, Karol, La Che, o los nuevos que me escriben Jackesita, glofera y a mi enorme comunidad de lectores silenciosos ¡MUCHAS GRACIAS!**_

 ** _También agradezco a las comunidades de Facebook que me permiten publicar mis locuras: Trunks & Mai Page, Por los que leemos fanfics de DB y DRAGON BALL FANFICS._**

 _Y bien ¿qué pasará en el próximo capítulo?_

 _Eso lo veremos pronto ;)_

 _¡Nos leemos!_

 _Y seguiremos con algunos One Shot de DESTELLOS DE ESPERANZA._

 ** _Con cariño:_**  
 ** _Kuraudea._**

* * *

 ** _12/Julio/2016_**  
 _¡Di **NO ** al plagio de historias!_  
 ** _Respetemos los derechos del autor._**


	10. Chapter 10

**Hacia el mismo rumbo**

 **.**

 **.**

by

 _ **Kuraudea**_

 _ **.**_

 **.**

 **Capítulo 10**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Escala de grises**

 **Parte 1**

 **.**

 **.**

 _«El violeta y el azul siempre será gris ante el lente de sus ojos rojos. El gris de la desgracia, del metal, y de toda la maldición que lo consume lentamente»_

.

.

Era justo media tarde y el camino de asfalto desprendía un intenso vapor como si fuese un baño sauna. La moto maniobrada por el joven Goten, se situaba justamente debajo del poderoso Sol. Su vista azabache, cabizbaja por la insolación, se sentía pesada; era un sueño terrible el que lo acorralaba, ¡Y un hambre! que desde hacía rato sus tripas le exigían con la rareza de su idioma COMIDA. Y no cualquier comida, sino un fantástico manjar de dioses. ¿Y qué tal un cerdo adobado? o qué tal esas deliciosas empanadas de carne que hacía su mamá. Eran tantas sus ilusiones, que todo lo que miraba en el camino le hallaba forma de algo delicioso. Quizás deliraba, pero estaba segurísimo que miraba esas delicias por doquier. Sin embargo, a su nariz nadie la engañaba ¡Olía a comida!. Y no, no estaba loco. Volteó hacía un lado y vio tan tranquilo a su padre dormir y roncar abiertamente.

—¡Ggggrrr!

Al ritmo de sus ronquidos, una burbuja yacía de su nariz; se hacía grande y pequeña.

—¡Ggggrrr!

—Esto es magnifico— dijo el muchacho con fastidio y regresó su vista hacia el frente.

Sin tan solo pudiese tomar un rico baño y dormir un rato en un lugar reconfortable—suspiró desanimado—Bien sabía, que pedir todo lo que le venían en mente sería una maldita fantasía difícil de cumplir.

—Diablos...

 **...**

Siguió con su trayecto y los pensamientos aún giraba por su mente, moría de hambre. Hasta que de un momento a otro recordó aquellas palabras de la bruja Uranai Baba.

 _«Te dejo a tu suerte en el lado Este»_

Y bien sabía que todas esas habladurías que decía la gente del pueblo, eran ciertas. Además, tenía fundamentos para corroborarlo: el Cyborg, el murciélago parlante y la bruja que vivía en una choza a punto de derrumbarse ¿Qué otra prueba quería para constatar que el lado Este era terrible?

Retraído se puso a sacar conclusiones, hasta que de repente tuvo que frenar de golpe. Las llantas chillaron y Goku despertó ante la improvisada frenada.

—¿Eh?—bostezó y limpió el exceso de baba que colgaba en la esquina de sus labios—¿Qué pasa, Goten?—tallaba su nuca.

—Esto... esto apareció de la nada, papá—el menor miraba hacia enfrente.

—¿Eh, qué cosa?—Goku también volteó hacia el frente con la visión adormilada—Es... ¿Es un castillo?—no entendía el porqué de nada.

—Eso parece—contestó el chico—Pero... ¿Qué pretenden al aparecer en medio del camino?—frunció el ceño—Es demasiado extraño.

—Tiene un portón, mira—señaló el de cabellos puntiagudos—Tal vez en un momento lo bajen y nos dejen cruzar ¿No lo crees?

—Puede ser...

El castillo era de lo más peculiar, tan solo su insignia representaba una enorme serpiente. Y sus paredes parecían escamas de color plateadas.

El portón bajó y ambos se miraron a los ojos.

—¿Entramos...?—preguntó el menor.

—Adelante, no creo que pase nada malo—la moto se encendió y a baja velocidad se filtró a ese extraño castillo.

Todo se miraba sospechoso.

Bajaron de la moto con la vista a la expectativa, entraron a lo que se suponía era una recepción. En el mostrador había una coqueta campana de color dorado que por obvia razones la hicieron sonar para que alguien los atendiera. Todo estaba cundido de colores rojos con grabados dorados en formas de kanjis. Se resaltaba también con insistencia, decoraciones de serpientes como esculturas y cuadros.

Al sonar la segunda campanada alguien salió. De momento, aún bajo la sombra de la oscuridad unos ojos brillaban hipnotizantes como una vil serpiente.

—¡Buenas tardes, caballeros! Sean ustedes bienvenidos al «Palacio Serpiente»

—Bu... buenas tardes— contestaron los hombres.

De la recepción se mostró una rareza de mujer. Tal parecía aparentar una edad máxima de 30 años; unos grandes pendientes color violeta decoraban sus orejas y una boa de piel blanca en su cuello. Utilizaba también, un vestido de piel de serpiente y botas de tacón alto color orquídea. Su piel era turquesa y su cabello era teñido de color naranja un tanto afro.

—¿Co... cómo dijo?—preguntó Goten—¿Palacio Serpiente?

—Así es, apuesto caballero—en un santiamén la mujer pescó su brazo—Pero mira que brazo «FUEEEERRRTE»—hizo énfasis en la última palabra.

De ahí, la mujer dijo entre dientes:

—Si así está tu brazo no quiero ni imaginarme el exquisito sabor de tu sangre—cubrió su labios.

—¿Eh? ¿Cómo dijo?—parpadeó el joven.

—¡Nada, nada!—exclamó nerviosa y rió—¡Jo,jo,jo!

—¿Señorita serpiente?—interrumpió Goku—Sólo queremos saber si nos puede dar acceso para cruzar el palacio.

—¡¿Qué?!—se sorprendió la de piel turquesa—¿Tan rápido se van?

—A decir verdad mi padre tiene razón, señorita—rascó su nuca—Tenemos un camino que seguir, además, ni siquiera tenemos dinero para hospedarnos.

—Oh, entiendo...—colocó la palma de su mano sobre la mejilla.

 _«¡Lo tengo!»—pensó para sí misma._

—Descuiden mis buenos amigos, hoy estamos de promoción—rió coqueta—Por ser nuestro aniversario, decidimos que los primeros clientes del día tendrá el hospedaje ¡GRA-TIS!

—¿EN VERDAD?—preguntaron ambos.

—¡AJÁ!

De la cocina se desprendía un suculento aroma de comida, haciendo que las tripas de ambos hombres rugieran fieras.

—Creo que tienen hambre, ¿No es así?

—A decir verdad ¡Me estoy muriendo de hambre!—dijo Goku con una ligera risa.

—¡La comida también será gratis!—les lanzó un guiño—Vamos chicos, le daré un recorrido por el lugar. También contamos con servicio de agua termales.

Tomó a los hombres de cada brazo y entre medio de ellos, los dirigió a la cocina mientras contaba grandes hallazgos del lugar.

—La forma de serpiente de la insignia del castillo esta basada en una «Serpiente Emplumada»; es una criatura Mitológica.

 **...**

En la cocina sobre una mesa larga de madera, estaba un manjar de exquisita comida: vino tinto, frutas, carne de cerdo y demás delicias, permanecían sobre platos ovalados de color dorado.

Los ojos de los foráneos brillaron como si estuviesen viendo barras de oro.

—Les presentaré a mis jóvenes asistentes—dijo la mujer—¡CHICAS!—y a la orden salieron cuatro jovencitas—Ellas son: Nina, Lily, Keely y Mimo, saluden—ordenó.

—¡Hola!—dijeron las cuatro chicas en una sola voz mientras hacían reverencia.

Las cuatro mujeres vestían muy parecido a la Princesa Serpiente, solo que sin la boa blanca en el cuello; usaban trajes de hechura tradicional japonesa color verde subido. Igual, sus pieles lucían con ese característico color verdoso. Pese a ser muy parecidas, todas estaban peinadas de la misma manera (con una coleta) Sin embargo, sus cabellos les hacía distinguirse. Keely era rubia, en tanto Lili tenía el cabello negro azabache. Por otro lado, Nina era una coqueta castaña y Mimo también tenía el cabello negro; solo que a diferencia de Keely, ésta contaba con un tupé recto y sus ojos eran bastante pequeños, como dos «puntitos»

—¡Ho... Hola!—dijeron padre e hijo.

—Bien, bien, ahora los dejaremos solos para que coman. De ahí, pueden disfrutar de nuestras aguas termales—dijo la Princesa—Les recuerdo que el número de su habitación es la 666—les hizo entrega de una llave antigua, como de esas de ropero.

—Gracias, usted es muy amable, Señorita Serpiente—dijo Goten sonriente.

—Cualquier cosa que necesiten háganmelo saber a mí o a las chicas. Coman todo lo que quieran, aliméntense «MUY BIEN»—les lanzó un guiño.

—¡Así será!—dijo Goku sonriente.

Cuando los dejaron solos , padre e hijo se miraron a los ojos y dijeron a la vez al juntar las palmas de sus manos:

—¡BUEN PROVECHO!—y los palillos sonaban cuando chocaban con los platos de porcelana que contenían arroz blanco.

 **...**

Al pasar tan solo 10 minutos, los hombres habían devorado toda la comida.

—¡UFF!—esbozó Goku—Estuvo delicioso.

—Ni lo digas, papá—bostezó abiertamente—Por una extraña razón estoy que muero de sueño—sus ojos se mostraban vidriosos y cabizbajos—¿Vamos a las aguas termales?

—Sí, es una gran idea.

—Lo sé—suspiró el menor—Nos hace falta descansar un rato, así que nos bañamos y vamos a la habitación a descansar. De ahí, retomaremos el viaje otra vez.

—De acuerdo.

Ambos hombres se levantaron de la mesa y fueron al área de las aguas termales. Para esto, una toalla rodeaba sus cinturas y en la mano llevaban un cubeta de madera con utensilios de limpieza personal. El lugar en si estaba solo, eso llamó un poco la atención «¿Y por qué solo estamos nosotros?» Pero bueno, por una parte era mejor así.

La estancia gozaba con varas de bambú secas que cubrían perfectamente el área. Rocas permanecían en medio de las aguas y el vapor se desprendía haciéndose percibir en todo el ambiente.

Finalmente entraron.

Retiraron las toallas y sumergieron sus cuerpos en las exquisitas aguas tibias.

—Aaaahhh... ¡Esto es vida!—dijo Goten al colocar los brazos detrás de su nuca.

Cerró sus ojos, suspiró al sentirse relajado «Esto es lo máximo».

En tanto, un chorro de agua terminó con toda su tranquilidad. Éste abrió uno de sus ojos y vio a su padre con ambas manos entrelazadas sobre la superficie del agua. Con el abrir y cerrar de sus manos hacia una improvisada pistola de agua.

—Bastaaaaa...—se quejó el muchacho.

Y otro chorro cayó sobre su rostro.

—Vamos, no seas amargado, Goten. De niño te gusta mucho jugar a esto.

Otro chorro llegó a su rostro.

—¡Te dije que te detuvieras...!—agarró la cubetita de madera, la llenó de agua y atacó—¡ME LAS PAGARÁS, AAAAH!

Coscorrones, sumergidas y otras tantas artimañas aplicaron dentro de los estanques.

 **...**

 _Mientras tanto..._

Con un espejo ovalado, la Princesa Serpiente junto con las cuatro chicas observaban sonrojadas el espectáculo masculino. Estabas ruborizadas, tapaban sus ojos con ambas manos pero seguían observando al separar un poco sus dedos.

—¡Son tan obscenos!—dijo una de las chicas.

—Tranquilas, tranquilas—expresó la Princesa tratando de calmar a sus asistentes. Luego regresó la vista al espejo y su semblante se desencajó—Parecieran monos gigantes luchando ¡Qué barbaridad!

—¿Ahora qué haremos Princesa Serpiente?—preguntó Mino.

—Mmmm... no tardará en darles sueño—sonrió—¿Agregaron suficientes polvos a los platillos?

—¡SÍ!—contestaron las cuatro chicas.

—¡Perfecto!

—¿De ahí que, Señorita?—preguntó Lili.

—Bien...—tomó el espejo y lo agitó—Conozcamos sus debilidades.

Y la imagen primero se enfocó en Goku. Tras unos segundos de espera, el quinteto de mujeres fijaba la vista en el artefacto. Hasta que se mostró una imagen. _Era Goku comiendo y Milk sirviéndole sinfin de comida «¡Mmmm...sírveme más Milk!»—extendió su brazo._

—Vaya, al parecer está casado—agitó nuevamente el espejo la mujer turquesa—Ahora observemos al otro.

En el espejo se desapareció la imagen de Goku y tras mostrarse unas ondas se vio Goten.

 _«Florecita, te quiero tanto»—la abrazaba y cundía de besos a Marron. Ambos permanecían acostados sobre el verde pasto, disfrutando de una linda tarde._

—Bien, es momento de actuar—dijo la mayor de las mujeres.

—¿Beberemos su sangre?—preguntó una de las chicas.

—¡Claro! Estos 500 años de juventud tienen su secreto—de ahí, llamó a una de las chicas—¿Keely...?—volteó hacia ella.

—¿Sí, Princesa Serpiente?—contestó la rubia.

—¿Ya sabes qué hacer, verdad?

—Por supuesto—asintió.

Todas sonrieron con cierta maldad y se saboreaban a sus próximas presas. En tanto, sus rostros se hacían horripilantes, como si fuesen serpientes.

—¡Ja,ja,ja!

 **...**

En bóxers y de la forma más fetal, ambos hombres dormían sobre camas individuales cubiertas por sábanas rojas; uno roncaba, y el otro hacia menos ruido.

—Marron...—dijo Goten en susurros, dejándose llevar por la fantasía de sus sueños.

En tanto, Keely buscó la forma de filtrase en la cama. Con las sábanas cubrió su rostro y bajo cierto poder de «encantamiento» adoptó la forma de la bella florecita. Era el momento indicado, Goten no reaccionaria porque estaba influenciado por los polvos que habían puesto en los alimentos; éstos tenían la función de adormecer a quien sea.

—Goten... —contestó la usurpadora.

Y el muchacho tras escuchar la que se suponía era la voz de Marron, sonrió.

—Mi bella, Marron—entre abrió los ojos—No sabes lo mucho que te he extrañado, amor.

—Y yo a ti...

Éste sin dudarlo y sin importar la presencia y los ronquidos de su padre, la abrazó. «Marron» quedó justamente arriba de Goten tras dejarse manipular por el movimiento brusco del chico. Y así, rostro con rostro se miraban «con amor». Esa peculiar escena se vestía bellamente con los mechones dorados de la rubia, como una cascada de mágicos destellos de Sol.

Ella lo abrazó y sumergió su rostro en el cuello del chico.

—¿Recuerdas nuestra promesa...?—preguntó el de ojos negros.

—Cómo olvidarla...—contestó sin ni siquiera saber de qué carajos hablaba Goten.

—Pero bueno...aún no podemos. Digo, no he traído a Trunks sano y salvo.

—Sé que lo harás—besó su cuello.

—Ay, nena...—rió pícaro—¿Haz estado queriendo inventar cosas nuevas, verdad?—seguían riendo.

—Sí. Además, es para hacerte sentir mejor.

—Eso me parece perfecto.

—Goten...

—¿Sí...?

—¿Puedo hacerte lo que yo quiera?—aún se mantenía en el cuello del muchacho.

—¡Por... por supuesto!—tragó saliva.

—Puedo...—lo siguiente lo dijo en susurros—...¿Beber de tu sangre?.

—¿Qué?—rió siendo víctima de la fantasía—Dime más fuerte, florecita. No logro entenderte.

—Yo sé que tú quieres... sólo dame libre albedrío.

—Anda, anda, dímelo al oído—colocó la oreja en los labios de la rubia. Él sabía que era tímida—Ahora sí, a veerrrr...

—Quiero beber de tu sangre...

Abrió los ojos y su rostro se desencajó. Algo raro pasaba con Marron, esa respuesta no le cuadro del todo.

—¿De... de mi sangre?

—¡SÍ!—exclamó una horripilante voz.

Volteó en cámara lenta con una nube azul en su frente por el pánico que sentía. La «bella florecita» había desaparecido, y se suplió por una mujer con colmillos largos, lengua delgada, uñas afiladas y escamas verdes en la piel.

—¡AAAAAAHHHHH!—la quijada se le fue al suelo de la impresión. Y su alma parecía correr sin él.

La mujer apretó su cuello y forcejearon en la cama.

—¡QUIERO TU SANGRE!—salió su larga lengua de serpiente saboreándose.

—¡DÉJAME EN PAZ!—le gritó en la cara al espectro—¡PAPÁ! ¡PAPÁ DESPIERTA! ¡Debemos escapar!

Goku bostezó y se acurrucó nuevamente en la cama.

—Goten no seas escandaloso—dijo entre bostezos.

—¡DESPIERTAAAAAA! ¡NO VES QUE ELLA ME VA A COMER!—gritó histérico desde la otra cama.

—¿Eh?—volteó Goku.

Y vio la realidad: una mujer serpiente arriba de su hijo.

—¡Aaaah!—se levantó de la cama y fue a su rescate.

Ambos hombre salieron corriendo sobre el pasillo cundido de color rojo. Entre trotes se vestían apresurados.

—¡Corre, corre, corre!

Pero justo al final, casi al llegar a la salida, estaban las otras chicas y la Princesa Serpiente.

—¡¿A dónde creen que van?!.

La bella mujer comenzó a verse escuálida y cada vez más larga y ancha. Crecía y crecía.

—¡Malagradecidos!. Yo que les di asilo ¡Y ASÍ ME PAGAN!¡¿QUÉ LES CUESTA DARME UN POCO DE SU SANGRE?!—su voz se tornaba ronca.

Goku y Goten temblaban.

—¿Es...es … estás vi... vi... viendo lo mismo que yo?—preguntó Goku.

—Eso creo...—dijo sin aliento el muchacho.

La princesa se transformó en una gigantesca serpiente plantada, e inmediatamente se lanzó a depositar su primer ataque. Los hombres desesperados corrieron por sus vidas desaforados; brincaban y gritaba—¡NOO!—La puerta principal era el único escape, pero al llegar a esta descubrieron que estaba cerrada. La opción B, era el techo que tenía una cúpula de cristal.

Goten se percató de eso.

—Papá, el techo—señaló.

Y el de cabellos puntiagudos supo qué hacer.

Tomó el artefacto de madera que colgaba en su espalda. Entonces gritó:

—¡Crece Bacúlo Sagrado!—tomó a Goten de la playera.

Y el Baculo creció y creció. Así, el vidrio se hizo añicos por recibir el impacto de ambos hombres—¡AAHH!—Al situarse en el techo, pudieron escapar gracias a las protecciones y ventanales del palacio.

Localizaron la moto, subieron en ella y partieron.

—¡VUELVAAAAAN!—se escuchaban los gritos de la serpiente.

Tras acelerar unos minutos voltearon hacia atrás, y el Palacio Serpiente había desaparecido como si todo esto se hubiese tratado de un espejismo.

—Te dije que no era buena idea—renegó el joven entre jadeos, aún asustado.

—Tranquilo, Goten—rascó su nuca—Velo por el lado amable, al menos comimos—sonrió de oreja a oreja.

—Ay, papá...—suspiró.

Siguieron la misma ruta de asfalto, con la alborada del Sol anunciando el nuevo amanecer.

El mismo amanecer se filtraba por la pequeña ventana de la casa-cápsula.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

* * *

 _El mesero llegó con la nueva orden solicitada por el joven Brief. Éste depositó en la mesa la orden de cafés junto con las galletas._

 _—Que lo disfruten—dijo el de mandil blanco y se marchó._

 _—Gracias—asintió el azul._

 _Tras agregar dos bolsitas de azúcar al café americano y agitar la dosis con una cuchara, Rita preguntó._

 _—¿Entonces...?_

 _—Quizás eran las 6 de la mañana—dijo el empresario—No estoy muy seguro, aún estaba adormilado—recargó el codo en el respaldo de la silla._

 _—Pero...— Rita, se sonrojó—Usted dijo que lo «hicieron» otra vez..._

 _—Así mismo fue, no puede evitarlo—desvió la mirada y ésta parecía estar bajo el hechizo del recuerdo—Desperté, la vi a mi lado y me acerqué._

 _—¿Lo rechazó?_

 _—No, no, para nada—negó ligeramente con la cabeza—Ella me estaba dando la espalda. Y ...tomé el riesgo, sujete de su hombro y la volteé hacia mi. De hecho, nos tomamos tres días de descanso—suspiró—fueron muy gratos. Ya no había a donde más dirigirnos. El enigma ahora, era descubrir las palabras que despertarían al dragón._

 _—Entiendo, entonces pasó lo del dragón y usted regresó a la capital. ¿Y fin de la historia? ¿Qué deseo pidió entonces?_

 _Trunks regresó la vista hacia Rita; esbozó una sonrisa y suavizó entre medio de sus cejas mientras negaba nuevamente con la cabeza._

 _—No... pasó algo más._

 _—Pudiera entender que por cualquier motivo la chica tomó otro camino distinto. Lo que quiero decir Señor Brief, es ya tenía las esferas, tuvo su aventura ¿Por qué permanecer más tiempo en ese lugar? Además el plazo de tiempo que acordó con su madre estaba por terminar._

 _—Porque aparecen «imprevistos»—extendió las palmas de sus manos y las miró._

 _—¿Qué clase de imprevisto?_

 _—Uno envuelto de metal y desgracia..._

* * *

La cama era víctima de el vaivén de sus cuerpos; embestidas lentas, armoniosas, recibía la muchacha por parte del azul que estaba encima de su cuerpo. Ella simplemente se aferraba a su cuello como su único pilar para no caer en el abismo. Y él, se empeñaba en rodear y sujetar su cadera con la suficiente firmeza. En tanto, sus rostros se rozaban sentidamente, sus ojos se abrían y se cerraban sin miedos. Se plasmó ese vínculo de confianza durante su unión; se besaban de forma pronunciada, y entre la fricción de sus labios se escapaban gemidos. Sólo el sonoro ruido de sus respiraciones se escuchaba exasperado.

Seguían haciéndose ese gran favor que había sido solicitado previamente. «Enséñame a sentir» Un favor y una enseñanza envuelta de tanto amor que se les resbalaba como si fuesen sus propias gotas de sudor deslizándose por el arco de la espalda. Qué forma tan rara de favorecerse o mejor dicho, qué forma tan egoísta de hacer el amor; reprimiéndose de ese sentimiento que ardía, quemaba y se marcaba como la cicatriz prensada en su pecho bronceado. Y peor aún, les bailaba en la punta de la lengua esas ganas de decirse tantas cosas hermosas.

El momento de la cúspide llegó para ambos, ahogaron sus gargantas de todo ese magnífico sentir con un gemido de lo más sincero, no exagerado, no efusivo, sino natural. Como cualquier pareja ordinaria, fuera de estereotipos o escrúpulos. Sin embargo, ese sentir era el objetivo de todo, era como si la operación hubiese resultado triunfante. Y Trunks se engrandecía tanto por ser él el mentor de la mejor parte de la enseñanza de Mai.

Abrieron sus ojos.

Ambos estaban jadeantes. Se observaron uno al otro y naufragaron en el mar de sus ojos azules. Y por cuestiones, quizás inexplicables o por la simple satisfacción, una coqueta sonrisa se formaba en sus labios.

—¿Todo está bien?—preguntó el azul.

Mai asintió ruborizada.

—Es bueno saberlo...—depositó un beso en la mejilla blanca. De ahí, se acostó a un lado para no seguir encima de la muchacha, él estaba consciente que no era una ligera pluma—Dormiré un rato, ¿sí?—se acomodaba y se cubría con las sábanas—Deberías de descansar tú también.

—Lo intentaré...

 **...**

Quizás pasaron unos diez minutos, Trunks rápidamente cayó en manos de Morfeo. Y ella, aunque lo intentaba no conseguía dormir. Se volteó de lado y no hizo otra cosa más que observar al muchacho.

Precisamente, él había quedado dormido boca arriba con una mano sobre el pecho. Sus mechones largos que durante los actos fueron estrujados, se desparramaron totalmente en la almohada, descubriéndose su rostro por completo. Entonces, lo apreció bien. Vio su hermoso perfil, sus labios que pese a ser delgados eran encantadores y besaban bastante bien. Sus pestañas, el fruncir de sus cejas que solo dormido se podía suavizar un poco. En conjunto descubrió que no sólo se trataba de _«EL GREÑUDO»_ sino de un hombre apuesto de bellos rasgos. El color de su piel, el de sus cabellos y ojos, formaban una belleza bastante exótica y poco ordinaria.

«¿Quién será él? ¿Realmente a qué se dedicaba?¿Andarán muchas mujeres detrás de él?»

Eran simples preguntas que volaban por su mente. Sin embargo, pese a tantas incógnitas sintió en su ser tantas cosas hermosas. Apenas con Trunks se dio cuenta del significado que conlleva una relación sexual. Pese a ser lo mismo, con Silver no sintió ni la cuarta parte que el azul le ofreció. ¿Y cuál era la diferencia? Simple, quizás el pelirrojo le atraía, era un hombre con grandes cualidades y de buen ver, pero quizás solo era eso, no sentía esa química que en tiempo de antaño creyó sentir. Pese a todo con el pelirrojo una parte de ella siempre le estaría agradecida.

Pero ahora Trunks, su nuevo maestro en el arte del SENTIR, le enseñó ese plus que ignoraba por completo. Pero técnicamente, él tenía algo especial. Claro, era apuesto, tenía una desnudez formidable. Pero ella sabía que había más, estaba segura que quizás lo... lo quería.

Pese a sus diferencias y similitudes, vio el margen de diferencia entre el pelirrojo y azul.

Bajo ese bonito panorama lleno de reflexiones y conjeturas, sus ojos repletos de hermosas pestañas, se cerraban lentamente.

 **...**

Durmieron hasta hartarse, pero por coincidencia ambos empezaron a despertar al mismo tiempo.

Trunks abrió sus ojos con lentitud, arrojó un bostezo y volteó hacia con la chica.

—Buenos días...—dijo con la voz un tanto ronca. Pero eso no impidió en lo absoluto sonreírle.

—Buenos días —contestó la chica el saludo mientras se aferraba a las sábanas para cubrir sus pechos—¿Tienes hambre, Trunks?

—Si un poco—regresó la vista al techo— Pero no te preocupes, en estos precisos momentos se me antoja sólo un café y quizás pan tostado.

—Entonces eso será—se levantó.

—¿Eh...?

Al sentarse en el borde de la cama, su espalda se mostró completamente desnuda. Sobresalieron sus pechos por los costados mientras trataba de cubrirse con la sábana, como si fuese una toalla. Cuando estuvo lista, se levantó y se dirigió a la mesa; entonces de una pequeña alacena sacó la parrilla y puso agua a hervir en una tetera.

El cielo sin previo aviso rugió poderoso y una lluvia cayó sobre la casa-cápsula.

—Que rareza de clima, ¿No lo crees, Trunks?—preguntó tras ver por la ventana unos instantes.

Éste esbozó una sonrisa y desde la cama contestó:

—Desde luego...

En tanto, la chica vertía agua caliente en dos tazas. Luego a varias piezas de pan tostado les agregaba crema de avellana y jalea de fresas.

—Oye Mai...

—Sí...—contestó sin dejar de hacer su labor.

—Cuando terminemos de desayunar... ¿tomamos una ducha juntos...?

La de cabello negro se ruborizó, mordió sus labios y asintió apenada.

De ahí, invitó.

—Ven a desayunar.

Trunks tomó otras de las sábanas, se cubrió con ella y fue hacia la mesa.

 **...**

Tras terminar de merendar, ambos fueron hacia el baño y se sumergieron en la tina. Disfrutaban de la ducha que con anterioridad el joven azul había sugerido.

Él sobre el borde la de tina extendió sus brazos y se dio el lujo de echar la cabeza hacia atrás, un gran suspiro se escapó de sus labios, algo efusivo. Qué noche y qué momento de paz se percibía. En otros tiempos, quizás, se hubiera duchado a la velocidad de la luz. Y así, hubiera salido de su departamento casi corriendo mientras abrochaba su corbata dentro de su covertible plateado; se exigía ser puntual. Pero hoy no, pese al poco tiempo que le quedaba para regresar a la Capital, se sentía relajado. Tan relajado que si fuera por él, se quedaría más días para estar al lado de la bella mujer. ¿La extrañaría? Por supuesto, muchos meses durmieron juntos y convivieron de tal manera que existía cariño, era obvio que la echaría de menos. Por lo tanto, paradójicamente, se había convertido en su mentor del amor; la mejor profesión que había ejercido durante toda su vida.

Pero por desgracia cuando cualquier cosa se hace con amor; siempre se entrega más de lo debido.

Y fue lo que pasó con ellos.

Hicieron aparentemente una «cosa» y germinó con otro resultado distinto al solicitado.

Mai mientras tanto le daba la espalda. Con los brazos rodeaba sus piernas; éstas sobresalían del nivel del agua mostrándose parte de sus rodillas. Entretanto, sus manos jugueteaban bajo del agua. Entonces su cintura fue capturada por el azul, éste besó su hombro y la trajo hacia él. Invitó que se recostara sobre su pecho.

Entonces, indagó:

—¿Qué tanto piensas?

—En varias cosas, quizás ...

—¿Ya sabes que deseo vas a pedir?

—El deseo que quería sabes bien que no se puede lograr. Estoy en ese lapso de no sé qué pedir. Sin Baba Yaga yo dejé de tener familia. Entonces, ¿Para qué querría una casa para mí sola? Se supone que un hogar se tiene que conformar mínimo con dos individuos—volteó hacia él—¿Tú qué pedirás, Trunks?

—Yo tenía bien claro que pedir desde que inicié mi travesía. Pero... ahora no estoy del todo seguro. Tal vez lo que deseo en este instante no sé si sea, digamos «correspondido». Pero bueno, ¿Qué harás cuando esto termine?

—Regresar a las Colinas del Sur—alzó una de sus cejas—No tengo otras opciones más que volver a casa. ¿Supongo que tú igual?

—Sí, hice una promesa con mi madre que este sería mi último «desliz» de joven testarudo—esbozó una sonrisa—Le dije que cuando regresara a la Capital, tomaría todo con madurez. Y eso es lo que me espera, trabajar y trabajar.

—A todo esto ¿Sabes invocar al dragón?

—No...

—En los pergaminos chinos que vi en una biblioteca, solo eran ilustraciones. Pero recuerdo bien, que las esferas eran acomodadas en forma circular. Una de las estrellas por una extraña razón se situaban justo en el medio. De ahí, un hombre vistiendo prenda tradicionales, alzaba sus manos. Pero ni idea de que decía para invocar.

—Será algo así como ¿Abracadabra? o ¿Hocus Pocus?—bromeaba el muchacho.

Y ella irremediablemente rió.

—Puede ser...

—Tengo un mundo de archivos en mi laptop, ¿Vamos a ver? Quizá encontremos información útil.

Salieron de la tina, ambos se ayudaron mutuamente en secarse con las toallas. En esos instantes las ropas no existieron, sino fueron suplidas por la comodidad de sus batas.

 **...**

El estallido de una cápsula se escuchó; al disiparse el humo apareció el pequeño refrigerador con la insignia de la CC. Mai abrió la puerta y sacó una carne para preparar algo delicioso. Era tardísimo, se habían pasado la mitad del día dormidos. Como el clima aún no era favorable, nuevamente utilizó la parrilla eléctrica para cocinar dentro de la casa.

El joven mientras tanto estaba en la cama, recargó su espada sobre la cabecera. Y entonces sobres sus piernas montó la computadora.

Al percibir el sublime olor del guiso volteó hacia con Mai.

—Te dije que no era necesario que prepararas algo. Podríamos haber hecho algo instantáneo. Y listo.

Ella negó.

—No te preocupes. Mira, ya está servido—señaló.

—Sí que eres terca—esbozó.

El resultado del preparado fueron unas suculentas chuletas con salsa y el típico arroz al vapor que no podía faltar entre los alimentos.

—Anda deja eso y ven a comer—le ordenó.

Eso le causó un poco de gracia. ¿Una mujer mandándole? ¡Qué ironía!. Era algo a lo que no estaba acostumbrado, después de todo vivir en compañía no era tan malo. Trunks por general estaba acostumbrado estar solo y tener su espacio de intimidad, ese espacio que muy pocos tenían acceso. Pero ahora que comía con Mai, se preguntó ¿Con quién otras personas había comido que no tuvieran relación con su trabajo? Descartando a su familia estaba Rita, de ahí, nadie.

—Esta delicioso, en serio—dijo el joven Trunks tras dar la primera probada.

—Y dime, ¿Encontraste algo en tus archivos?—le miró a los ojos.

—No sé si sea de utilidad—respondió masticando—Pero decía que el orden de las esferas era como formar una «flor»—limpió sus labios con la servilleta y continuó—La esfera de una estrella se tiene que situar en el medio—dibujaba sobre la mesa con el dedo índice—De ahí, el orden se deriva de izquierda a derecha, la de dos estrellas, la de tres, cuatro, cinco, seis y finalmente la de siete.

—Entiendo.. .¿Y las palabras?

—No decía nada concreto pero hace mucha referencia a su nombre «¡Shenlong!»

—Tal vez esas sean las palabras ¿No lo crees?

—Eso es algo que mañana lo descubriremos. Ve pensando en tu deseo.

Ella sonrió tímidamente.

—Iré a cargar la batería de mi cámara, cuando vea a ese dragón quiero miles de fotografías de él. Sería genial tener un cuadro en mi casa de ese mágico momento—se levantó de la mesa y se fue directo al clóset a buscar el artefacto.

Mai recogió la mesa y lavó platos. En lo que Trunks se entretenía con la cámara, ella decidió darle un vistazo al exterior. Abrió la puerta principal y se recargó sobre el marco. Se cruzó de brazos y observó el panorama de la naturaleza que se empapaba con la lluvia. Aire fresco, relámpagos y truenos se hacían presentes. Por causa, su cabellera se revoleteaba un poco de las puntas y del fleco. Qué lástima, todo indicaba que ya estaba a punto de terminar la aventura. Pero aunque no lo demostraba tenía cierta angustia, volteaba a ver al muchacho y pensaba «Nunca te volveré a ver» Justamente, lo que pasó en la madrugada la había dejado sin habla. Él la tomó y sin ni si quiera preguntarle «la favoreció» Y ella le dio albedrío para hacerlo sin poner traba alguna.

¿Entonces, qué era lo que hacían?

Meditó al respecto ciclando su vista en el exterior. ¿Le había gustado? Sí y mucho. ¿Cómo era que él le hacía sentir tanto? Esto realmente no tenía comparación con lo del Silver ¿Y por qué?

 _«Quizás por qué él me gusta»—pensó para sí misma._

 _»¿Y yo le gustaré a él? ¿O solo cumple con lo que le dije?_

Un calor se apoderó de su pecho, recordó cada detalles de sus dos encuentros previos.

—¿Qué haces...? —Trunks apareció respirándole en la nuca. Eso en verdad la había echo erizar la piel.

—Na... nada...

Él le abrazó de los hombros, rozó su mejilla y dijo:

—Entonces hay que entrar.

Ella envuelta en sus brazos se giró hacia él.

Tenía que hacerlo, tenía que decirlo. Si ya no le vería más, quería embriagarse del azul, intoxicarse al borde del delirio. Y así, poder sobrevivir con el sabor del recuerdo para hacer más ligeros sus días o quizás más amargos.

Elevó su vista y miró a los zafiros. Y tras agarrar valor arrojó un suspiro e imploró.

—...Hazme SENTIR...

«Enséñame a sentir todo, Trunks».

La puerta se cerró.

Con sus fuertes manos la tomó de los glúteos y la cargó dándole cierta altura. Y mientras sus manos blancas se perdían en la cabellera del muchacho; éste buscó desesperado su mirada y contestó:

—Será un placer...

Esta vez su beso no fue tierno, sino más bien desesperando, jadeante. Tenían poco tiempo y se debía de aprovechar al máximo. Bajo ese ritmo, él la llevó a la orilla de la cama; la puso de pie.

Y así mismo, frente a frente con la excitación sobre sus pieles se miraron. Trunks con sus mano desató el nudo de la bata de Mai e invitó a que ella hiciera lo mismo con él. Las prendas callejón al suelo alfombrado, como si fuesen pieles, como cuando las serpientes se expanden y desean quitarse ese cascarón que les impide a llegar a más.

Las manos femeninas tocaban esa cicatriz del joven, esa misma que había curado.

—Si tan sólo... Me hubieras permitido hacer mi trabajo bien, la cicatriz hubiera desaparecido.

—No...—susurró—Es que el detalle es que quiero que permanezca tal cual.

Así quería que permaneciera en su pecho, intacta, imborrable. Como el sello y garantía de todo su viaje. La marca de la mujer rebelde que se cruzó en su camino.

Se abrazaron sintiendo su desnudez; escuchaban el rugir de los truenos, el ruido de la lluvia caer sobre el techo como si fuesen clavos. No había ni un rayo de Sol. Dentro de la casa, se apreciaba cierta oscuridad por la nubosidad del cielo, como si fuese de noche y no de tarde. Como si todo estuviese visto bajo un lente con escala de grises.

Después sintieron el ruido más estremecedor de todos; el del palpitar de sus corazones.

Tras buscar nuevamente su mirada él preguntó.

—¿Me dejas hacértelo como yo quiera...?

Ella tragó saliva y entre tartamudeos le contestó.

—S..sí

—¿Segura?

—...Sí—él sonrió enternecido.

—Entonces ...—colocó la manos de la chica sobre sus rostro—Empieza con tocarme...

Y esa era otra enseñanza más, saber como acariciar. Tras tocar su pecho con torpeza, sus manos se dirigieron temblorosas a su rostro. Con el pulgar rozó sus labios, sus mejillas. Entonces, todo fluyó con naturalidad, siendo totalmente correspondido cada gesto de la misma manera.

El amor se plasmó con vehemencia en cada rincón de la pequeña casa. Ella se entregó a las manos del azul y dejó que le hiciera todo a su testarudo antojo; por cada beso, por cada embestida, era una embriagante dosis de placer. Esa dosis del azul que perforaba cada molécula de su piel como vil droga. Y con esa desesperación fue llegar con la espalda hasta la pared. Quizás, haciendo memoria estuvieron contra el piso o en una de las silla del comedor. Hasta que volvieron a la sencillez de la confortable cama, externado el idioma del amor a través de jadeos, gemidos, que después de reposarlos en las gargantas pasaban a liberarse. Los de él graves, roncos y sentidos; los de ella, más reprimidos, suaves, pero al fin y al cabo jadeantes.

La firmeza y lo abrupto del vaivén de sus caderas se potencializaba con mayor fuerza al ritmo de sus jadeos. Un poco más bastó y esa sensación mágica brotó en la cúspide de sus emociones, sintiendo el mayor de los placeres y finalizando su unión con el gemido más sincero y efusivo; sin penas. Él pronto buscó su rostro, ya no hubo más que preguntar, sólo se prendió de sus labios como si en ellos existiese la mejor bebida para su sed, el mejor calmante para menguar su sentir.

La tarde que parecía de noche seguía tal cual. Después de reposar un rato, ambos se regalaban caricias sentidamente; ella se mantenía sobre su pecho y las manos del joven iban y venían sobre la fina espalda femenina.

—Mai...

—¿Sí...?

—Te puedo preguntar algo...

—¿Qué pasa?

—Sólo quiero saber ¿Cuál es tu fantasía sexual?

—¿Eh?...—se sonrojó—Bueno... yo... Nunca he pensado en eso.

Y la lluvia seguía azotando.

—Pero ya que me lo preguntas, quizás sea debajo de la lluvia.

Se escuchó otro trueno.

—¡Vaya!—sonrió—Algo arriesgado si quieres que te caía un rayo.

—¡No, bobo! No esta clase de lluvia. Sino de esas lluvias limpias de verano, donde no caen truenos ni relámpagos. Y se percibe el olor de los bosques y el de la tierra mojada.

—Ya veo—sonrió mirando al techo—Lo tendré en cuenta.

Se cubrieron con las sábanas y prendieron el televisor para continuar con una película que habían dejado a medias días atrás. Nada parecía tan perfecto que ese instante; ellos entre las sábanas abrazándose, brindándose calor y siendo iluminados por la luz incandescente del televisor.

Eso ni el dios más poderoso, ni el dragón Shenlong, sería capaz de brindarles.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Amaneció, el día se miraba despejado con rayos de sol iluminando por doquier. La damisela despertó primero y vio a su «anhelo» profundamente dormido.

—Eres un oso...—sonrió.

Se levantó de la cama y tomó una ducha. El agua caía sobre ella y la recibía con una sonrisa dibujada en el rostro, qué noche, qué momento tan maravilloso lo de ayer. Parecía una pequeña que reía por todo, porque pese al final de su aventura estaba feliz y satisfecha. Alguien la había hecho sentir mujer y eso le hacía sentirse viva.

Salió de la ducha y se vistió. Preparó algo ligero para desayunar: café y pan tostado.

Sin embargo, tanto ruido hicieron despertar al azul.

—Buenos días...—bostezó.

—Hola...

—¿Por qué nunca me despiertas?—talló su rostro.

—Esta bien que descanses. Mira, hice café—señaló—Saldré a tomar el fresco un rato, el día pinta maravilloso.

—De acuerdo, iré a tomar una ducha y te veo allá.

 **...**

Mai salió, caminó solo un poco y suspiraba al percibir el olor a tierra mojada. Cerró los ojos extendiendo los brazos y el aire le acariciaba el rostro, su cabello se bailoteaba con la suavidad del viento que alzaba hojas.

Y pensaba que deseo pedir.

 _«¿Qué quieres? ¿Qué deseas, Mai?»_

Sin embargo, ella caminaba con una sombra extra, una sombra que miraba todo en escalas de grises, alguien que desde hacía años no sonreía por ese SENTIR que ella gozaba y transmitía tan vivaz.

Con el sonido de las hojas, el metálico disfrazó sus pasos. Y cuando Mai abrió sus ojos esa sombra que los perseguía por meses se materializó detrás de ella. Una de sus manos que era un cuchillo, reposaba justo en la mitad de su garganta. En tanto, su otro brazo, reposaba atrás al nivel de su espalda, como usualmente era su pose habitual. Los ojos rojos del Cyborg se movían como los de un camaleón. Y sus labios delgados susurraron.

—No grites...

La chica temblaba.

—¿Qué pasa? ¿Acaso te doy miedo?—mostró media sonrisa torcida—lágrimas rodaron por las mejillas de la chica.

El horror junto con una pisca crimínal de miedo, la dominó.

—Ni se te ocurra hacer escándalo.

 **...**

El joven salió del baño, tomó una exquisita taza de café y mordisqueó un pan. Vistió unos pantalones verde oscuro y una camisa manga larga amarilla. De ahí, en una mochila, echó las esferas. Mientras tanto en el cuello colgó su cámara y salió de la casa-cápsula en busca de Mai.

* * *

 _—De ahí, vi algo único..._

* * *

Tras caminar unos minutos, su vista se plasmó en el centro de un área que estaba rodeado por árboles. Y ahí, estaba el extraño dándole la espalda, por un lado mantenía a la chica atada de manos.

—¿Mai...?—dijo el muchacho desorbitado—¿Qué es todo esto? ¿Quién eres tú? ¡Respóndeme!—exigió.

* * *

 _—Cuando el sujeto dio la vuelta, su rostro... su rostro estaba prensado por partes metálicas._

 _—¡Ay, no puede ser!—exclamó, Rita asustada—Seguramente, era un demente, ¡¿Y Mai?!_

 _—La tenía acorralada. Entonces me dijo..._

* * *

—Dame las esferas del dragón, niño.

—¿Quién diablos eres? ¡No haré tal cosa, además suelta a Mai!—el chico estaba molesto, fruncía el ceño y apretaba los puños.

Ligeramente se abrieron los labios del Cyborg. Y rió. Rió abiertamente con una locura irracional. Tan inexplicable como lo que estaba pasando en ese intente.

Entonces, bajo ese escenario de manía trastornada, recordó lo que una vez Goten le contó.

 _«La gente del pueblo dice que en el lado Este ronda un hombre tipo Cyborg, dicen que está loco»_

El joven dejó la mochila por un lado, e hizo una pose de pelea. Realmente lo iba atacar.

—¿Vas atacarme, mocoso?

—¡Ya cállate!—se lanzó hacia él.

Pero todo ataque que hacia el muchacho el Cyborg lo esquivaba con tanta naturalidad, como si fuese una pluma en el aire. Y Trunks fallaba y eso le hacía enfurecerse. Por desgracia, al ejecutar mal un movimiento de ataque, cayó de rodillas al suelo lleno de lodo. Entonces, cuando elevó su vista, estaba la imponente rareza frente a él con una pose elegante. Sus ojos cíberneticos analizaron el rostro del muchacho.

 _«El azul, el lila, siempre serán grises ante el lente del rojo»_

—...Violet—susurró tras analizar esa Escala de Grises que le era muy familiar—No...—empezó a flaquear Cyborg.

* * *

 _—Lo último que recuerdo de ese momento, Rita. Fue que me que dijo..._

* * *

—No me mires de esa manera...—se trastornó el hombre de metal. Y con furia depósito un golpe en el azul..

* * *

 _—En ese instante, recibí un fuerte golpe en la cabeza. Todo se movió para mí, era como ver todo distorsionado. A lo lejos escuchaba a Mai decir mi nombre en repetidos ecos._

 _«Trunks, Trunks, Truuuunkkss»_

 _—Hasta que se perdió su voz._

 _—No puede ser Señor Brief..._

 _—De un momento a otro, todo perdió su color convirtiéndose en negro._

 **CONTINUARÁ...**

 **BETA READER:** Mari Tourquoise.

 **¡ GRACIAS POR LLEGAR HASTA AQUÍ QUERIDO LECTOR!**

* * *

hola, amigos n_n

¿Qué les ha parecido el cap? Ojala que les haya dejado un buen sabor de boca. Hay tanto que contar aún =) Como siempre mil gracias por sus RW, eso es como gasolina para mi. Un saludos y nos leemos en el próximo capítulo. Saludos también para las comunidades de Facebook: **Trunks & Mai/Page, DragonBall Fanfics y Por los que leemos fanfics de DB que me dejan compartir mis locuras. **Un abrazo enorme a mi pequeño club de fans y los lectores silenciosos que rondan por aquí, gracias.

¡NOS LEEMOS PRONTO!

* * *

 **26/Julio/2016**

¡Di **NO** al plagio de historias!

 **Respetemos los derechos del autor.**


	11. Chapter 11

**Hacia el mismo rumbo**

 **.**

 **.**

by

 **Kuraudea**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Capítulo 11**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Escalas de grises**

 **Parte 2**

 **.**

 **.**

 _«Los días que son grises, son aquellos que llueve por dentro y las nubes con el brillo de sus relámpagos permanecen afuera »_

 _—¿Sabes...? Creo que él era una combinación extraña. Sin embargo, no todos somos tan distintos a él, quizás tenemos mucho en común. Todos tenemos días en los que no pareciera existir el Sol, nada nos falta en aparecía. Pero, nos sentimos incompletos, mal, y desde luego extraños._

 ** _._**

 ** _._**

 **.**

Sus hombres no volvían y ya había pasado algún tiempo desde entonces; los extrañaba demasiado. Inevitablemente sentía cierta preocupación que le calaba en el pecho. Era una extraña sensación que de manera natural le provocaba abrazarse a sí misma. Pero tras reflexionar un poco la situación, siempre terminaba enfureciéndose «¿Pero es que cómo se atrevieron a irse?» No tuvieron la delicadeza de ni siquiera despedirse, solo una hoja, unas palabras y tomaron rumbo. ¿Y qué le iba hacer?—se calmó de momento y soltó un gran suspiro —Si ya los conocía a ambos, ya sabía que eran iguales, por más que les quisiera hacer un alto, nunca podría lograrlo. No con ellos, no con esa terquedad que los caracterizaba.

Pero bueno, la vida sigue. Y si no estaban «ellos» le tocaría a ella sacar la casta adelante como toda una gran mujer. Fue así, que llenó de javas con manzanas la parte trasera de la camioneta. Al ritmo que se daba palmadas en sus ropas para quitar el exceso de polvo, subió a la camioneta. Prendió la carcacha y marchó hacia su ordinario recorrido de repartición. Aquel recorrido que durante muchos años, los había abastecido para ganar plata dignamente. Si algo tenía los Son, era que eran buenos en la vida de campo. Sus manos junto con su espíritu pertenecían a la tranquilidad que ésta les proporcionaba y a los grandes manjares que les ofrecía las tierras fértiles.

Y ahí iba, tan tenaz y temeraria.

Porque para Milk la familia era lo primero. Y por sus hombres era capaz de hacer todo.

La carcacha pedorrera hacía su recorrido, tambaleándose de un lado a otro.

—Es hora de trabajar—se dijo así misma enfocando la vista en el retrovisor.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

El rico olor a pan era la fragancia a la que estaba impuesta desde pequeña. De seguro su padre estaría horneando alguna tarta. Eso la hizo suspirar, amaba las manos mágicas de su padre pero, aunque oliera riquísimo, no podía quitarse a su «bebé» de la mente. «¿Acaso estarás bien?» se lo preguntaba todas las noches antes de dormir. Y claro, al fijar su vista celeste en la pantalla de color flourescente de su móvil, la hacia llenarse de esperanza a que éste algún día sonara. Y tras recibir la llamada escuchar:

 _—Mi florecita, ya regresé._

Tenía tanta incertidumbre por todo. Quería que Goten volviera, deseaba con toda su alma abrazarlo y reír al ritmo de su abierta carcajada. Pero de repente, al estar observándose frente al gran espejo ovalado de su habitación, se sonrojó. Era obvia su reacción, pues bien sabía qué era lo que implicaba el regreso del muchacho.

La promesa de que si volvía sano y salvo se amarían por primera vez.

¡¿Pero cómo?! ¿En qué estaba pensando cuando dijo eso? Ciertamente, no era que tuviese miedo, sino que al estudiar mentalmente «el proceso» le costaba. Y le costaba bastante imaginarse desnuda con él.

Rubores rojos se le pintaron en sus mejillas, que pronto palmeó para calmarse.

—¡Vamos, Marron...!—suspiró la chica.

Luego se dio ánimos.

—Es algo que ambos deseamos desde hace tiempo—le decía a su propio reflejo como si éste le escuchara.

Y así mismo era.

Pero después de todo, era tan natural sentir cierto nerviosismo a lo desconocido. La vida misma de por sí brinda grandes riesgos y temores. Así que cualquier experiencia nueva se cubría por un aura de inseguridades tremendas.

 **...**

El famoso sonido de la carcacha se escuchó justo afuera de su casa. La rubia se asomó por la ventana de su habitación situada en el segundo piso.

—¡Señora, Milk!—saludó sonriente.

—¡Hola, Marron!—contestó el saludo la mujer con una java llena de manzanas en las manos.

En seguida la chica bajó de la segunda planta con apuro. Quizás la señora Milk podría darle noticias nuevas de Goten.

—Permítame ayudarla...—dijo la rubia tras tomar la otra parte de la java. No le importó ensuciar su vestido rosa.

—Eres muy amable, Marron.

Ambas se dirigieron justo al taller de panadería de Krillin, éste estaba situado a un costado de la casa de los Jinzo; un tejaban, una enorme hornilla hecha de arcilla y la típica mesa larga de madera que era la herramienta básica para moldear la masa y hacer sinfín de delicias.

—¡Hola, Krillin!—saludó la mujer en voz alta.

Ésta sonrió al terminar su cordial saludo. Vestía con sus acostumbrados jeans y camisa a cuadros, tan típica vestimenta de los Son. En tanto, su cabello era tejido por una trenza, y en la punta se observaba un moño pronunciado de color rosa fucsia.

—¡Hola, Milk...!—saludó el padre de familia Jinzo.

Él portaba su típico mandil blanco y llevaba manchas de harina dispersas en su rostro.

—Mi princesita, también viniste—agregó alegre.

—Si, papi—asintió la rubia—Vi desde mi habitación a la señora Milk y fui corriendo ayudarla.

—Ese fue un buen gesto, mi princesa—sonrió enternecido.

—Ya veo que empezaste temprano tus labores, Krillin—interrumpió la esposa de Goku—Aquí está el pedido de manzanas que me encargaste.

—Gracias—contestó el pequeño hombre—Y sí, tengo varios pedido por hacer—rascó su nuca sonriente.

—¿Y Lazuli?

—Está en la cocina—ambos voltearon hacia la casa.

Lazuli se apreciaba desde la ventana cocinando. La mujer rubia sintió las miradas y con discreción elevó su mano para saludar desde el cristal. Gesto que contestó Milk a la distancia.

—Bien, es hora de irme.

—¡Espere, señora Milk!—intervino Marron.

—¿Sí?¿Qué pasa...?

—¿Todo está bien, princesita?

—Sí, sí—bajó su mirada y se sonrojó—Yo solo... yo solo quiera preguntarle si ha sabido algo de Goten.

—Entiendo...—esbozó la mujer. De ahí, frunció las cejas y se cruzó de brazos—¡Esos bárbaros!

—¿Cómo dice?—parpadeó la chica.

—Pues te informo, Marron—respingó y se cruzó de brazos—Que esos desvergonzados no han dado ni siquiera señales de humo.

—Oh...—expresó desanimada la celeste.

Milk abrió con ligereza uno de sus ojos, observó como la hija de su gran amigo Krillin se había entristecido.

Entonces trató de suavizar un poco su carácter.

—En cuanto tenga noticias de él te las haré saber ¿De acuerdo? ¡Ánimo!—sonrió—Conozco a mis hombres, son tercos como un par de gorilas. Sé perfectamente que volverán.

Los ojos celestes se llenaron de esperanzas. La muchachita rubia asintió contenta.

—Tiene razón, señora—se notó optimista.

—¿Lo ves?—le lanzó un guiño—Bien, ahora sí me retiro. Aún falta dos clientes por visitar—se dio la vuelta la mujer y caminó hacia la camioneta.

En tanto, Marron y Krillin desde cierta distancia observaban como Milk subía a su medio de transporte. Entonces, el pequeño hombre junto sus manos cerca de su boca y gritó.

—¡Cuídate! Recuerda que si sabes cualquier noticias de los muchachos debes de avisarnos.

—¡Está bien!—se encendió la camioneta y se marchó.

—Buen viaje, señora Milk—alzó Marron su brazo diciéndole adiós.

No había otra cosa para la rubia que depositar esperanza en la larga espera. Tal y como dijo Milk, ellos regresarían sanos y salvos.

 _«Solo hay que esperar, Marron»—pensó para sí misma con una mágica sonrisa en los labios._

 ** _._**

 ** _._**

 **.**

* * *

 _—¡¿Un hombre de metal?!_

 _Rita estaba de lo más sorprendida._

 _—Sí...—contestó el empresario sin muchos ánimos._

 _—¡Un momento, un momento!—complementó su frase con un movimiento brusco de manos—Quiere decir que… ¿Usted... usted fue secuestrado, señor?_

 _—En teoría se puede decir que sí—fijó su vista en la mujer._

 _—Dígame algo ¿Su familia lo supo?_

 _—Es algo que me restringí en contar. De hecho creo que la versión verdadera de lo que ocurrió en mi viaje solo la sabes tú. Platiqué con mi madre, con mi abuelo, pero muy por encima, no a detalles. Tampoco saben lo de Mai, de hecho tampoco supieran lo de la cicatriz en el pecho, pero ya vez que me visitaron de imprevisto y la vieron._

 _—Pero esto es peligroso, Señor Brief. ¿Y si el sujeto toma represalias? Usted y su familia podrían estar en peligro._

 _—Créeme Rita, no sucederá tal cosa._

 _—¿Por qué lo dice tan seguro?_

 _—Él no quería mi dinero._

 _La mujer junto con el empresario suspiraron. ¿Qué embrollo era todo esto?_

 _—¿Entonces todo fue por las esferas?_

 _El joven carraspeó antes de continuar._

 _—A veces, creemos que somos las personas más desdichadas y miserables del mundo. ¿No te ha pasado?—suspiró—Cualquier cosa, así sea insignificante, nos hace hundirnos en un gran vaso de agua, pataleamos, nos resistimos en pensar que solo lo que nos pasa a nosotros es de mayor importancia. Es como si solo nuestro sufrir fuera el que mereciera más atención. Y no. No es así. A penas cuando uno es juez de verdaderas desgracias, comprendes que lo tuyo es algo tan simple de resolver._

 _—Señor, yo lo conozco desde hace años. Sé que es noble, quisiera entenderlo, pero a lo que voy es que yo visualizo a ese hombre que lo atacó como alguien vil. Usted no sabe por cuales motivos está prensado a esas incrustaciones de metal._

 _—Quizás tengas razón, no lo sé, no sé qué hizo para estar así—señaló—Lo que te puedo garantizar es que nos damos el lujo de solo juzgar por las apariencias. Si alguien sonríe concluimos que es feliz, cuando quizás no lo es. O si alguien tiene una mirada cabizbaja pensamos que está triste, cuando quizás, así es su forma natural de mirar. Entonces cuando vemos algo diferente, algo que nos asusta, o que simplemente desencaja de lo ordinario, nuestra lógica nos lleva a pensar que esa persona es mala y le anexamos cada calificativo que se nos ocurra; sin tener idea de nada. Somos tan superficiales que nos guiamos por el cascarón y no por el interior. Finalmente, siempre hay algo oculto en cada rostro. Existen necesidades y dolores en todas las personas._

 _—¿Y él estaba loco...?_

 _—Yo creo que tal vez trastornado, los duelos son difíciles de sobrellevar, Rita._

 _—¿Qué trata de decir?_

 _—Lo que trato de decir que todos tenemos a alguien importante._

 _—Oh... entiendo... ese hombre tenía a alguien en su vida. ¿Supo su nombre?_

 _—Sí..._

 _—Me cuesta un poco de trabajo entender el que usted haya sido su rehén._

 _—Ya te lo dije, era una pobre alma trastornada._

 _La secretaria tomó la mano del joven Brief._

 _—Dígame, ¿Qué fue lo que pasó, Señor?_

 _—Lo que pasó fue..._

* * *

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

No supo cómo o en qué momento todo se tornó a colores negros. Hacía el intento por despertar y no podía. Era como de esas veces que escuchas, percibes, y no puedes hacer nada para abrir los ojos. Sin embargo, su subconsciente le avisaba:

 _«Despierta»_

Y fue entonces, que los zafiros empezaron abrirse con lentitud. Su vista era borrosa, aunque poco a poco se mostraba la imagen con más claridad. En tanto, su rostro de alguna forma descansaba sobre el hombro de Mai.

Sentía que la cabeza le daba vueltas. Y Tal parecía escuchar su nombre a lo lejos.

—¿Trunks...?—una y otra vez—¿Trunks...?

Cada vez que lo nombraban, su oído lo percibía con más intensidad.

—¿Estás bien, Trunks?

—Ouch...—se quejó en susurros.

—Por favor, despierta.

—¿Mai...?

—Sí, sí soy yo—contestó la muchacha con los labios temblorosos.

Él tenía amarradas las manos con unas esposas, y éstas se mantenían detrás de su espalda baja. En tanto, su cuerpo permanecía sobre el suelo húmedo y se recargaba en una pared rocosa con ligeras goteras y brillos de lo quizás eran algunas piedras preciosas, como cuarzos. Sus piernas flexionadas fueron amarradas con cuerdas gruesas.

A un lado estaba Mai; ella gracias a su hombro, sostuvo el rostro del muchacho en lo que duro inconsciente. La de cabello negros lucía justo como él; con las esposas sobre las muñecas y sus piernas amarradas.

—¿Qué fue lo que pasó?—Trunks buscó la mirada de su compañera.

En la frente tenía una costra con sangre, causa del golpe que recibió. Un caminito de sangre seca se le marcó en la sien, ceja, y parte de la mejilla.

—El hombre, Trunks—susurraba Mai nerviosa—El hombre de metal que nos robó las esferas.

Y ahí recordó todo.

 _«¡No me mires así!»—recibió el golpe del Cyborg que lo noqueó._

—¡Vaya!—se escuchó una tercera voz de apariencia caballerosa—Pensé que ibas a dormir una eternidad.

El joven Brief tras percibir la voz del hombre volteó atolandrado hacia él. El Cyborg desde su vista lucía tan alto e imponente. Tan frío como el propio metal que lucían su rostro y manos. Además, portaba con gracia ese traje de hechura tradicional en tonalidades rosas. Sus manos como siempre atrás, justo en media espalda.

—¿Por qué nos trajiste aquí?—preguntó Trunks con rabia desde el suelo—Si tan solo quisieras las esferas deberías de llevártelas y listo.

Sus ojos como camaleón se movían con ese característico ruido motriz. Y de sus labios delgados se escapó una sonrisa retorcida.

—¿Y tú crees que yo sé cómo se activan las esferas?

Trunks esbozó con descaro por escuchar semejante estupidez.

—Si supieras que es algo que ni nosotros sabemos—negó con la cabeza—Bien, ahora déjanos ir.

Con su elegante pose Tao Pai Pai tomaba las esferas del bolso donde las traían los chicos originalmente. Los siete artefactos circulares emitían una luz dorada que iluminaba su propio rostro.

 _«Con que estás son las esferas»—pensó el metálico.—«Estos son los artefactos de los que tanto hablaba el Comandante Red»_

Con esa aura amarillenta regresó la vista hacia a Trunks.

—No tienes idea de quién soy... Y si no cierras la boca acabaré contigo—dijo su frase con exquisita sutileza.

—¿Eh?—los zafiros se abrieron de par en par por la impresión.

—¡Usted es un demente!—interfirió Mai—¡Déjenos ir, maldito!—pataleaba a cómo podía mostrando cierta furia.

—Basta, Mai—Trunks, miró a la chica—Con tus gritos empeorarás la situación.

Y con la mayor de las frustraciones la chica guardó silencio. Recargó la cabeza en el hombro del muchacho y ligeras lágrimas de rabia se escurrían de las esquinas de sus ojos.

—Tranquila...—pese a lo horrible circunstancia trataba de consolarla—Todo va estar bien...

—¿Y cómo va estar bien?—preguntó con voz quebrada— Tanto esfuerzo, tanto de todo. Y ahora estamos con alguien que pretende matarnos. No volveremos a casa nunca más.

—Puedo decirle que te deje ir y yo me quedo.

—No lo creas tan tonto, Trunks. Bien sabe lo que hace. Supongo que gente de su profesión no les gusta tener testigos, por eso los aniquilan. ¿Pero es que como lo supo?

—Quizás venía siguiéndonos desde hace tiempo, ¿Recuerdas lo ruidos extraños? No sé, tal vez se trataba de él, puedo estar casi seguro de ello. Porque entonces dime, ¿Por qué justo hoy y no antes? Bien sabía entonces que habíamos recolectado las esferas y que estaríamos a punto de utilizarlas.

—¿Qué vamos hacer, Trunks? Éste tipo está loco—preguntó en susurros.

—No lo sé... no sé— con discreción aplicaba un poco de fuerza en sus manos. De alguna forma trataba que los aros de las cadenas se abrieran con la fuerza de sus jalones—Pero de algo estoy seguro—le miró a los ojos—Este no va ser el final para ambos.

Mientras los chicos continuaban haciéndose de palabras; el Cyborg bajo su lente rojo los observaba a escalas de grises.

Que escena tan más familiar. Sus cabellos mezclándose al rozar sus rostros. Una combinación entre el lila y el negro que aún recordaba.

 _«Siempre detrás del lente del rojo; el azul será gris»_

Tan gris como los ojos del joven Brief, tan gris que le recordaba a la locura de su vida, a su único suspiró, al único calor que percibió en su metálica vida. Y que bien sabía que por ella haría todo. Pero también existían dudas dentro del hombre del metal ¿Y si esas esferas no sirven?¿Y si no cumplen mi deseo? La sangre le hervía y no soportaba tener esa mirada tan intensa de su rehén observándole, porque sus orbes perforaban esa herida que aún dolía.

¿Por qué?

—Violet...—susurraron sus labios temblorosos.

Su esquizofrenia comenzaba a manifestarse. En su mente, una serie de escenas lo invadían; recordaba la sangre roja expandirse por el suelo. Parecía que escuchaba su escandalosa risa al ritmo que exageradamente una goma de mascar se inflaba y medio segundo después se reventaba.

—¡Quita esa cara de amargado, Tao!

—Violet...

Los colores, sabores, olores e incluso personas, nos hacen recordar cosas gratas de nuestra vida o quizás también momentos dolorosos; como si viajáramos en el tiempo y nos retomáramos a esas escenas, que pese al paso de los años no podemos olvidar. Tal vez se pueden asimilar pero NUNCA, JAMÁS, se podrán olvidar. Y el que dice olvidar de alguna forma se está mintiendo. Cosas de mayor longitud siempre permanecerán como costras en la piel; se cierran, se abren y sangran otra vez. Ahora los ojos azules que correspondía a otra persona representaba vida ante el lente rojo, ante el gris de la amargura. Y los que alguna vez se vistieron de pestañas, eran el significado del doloroso descenso, que hasta el día de hoy le calaba. Los recuerdos simplemente tendrán un matiz en «Escala de grises»

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **(...)**

 _Su guarida secreta era el nicho íntimo de ellos, ni los rayos de luz tenían acceso a entrar y recubrir cada espacio de amarillo. Como si fuesen ratas, se escondían en la oscuridad siendo unos prófugos de la justicia, huyendo de la mafia de la Red Ribbon, que para colmo habían burlado con cínicas carcajadas, desafiado al robarse esa cantidad jugosa de dinero y fingiendo una muerte que había sigo pactada con el Comandante Red._

 _—¡Trae a esa intrusa sin vida!—gritó el enano pelirrojo con el ojo parchado._

 _Él ni siquiera pareció estimularse con tanta euforia que externaba el enano detrás de su escritorio. «Estos miembros de la Red Ribbon no conocían la discreción». En tanto, el General Black se alebrestaba con cualquier guiño del pelirrojo._

 _«Hipócritas»—pensó Tao del otro lado del escritorio sin ni quiera parpadear._

 _Pero así era la vida de ellos, pasajera, escuchando relatos absurdos de sus experiencias de vida. Él un asesino, ella un ex coronel. Había tanto en común después de todo._

 _..._

 _Mientras tanto en el modesto baño recubierto de sombras y escurrido de vapor; estaban ambos profesionistas del engaño. El asesino dentro de la tina de baño y la coronel sentada en un banco tallando con todas sus fuerzas esa larga caballera negra._

 _—No entiendo...—estrujaba el cabello con la intensión de crear la suficiente espuma—¿Por qué diablos tienes el cabello tan largo? Con que tengas la lengua larga es suficiente, ¿No?—rió entre dientes y goma de mascar._

 _Tao solo esbozó, era un hombre que apenas y tenían movimientos faciales, como si no conociera lo que era «gesticular»_

 _—Y que puedo decir de tu vulgar forma de masticar esa goma de mascar._

 _Y con la intención de molestarlo, Violet, infló una bomba y justo la reventó en el oído del asesino. De ahí, le dijo entre susurros:_

 _—Deja mis gustos en paz._

 _—Entonces tú deja mi cabello en paz._

 _—¿Listo para buscar esas esferas?—con una cubeta de madera vertió agua en la cabellera larga._

 _—Por milésima vez ya te he dicho que no creo en esas estupideces._

 _—Escúchame Tao...—su voz se tornó rebelde y volvió a verter agua en él—El comandante Red no se empeñan en buscar «algo» que sea una estupidez. Creo haberte dicho que cumplen deseos, ¡Los que quieras!. Podríamos pedir ser millonarios y empezar otra vez. ¿Qué dices?_

 _Ella lo abrazó por detrás con impulsos locos apoderándose de sus hombros y parte de su pecho esbelto. Sin importar que su playera se mojara, restregó su rostro en la cara larga y mordió su oreja._

 _Jadeante preguntó:_

 _—¿Y si me encuentran? ¿Y si me matan? Podrías hacer algo por mí con esas cosas—los cabellos lilas escurridizos se mezclaban junto con los de color negro—Esa sería la única forma de separarnos «la muerte» ¿Qué pasaría si te hacen algo?_

 _—Nadie te matará y nadie me matará. En ese caso yo los asesinaría a todos—apretó uno de sus puños._

 _—Entiende —tomó su rostro—Esas cosas puede ser la esperanza que quizás algún día necesitemos._

 _Sin tapujos, la mujer retiró la playera que era la única que le cubría. Con su desnudez expuesta metió a la tina una pierna y después la otra y antes de sumergirse en el agua con uno sus pies, tan blancos y femeninos, levantó la barbilla larga del hombre._

 _—Reconsidéralo, ¿sí? ..._

 **(...)**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Desde las profundidades del Bosque Negro, lo ojos cabizbajos apreciaban todo los hechos desde su mágica bola de cristal. Las cartas de Tarot, una tras otra eran depositadas en la mesa de mantel morado. Cada imagen que se mostraba en las cartas, sus labios llenos de vejez y sabiduría, expresaban el significado de éstas.

 _»El Rojo._

 _»Su alma._

 _»Impide su esclavitud._

—Impide su esclavitud... Mmmm—meditaba al respecto para darle un significado más coherente al mensaje.

—¿Todo en orden?—preguntó Akkuman desde su jaula con voz de ardilla—¿No crees que es momento de regresarme a la normalidad?

—¡Cierra la boca, pajarraco!—azotó un periódico enrollado sobre los barrotes de metal—¡No ves que me distraes!—alzó la voz.

—¡Todo yo! ¡Todo yo!—renegaba el pequeño demonio—¡Bah!

En tanto Uranai Baba volvió a fijar su vista en la esfera de cristal. Colocó una de sus pequeñas manos en la barbilla y decía en voz baja una y otra vez:

—Impide su esclavitud...

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

* * *

 _—Yo no entendía nada, él simplemente me miraba con cierta irritación. Repetía a cada instante, «No me mires de esa forma». Y su comportamiento se llenaba de ira hacia a mí. De ahí, insistió con que le dijera las palabras para activar las esferas._

 _—¿Usted las sabía?_

 _—No exactamente, quizás sabia el reacomodo correcto de las esferas. Y claro, después de mucho investigar el nombre del Dragon: Shenlong. Tal vez todo era un simple «¡Sal de ahí Shenlong!»._

 _—¿Y se lo dijo...?_

 _—No, en ese instante se acercó a mí y comenzó a golpearme._

 _—¡¿QUÉ?!_

* * *

 ** _._**

 ** _._**

 **.**

Las manos de metal tomaron al joven de sus prendas, y éste mismo lo empujó contra la pared rocosa, tan húmeda y rasposa que con facilidad raspaba la piel de su espalda. Había gotas de agua que caían desde la superficie, un ruido bastante desesperante, como cuando un vaso se llena poco a poco con una gota a la vez; aturdía. Combinación frenéticamente perfecta para que la escena y/o el momento se sintiera con más presión.

El Cyborg simplemente tomó al de los zafiros del cuello, lo miraba sin decir nada. Y su vista robótica se fijaba en él. «En sus ojos» En cambio, Trunks percibía ese hielo que eran sus manos, ese metal desalmado, ese tacto sin calor como si fuese un muerto en vida quien lo tocara.

Eso era, un muerto en vida. Pobre alma desdichada a vivir así por siglos. La desgracia de la bomba, la herida que sangraba de colores violetas nunca cerró.

El rehén frunció el ceño que lucia un caminito de sangre seca, esta yacía de su frente y se había escurrido forjando su propio recorrido; mostró sus dientes que embonaban perfectamente mostrando un gesto de pura furia. Y sus mechones largos se adherían a sus mejillas por causa del sudor. Su respiración era agitada, no negaría que tenía miedo, pero le inquietaba tanto esa actitud del hombre de hierro.

 _«¿Por qué?»_

No le encontraba la suficiente cordura o explicación a lo que estaba sucediendo.

Lo ideal era que tomara los artefactos sagrados y que se fuera. ¡Eso era lo correcto!, que se largara e hiciera lo que le viniera en gana. Pero no, lo quería a él. Pensó el empresario de momento que no solo buscaba las palabras que despertaran la furia de Shenlong. Era obvio que eso había quedado en segundo término, lo que se suponía era la principal «prioridad». Y todo porque la locura era la que predominaba en esa maldita cueva escurridiza de agua y humedad; brillante por los cuarzos que emitían tenuemente su luz natural.

El _Shizo Phrenos_ comenzaba a caracterizarse por alteraciones de personalidad; pasado, presente y una dolorosa pérdida de la realidad con aroma a perfume de violetas, brotaba a chispas. En conjunto hacía que se modificara su entorno por completo. La sed de venganza que quedó frustrada año tras año, dolía, no menguaba, parecía que lo hacía pero no; ahí seguía presente como siempre lo había estado. Pero si de casualidad miraba a ese enano de Red, sería capaz de matarlo con tan solo utilizando la punta de su lengua, junto con el alcahuete del General Black. Tal vez lo mejor hubiera sido hacerle caso a su querida Violet, irse lejos y empezar de nuevo.

 _«Si, esa era lo mejor»_

Así como Silver que por defender sus ideales y su forma temeraria de ver la vida; se fue. Huyó para unirse a los pasos del viento, de la libertad. Era mejor eso que seguir la mafia de la Red Ribbon. Era mejor eso que trabajar para alguien más. ¿Por qué cumplir lo de otros y no lo propio?

La vista del joven seguía presente ante El Rojo. Los zafiros le hacía sentir más congelada su estructura de metal. Dolía, calaba.

Y no soportó.

No soportó esa mirada que era tal cual a la de su querida Violet. Entre más se fruncía esa mirada, él parecía escuchar la risa de ella retumbar con grandes ecos en el lugar.

—¡Quita esa cara de amargado, Tao!—reventaba la bomba de su goma de mascar.

Un puño de metal se fue directo al estómago del muchacho. Éste encorvó su cuerpo tras el impacto recibido. Y quejidos de impotencia venia de parte de la chica.

—¡Oye chatarra, déjalo en paz!

Éste rió cínicamente.

—¡Cierra la boca!—contestó enloquecido.

Cuando el muchacho levantó el rostro, sonrió. Y con el mayor de los descaros expresó con un hilito de sangre en sus labios.

—...Cretino.

Y otro golpe recibió y otro más.

El hombre de metal ejecutaba cada uno de sus movimientos con elegancia. Sabía lo que hacía.

En tanto Mai, no podía soportarlo. Era horrible ver esa escena sin poder hacer nada. Entonces, discretamente de su bota militar sacó una navaja. Cambió su pose y se sentó haciendo el cuerpo para un lado, de tal manera que sus manos que permanencia atrás, tuvieran la facilidad de maniobrar la navaja para liberar sus piernas.

 _«Tendrás tu deseo Trunks; esa aventura que tanto deseabas y yo un hogar»—pensó Mai, mientras sin perder tiempo hacía lo suyo._

Entretanto el azul pese a recibir cada brutal golpe, sus manos y brazos aplicaban fuerza hasta que los arillos de la cadena se estiraron. Así, pudo liberar sus manos aunque en sus muñecas permanecerían las esposas. Cuando sintió libertad, sin pensarlo, con un movimiento contraatacó dándole un golpe al Cyborg que lo hizo caer dentro de uno de los charcos que se formaban gracias a las goteras.

—¡Mai!—volteó hacia ella. Y con la rapidez necesaria desamarró las cuerdas.

Para esto, la chica cumplió con la función de romper las cuerdas que estaban sujetas en sus piernas. Se puso de pie y él se acercó. Tomó de su rostro e indicó:

—Te dije que aquí no sería nuestro final.

Sus ojos se enternecieron por las palabras del muchacho que estaba malherido. Sin embargo, en sus orbes aún había luz. Había esperanza. Y probablemente también un poco de amor o quizás mucho.

 _«Era él, el joven de los zafiros, su tercer maestro de vida, su tutor de los deseos más bajos y prohibidos»_

—Mira como te dejó...—quería tocarle el rostro más no podía.

—No importa, no te preocupes, estoy bien... Estoy bien—esbozó una sonrisa.

Él se colgó el morral de las esferas, tomó a Mai de su cintura.

—Vámonos de aquí—y corrieron.

Pero de un salto se levantó el Cyborg.

—¡ESPEREN!

Entonces comenzó una extraña persecución. El hombre de metal con la histeria y con el dolor de su locura incomprendida, iba detrás de ellos. Él también necesitaba esos artefactos. ¿Por qué nadie lo comprendía? ¿Por qué nadie comprendía un poco su dolor?

...

Entre trotes el chico preguntó:

—¿Dónde están tus armas? ¿y mi espada?

—Dejamos todo en la casa-cápsula, Trunks.

—¡Diablos!

Salieron de la oscuridad de la cueva y así se dieron cuenta que la humedad provenía por tener conexión con un manto acuático: una cascada. El clima mientras tanto era caluroso, había ramas que se interponían en su camino, éstas eran desviadas por sus brazos, otras tantas por el mismo apuro de supervivencia, golpeaban sus rostros, ojos. Pero eso no los detenía. Seguían y seguían.

—¿Qué vamos hacer?—preguntó Mai entre jadeos—No podemos seguir huyendo, claro está que viene detrás de nosotros.

—Vamos a invocar al dragón.

—¿Qué? ¡Pero ni siquiera te sabes las palabras!

—Recuerdas las imágenes...

—¿Los antiguos pergaminos?

—Sí.

Y mientras tanto seguían corriendo.

—Vas a acomodar las esferas de forma de descendiente, como te explique, en forma de una flor.

—Aja, ¿y las palabras?

—Solo di algo con los brazos extendidos—trataba de pensar en algo—Improvisa algunas palabras en relación a su nombre. Te daré tiempo en lo que detengo al sujeto y... toma los dos deseos para ti.

—¿Y tu deseo?

—No importa, no te preocupes por mí. Pide el hogar que tanto deseas.

—Pero...

—¡Pero nada!.

—De acuerdo, ¡Está bien!. Pero, te olvidas de un gran detalle—señaló sus brazos.

—¡Ah, las esposas!—se detuvo en seco—Dame tu navaja.

Entonces trató de introducirla como si fuese una llave para botarle el seguro. E insistía una y otra vez. Claro que podría hacerlo, si había inventado cosas más difíciles. Esto debería de ser pan comido para él.

 _«Concéntrate, Trunks»—se repetía a sí mismo._

—¡Date prisa!

—Un poco más … un poco más...

Y después de unos segundos el seguro botó:

—¡Listo! ¡Anda, haz lo que te dije!

—¡Sí!

No había mucho lugar hacia dónde correr. Había llegado a un límite en donde solo se encontraba un risco y el abismo. ¡Ni hablar! Así tenía que ser. Sacó de la mochila las siete esferas; Mai temblaba, estaba demasiado nerviosa. Entre las cosas encontró la cámara que Trunks y recordó:

 _«Cuando vea a ese tal Shenlong, quiero tomarme una fotografía para hacer un gran cuadro de él. Sería un buen recuerdo»_

—¡Así será—llevó la cuerda de la cámara a su cuello.

 **...**

En tanto, el hombre cibernético se le miraba correr a una velocidad increíble; tal parecía flotar, apenas y sus pies tocaban el suelo. Con sus manos hacia atrás adquiría más rapidez, como si fuese un misil. Y el joven de los zafiros lo visualizó, venía hacia él justo a darle un golpe. Sin embargo, el Cyborg frenó, quedó justo frente a él.

Trunks lo encaró, adoptó una pose de pelea. Sabía pelear, su padre le había enseñado esa disciplina de las artes marciales desde pequeño. Quizás no la llevaba muy a la práctica, pero tenía que hacer algo por detener ese cretino. Y pensó entonces, que daba igual si no cumplía su deseo. Pero Mai debería de cumplirlo, ella sí. Y no permitiría que desgraciado que no quería nada, que no tenía sentimientos y que estaba enfermo de locura, interfiriera.

O eso era lo que parecía a simple vista: un hombre sin motivos.

—¡¿Tú?!—expresó el metálico—¿Vas a pelear conmigo?—soltó una carcajada enloquecida—¡Ja,ja,ja!—nada que ver con la diplomacia anterior.

—Sí—afirmó su contrincante.

—Es una pena que te diga que vas a perder conmigo.

—¡No me estés fastidiando!—mostró una expresión de coraje.

—Hubo un joven, más o menos de tu vedad. Su nombre era Blue y era un general de la Red Ribbon. ¿Sabes qué le pasó por engreído?

El joven negó con la cabeza.

—Lo maté con tan solo un roce de mi lengua.

 _«¡Imposible!»_

—¡Ya basta de habladurías!—Trunks se lanzó atacarlo—¡AAAHHHH!

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Su recorrido en moto había terminado y parte del camino que habían explorado, lo habían hecho a pie. Un poco de orientación, corazonadas, convicción y demás. Aunque viniendo de ellos, la verdad de todo era que solo había un golpe de suerte.

—¡Mira papá!—señaló Goten—¡Es... es una casa!

Tanto padre e hijo corrieron hacia ella. Y cuando llegaron al ovalado hogar. Vieron la insignia de la «CC».

—¡Siiii!¡Lo encontramos!

—Mmmm...—el mayor rascó su mejilla con el dedo índice—¿Cómo sabes que es de él la casa?

—Por una extraña razón los aparatos de Trunks traían esa insignia—se refería a la CC.

—¡BIEN!—festejó Goku —¿Me pregunto si Trunks tendrá comida?—cambió radicalmente de tema— ¡Es que me estoy muriendo de hambre! Je,je,je—sujetó su estómago que rugía.

—Bueno, pues eso vamos a averiguarlo.

Abrieron la puerta.

—¡Buenas tardes!—e insistió el muchacho—¡Buenas tardes!—tras no se contestado su saludo, decidieron entrar.

Goku se fue a devorar el refrigerador. En tanto Goten, inspeccionaba todo.

—Mmmmm...—frunció la mirada y pensó para sí mismo.

»Cama destendida.

»La tina recién usada.

»Ropa de mujer por doquier.

 _«Creo que después de todo Trunks no la estaba pasando tan mal, eh»—puso sus manos en la cintura. Y segundos después, su cara tornó a un semblante pervertido; trataba con todas sus fuerzas no dejar escapar una carcajada._

—Eres un pillín, Trunks.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

* * *

—Y la lucha comenzó. Él era realmente fuerte, tenía unas técnicas sensacionales—esbozó una sonrisa—Me dio una gran paliza, pensé que podría con él a no de ser de que ...

 **CONTINUARÁ...**

 **¡Muchas gracias querido lector por llegar hasta aquí!**

 **Beta Reader:** Mari Tourquiose.

Como siempre gracias por ayudarme a darle el visto a los capítulos.

* * *

 **Nota del Final:**

 _Hola amigos n_n ¿Cómo están? Pues al fin actualizo, ojala les haya gustado. Pues le cuento que ya solo faltan 3 capítulos para llegar al final de Hacia el mismo rumbo, buuuu, lo sé jajaja pero esta historia esta diseñada para 14 capítulos. De las historias que he hecho, créame que esta ha sido la mas difícil de todas. Ha llevado un mundo de investigación, tal vez se lea sencillo pero en serio que cada capitulo requiere previa investigación al respeccto. Hoy por ejemplo tuve que darle una leida al tema de de la esquizofrenia, que si pusieron atención verán su nombre en el idioma latin. Se me hizo interesante nombrarlo asi, pues estudie sus primeros síntomas, digamos lo más normales . Y nada, aquí seguimos con mucho cariño, HelMR es de mis bb consentidos, lo hago con amor, lo diseñé con amor desde hace muchos meses para ser exacta fue un noviembre del año pasado Recuerdo bien que tenia gripe y ¡Plop! me surgió la idea y la escribí en un simple borrador, y pues aqui está la historia con más forma como pueden ver._

 _Saludos por su puesto a mi querida Espladian que ama la pairing Crack de Violet y Tao pai pai. Linda, espero que veas mi saludo. Escribir esto y no acordarme de ti, es imposible._

 _Por su puesto a todos aquellos que se toman la molestia de pasar a leer: Karol, YOS, Cereza, jackesita Frost, lectores silencioso y demás. ¡GRACIAS POR SUS RW! Realmente me alientan a seguir, aunque siento que últimamente nadie me lee jaja y me pone triste, pero bueno xD cosas del oficio ¡En fin!_

 _Como siempre muchas gracias a todas las comunidades que nos brindan un espacio para publicar nuestras historias: **Trunks & Mai Page, Dragon Ball Fanfics, Por los que leemos Fanfics de DB. Y ahora, mi nueva casa Recomiendo Fanfics que me brindan las puertas de su página. ¡GRACIAS!**_

¡Nos vemos para la próxima!

 ** _Con cariño:_**

 ** _Kuraudea._**

* * *

 **Respetemos los derechos del autor**

 **¡Di NO al plagio!**

 **15/Agosto/2016**


	12. Chapter 12

**Hacia el mismo rumbo**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

by

 **Kuraudea**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Capítulo 12**

 **Impide su esclavitud**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 _«La libertad, mi querido Sancho, es uno de los más preciosos dones que a los hombres dieron los cielos; con ella no pueden igualarse los tesoros que encierran la tierra y el mar: por la libertad, así como por la honra, se puede y debe aventurar la vida»_

 _Miguel de Cervantes (1547-1616)._

 _._

 _._

 _«Si no tienes la libertad interior, ¿Qué otra libertad esperas poder tener?»_

 _Arturo Graf (1848-1913)_

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _El empresario junto con su asistente personal, continuaban en la cafetería que se situaba en la parte externa del museo. La exhibición de arte quedó en segundo término, puesto que otra razón se originó gracias a las experiencias vividas. Ésta cobró sentido al ver la calidad de las obras: el demonio, los querubines, hermosos paisajes y su fantástica aventura; todo se mezcló. Y en conjunto, como si fuese un rompecabezas, se prestó para charlar por horas y horas. Fue ahí, que las verdades se descubrieron con olor a nicotina. Después de varias tazas de café, voluntariamente el joven comenzó a contar su historia, como si fuese el propio relato de un libro. Cada detalle hacía que su vista pareciera perderse en medio del recuerdo. Se transportaba con tanto sentimiento que fácilmente todo su entorno se suplía por los hermosos paisajes descritos. Todo lo narrado era proyectado en un holograma; el joven lo hacía ver tan claro como si aún estuviese en el lado Este._

 _El establecimiento era amenizado por una hermosa pieza musical desde sus bocinas situadas en cada esquina del lugar. La bella canción era un tema clásico de una novela muy popular entre los televidentes de la Capital «Summer Snow»; "El verano en invierno" Como el propio verano que tuvo la dicha de ver, aquel que lo enamoró. Y evidentemente, aquel olor y sabor natural que tanto echaba de menos. No era para menos arrojar un suspiro._

 _Justo en medio de esa melodía, platicaba el empresario el momento más «elevado» de su relato. Mientras él continuaba con una actitud serena, su pobre secretaria seguía sorprendida. Pero, ¿El carácter de él era normal? Quizás sí o quizás no, depende del enfoque que se le adjudique. Si es si, sería por las obvias razones de que eso paso hace algunos meses. Y si es no, quizás es por el simple hecho que su rostro reflejaba añoranza._

 _—Yo solo sé que esta persona era impresionante—prendió un cigarrillo que le dio cabida en sus labios._

 _—¡Pero estaba loco!—recriminó Rita—No me salga con que ahora le admira._

 _—No me malentiendas, no me refería a sus trastornos—puso su vicio en el cenicero que tenía rastros de otras tantas fumadas—Más bien, puede apreciar que si este sujeto no hubiese tenido ese grado de locura, sería una eminencia en la técnica de las artes marciales. Él era un asesino profesional, y créeme, le hacía honor a su nombre; era temible._

 _—¿Y qué pasó? ¿Le hirió? ¿Él vive?_

 _—Hice lo posible por defenderme, aun así recibí una buena paliza. Y después de tanto pelear, lo único importante aquí era «impedir su esclavitud»_

 _—¿Impedir su esclavitud?_

 _—Sí, así es._

 _—Siento que cada vez me confunde más, Señor Brief—el nombrado mostró media sonrisa—Pero bueno—agitó Rita con ligereza su cabeza—¿Y el Dragón Shenlong?_

 _—Verás, yo estaba en mi pose de defensa, entonces ..._

 ** _._**

 **.**

 **.**

Sus pies apenas y rozaban la punta de las hierbas. Él era como el propio viento; se movía como una sutil hoja, como una pluma. El hombre de metal se le miraba levitar y con sus brazos a una velocidad infinita llena de majestuosidad, retiraba las ramas de los árboles que se interponían en su paso. Era una avalancha, una ráfaga, un verdugo que junto con su locura incomprendida, estaba dispuesto a dar todo por tal de verse otra vez cubierto por pétalos violetas. Solo quería volver a escuchar esa cínica voz reír al ritmo que se reventaba la goma de mascar. Él simplemente quería una oportunidad. Pero no le dejaban realizarse. Ese joven azul, tan parecido a ella en color, ¡No le entendía! Y odiaba tanto que se le interpusiera en su camino. Quería deshacerse de él, pero es que sus ojos y cabello le atormentaban tanto. Ese simple mirar le hacía sentir más frío en sus huesos. No lo permitiría. Ese sujeto no debía de tener esos ojos. Esa mirada era de ella, no de él ¿Cómo se atrevía?

El _Shizo Phrenos_ lo estaba sumergiendo en una plataforma desequilibrada carente de sentido alguno, mediocre en cordura más significativo en sentires. Su vista roja tenía remembranza de lo que fue y de lo que pasaba en ese preciso instante. Era una mezcla de realidad, pasado y alucinaciones; ver todo en distintas imágenes: el Coronel Red, el reventar de la goma de mascar, el deseo, la risa, la mancha de sangre expandirse en el suelo cubierto de sus cabellos morados. Y la serenata de Schubert adornando cada dispositiva en su mente junto con esa voz femenina que la entonaba tan armoniosamente; se escuchaba perfecta. Aunque después sus notas se agudizaban o se hacían graves. Y así, esa sonata que tanto disfrutaba en sus épocas de asesino profesional, lucía pesada y torpe.

Con la nubosidad de la lluvia el cielo se miraba tan grisáceo, tan triste. Pero irónicamente tan apto para el crucial momento de la lucha. Y sin importar las gotas de lluvia que empezaban a cubrir los alrededores, él maniobraba con gozosa virtud sus moviéndose pese a lo partido de su mente.

Sus ropas rosas bailoteaban, se movían del excedente largo de la parte travesera como si fuese un papalote. Así, una de sus manos se situaba en la espalda baja mientras la otra parecía un sable a punto de atacar, brillante y filoso como era su mano de metal. Ésta se mantenía flexionada marcando una línea atravesada entre su rostro y parte del pecho.

El joven azul estaba ahí.

Con una pose de lucha esperando que la avalancha de metal cayera sobre él. Sus manos se empuñaban adquiriendo fuerza, su respiración era agitada. Sus orbes, pese a todo, se mostraban dilatados por el asombro de ver a ese sujeto. Las gotas de lluvia caían sobres sus largos mechones, estas se resbalaban escurriéndose después sobres sus mejillas. Con el rostro elevado, apreciaba la altura de los árboles; se observaba el cielo llorar y justo en el medio, sobre el aire, con un movimiento giratorio aterrizaba el Cyborg para dar su primer ataque.

El joven cruzó sus brazos recibiendo el impacto del robot. Por gravedad o quizás también por el mismo impacto, se formó un remolino de aire, como un aura que los envolvía a los dos.

El azul sobre el rojo, el rojo sobre el azul.

La lucha por los deseos dio inicio.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Casi en la punta del risco con las manos temblorosas, Mai, sacaba del morral las siete Esferas del Dragón. Recordaba lo que Trunks le había dicho previamente.

« _Inventa una frase que invoque, ¡La que sea! Y finalmente agregas el nombre del dragón Shenlong elevando tus brazos hacia el cielo. Recuerda acomodar las esferas en forma de flor, la primera, de una estrella, en el centro. Y prosigues de derecha a izquierda con la de dos estrellas, con la de tres, hasta llegar a la séptima»_

Eso fue lo que hizo.

Sin embargo, situó su vista a una distancia cercana. Con cierta ligereza se movían algunas ramas de los árboles, entonces lo nombró:

—Trunks ...—estaba segura que se trataba de él junto con el sujeto de metal.

Regresó su vista a las esferas, se levantó y extendió sus brazos. El gran dilema ahora era invocar al dios dragón.

—Piensa Mai, piensa ...—apretaba los ojos para visualizar una frase en su mente.

Pero es que había tantas.

Entonces, lo intentó.

 _» Manifiéstate Dragón_

 _» ¡Oh, Shenlong!_

 _» Yo te invoco dios dragón_

Por más que intentaba nada surgía efecto. Quizás a lo mucho las esferas en sincronía brillaban doradas, pero era todo.

—¡Rayos! —se tenía que dar prisa porque ¿Qué tal si el Cyborg llegaba?

Tenía que hacer algo al respecto desde ya. Entonces, ¿Qué pasaría cuando el dragón saliera? Quizás lo más lógico era pedir que el metálico desapareciera del plano, que lo mandaran a otra dirección. En cuanto al segundo deseo, pediría su casa para formar al fin una familia. Tal vez, le preguntara en directo a Shenlong sobre revivir a los muertos, no perdía nada al intentarlo. Una cosa era lo que le habían dicho Trunks en base a sus investigaciones, pero no había como cerciorarse bien.

Entonces Mai siguió y siguió gritándole miles de frases a las esferas.

—¡Muéstrate dragón!

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

El refrigerador con la insignia de la «CC» había quedado completamente vacío.

—¡UFF...! —exclamó satisfecho el hombre de cabellos puntiagudos—¡Estuvo delicioso!

Mientras tanto, Goten aún inspeccionaban el lugar a detalle «¡Vaya, vaya!» pensó y a la vez sonrío al concluir que su amigo durante la travesía no la había pasado tan mal. El chico suspiró, pues claro, toda esa cuna de «amor» le hizo recordar a su amada florecita y los profundos deseos que sentía por ella.

 **...**

Después de regresar de su recuerdo; se recostó unos instante en la cama con los brazos extendidos—suspiró—Dirigió la mirada hacia el refrigerador donde permanecía Goku sentado en el suelo, éste se sobaba el estómago a punto de reventarle de lo inflamado que se miraba.

—¡Ay, papá! —se irritó—¡Qué descortés! Vaciaste el refrigerador de Trunks.

—Lo siento, no puede evitarlo. Aun así, me quedé con hambre.

—¿Qué dices?

—¡Si! Desearía tanto poder comer esas ricas empanadas de carne que prepara tu madre—los ojos se le pusieron cristalinos y movía los dedos de las manos manifestando una gran emoción.

—Lo sé, son deliciosas—recostó nuevamente la cabeza en la cama—Oye...

—¿Si? ¿Qué pasa? —preguntó Goku al parpadear un par de veces.

—¿No crees que ya demoró Trunks?

—Tranquilo—sonrío—Yo estoy seguro que no debe de tardar.

—Sí, lo sé, pero es raro. Hace un instante comenzó a llover, la puerta de la casa estaba abierta mmmm...No sé, simplemente es algo que me preocupa. Pero bueno esperaremos un poco más.

En tanto Goku vaciaba una pequeña alacena.

—Pff...—el menor simplemente regresó su vista al techo y acomodó sus brazos de bajo de su nuca.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

El tronco de un árbol se partió en dos tras recibir el impacto del metálico. El joven azul cayó de rodillas y para evitar que su rostro se estampara sobre el suelo, se detuvo con los antebrazos. Se incorporó tembloroso y al subir la mirada vio al Cyborg de manera imponente, siendo deslumbrado por un gran relámpago plateado. Éste cínicamente mostró una risa torcida, y al escucharse el sonido motriz de sus ojos rojos indicó:

—¿Esto fue todo, mocoso?

El joven azul mostró sus dientes con ira, frunció las cejas y se incorporó de manera inmediata. Sin pensarlo demasiado, le atacó lanzándole unos golpes, de ahí unas patadas. Debía de hacer algo al respecto, había recibido entrenamiento en las artes marciales gracias a su padre. Pero el Cyborg era tan pulcro en sus movimientos, que le costaba trabajo atacarlo. Sin embargo, su paciencia estaba llegando a sus límites, sentía la burla en esos ojos tan rojos y vacíos.

No lo permitiría.

No más.

—¡Vaya! No lo haces tan mal, eh— Tao Pai pai, seguía esquivando los golpes.

—¡Cierra la maldita boca, hojalata! —contratacó.

La lluvia no paraba. Charcos yacían en los suelos que se convertían en lodo; truenos, relámpagos, y la furia de las ráfagas de viento arrasaba con violencia a los árboles.

Cada hombre después de darse generosos golpes tomaron distancia. El azul de la justicia y el rojo de la locura incomprendida.

—Tu eres como esos sujetos de la Red Ribbon—exclamó.

 _«¿Pero qué diablos estaba diciendo?»_

—Hace mucho tiempo—alzó la barbilla y colocó sus brazos detrás de media espalda—Peleé con un joven como tú.

—¿Y a qué viene eso? —preguntó el muchacho sin encontrarle sentido a sus palabras, mientras estabilizaba su respiración.

—Se creía el mejor soldado de la Red Ribbon—sonrió con maldad—Pero su soberbia no le ayudó. Quizás era fuerte, incrementaba su poder a niveles máximos mostrando un aura azul que hacia juego con su nombre—esbozó—Pero el General Blue, apenas hizo un insignificante movimiento cuando murió. Con tan solo la punta de mi lengua fue suficiente para acabar con él.

—¡¿Qué?!

—Al menos debo de reconocerte que para ser un mocoso peleas bien. Te has mantenido.

—No entiendo un carajo de lo que dices, ¿Quién es ese General Blue?.

* * *

— _Me habló de la Red Ribbon—mencionó el empresario mientras continuaba con su cigarrillo—Cuando regresé a la capital le pregunté a mi abuelo sobre esa sociedad. Y me dijo que era un gran escuadrón militar, este consistía en varios niveles jerárquicos: generales, sargentos, coroneles hasta un grupo de reconocidos científicos. Ahí laboraba un tal doctor Gero—expulsó humo y depositó el cigarrillo en el cenicero—Pero después de unos años desaparecieron como organización. Aunque las malas lenguas dicen que una parte de ellos se mantiene activa, se esconden en bases subterráneas en una parte llamada El Desierto del Diablo._

 _—¿Por qué desaparecerían? —preguntó la mujer a tocar su barbilla._

 _—No lo sé, ni siquiera mi abuelo supo la razón._

 _—Señor Brief, pues todo indica que era una organización grande. ¿Recuerda a Silver? ¿El hombre del relato de Mai? Si mal no recuerdo era coronel de ahí mismo._

 _—Sí, también lo recordé._

 _—Pero bueno, ¿Qué más le dijo ese sujeto?_

 _—Continuó hablándome de cada coronel y miembro de esa asociación. Era como si estuviese hablándome en dos realidades, pero pese a su locura—colocó los codos sobre la mesa para acercar su rostro hacia la mujer—Tenía un poco de cordura. Y lo vi._

 _—¿Cómo que lo vio...?_

 _—Vi sus ojos ...—sonrió ante la locura que había dicho._

* * *

—Todos eran unos malditos cretinos—esbozó con amargura—Sin mis servicios no sé qué hubieran hecho.

—¿Por qué no te largas a saldar cuentas con quien realmente debes? ¡Déjanos en paz!

El metálico soltó una carcajada.

—Ya te dije, ocupo de tus esferas.

—Estás loco ...—dijo Trunks, con poco aliento.

—¿Loco? —negó con la cabeza—Tú no sabes lo que es una desgracia.

Ahora, el que esbozó una cínica sonrisa fue el azul.

—¡Vaya! Un asesino hablándome de desgracias, cuando él mismo fue partícipe de realizar muchísimas de ellas. ¿Irónico, no?

Sin embargo, el Cyborg no podía detenerle la mirada. Tenía esos orbes que le hacía sangrar su profunda cicatriz de antaño.

—Tú no comprendes, mocoso. Quítate de mi camino y déjame utilizar las esferas. O ¿Te gustaría que matara a tu novia? Tal vez, así puedas comprenderme mejor. ¿No lo crees?

—¡No digas estupideces! —se enfureció el muchacho—Te he de confesar que por un momento había pensado que te llevarás las esferas. Pero tú maldita locura me lo impide. Eres un peligro prominente, no sé qué clase de deseos serías capaz de pedir. Y me es injusto, que un demente como tú, venga de la nada con una historia sin fundamentos y entorpezca mi travesía. Llevándose al carajo mi investigación y parte de mis anhelos. ¡No, no lo permitiré! Tal vez yo me quede sin pedir mi deseo, pero no te dejaré que intervengas en los de «ella».

—Tus palabras me conmueven...—dijo con exquisita ironía.

—No comprendo nada de lo que dices...Pero algo si puedo concluir de todo esto—adoptó una posición de pelea— Y es, que cada acción trae consigo una consecuencia. Cada uno de tus pasos, de tus decisiones fue causante de que ahora estés así.

El hombre se enfureció.

—¡¿Cómo te atreves ...?!—refunfuñó con coraje.

Adoptó una pose de pelea con los brazos hacia arriba. En cada mano, juntó sus dos dedos como si fuese la aguja de un escorpión.

Ambos se miraron por unos segundos y se lanzaron en contraataque.

—¡AAAAHH!

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

La pelea se reflejaba en la bola de cristal de Uranai Baba. Pero a la vez, se miraban a la chica que trataba de invocar al dragón.

 _«Impide su esclavitud»_ ; esas palabras no dejaban de atormentar a la bruja.

Más no conforme, volvió a tirar sobre la mesa las cartas de Tarot, pero el resultado era el mismo.

 _«Impide su esclavitud»_

Fijaba su vista cabizbaja en la bola de cristal, ¿Pues a qué se refería esa frase? ¿Qué alma estaría necesitada? Y ¿Cuál de ambos?

 **...**

De momento algo gaseoso apareció. Se trataba de Usher, el asistente fantasmal de la guardiana de los Bosques Negros, también conocido como _«Sheretsu Shinji Obake»_. El ser espiritual, siempre estaba con esos ojos sin parpadear, abiertos a más no poder. Su boca sonriente en todo momento, aun cuando no existiese un motivo para tal gesticulación. Un sobrero de paja se mantenía en su cabeza, no le iba para nada bien, más siempre se aferraba a usarlo por alguna razón desconocida.

—¡Usher! ¡Hasta que apareces! —dijo la bruja irritada.

—Uranai Baba ...—contestó. Y sonreía mientras sus manitas las mantenía flexionadas—No ha entrado gente nueva a los Bosques Negros. Así no podremos juntar más dinero. Yo solo vi a un joven y...

—... ¿Y qué pasó?—preguntó malhumorada.

—Le dije: ¡Adelante, caballero! Yo le mostraré el camino hacia la choza de Uranai Baba—su vista se miraba perdida como de costumbre—Entonces el hombre se asustó y salió corriendo.

—¡TONTO! ¡Cuántas veces te he dicho que no te les aparezcas a los visitantes! Con razón nadie ha venido últimamente.

En tanto, Akkuman, quien ignoraba toda discusión, seguía balanceándose en el pequeño columpio de la jaula, con el particular rechinido que provocaba éste con el ir y venir.

—Bien, lo dejaremos así por el momento— la bruja volvió a fijar su vista en el artefacto circular. Hasta que de momento nombró a su asistente—¿Usher...?

—¿Si...? —volteó el simpático fantasma.

—¿Cómo andas con tus poderes psíquicos?

—¿Mis... poderes...?

—¿Tendrás suficiente energía para vagar en la mente de ese sujeto?—señaló.

—A ver…

El fantasma vio la imagen del Cyborg, y sin cambiar de semblante contestó:

—Sí.

—Bien, adelante.

Tratando de buscar un significado que le diera cordura a todo; Usher se concentró. Mientras levitaba, su vista permanecía en el hombre rojo que se debatía entre lucha con el muchacho. Hasta que de un momento, un aura dorada con reflejos cristalinos lo rodeó. Viajó a esa mente de metal y vislumbró todo: la bomba, la desgracia, la muerte de la mujer, y su posible descenso al mundo cruel del purgatorio; su esclavitud.

—¡AH!—volvió en sí—Uranai Baba, es él—señaló.

—¡Vaya, vaya! Ahora todo tiene sentido—contestó la anciana voz.

Pero ahora, ¿Qué se supone que se debería de hacer? En primer instante, frenar esa pelea absurda. ¿Y después ...?

—Usher, ¡A trabajar!

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

—¡Por favor Dragón sal de ahí!—alzó sus manos esperanzadas al esperar el triunfo de su invocación. Pero no funcionaba—¡No puede ser, por qué no sale!

Cayó de rodillas al suelo y se inclinó hacia adelante sosteniéndose con las palmas de sus manos. Estaba sudando la gota fría, desesperada, ya no sabía más qué hacer. Frunció el ceño y sus orbes se llenaron con la ligereza de unas lágrimas que con la lluvia se borraban sin dejar rastro alguno. Respiró hondo, trató de mantener la calma y mientras tanto pensaba en «él» que seguramente estaba pasándola mal o recibiendo una gran paliza.

Eso precisamente fue que lo que le hizo persistir; «Él».

—¡Vamos Mai, tú puedes! —elevó sus manos y continuó. Más no completó su frase cuando alguien la interrumpió—¡Oh, poderoso dragón...

—¡Oye! —exclamaron detrás de ella a una considerable distancia—¿Qué estás haciendo?¿Por qué estás hablando sola?

—¿Eh? —Mai volteó con sorpresa—¿Quiénes son ustedes? ¡No se los ocurra llevarse mis esferas, extraños! —se puso a la defensiva.

—¡Mira, Goten! Ahí está mi abuelito Gohan—señaló Goku a los objetos dorados que estaban en la punta del risco.

—¿Abuelo Gohan ...? —Mai, no entendía nada.

—Lo que pasa que a un amigo le prestamos esa esfera de cuatro estrellas—dijo Goten—¿Por cierto, no has visto un chico llamado Trunks? Llevamos rato que llegamos a su casa, entonces comenzó a llover y nos preocupamos mucho. Fue así que le insistí a mi papa: «¡Anda sal de ahí!» al rato puedes seguir comiendo.

—Y todavía me estoy muriendo de hambre—sonrió el de cabellos puntiagudos al escucharse el rugir de sus tripas.

—Lo sé, lo sé, hace cinco minutos que me lo acabas de decir. Bueno te decía, le insistí miles de veces «¡Anda papá muévete, sal de ahí»—rascó su nuca—Hasta que por fin lo convencí. Caminamos un rato y aquí estamos.

—¡Un momento, un momento! —indicó la chica con sus manos extendidas muy acorde a su expresión—¿Cómo dices que le dijiste a tu papá? —le preguntó al muchacho.

—¿Eh? ¿A mi papá? Mmmm ¿Deja de comer...?

—¡No, no! Antes de eso.

—¿Sal de ahí, papá?

—Sal de ahí ...—susurró pensativa, hasta que un claro de luz le iluminó la mente—¡Eso es!

—¿Tú sabes dónde está Trunks? Digo, no es por interrumpirte, pero...

—La bruja «Araña Baba» —intervino Goku—Dijo que él corría peligro.

—En realidad quiso decir «Uranai Baba»—corrigió Goten—Pero en efecto, eso nos mencionó. Además, también nombró algo como «Impidan su esclavitud»

—Oh... —esbozó la chica—No entiendo, perdón pero, no tengo tiempo para eso—le dio la espalda e invocó con fe—¡SAL DE AHÍ SHENGLONG!

 _«¡Sal de ahí, Shenlong!»_

Tras unos segundos todo pareció muy normal, pero entonces una luz se apoderó de las esferas, y un rayo dorado surgió dirigiéndose al cielo; en las nubes parpadeaban relámpagos rojos. El clima de por sí no era favorable, pues ahora, era como si se aproximará el peor desastre natural, todo se tornó en oscuridad. Ráfagas de viento azotaban por todas partes con violencia. Y ellos se aferraban al suelo para no salir volando.

Pero Mai fue víctima de las ráfagas y tras no resistir fue arrojada a la punta del risco—¡AAAHHH!— Pero justo antes de caer al abismo, una mano la pescó.

—¡Te tengo! —gritó Goten. El muchacho de alguna forma la ayudó a subir.

Fue entonces que una silueta larga y enorme se comenzó a materializar. El rugir de lo que parecía un poderoso dragón retumbó a los alrededores.

En tanto, los que se surtían de golpes, con sus puños ensangrentados y pese a la rabia que sentían, pararon un momento tras percibir la luz dorada.

En la orilla del risco; Mai, Goten y Goku, estaban asombrados. No daban crédito a lo que miraban. Y así, una gran cabeza de color verde y largos bigotes se acercó a ellos y con voz espeluznante expresó:

—¿DIME CUÁLES SON TUS DESEOS?

—¡¿Eh?!

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Uranai Baba y Usher se tomaron de las manos. Velas e incienso habían sido colocados alrededor de la bola de cristal. Con la idea en claro, la bruja quería realizar una «Metempsicosis»; término griego que se adjudica al fenómeno de trasladar información de un sujeto a otro sin importar las distancias. Esto claro, sin importar que sea en vida o en muerte. Esa vieja técnica ancestral, la bruja la dominaba. Sin embargo, sus inicios se fundaron en el hindú y fue practicada también por otras religiones hace muchas décadas atrás.

El objetivo de todo, era realizar un tipo de «regresión» con Trunks. Hacerle ver al tener un ligero roce con el Cyborg; el problema. Que el joven viera sus sentimientos, las alteraciones de su consciencia, y los acontecimientos pasados. Uranai Baba quería llevar la consciencia del chico a un nivel más corpóreo. Y así, escabullirse de alguna forma en el cerebro del otro individuo. Todo para poder visualizar los momentos de la verdadera persona afligida.

—Logremos con la ayuda del muchacho que este moribundo trascienda y se arrepienta de sus pecados—oraba la bruja en voz alta—El alma que se estanca sufre mucho, que no muera en gracia.

Mientras tanto en la bola de cristal se miraba como el muchacho surtía de golpes al robótico. Él estaba encima de su cuerpo, sangrando, con la lluvia sobre sus hombros y los charcos cada vez más pronunciados. Sin embargo, no paraba. Un puñetazo, otro, y otros más. Hasta que ciertas chispas salieron de las partes motrices del sujeto, especialmente de la parte del cráneo. Y aun así, se daba el lujo de soltar tremendas carcajadas con bocanadas de sangre y decía: «¡Tú no comprendes, no comprendes!»«¡No me mires así, cretino»

—Aliviemos su dolor, su sufrimiento, impidamos su esclavitud—la bruja y el fantasma elevaban la vista al techo. Y una ráfaga de aire azotó la ventana—¡Trunks! —invocaba—¡Trunks, VE MÁS ALLÁ DE SUS OJOS!

 _» Ve más allá de sus ojos._

 _» Impide su esclavitud._

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

El azul continuó.

Parecía que todo estaba marchando a la perfección. Todo indicaba que Mai había despertado la furia de Shenlong. Así que probablemente ella estuviese cumpliendo sus deseos. Trunks estaba ciertamente cansado, su rostro estaba hinchado, sus ojos cabizbajo, se miraba muy agotado. Estaba agitado, puesto que detener al sujeto había sido una ardua tarea.

Solo tenía que aguantar un poco más.

 _«Un poco más»—se dijo así mismo._

Para así poder desplomarse con la misión cumplida. Hasta que, de un momento a otro, como si fuese un sueño escuchó su nombre.

« _Trunks»_

Se preguntaba, ¿Quién carajos lo nombraba?.

Tal vez por haber recibido infinidad de golpes quizás estaba alusinando.

Y otra vez.

 _«Trunks, impide su esclavitud»_

—¿Eh...?

Chispas salían de cráneo que en vez de tener venas eran cables; las manos de metal temblaban. Pero estas sostuvieron las muñecas del muchacho con la poca vitalidad que les quedaba. Con fuerza el hombre lo jaló a hacia su rostro, mientras retorcía sus delgados labios. Al escuchar el movimiento de sus ojos robóticos, Trunks, se perdió en la laguna infinita del rojo. En su mente se plasmaron imágenes en color blanco y negro, como una cronología de los sucesos, vio todo el origen, la raíz de la locura. La mujer violeta, la muerte, la desgracia de la bomba, el frío, sus crímenes, pescados, la mancha de sangre expandirse, todo. Vio todo en pocos segundos y los ojos azules se dilataron ante el asombro de apreciar la verdad, ante la impresión de que este hombre se le miraba ya poca vida, y que nunca, jamás, encontraría la paz. Nunca se reencontraría con la mujer de violeta.

Comprendió su locura, la supo. Después de tanto pecado cometido él tenía un poco de amor. Y testarudamente le impedía realizarse «¿Y qué tal si quería recuperar su cuerpo?» «¿Qué tal si quería hacer algo por esa mujer?» Los ojos rojos cada vez se miraban más apagados, como una vieja lámpara que solamente parpadeaba. Y tras profundizarse más en los orbes de metal, pudo ver sus antiguos ojos, esos que alguna vez fueron rasgados y negros, llenos de vida.

Y comprendió.

Las manos del metálico soltaron sus muñecas y Trunks, volvió en sí como si le hubieran arrojado una piedra en la cabeza. La luz del rojo se apagaba. Y éste negaba con su cabeza.

—No.… no puede ser… no puede ser.

A veces las cosas no son como se aparentan.

Se retomó al inicio de viaje y recordó que había dicho que quería la mejor de las aventuras. Que idiota había sido, si todo el año que duro viajando era signo de lo que lo había cumplido. ¿Y el hogar de Mai? Él de alguna forma podía ayudarle a que lo consiguiera. ¿Y al metálico?¿Quién podría hacer algo por el? Si no eran las esferas del dragón, tal vez nada el mundo podría ayudarle.

—Impide su esclavitud...—volteó hacia donde se escuchaba el rugir del dragón. —Tengo que hacer algo.

Se levantó, dejó convulsionándose entre chispas al hombre. Y a como pudo se fue tambaleándose hacia el risco.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

—¿QUÉ ES LO QUE DESEAS? —volvió a insistir Shenlong.

—Yo... yo deseo—Mai aún continuaba en shock—Go...Goten...—tartamudeaba sin dejar de ver al dios—Sostén esto, por favor—le dio la cámara al muchacho y éste lo recibió.

—Esta bien, claro...

—Goten... Pss...Pss—el joven Son fue solicitado de nuevo—¡Hey, Goten!—le susurraba Goku a su hijo.

—¿Qué pasa...?—contestó sereno o quizás seguía impactado por el suceso.

—¡Me estoy muriendo de hambre! —volvieron a cantar sus tripas.

—¡YA BASTA, PAPÁ! Este no es tiempo para pensar en comida.

—Pero es que yo «DESEO TANTO» unas empanadas de carne como las que hace tu mamá.

—ESO ES MUY SIMPLE DE CUMPLIR...

Los ojos del dragón brillaron en colores rojos y exclamó:

—¡CON–CE–DI–DO!

Por obra de magia del cielo cayó una canasta de mimbre con el platillo solicitado.

—¡¿QUÉÉÉ?!—pegaron un grito Mai y Goten.

—¡¿VES LO QUE HICISTE, PAPÁ?!

—Perdón...je,je,je...—rascó su nuca nervioso—No era mi intensión pensar en voz alta.

—¡Magnífico! —interrumpió Mai molesta colacando sus manos sobre la cintura—¡Ocupaba de ese deseo! ¡Ustedes no entienden lo que pasa!

—¿CUÁL ES SU SEGUNDO DESEO? —insistió, el omnipotente.

¿Ahora qué iba hacer? No iba a poder ayudar a Trunks. O en todo caso ella se quedaría sin su deseo.

—Ni hablar...—dijo en susurros.

Así tenía que ser.

—Yo deseo...

—¡Alto! ¡Mai, no lo hagas! —exclamó el azul quien había llegado al risco.

—¡Trunks...!—dijo la chica sorprendida—¿Por qué? Mira cómo te dejó ese miserable.

El joven volteó hacia un costado y vio a sus amigos.

—Goten, señor Goku...

Éstos asintieron tras escuchar sus nombres.

—Mai, no tengo tiempo de explicar.

—¿Explicar qué cosa? ¿Dónde está el Cyborg?

—Impidamos su esclavitud.

—¿Eh?

—Él lo necesita, nosotros no, entiende por favor.

Trunks con las ropas rotas, golpeado y con signos de sangre alzó su mano. Y justo antes de pedir su deseo volteó hacia atrás con su amigo y mostró media sonrisa.

—¡Hey, Goten!

—Sí, ¿Qué pasa?—parpadeó.

—Ponte listo con la cámara, ¿Sí?

—¡Por supuesto!—enfocó el lente del artefacto. Y Goku mientras tanto, fue corriendo a pescar la canasta de las empanadas.

—¿Estás seguro de esto Trunks? —insistió Mai quien permanecía a su lado izquierdo.

Él asintió.

Y proclamó el deseo final.

—¡Escúchame, Shenlong! ¡Deseo que...!

* * *

— _El dragón rugió, el cielo relampagueó. Y de manera espontánea, justo al final del risco, se formó un túnel de luz blanca con destellos tornasoles. Era algo mágico, celestial._

 _—Ajá..._

 _—Entonces una mujer de vestir blanco caminaba sobre esa aura. Y era ella. Lo que vi en mi mente. De alguna forma me sonrió como muestra de gratitud. Era muy bonita, sus ojos y cabello eran exactamente como los míos. De ahí, como si fuese un fantasma pasó una sombra rozando mi hombro. Y la mujer más sonrió, extendió su mano y recibió una de metal que poco a poco iba cobrando la apariencia de tener piel. En cosa de segundos el hombre de metal fue humano otra vez. Ambos caminaron al final del túnel, pero él se detuvo y sobre su hombro me observó y asintió ligeramente con la cabeza._

 _—Entonces, ¿Cuál fue el deseo?_

 _—Que se reencontrara con la mujer, en otro mundo, en otro momento o en otra realidad. Pero que estuviesen juntos. Ella era el complemento de él, su guía. Y así, donde quiera que esté su cuerpo y alma; se libre de la esclavitud que tenía arrastrando durante años. ¿Dónde está? ¿Qué fue de él? No lo sé. El cuerpo que yacía en uno de los charcos desapareció. Solo espero que este bien._

* * *

Todo brilló blanco, al borde de encandilar. Goten mientras tanto sacaba a como podía las fotografías que Trunks le había pedido.

—NOS VEMOS EL PRÓXIMO AÑO...—dijo Shenlong y desapareció al instante.

En tanto, las esferas se elevaron al cielo. Y cada una se disipó en diferente dirección. Fue entonces, que Goku dejó de comer y corrió alzando uno de sus brazos.

—¡Abuelito Gohan, no te vayas! —pero fue inútil. La esfera de cuatro estrellas se fue a un rumbo desconocido—Abuelito...

Sin embargo, para el azul todo se vio en blanco, perdiendo noción de todo.

—¿Trunks estás bien? —dijo la de cabello negro.

Y como ecos se escuchó una y otra vez: «?Estás bien?, ¿Estás bien?»

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

El sonido de la moto pedorrera era muy característico, su oído fácilmente lo captó. «¿En verdad se tratará de ellos?» Abrió la puerta principal de su casa y a lo lejos vio a sus hombres.

—Goten... Goku...—susurraron sus labios.

Después de tantos meses parecía como si fuese un sueño. Pero no. Su par de gorilas habían regresado.

—¡Goten, Goku! —dijo Milk entre lágrimas y risas. Fue corríendo al cerco a recibirlos.

—¡Hola mamá!

—¡Miilllkk!

Antes de darles un afectuoso abrazo, sacó su furia.

—¡TONTOS! ¡NO SABEN LO PREOCUPADA QUE ESTUVE POR USTEDES! ¡CÓMO SE ATREVEN...! —empezó a llorar con exageración a grito abierto, al grado que sus lágrimas parecían chorros de agua—Pensé que se habían convertido en unos rebeldes, ¡AAAAAHHH! —se desmoronó en el pasto.

—Milk, tranquilízate por favor—Goku la tomaba de los hombros. Y de ahí, juntó sus manos en forma suplica.

. **..**

Un rato se había cumplido de su regreso. Sin embargo, no volvieron solos, Trunks que estaba inconsciente había sido alojado en el cuarto de huéspedes para que se recuperara de sus heridas. En cambio, Mai, tomó prestada la casa-cápsula del greñudo y acampó a un lado de huerto de manzanos, no le gustaba dar molestias. Goku comió como desesperado sinfín de delicias que le preparaba Milk. Y ésta con una amorosa sonrisa picaba verduras tarareando una melodía.

 _«A esto se le llama una vida familiar»—pensó para sí misma._

Por otro lado, Goten se fue directo a tomar una ducha. Cuando estuvo listo y perfumado, buscó en el establo su bicicleta, monto en ella y partió.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Ya había leído ese libro más de tres veces. ¡Pero qué importaba! Al fin y al cabo, no tenía nada que hacer. Marron permanecía acostada sobre su cama que lucía colchas de matiz azul celeste y fijaba su vista del mismo color en el techo—suspiraba— El reproductor de música situado en el tocador, tocó una grata melodía que en susurros comenzó a tararear. Ella portaba un vestido rosa fucsia que llegaba justo al nivel de sus rodillas. Y éste, era escotado mostrándose así la blancura de sus hombros, la misma de sus pies descalzos que rozaban la suavidad de la sábana. A un lado de su rostro estaba su celular sin rastro de vida. ¿Cuándo tiempo había pasado que su móvil no recibía algún mensaje? Ya ni siquiera se acordaba del sonido del timbre.

La canción seguía.

Estaba muy pasada de moda pero era linda. O al menos entraba en los gustos generales de todo mundo, sin que el artista llegase a ser el cantante predilecto de muchos; retumbaba la bocina a medio volumen.

 _«I just called to say, i love you»—la canción estaba en su coro._

Marron tarareaba y tarareaba. Pero, un sonido extraño desencajada con la melodía. Fue así, que el vibrato de su móvil la hizo voltear a él. Había recibido un mensaje. «¡Imposible!» Abrió la bandeja de entrada y este decía: «Hola, florecita» Y en sincronía un «toc toc» se escuchó desde la puerta que conducía al pequeño balcón. La rubia volteó y no lo podía creer.

—Go... Goten...—una lligera lágrima se deslizó sobre su mejilla.

Sin embargo, después rió, se levantó de cama y salió corriendo abrir la puerta del balcón.

—¡Goten!

—¡Florecita! —sonrió y se carcajeó—¡Mi amada Marron! ¡La auténtica Marron! —se abrazaban fuertemente.

—¿La auténtica...? —dijo entre risas.

—Sí, porque fíjate que en mi viaje salió una Marron igualita a ti, pero resultó ser una mujer serpiente. Entonces ella quería morder mi cuello. Me decía «¡Quiero beber de tu sangre AARRGG!»—rieron y con una de sus manos rascó su nuca, sin dejar de abrazar a su novia—Fue horrible y más porque...

La frase no terminó porque la chica se prendió de sus labios. El muchacho parpadeó sorprendido, aunque poco después cerró los ojos y disfruto de ese sorpresivo beso.

Al separar sus labios la chica susurró.

—Te extrañé...

—Y yo a ti, mi florecita.

El abrazo se fortaleció nuevamente y sus cuerpos se balanceaban de un lado a otro como si estuviesen bailando.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Pasó una semana desde el enfrentamiento con el Cyborg. Y el joven empresario mostró mejoras. Milk trataba de ayudarle a curar sus heridas y Mai lo visitaba de vez en cuando durante su recuperación. También ayudaba con los quehaceres y con la recolección de manzanas en el huerto.

Pero la vida seguía y él tenía un contrato con su madre que debía de cumplir.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Nuevamente se repetía la misma escena, él junto con Mai se despedían de los Son.

—Gracias por sus atenciones—dijo Trunks y después hizo reverencia—Cuando llegue a la Capital prometo gratificarlos de alguna forma. Me siento muy apenado por perder su esfera, señor Goku.

—¡Vamos! No es para tanto, tal vez mi abuelito Gohan se fue de vacaciones.

El joven rió tras lo absurdo.

—Cuídense mucho—dijo Milk—Por cierto, ¿Van Hacia el mismo rumbo?

La pregunta había dolido.

—No, me temo que no...

—Me dejará solo a unas millas de aquí. Yo me dirijo al sur, señora—dijo Mai.

—Entiendo, de todas formas, vayan con cuidado—insistió la mujer Son.

—¡Oye Trunks...! —interrumpió Goten—Tenemos una promesa, ¿Cierto?

—¡Claro!, Verás que la cumpliré—sonrió y del bolsillo del pantalón sacó su móvil, se lo aventó al muchacho—¡Ten! —mostró media sonrisa—Te lo obsequio, así podremos estar en contacto.

—¡Oh, esto es genial! —y claro, pues comparado con su modesto celular, éste que le había dado Trunks era un tremendo lujo—¡Gracias!

—Bien, es hora de partir—subió a la motocicleta y Mai se montó en el asiento de atrás—¡Nos vemos!

—¡Adiós! —dijeron en una sola voz los de la familia Son.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

La moto a rueda de llanta siguió su camino. El silencio se había colado junto con los muchachos en su viaje. ¿Y quién pensaría que ya se había acabo la aventura? En compañía mutua, después de todo, no había sido del todo malo. Durante la semana que habían estado con los Son, platicaron sobre lo que había pasado con el Cyborg, el verdero significado que lo llevó a actuar de esa esa manera. De alguna forma Trunks se disculpó con Mai porque había estropeado su sueño. Pero de alguna manera le hizo ver que sus anhelos se plasmaban en algo más tangible, en algo más superficial y sobre todo en algo fácil de obtener.

...

La moto frenó; su separación se acercaba.

Frenó ante un camino de asfalto que tenía dos direcciones opuestas. Una señalaba al Oeste y la otra al Sur.

La muchacha bajó de la motocicleta, se colocó su mochila con la mirada cabizbaja. Trunks por su parte con el pie sacó la patita oculta del vehículo para hacerla sostener sola. Y de igual forma, bajó de la moto.

—El día no pinta para nada bien, ¿Cierto? —trató de romper el hielo. Sin embargo, el clima era húmedo y tal parecía que se aproximaba una tormenta.

—Sí, tienes razón. En verdad puede ser que llueva.

—Bueno ... ¿Vas estar bien?—el azul le miró a los ojos.

—Sí, no te preocupes. Tengo que regresar a mi verdadero hogar—sonrió nostálgica—Ahí es donde pertenezco. Cuídate, ¿sí? —su mano forrada por un guante negro acarició atrevidamente los mechones lilas.

Él suspiró.

—Tú igual.

Gotas de lluvia empezaron a caer tan delicados sobres sus hombros, como una ligera brisa de verano que les perfumaba al rozarles. Y eso, fue motivo para sacarles una sonrisa.

—¡Te lo dije! —afirmó la muchacha.

Sin permiso tomó su mano. Cuando Mai se percató, él habían depositado dos cápsulas.

—¿Y esto?

—Es la casa-cápsula, tómala para ti. Además, en la otra hay una aero-moto, ¿No pensabas viajar caminado, ¿verdad?

—¿Pero y tú?

—No te preocupes, yo me quedaré con aquella casa de campaña rectangular.

—Gracias, Trunks—después de agradecer lo miró a los ojos—Bueno, supongo que este es un adiós.

Torpemente, con nervios y tristeza ejecutaron un sentido abrazo. Ella rodeó su cintura recargando su rostro en el pecho masculino. En tanto, él tomó de su espalda y respiraba en su nuca.

Y tras respirar el olor particular de su cabello negro, se preguntaba a sí mismo ¿Por qué no la detenía? Por qué no le decía _«¡Ven, vamos juntos al Oeste!»«Vamos Hacia el mismo rumbo»_ Pero no. No debía de interferir en los planes de la muchacha, debía de respetar sus caminos. No era quien para interponerse.

En tanto, la lluvia comenzó a caer con más fuerza. Aflojaron un poco el abrazo y tras estar mojándose. Había algo final por confesar.

Trunks suspiró, acarició su rostro y dijo:

—...Me llamo Trunks Brief—mostró media sonrisa— Si algún día ocupas de mi ayuda, solo ve al Oeste y búscame—suspiró—Recuerdas siempre estas tres palabras que te conducirán a mí—y repitió—Trunks Brief, Capital del Oeste... Corporación Cápsula.

Ella asintió. Y su mente procesaba esas palabras claves.

 _«Trunks Brief, Capital del Oeste, Corporación Cápsula»_

Con el dedo pulgar, él acariciaba sus labios y entonces recordó

 _»¿Cuál sería una de tus fantasía, Mai?_

 _»Tal vez hacerlo bajo la lluvia. Pero una lluvia fresca, de esas de verano._

Qué lástima que no iba a poder hacérselo. Afortunado quien de ahora en adelante tendría la dicha de estar con ella.

Entonces no pudo evitarlo. Al menos quería llevarse consigo ese sabor de sus labios. Y sin permiso y sin titubeos sus labios se unieron en el beso más sentido que se habían dado, lento, pronunciado, estudiando. Y sobres sus mejillas la lluvia se escurría, su cabello se humedecía, pero no paraban. El abrazo se intensificó por motivos obvios de que ya se estaban despidiendo.

 **...**

Una moto tomó rumbo al Sur y mientras tanto la otra desaparecía entre la densa brisa hacia la ruta Oeste.

* * *

 _—Y esa fue la última vez que la vi—dijo el empresario._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 **CONTINUARÁ...**

 **MUCHAS GRACIAS QUERIDO LECTOR POR LLEGAR HASTA AQUÍ.**

 **BETA READER: Mari tourquoise. Gracias, linda, por echarle siempre un previo ojo a mis capítulos.**

* * *

 **Nota del final:**

Hola, hola, ¿Cómo están? Pues aquí les traigo el capi 12 de HelMR, ojala que les haya gustado a todos. Y bueno, nos acercamos al final, sí, estamos a dos capítulos de terminar esta maravillosa historia. Bien, ¿Y qué pasará después? Eso lo sabremos muy pronto n_n Aunque no lo crean hay mucho que contar aún.

Será que estos dos ¿Pueden ir Hacia el mismo rumbo?

La canción que escucha Marron, es un clásico ochentero llamado "I just called to say, I love you" interpretado por el cantante Stevie Wonder, pueden buscarlo en youtube si desean saber que canción es. En cuanto a la información que planteé con Uranai Baba y las "regresiones", es verídico; tuve que investigar un poco esa rama espiritual para darle más soporte a lo que deseaba transmitir. Espero se hayan emocionado igual que yo. En serio, fue un capitulo de lo mas complejo.

Como siempre gracias a las comunidades: **Por los que leemos Fanfics de DB, Dragon Ball Fanfics, Recomiendo Fanfics y Trunks & Mai /Page.**

 **Saludos:** Miguel, gracias por estar al pendiente de esta historia y de cada capítulo. **Saludos tambíen para:** Jimena, Maoko, Cereza de pastel, YOS, karol, Jackesita, algunos guest. Sin ustedes, en serio, creo que no hubiera llegado ni al 10 rw, ¡GRACIAS! por su fidelidad, por pasarse a leer y por su confianza, pero sobre todo por escribirme y dejarme esos rw que son parte de mi motivación para continuar. Gracias a los lectores silenciosos, a los que me agregaron a sus favoritos, a los están alerta de mis actualizaciones, ¡MIL GRACIAS! También gracias a Mallu, que la muy linda me escribió un fic maravilloso.

!Gracias a todos!

Nos vemos en el penúltimo capítulo.

 _ **Con cariño:**_

 _ **kuraudea.**_

* * *

Respetemos los derechos del autor

¡Di **NO** al plagio de historias!

 **31/Agosto/2016**


	13. Chapter 13

**Hacia el mismo rumbo**

 **.**

 **.**

by

 **Kuraudea**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Capítulo 13**

 **El cruzar de los caminos.**

 **.**

 **.**

 _«En el mundo no hay más que un camino que sólo tú puedes recorrer: ¿A dónde conduce? No preguntes, síguelo. ¿Quién dijo que "un hombre jamás se eleva tan alto como cuando no sabe a dónde puede llevarle su caminos"?»...-Friedrich Nietzsche._

 **.**

 **.**

 _«Mis ideas acerca del futuro crecen como burbujas de sustancia. Por qué seguir; la escena ha terminado, y ahora que ya no necesito nada, es ahora, cuando descubro que esa luz no acaba, sé que el camino existe porque por él avanzo»...-Jenaro Talens._

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

La responsabilidad le llamaba. Era tiempo de dedicarse a sus verdaderos compromisos. Un año se había cumplido desde que se entregó a su viaje. Mismo que peleó testarudamente por conseguir su autorización a como diera lugar. Pues, ¿Qué tenía de malo tener un año vacacional? O simplemente tener una aventura con grandes experiencias. Sin embargo, sus expectativas fueron superadas al triple. ¿Pues qué carajo había sido todo lo vivido? Parecía un cuento de locos ¿Alguien le creería? Seguramente NO. Pues no era como llegar a casa y decir: «¡Oh, mamá, vi a un demonio azul!» Era lógico pensar que nadie, pero en verdad NADIE, iba a creerle.

¿Satisfecho?

En teoría se podría decir que sí. Pues siempre tuvo la creencia de tener ese derecho de disfrutar un poco. Trabajaba tanto que, era lo mínimo que se le podía ofrecer. ¿Cómo le iría al vicepresidente Domm en su lugar? ¿Todos en casa estarán con bien? ¿Le darían los servicios básicos a su departamento? Deseaba que todo estuviese en orden antes de su pronta reincorporación a la CC.

Su recorrido en moto se había realizado por escalas; hacia fogatas, dormía en la pequeña casa de campaña y continuaba. Y pasó lo que siempre ocurre en los viajes: las idas largas y los regresos cortos. Muy cortos. Pero en medio del tráfico supo que al fin había llegado a casa.

Al frenarse en un semáforo en rojo, retiró el casco de su cabeza y observó la belleza de la Capital del Oeste: edificios ovalados, enormes centros comerciales, gente con su barullo, que, entre pasos, iban y venían por las aceras de las banquetas.

La gran metrópoli: su ciudad, su hogar.

—He vuelto...—susurraron sus labios.

Mientras tanto, un delicado pero curioso oleaje de viento levantó sus mechones largos. Había sido como acaricia para su mejilla. Sus pulmones percibieron ese aroma, esa esencia de verano que lo hizo esbozar una singular sonrisa. Probablemente porque el recuerdo lo había invadido.

—Mai...

Y sí.

Se trataba de ELLA, la mujer que a escondidas le había robado el corazón. ELLA, quien después de todo sería un poco difícil bórrasela de la mente. Entonces, se preguntó a sí mismo si habría llegado bien a las Colinas del Sur, su destino final.

El semáforo cambió a verde y el muchacho siguió su ruta acelerando con rudeza.

 **...**

Al cumplirse aproximadamente una hora, marcó dirección a mano izquierda. Pues tenía a un lugar a donde quería llegar, antes de irse de golpe a su departamento.

 **...**

La moto entró al conocido estacionamiento de la mansión ovalada de claros colores; su antigua casa donde había crecido gran parte de su vida. Bajó del vehículo, tomó camino hacia la entrada principal con sus típicas puertas de cristal con el logotipo de la CC. Y justo éstas, al sentir su presencia se abrieron inteligentes de par en par, tal parecía que le daban la bienvenida.

Pisando fuerte siguió sobre el pasillo que conducían a la cocina, topándose antes, con una pequeña estancia donde su familia acostumbraba tomar la merienda mientras escuchaban las noticias en la radio.

Era grato percatarse que, pese a un año transcurrido, todo seguía exactamente igual—sonrió nostálgico.

Antes de filtrase al lugar una voz lo hizo detenerse.

—¿Hermanito...?—parpadeó la chica azul con atuendo rojo de tela de charol— ¿En verdad eres tú...?

El muchacho de greña larga volteó hacia las escaleras donde estaba la muchacha. Y respondió a sus interrogantes.

—Hola, Bra. —mostró media sonrisa.

—¡HERMANITO! —se lanzó abrazarlo fuertemente y él no dudó en recibirla de igual manera—¡Te extrañé tanto!

—Y yo a ti. —aflojaron su abrazo—Dime, ¿Dónde están todos?

—Ya sabes, Trunks, la abuela y su vicio de ir a comprar pastelillos—ambos rieron.

—Las cosas no cambian después de todo, ¿No?

—Ya ves—le lanzó un guiño—Oye hermanito, ¿Y qué rayos te pasó? Pareces un pordiosero, ¡Mira nada más que greña te mandas! Necesitas urgentemente un cambio de look—sonrió animada— ¡Andando, yo me encargaré de eso! —se lo llevó a su habitación entre jalones.

—Oye, aguarda—se quejaba el muchacho—En verdad no hace falta...

...

Después de obligarlo a tomar una ducha, ¡Qué era obvio que le urgía! El chico quien portaba solo la bata de baño, lo obligaron a sentarse en el tocador de la «princesa». Mientras tanto, ella se encargaba de cepillar ese largo cabello.

—Vaya, sí que creció bastante.

—Lo sé...

—Bien, pues manos a la obra—del cajón de tocador sacó peine y tijeras.

Comenzó a cortar los mechones largos y éstos caían al suelo justo al rededor de sus pies descalzos. Por cada tijerazo, preguntas se formaban. Y claro, éstas eran semi-contestadas.

—Y cuéntame, ¿Cómo te fue en tu viaje?

El muchacho habló de manera general. De los paisajes, de la familia Son, sus rutas, fotografías y demás cosas, omitiendo las partes más relevantes de su fantástica aventura. No quería causar escándalos entre su familia o que lo tomarán por loco, por lo tanto era mejor así. Supuso que a veces había cosas que no necesariamente se tenían que compartir; las guardaría solo para él.

Los mechones seguían cayendo, frescos por haber recibido ese bien merecido baño. Y todo surgió de manera natural, una plática como aquellas de antaño con su adorada hermanita. Era muy berrinchuda la princesa, autoritaria, pero así la quería. Y mucho. Además, aunque no pareciera era bastante lista; astuta como su padre. Claro que no faltaron las bromas pesadas y los típicos sobrenombres que solían decirse.

 _»Boba._

 _»Feo_.

—¡Listo! —indicó la muchacha—¿Ves? Qué te costaba mantenerte a la línea.

Sus orbes azules se fijaron en el femenino espejo ovalado, éste tenía un contorno lleno de bombillas de focos, muy parecido al de los camarotes de las actores de Hollywood—sonrió— Pues el viejo «Trunks» había vuelto con su típica melena al raz de sus ojos.

—Gracias, Bra.

—De _«nadis»_ —siempre modificando las palabras para darle un estilo más propio—Por cierto...—tomó de sus hombros y ambos mirándose en el espejo, preguntó: —¿Conociste a una linda chica por ahí?—movió coqueta sus hombros y rió con picardía.

Éste al no parecerle tan grata su pregunta, torció los labios. Y esbozó antes de responder.

—No salgas con tus cosas, Bra.

—Anda dime, no seas tan reservado. Cómo un chico tan apuesto como tú iba estar solo todo un año. ¡No...!—se cruzó de brazos—¡No me lo creo!

—¡Pues créelo! —sonrió.

—Anda, dime...

—¡Qué no!

Trunks se levantó de la silla e invadió la suculenta cama de la princesa.

—Tomaré prestada tu cama—bostezó y estiró sus brazos cínicamente—Dormiré un rato...

—¡Bien, bien!. Haz lo que quieras,Trunks. Pero tarde que temprano te sacaré la verdad.

—Cuando lleguen todos ven a despertarme, por favor—abrazó una almohada y se sumergió entre los miles cojines rosa fucsia—Y si la abuela trae esa exquisita tarta de limón, tráeme un trozo—cerró los ojos.

—¡Claro alteza!—se expresó irónica—Seré cortés contigo solo porque acabas de llegar, Trunks. No creas que siempre estaré a tu merced.

Él soltó una risita mientras empezaba a dormitar.

—Por eso te quiero —le contestó.

—Bobo—sonrió Bra y salió de la habitación.

Al escuchar la puerta cerrarse, él abrió los ojos y suspiró. Pues, aunque tratara de fingir, la pregunta había dolido bastante. En la punta de la lengua se le acumulaban las palabras, como una bomba de tiempo, tenía tantas ganas de decir:

 _»Sí, conocí a alguien, dormí a su lado durante meses. Además, después de todo terminamos por hacer el amor un par de veces. También peleé con un hombre de metal bastante impresionante, recolecté las esferas del dragón y pedí un deseo que finalmente ni siquiera fue para mí._

Y no.

Esa detallada información la mantendría en secreto lo más que pudiera. Aunque nunca pensaría que seis meses después una tarde de museo, sería la ocasión indicada para confesar su gran aventura.

De momento sus ojos se cerraron.

Simplemente quería descansar.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Polvo, polvo y más polvo había por doquier. Pues usar un tapabocas fue meramente necesario, además de recoger su cabello y abrochar un mandil a su cintura. Con la escoba a su derecha y con la franela a su izquierda; era tiempo de comenzar con los quehaceres de la vieja cabaña. Ese hogar que tenía años abandonado, ese lugar que le hacía recordar la dolorosa partida de su querida Baba Yaga. Un par de años había pasado de su deceso y era tan inevitable no sentir su presencia con esos olores tan característica de todos sus remedios naturales, seguramente la mayoría ya estaban más que vencidos.

Agua, jabón, leña para la chimenea, cambiar sábanas y todo en teoría ya estaba con mejor apariencia.

La muchacha de cabellos negros había quedado cansada. Justo tomó asiento en medio de la cabaña, estirando sus piernas a dirección de la rústica chimenea. Colgó la cabeza hacia atrás y arrojó un tremendo suspiro. Pues el viaje había sido pesado, al menos tuvo la dicha de hacer escalas y descansar en la casa-cápsula que Trunks le había regalado.

 _»¿Y habrás llegado con bien? —se preguntó a sí misma en silencio._

Lo echaba de menos. Era natural, pues tantos meses durmiendo al lado de su tercer maestro de vida o vulgarmente conocido como _«El greñudo»;_ no era para menos sentir añoranza.

De alguna forma deseaba que se encontrara bien—suspiró de repente.

Pero ahora, si tenía la casa de Trunks, ¿Por qué querría quedarse en la vieja cabaña? Quizás no habría necesidad de estar ahí. Aunque ese era su verdadero hogar. Su origen, recuerdos y grandes vivencias al lado de su abuela aún permanecían flotando en el aire mezclándose con el olor de sus maderas de roble.

La naturaleza: los bosques, su hogar.

Tras bañarse a jicarazos con un poco de agua caliente, salió de la ducha y accedió a ponerse unas prendas flojas un tanto trasparentes, éstas se adherían a su piel que aún se mantenía con rastros de humedad. De una, se tiró a la cama y prendió aquel pequeño televisor que se mantenía sobre la cubeta de plástico. Boca arriba, observó el techo—dejó escapar un pronunciado bostezo— pues quién diría que después de tanto estaría de nuevo en su modesta cama.

Y sus ojos, al igual que los del joven en la Capital, se cerraban pausadamente.

En absoluto silencio, Mai, era arrullada por los sonidos naturales de los bosques. Él en la metrópoli, ella en las colinas. Pero ambos se visualizaban en su mente, se miraban juntos al recordar algunas de sus peculiares vivencias— volteó su cuerpo y abrazó otra almohada con fuerza al pensar en él.

Pero al parpadear un par de veces y justo antes de entregarse por completo a Morfeo, recordó sus palabras:

 _»Trunks Brief, Capital de Oeste, Corporación Cápsula—susurraron entumidos sus labios._

Después de todo, al menos supo su nombre real, aunque quedó la incógnita sobre su verdadera profesión.

Pero la vida tenía que tomar su curso original. Y nada se podría hacer al respecto, puesto que para ellos lo correcto era NO interferir en sus caminos y cada quien tomar diferentes rumbos. En donde realmente pertenecían.

Ella en los bosques.

Él en la cuidad.

La bella joven finalmente durmió.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

* * *

 _—¿Y nunca la volvió a ver, señor Brief?_

 _—Tengo alrededor de seis meses aquí en la Capital. Es fantasear en querer volver a verla._

 _—Por qué nunca fue a buscarla, digo, eso hubiese sido lo más obvio. ¿Nunca se le ocurrió?_

 _—¡Por supuesto! Pensaba en ello todos los malditos días, pero, me desanimaba al pensar que quizás ella ya tendría una vida en la que yo no tuviera cabida. Y eso realmente fue lo que me frenó. Seis meses es buen lapso de tiempo para que pasen grandes cosas._

 _—Entiendo... Sabe, me gustaría saber el desenlace de muchas cosas. Primero, ¿Qué puede decirme finalmente del Cyborg? ¿Fue algo que olvido rápido?_

 _—En lo absoluto. Créeme Rita, tenía hasta pesadillas con él. Toda esta aventura fue tan rara, que a veces yo mismo llegué a dudar de que si todo había sido real o un simple sueño. Como te dije, deseo que ese tipo donde quiera que esté lleve una vida feliz al lado de Violet. Ahora, te he de decir, que esa claridad que tuve en el momento de la batalla fue tan única, jamás había experimentado algo por estilo. Si la situación hubiese sido diferente, me habría agradado conocer más a fondo a este sujeto y su profesión de asesino. Pienso que su vida debió de haber sido muy interesante, me encantaría haber investigado sobre él, pero por desgracia apenas y recuerdo su rostro original. Él simplemente va ser una experiencia que va quedar por siempre en mí, así como la cicatriz de mi pecho._

 _—Sí, fue una pena._

 _—Lo sé._

 _—¿Su familia lo recibió bien? Ya me imagino a la señorita Bra—rió._

 _—Bra tiene su encanto, en cuanto llegué ya ves que dejó salir su amor por la moda y lo primero que hizo fue córtame el cabello. Cuando desperté, hablé con mi familia, todos me miraban atentos, escucharon la parte «sutil» de mi viaje. Todo fue perfecto, créeme, también los extrañaba mucho._

 _—Usted le hizo una promesa al joven Goten. Además, ¿Qué pasó con la esfera Gohan?_

 _—Bueno, Goten vino al capital justo después de haberse cumplido un mes de mi regreso. Mantuve contacto con él, actualmente también lo hago. Y bueno, la pasamos bien, entonces..._

* * *

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Los hombres de campo recopilaban manzanas de su huerto familiar. Un día soleado como de costumbre, pero eso no los detenía para cumplir sus labores. Realizaban su actividad siempre con ese característico sentido del humor. Y más, que faltaba muy poco para que Milk anunciara que estaban listos los alimentos, solo era cuestión de esperar el típico grito de: _«¡Goku, Goten, A COMER!»_ Así eran los Son, alegres y muy, muy, trabajadores.

Con canastas sobres sus espaldas como si estás fueran mochilas, arrojaban cada fruto dentro de ella. Vestían sus acostumbradas camisas a cuadros y sombreros de paja. Sin embargo, al secar el sudor de su frente con la ayuda del antebrazo, un ruido ocasionó que voltearan hacia el cielo y visualizaron un objeto acercarse a dirección de ellos.

—¿Un helicóptero...? —preguntó el menor de los dos.

—Eso… Eso parece.

—Creo que va a dirección de la casa, papá—señaló el muchacho.

 **...**

El helicóptero tocó tierra justo afuera de la casa de los Son. Milk salió asustada sosteniendo su mandil, pues las ráfagas de viento que lanzaban las hélices eran molestas. Cuando todo se calmó, abrió los ojos y vio en la parte central del transporte el símbolo de la _«CC»_

—Capsule Corp...—susurró la mujer.

Entonces un sujeto de traje negro y gafas, bajó del helicóptero.

—Buenos días—hizo reverencia mostrando sus buenos modales.

Milk contestó el saludo de la misma forma.

—Buenos días. Disculpe, ¿Sucede algo...?

—Lo que pasa es que...

—¡HEEEEEY! ¡ESPEREEEN!—venían Goku y Goten corríendo, acercándose al lugar.

Justo cuando llegaron ambos, el más joven preguntó:

—¿Qué pasa mamá? ¿Quiénes son esos sujetos?

—Eso mismo estaba a punto de preguntar, Goten.

El hombre de negro carraspeó.

—Venimos de parte de la Corporación Cápsula a dejar una mercancía que ordenó el presidente.

—¿Presidente?—se preguntaron los tres miembros de la familia Son.

—Así es—el hombre volteó hacia el helicóptero y dio señal a otros de su misma apariencia para que empezaran a bajar la mercancía—¡Chicos, andando, bajen las cosas!

Y cajas con artículos empezaron a desfilar. Estas contenían: carnes, comida, ropa, e incluso encapsulada, venían un tractor y una camioneta nueva.

 _»¿Qué es todo esto?—se seguían preguntado los de campo._

—Listo, hemos terminado—dijo el hombre—Por último, ¿Usted es el señor Goku?

—Emmm, sí, soy yo. ¿Qué sucede?

—Tome esto...

—¿Eh? —parpadeó.

El sujeto hizo entrega de una pequeña caja con un moño rojo. Goku sin pensarlo más, abrió el obsequio.

—¡Oh! —exclamó sorprendido—... Es mi esfera de cuatro estrellas—sonrió.

—Por nuestra parte es todo—interrumpió el de negro—Solo fírmenos estos papales para constatarle a nuestro jefe que la mercancía llegó a las manos correctas—Milk asintió e hizo lo solicitado.

 **...**

El helicóptero ascendió perdiéndose en el horizonte.

—¡Adiós, muchas gracias por todo! —se despedían los Son desde tierra alzando sus manos.

 **.**

 **.**

* * *

 _—¡¿De dónde consiguió al abuelo Gohan?!_

 _El empresario se sonrojó un poco._

 _—Bueno, verás, yo..._

 _—¿Ajá?_

 _—Por motivo de que perdí la esfera del señor Goku, me vi obligado a mandar hacer una réplica de cristal._

 _—¡Señor Brief!_

 _—¡Lo sé, lo sé! —soltó una carcajada—No tengo perdón por abusar de su inocencia. Pero entiéndeme Rita, estaba muy apenado, y ya no tenía tiempo para salir aventurarme y buscarla otra vez._

 _—Al menos la intención cuenta—sonrió la asistente._

 _—¡Claro! Además, hablando con Goten, me dijo que su padre se miraba muy contento, que ni siquiera se había dado cuenta que no era la esfera genuina. No paró de reír por buen rato pero finalmente me dijo que no me preocupara, que así, estarían fuera de peligro de la gente codiciosa, puesto que ya no detectarían la «esfera» de su padre._

 _—Y supongo que después de eso el joven Goten vino a la Capital._

 _—Si, en la mercancía que se les entregó a los Son, venía un sobre con boletos de transporte._

 _—Ya me imagino la reacción del muchacho._

* * *

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

—¡SIIIII!—alzó su mano con boletos en mano—¡Viajaré a la capital!

Milk, rió gustosa al ver a su retoño feliz. Ella junto con Goku permanecían sentados en la alfombra de piel de oso, justo en el medio de la sala con el mundo de cajas por doquier.

—Felicidades, Goten—dio unos ligeros aplausos y asintió contenta la mujer—Que buen amigo es Trunks.

—Sí, él es genial, mamá—seguía sonriendo el muchacho.

—Mira, Goku—la mujer sin querer interrumpir la alegría de su hijo, se puso un vestido sobre encima de su cuerpo—¿Verdad que es bonito?

—¡Oh, se te ve muy bien, Milk!—Goku, contestó despistado, sin mucho interés.

—Seguramente este tipo de atuendos están de moda en la capital—se le llenaban de rubores sus mejillas.

—Por cierto, ¿Cuándo partirás, Goten? —preguntó Goku de momento.

—Los boletos traen fecha para este fin de semana.

—Bueno, bueno...— la madre de familia se levantó y con las manos en la cintura, indicó: —Hay que darle orden a todo esto, con tanta caja no se puede ni caminar, ¡Andando!

Los tres se pusieron alzar cuanto obsequio les había enviado Trunks. En tanto, Goku, volteó a la chimenea, y justo en el borde que sobresalía en la parte superior de ella, estaba su adorada esfera de cuatro estrellas —sonrió—pues tener de regreso a su abuelito le hacía sentir completo.

—Abuelito Gohan, bienvenido a casa...—pensó para sí mismo, y continuó con el quehacer.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

—Ya veo...—contestó Marron desanimada del otro lado del teléfono.

—¿Qué pasa, florecita? ¿No te gustó la noticia de mi viaje? Te escucho triste—se tiró el muchacho en la cama sin despegar el móvil de su oreja.

—No, no es eso—ella mientras tanto se miraba en el espejo ovalado de su recámara—Solo es que tienes poco que regresaste y te vas de nuevo.

—Vamos solo será un par de días, además, es un viaje muy distinto al primero, En serio, regresaré con bien. Deja de preocuparte, ¿Sí?

—...Por cierto... ¿Cuándo te vas...?

—Al parecer este fin de semana, es miércoles, nena. Hoy y mañana soy todo para ti.

Goten escuchó el sonreír de la chica.

—Eso es, así está mejor. Me encanta que sonrías.

Y los orbes celestes, mientras tanto, se perdían en su propio reflejo. Pensaba quizás, que la «promesa» se le había olvidado al muchacho, puesto que ya había pasado un mes y no mencionaba nada al respecto. En cambio, otra vez partiría, de alguna forma no sabría si podía esperar más.

—¿Hola...? ¿Florecita sigas ahí?

Marron volvió en sí.

—¡Sí, sí!. Hay discúlpame, me distraje. No sé en qué ando pensado.

—No te preocupes—sonrió—Sabes... No llevo mucho dinero para mi viaje pero trataré de comprarte algo lindo.

—No te molestes, no es necesario.

—Claro que lo es.

—Goten ..

—¿Qué pasa florecita? Dime ...

—¿Podemos vernos hoy?

—Claro, a qué hora quieres que vaya a tu casa.

—No, aquí en casa no. ¿Recuerdas el establo abandonando de los Newton?

—Ajá...

—Te veo ahí en punto de las 4pm. Trata de ser puntual, el clima no se ve muy favorable. Adiós—colgó repentinamente.

—Está bien, pero ... ¿Hola?—retiró el teléfono de su oreja—Me colgó...

 **...**

El joven Goten tras haber tomado un rico baño, se perfumó, vistió un atuendo de pantalón de mezclilla y camisa blanca. Salió de casa, e inmediatamente fue a desencadenar su bicicleta para emprender camino hacia el lugar del encuentro. El cielo sin embargo se apreciaba grisáceo, oscuro. Y fue que pensó que la maldita intuición de las mujures era poderosa. Apresuró su andar metiendo más velocidad a los pedales de su fiel bicicleta. Hasta que llegó. Frenó en seco justamente afuera del establo de los Newton.

—Aquí vamos...

Bajó de la bicicleta y se filtró al lugar de manera inmediata, pues, por si fuera poco, había empezado a llover. Empujó la gran puerta del establo y la cerró correctamente al atravesar una tabla gruesa en la parte media.

Sacudió su cabellera con ambas manos, puesto que se había humedecido un poco por las gotas de lluvia que le cayeron encima. Y mientras hacía tal acción, saludó muy quitado de la pena.

—Florecita, ya vine. —pero nadie le contestaba. Y eso no se le había hecho del todo normal.

Cuando volteó, el viejo establo de los Newton había cobrado un poco de sutileza. Y todo gracias a unas velas que formaban un pequeño camino en el suelo e iluminaban con su luz amarillenta. Tales parecían unas coquetas luciérnagas. Todo en conjunto: los cubos de paja, las velas, la lluvia, hacían un ambiente bastante cálido. El muchacho dio un par de pasos y pasó de largo unas cuantas filas de maderas viejas. Y la vio. Ahí estaba su Marron de pie sobre un colchón viejo, cubierto de sábanas blancas y dos almohadas. El cielo no dejaba de rugir, pero no opacaba la belleza de la rubia que lucía su cabellera larga y suelta a media espalda, mientras otros tantos mechones se colaban hacia sus pechos. Con su rostro terso, sin ni una gota de maquillaje, le sonrió; era bella al natural, muy bella. Marron miraba al muchacho sonrojada con sus manos detrás de su espalda, donde seguramente sus dedos se hacían nudos por causa de los nervios. Ella tan solo lucía una camisa manga larga, que por si fuera poco, Goten recordó que era de él.

—Marron ...—dijo casi sin aliento.

Estudió nuevamente su conjunto y tras cerrar los ojos y suspirar, recordó cuan estúpido había sido por olvidar esa sagrada promesa.

—Florecita, por favor perdóname—dirigió su vista azabache en ella.

Marron solo negó con la cabeza y mostró una delicada sonrisa.

—El tiempo se me fue volando desde que llegué, hice miles de cosas, anduve de aquí para allá. Y, ahora con lo del viaje a la capital, en verdad lo olvide... perdóname—se acercó a ella quien permanecía sobre el colchón y eso le ayudaba a darle un poquito más de altura.

—No te preocupes. Sé que te mantuviste ocupado, lo comprendo. Pero, no pasa nada. En ese entonces—bajó la mirada—Perdóname tú a mí por no decirte sobre «esto». Lo que pasa es que...

—No, no, —la interrumpió. Tomó su rostro y restregó su nariz en su amada.—No hace falta que me des más explicaciones—le dio un tierno beso en los labios.

Y al abrir sus ojos, vio la belleza de los celestes, quien también le miraban. Y tras estar acariciando el bello rostro de Marron con sus pulgares, dijo sin titubear.

—¿Quieres hacerlo?

Rubores de mil colores se apoderaron de las mejillas de la rubia, sus ojos se tornaron cristalinos, mordió sus labios. Y como respuesta, solo asintió.

 **...**

Con olor a humedad, con el canto de lluvia, él la recostó sobre el colchón. Besaba su labios, su rostro, sus ojos.

—Yo... yo no soy experto en esto. Me da un poco de pendiente que...

Ella tomó de su rostro, con el dedo índice rozó sus labios y le hizo callar... Lo miró a los ojos y con exquisita ternura le contestó:

—Eso no importa, contigo me basta para que sea especial.

El amor floreció mientras quitaban cada una de sus prendas; él se encandiló por el momento y por la desnudez de la rubia. Entonces, por propia naturaleza del acto, buscó cabida entre sus piernas femeninas; fue recibido, arropado, como si unas alas repletas de plumas blancas, le cubrieran parte de su espalda. Y la magia comenzó, con torpezas y dificultades obvias de la inexperiencia. Pero aún así, concretaron su unión.

 **...**

Todo fue tierno, lento, suave. Al ritmo indicado para ella, para no lastimarla, para ayudar a desaparecer ese dolor que provocaba sus embestidas. Gemidos discretos, no tan abiertos, quizás por pena de escucharse mutuamente. Y el de cabellos negros sumergió su rostro en el cuello de la rubia, aceleró con la suficiente libertad el movimiento de sus caderas; perdió la razón de sí en ese instante. Y sin timidez, guiándose por sus impulsos, dejó escapar varios gemidos, mientras ella jadeaba siendo víctima de él. Al escucharse un gruñido, grueso y potente; terminó.

Jadeante, aún unidos, buscó rápidamente su rostro y la cundió de besos.

—Te amo mucho—restregó su rostro en ella—Mucho, mi florecita.

Ella lo pescó del cuello, le abrazó con todas sus fuerzas.

—Y yo a ti...

 **.**

 **.**

Llegó el fin de semana. Y al vestir un coqueto vestido de estampados floreados, se despidió de su novio quien lo había acompañado a la modesta parada de autobús del pueblo.

—Cuídate mucho, por favor.

Se abrazaron sentidamente, bailoteando de un lado a otro como si fuesen una campaña de catedral.

—Lo haré—contestó el azabache.

Ella sonrió contenta.

—Ahora más que nunca te voy extrañar, Marron.

—Yo también te extrañaré—acarició su pecho.

Eran obvias sus palabras, ya había algo más entre ellos que un simple noviazgo. Había un lazo, una unión.

—Cuando regrese, iremos a ese establo otra vez—susurró en su oído y a Marron se le pintó el rostro de colores.

Que importaba si alguien de casualidad les escuchara. Hablaban en su idioma, nadie más que ellos sabia el significado de todo.

 **...**

El autobús llegó, un beso de despedida fue necesario antes de abordar. Y el largo camino hacia Capital del Oeste, comenzó.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

El llegar a la capital no había sido fácil, todo consistió en hacer varias escalas. Pero al fin y al cabo llegó con bien. El detalle, era que la central no era tan pequeña como la simple parada de camión de su pueblo. Los ojos azabaches volteaban para todos partes con un mapa en la mano.

 _»Salida 1_

 _»Salida 2_

 _»Salida 3_

 ** _..._**

 _»¿Salida 15?_

—¿Por qué hay tantos caminos? —rascó su despeinada caballera negra.

De momento sonó su celular.

—¿Sí? —contestó rápidamente.

—¡Hola! Vengo llegando a la central. ¿Cómo te fue en el viaje?

—¡Hey, Trunks! Ando un poco desorientado. No sé qué camino tomar.

—Descuida—le dio ánimos—Te orientaré por teléfono.

—De acuerdo.

El empresario lo guió por unos minutos para llevarlo justamente donde él se encontraba. Al paso de uno minutos se encontraron.

—¿Trunks...? —preguntó dudoso Goten al ver un sujeto de espaldas con un traje gris.

El azul, volteó hacia él.

—¡Hola!—saludó con gusto.

—¡¿Eres tú, Trunks?!

—Claro que sí, tonto. No entiendo, ¿Qué pasa? —acompañó su frase con el abrir de las palmas de sus manos, mientras sus hombros se encogieron un poco.

—Creo que estoy un poco confundido—seguía asombrado— En primera, estás usando un fino traje. En segunda, ya no tienes esa greña larga. Y en tercera, acabas de desactivar la alarma de lo que me parece es un hermoso covertible plateado.

—Ajá, ¿Y?

—¿Quién diablos eres?

—Eso qué importa, hablaremos de eso después. Por cierto, ¿Tienes hambre?

—Podría comerme un ejército, Trunks.

—Andando, sube—soltó el azul una risa.

El convertible plateado arrancó. El empresario Brief, llegó de paso a esos establecimientos de comida rápida, y por el «Auto servicio» ordenó un combo de hamburguesas para su hambriento amigo.

Goten devoraba la torre de hamburguesas, pero de reojo no dejaba de ver al muchacho, éste manejaba por las transitadas calles de la capital. Hasta que de un momento a otro, llegaron a un semáforo en rojo.

—¿Hasta cuándo dejarás de mirarme así? —volteó el azul hacia el asiento del copiloto.

—¿Así como...? —contestó el Son, con la cachetes inflados de comida y con los ojos abiertos como platos.

—¡Así! —le señaló—¡Justo como los estás haciendo en este preciso instante! —soltó una carcajada—¡Vamos Goten, relájate!

—Está bien, de acuerdo—rascó su nuca—Discúlpame por favor, es que de verdad me impresiona lo diferente que te ves.

—No hay cuidado—esbozó el azul—Oye Goten, tengo que ir a dejar unas cosas a la casa de mis padres, ¿Te molesta?

—No, no, para nada. Por mí no hay problema.

—Bien.

 **...**

Después de manejar un rato, Trunks invitó a su amigo a pasar a la mansión. En cuanto el chico de campo puso un pie adentro, la abuela Brief lo pescó del brazo.

—Qué tal, apuesto caballero.

—¿Eh?

—Ella es mi abuela—interfirió Trunks—Te la presento.

—Ho... Hola, es un placer señora.

—Aquí están los pastelillos que me encargaste, abuela—le entregó unas bolsas a la mujer rubia.

—Gracias, mi chiquitín espacial.

 _«¿Chiquitín especial?»—Goten tuvo que usar todo poder humano para NO soltar tremenda carcajada._

—¿No gustan una taza de té, para que acompañen algunas de estas delicias?

—Vamos de salida, pero te lo agradezco, abuela—Trunks, mostró media sonrisa.

—Muchas gracias, señora—anexó el de campo con una reverencia.

—Ya saben, cuando gusten—dijo la mujer de peinado esponjoso, mientras servía té en una taza que ya estaba rebosada de la misma sustancia.

 **.**

 **.**

* * *

 _—Mi abuela tiene el don de querer dar pastelillos a todo mundo._

 _Rita rió._

 _—La abuela Brief, es un encanto, Señor._

 _—Lo es, realmente lo es. Yo la amo muchísimo, es que es tan única—Trunks, volvió a reír._

 _—¿Eso significa que la pasaron bien, Señor?_

 _—Si, en verdad me divertí con Goten muchísimo. Lo dejé usar mi convertible, visitamos lugares nocturnos. Y tal parece que flechó a mi hermana._

 _—¿En serio?_

 _—Ya sabes cómo es ella. Terminó totalmente desilusionada cuando le dije que tenía una novia muy hermosa._

 _—La señorita Bra tiene su carácter._

 _—Eso sin duda._

* * *

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

—¡Vaya! Tienes un departamento asombroso, Trunks—el chico de campo elogió con un silbido el lugar tras sentarse en un banco que era parte de la barra de bebidas.

—Ya sabes, puedes venir cuando quieras. ¿Gustas algo de beber?—ofreció Trunks, desde el otro lado de la barra.

Mientras tanto, Goten observó que el empresario se preparaba un tequila con sal y limón.

—¿Sabe bien? —preguntó el menor.

—Mmmm... Digamos que es cuestión de que te acostumbres—le sirvió un shot—¿Un cigarrillo?

—No, eso no. Si mi madre se entera que fumé, seguramente me ejecuta.

Trunks rió.

—¿Por fin me dirás a qué te dedicas?

—Soy presidente de la Corporación Cápsula—se empinó el shot después de contestar. Y en seguida exprimió el jugo de limón en su boca.

—¡¿Es enserio?!—se asombró.

—Sí, así como lo oyes—chupaba sus labios con residuos de sal.

El menor de los dos procedió en beber el shot que el joven azul le había entregado, pero éste, al no estar acostumbrado a las bebidas alcohólicas, pareció como si hubiese ingerido veneno. Entonces el empresario volvió a carcajearse.

—Trunks, ¿Vives solo? ¿Qué pasó con esa chica del viaje? ¿Su nombre era Mai, cierto?

Recargó ambos brazos en la barra antes de contestar.

—Sí—asintió—vivo solo. Y en cuanto a Mai, ella regresó a su lugar de origen.

—Ya veo, pensé que te gustaba.

—¿Y Marron?—trató de cambiar el tema drásticamente.

Goten suspiró de una manera peculiar.

—Un momento—analizó Trunks su expresión—No me digas que tú y ella ya...

—Algo así—sonrió de par en par sonrojado al tiempo que rascaba su nuca.

—¡Vaya, es fabuloso! —le dio una palmada en el hombro y ambos rieron.

—¡Lo sé, lo sé!

—No quiero pasarme de imprudente, pero, ¿En el establo?

—Sí. Fue en el establo y...

Sin embargo, su plática se interrumpió al sonar el timbre de la puerta.

—Creo que alguien llama a la puerta—dijo Trunks volteando hacia la entrada principal—Que raro, —vio el reloj de la pared—Son las 10pm, dame un momento.

—Sí, de acuerdo.

El azul abrió la puerta y cuán sorpresa había sido ver a su querida hermana con el ceño fruncido y brazos cruzados.

—¡Hazte a un lado, Trunks! —le pasó de largo.

—Oye, por si no lo sabes tengo visitas, no seas grosera—se fue detrás de ella justo cuando cerró la puerta.

—Lo sé, la abuela me lo dijo.

—¿La abuela?

—Ajá, me dijo que vio a un chico muuuuuy guapo hace un momento. Que por cierto—se giró hacia él para reprocharle— ¡Mi querido hermano no tuvo la gentileza de presentarme!.

—Basta, Bra.

La señorita Brief siguió su camino y se le iluminó el rostro cuando vio a Goten.

—¡Holaaaa! ¡Mucho gusto! —fue coqueta hacia él, caminaba como pez en el agua sin importar lo alto de sus tacones—Soy Bra, la hermana de Trunks—le extendió la mano.

Trunks, quien estaba detrás de ella, se rascaba la cabeza con ambas manos mostrándose malhumorado.

 _«¡No puede seeeeer!»_

—Mu... mucho gusto—contestó Goten el saludo.

—¿Y mi querido hermano te ha tratado bien? —metía cizaña la muchachita y volteaba de reojo con el mayor.

—¡Claro! Me llevó a muchos lugares fantásticos, me dejó conducir su auto, fuimos a un lugar donde había chicas hermosas.

—Qué _«fino»_ , hermanito—dijo irónica—Sígueme contando, Goten.

 _«¡TONTA!»—pensó el empresario para sí mismo._

—Además, me llevó de compras y me regalo un hermoso juego de aretes de plata para mi novia.

—Tú… tú...¿Tú novia?—a Bra se le desencajó el rostro.

—Ajá...

Trunks con la palma de la mano cubrió sus labios mientras con discreción se reía de la situación.

—Oh, entiendo—contestó desilusionada la muchacha.

—Chicos, discúlpenme, iré a tomar una ducha, muero de sueño—se levantó entre bostezos estirando ambos brazos—Ha sido un placer, Bra.

—Claro... igualmente.

Cuando Goten desapareció de la vista, el azul se acercó a su hermana.

—¿Estás bien, Bra? —tomó de su hombro, después rió abiertamente—¡Ja,ja,ja!

Suspiró la muchacha.

—¡No te burles! Yo que iba a saber—torció sus labios—¿Por qué todos los chicos guapos tienen novia? —esbozó triste con un toque aniñado.

—Sé perfectamente lo que intentabas hacer—puso seriedad al asunto— Pero a veces hay que estar seguros de nuestras acciones, Goten tiene una novia muy bella. No puedes lanzarte como buitre con el primer hombre que veas.

—Tus palabras no me consuelan, hermanito. Además, las cosas se ven tan distintas entre hombres y mujeres. ¡Tú sales con chicas! Y ahí no pasa nada. Pero si se trata de mí, si hay problema. Hasta papá se pone histérico y no me deja salir—se cruzó de brazos molesta.

—Es diferente, Bra. Yo sé cuidarme solo.

—Para mí es lo mismo, es injusto.

—Mira, lo que trato de decir, es que tarde que temprano estarás con la persona correcta, sin necesidad de llegar a estas cosas bochornosas. Créeme, hoy tuviste suerte. Además, Goten es buen tipo. Aunque claro, no todos los hombres son buenos. Así que no seas desesperada. Trata de disfrutar de tu juventud. Te lo digo porque te quiero, boba.

—¿De verdad?

—Sí, aunque sin ti estábamos mejor—bromeó y recibió un golpe en el pecho—¡Ouch!

—¡No te atrevas a decir eso! —arrojó un suspiro—Pero...supongo que tienes razón. En fin—agitó ligeramente la cabeza.

—¿Y ahora, qué pasa?

—No es nada, ¿Me llevas a casa, Trunks? — volteó hacia él.

—Claro, ¡Vámonos!

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

* * *

 _—Goten regresó a su pueblo. Prometió venir con más frecuencia. Y los meses se me vinieron encima como te diste cuenta._

 _—¿Y no trató de salir con alguna chica?_

 _—Es ridículo, pero me cuesta._

 _—Mujeres le sobran Señor Brief, ¿Qué tal Line McCognely?_

 _—Es muy linda. Y créeme, en verdad hice el esfuerzo por entablar algo con ella. Salimos a tomar unos tragos un par de veces, pero no pasó a más._

 _—No sea tan cerrado, Señor. Dese la oportunidad._

 _—Lo que pasa, es que no es ella lo que yo busco._

 _—¿Y cómo lo supo?_

* * *

 **.**

 **.**

—¿Lo mismo de siempre, Joven?

Trunks estaba en aquel bar que solía visitar con frecuencia. Desde su regreso tenía tiempo que no iba a tomar unos tragos. Así que esa noche, decidió distraerse por un rato, y de paso, también quería saludar aquel mesero con el que platicaba por horas.

—Lo mismo de siempre, Wilson.

El de mandil preparó un Martíni. Y en la copa depósito una aceituna que era atravesada por un palillo.

—Aquí tiene, Señor Brief—le hizo entrega de la bebida.

—Gracias.

 **...**

Después de tener una charla bastante grata y extensa, volteó a ver su reloj de mano.

—Creo que es hora de retirarme. Si no me quedaré a recoger las mesas contigo—ambos rieron.

—Ha sido muy grato, Señor Brief. Qué bueno que se haya pasado por aquí, por favor, no se pierda tanto. Venga con más frecuencia. Tenemos algunas pláticas pendientes de fútbol.

—De acuerdo, así será.

Se levantó del banco no sin antes pagar su cuenta y dejarle una generosa cantidad de propina a su «eventual» amigo.

—Cuídese, Señor Brief.

—Hasta pronto.

Cuando salió de establecimiento, justo al raz de la banqueta estaba su auto estacionado. Entonces antes de abordarlo, sacó su cajetilla de cigarros y procedió en darle vida a su vicio. En tanto, ya era de noche, poca gente pasaba por las banquetas. Las calles se alumbraban gracias a la luz lunar, junto con los faroles que había en cada esquina.

Para mayor comodidad, el chico se recargó en su propio auto. En la parte del capacete estiró uno de sus brazos, mientras el otro cuidaba del cigarro que fumaba. Tras expulsar el humo y vagamente voltear al cielo, una voz lo interrumpió.

—Hola, Trunks...

El muchacho quien vestía su galante traje negro, regresó la mirada hacia enfrente.

—Line...—dijo con sorpresa.

La bella mujer rubia de melena con puntas pronunciadas, se acercó a él. Lucía un vestido entallado de color negro. Mostraba coquetamente sus hombros.

—Cuanto tiempo—le abrazó con gusto—No sabía que habías regresado.

—Me da gusto verte, Line.

—A mí igual, te noto más delgado—sonrió—Aunque es de esperarse que fue producto de tu travesía. Por cierto, ¿No quieres acompañarme a beber unos tragos? —le invitó.

—Te lo agradezco—mostró media sonrisa—Pero justo vengo saliendo del bar.

—Oh, es una lástima.

—En otra ocasión será...

Sin más, Line lo pescó del cuello y naturalmente él tomó sus caderas. Finalmente era un hombre libre.

—Oye... Haz reconsiderado un poco... Ya sabes, Trunks—ambos se miraron a los ojos.

El empresario sabía muy bien que a Line le gustaba, o al menos siempre lo notó. Tenían encuentros _«ocasionales»_ como acostumbraban, pero la rubia siempre aspiró a más con él. Sin embargo, Trunks por una cosa u otra le cortaba las alas. No es que fueran amantes, de repente si duraban tiempo sin verse, pero por rarezas de la vida íntimamente se complementaban muy bien. De eso sí estaban conscientes. El azul seguía mirando los hermosos orbes verdes de la muchacha y recordó que estaba próximo a cumplir el cuarto mes de haber regresado de su viaje. Y por ende, continuaba sin tener una pareja formal. Tan terco estaba que seguía pensando en la morena más no en la rubia que le abrazaba. De momento se preguntó a sí mismo, ¿Sí estaba bien abstenerse tanto? Estaba haciendo quizás castillos en las nubes. Lo más seguro era que su «amor salvaje» no regresaría jamás, ni siquiera existía un motivo de por medio para que eso sucediera. ¿Y si le daba la oportunidad a Line? Era linda, no lo negaría. ¿Y si con ella empezaba algo? Los treinta años de edad podrían brincarle encima cuando menos lo esperara. Tenía que visualizar a futuro.

Por inercia con las manos elevó la barbilla de la mujer y sin titubeos la besó. Al ser correspondido el acto, ambos se besaron afuera del bar con la oscuridad sobre la espalda, con la Luna delineando sus torsos y con los faroles de testigos iluminando tenuemente los perfiles de sus rostros.

Sus labios se abrían y se cerraban con total sincronía, con esa fricción estudiada que ya sabían calcular.

Entonces, Line, al abrir con ligereza sus ojos, notó a Trunks de una forma extraña, como con excesiva añoranza. Sus besos sabían tan distintos a los que ella estaba acostumbrada a recibir por parte de él. Lo vio entregado. Como si estuviese visualizando a alguien más en su mente, o simplemente tratando de buscar algo en su boca. Por más que se esmeraba, no se le miraba satisfecho.

McCognely volvió a cerrar sus ojos. Se dejó manipular por él y le ayudaba a descargar esa «añoranza» que se le escurría como la propia miel sobre sus labios masculinos. Pues la forma de besar del azul había cambiado tanto que lo notó de inmediato.

En su mente las preguntas no tardaron en formarse: _«¿A quién besas Trunks?» «¿A quién extrañas?»_

Y con eso fue suficiente para constatar que lo de ellos era más que imposible y no solo por los caprichos de joven codiciado. Pues Trunks, técnicamente, no besaba a Line, sino a otra mujer en su mente. Entonces, si algo se iniciaba, su relación se mantendría en mentiras o en falsos sentires. Existía un trecho muy largo entre el querer y el amar; ellos solo se querían. Y tanto sacrificio absurdo, no se lo permitiría, pese a todo Line tenía dignidad. Si por un simple beso se dejó mucho a desear, qué serían cuando estuviese en la cama con el paso de los años.

El beso terminó. Y él también lo supo.

—Perdóname...—susurró en sus labios disculpándose por el acto.

Pues bien sabía también que nada a la fuerza funcionaba correctamente.

—No te preocupes. —respondió ella.

—¿Amigos como siempre? —pese a todo se tenían cariño.

—Como siempre, Trunks—restregaron sus narices.

—¡Anda! Te invito a cenar algo y te llevo a tu casa, ¿Qué dices?

—Está bien.

Le abrió la puerta de su convertible, subió él al auto y partieron.

 **...**

Deslizó la tarjeta sobre el lector que era la llave de su departamento. Entró, y la soledad le dio la bienvenida con creces. Aunque de repente una sonrisa se le escapó en los labios porque su gato le recibió maullando y restregándose en sus piernas con poderosos ronroneos. Era uno de los hijos de Tama y para tener «algo» de compañía no dudó en traerse uno de los gatitos a su hogar. Fuera de eso en su departamento se desprendía una lujosa tristeza.

Tomó una ducha con agua caliente, le fue muy relajante.

Mientras el agua caía sobre su cabellera, pensó, que al menos con Line había llegado a buenos términos, sin rencores y como los buenos amigos que habían sido desde siempre. Con bata y una toalla sobre sus hombros que absorbían las gotas que se escurrían de sus mechones lilas, se dirigió a la cocina y preparó una taza de café cargada.

Con bebida en mano, se situó en su despacho personal. Prendió la computadora de escritorio, y tomó asiento. Sin afán de buscar algo en especial, recordó a la _Red Ribbon_ , al _Cyborg_ y demás detalles. Entonces, no dudó en teclear en el buscador _«The Red Ribbon»._

Se fue directamente a la sección de imágenes. Trató de recordar ese momento de la «regresión»; las visiones. Entonces, una imagen que estaba de colores blanco y negro, llamó su atención. Le dio un sorbo al café y después con el cursor presionó doble click.

Qué sorpresa había sido toparse con una fotografía del antiguo ejército de Red Ribbon.

Vio los cargos, jerarquías.

Y la reconoció.

 _—Violet_...—ella saludaba con la mano en la frente, como buen soldado.

Dedujo por una extraña razón que aquel sujeto que vestía gabardina, pañoleta roja y cabellos del mismo color, era _Silver._ Algo en su interior le decía que estaba en lo correcto.

Curioseó, leyó un poco sobre la historia de la organización. Refrescó lo que su abuelo en una ocasión le había contado sobre ellos. Y sin querer, se topó con una imagen del Cyborg en su versión humana.

 _—Tao Pai Pai_...—susurró.

El sujeto posaba con ambas manos detrás de la espalda, se situaba a un lado del Comandante Red.

Por inercia o simple ademán, acarició su cicatriz en el pecho. Pues había dolido, sintió una extraña sensación que le caló. Quién diría que en su camino se cruzaría con todos ellos—suspiró—apagó la computadora y se fue directo a su recámara. Recordar esa locura simplemente le abrumaba.

—Necesito descansar...

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Sus manos arrancaban ciertas hierbas y las depositaba en a canasta hecha de mimbre. De repente, volteó hacia el cielo y decidió regresar a su cabaña, pues el aire avisaba con su oleaje que una lluvia se aproximaba.

Al entrar, aseguró la puerta, dejó la canasta sobre la mesa y se fue directo a tomar una ducha. Salió con una bata blanca y con el cabello húmedo, un tanto escurridizo. Y así, fresca, se dispuso a cenar una deliciosa sopa de hongos con un vaso de agua de avena. Mientras comía, pensó, si su abuela estuviera satisfecha de la vida que llevaba actualmente, pues tenía cuatro meses que finalmente decidió regresar a casa. No llevaba una vida lujosa, pero sabía sobrevivir gracias a sus tres maestros de vida.

Pero se supone que una madre desea la felicidad de los hijos, ¿Qué no?

Entonces, al llevar una cucharada de sopa a su boca, nuevamente se preguntó: «¿Baba Yaga estará feliz por mí?»

Al terminar de cenar, prendió un poco de fuego en la chimenea, todo con la intensión que le abasteciera un rato antes de dormir. Le arrojó un par de trozos de madera a la hoguera para que se intensificará la llama a nivel medio. Para tener un poco de compañía, encendió el pequeño televisor. Y sin más por hacer se filtró a la cama. Acurrucó los brazos de bajo de la almohada y sus ojos se cerraban poco a poco.

 **...**

 _Un ruido muy familiar se escuchaba en dirección de la mesa. Como si estuviesen picando verduras. Además, la piedra del mortero machacaba con cierto ritmo peculiar. De forma inmediata un olor llegó a la punta de su nariz._

 _Mai despertó._

 _Distinguió en la mesa de centro esos cabellos plateados con una trenza enrollada, además de esos rebosos pintorescos y faldones amplios._

 _—¿Abu… abuela?— sus ojos no daba crédito a lo que miraban._

 _—Hola, mi amor._

 _—...No puede ser...—con la mano cubrió su boca de la impresión y lágrimas se deslizaron por sus mejillas—No puede ser..._

 _—¿Qué haces aquí, Mai?—preguntó la anciana con una sonrisa sin dejar de triturar sus hierbas con el mortero._

 _—Estoy aquí en casa. ¡Contigo! Aquí es donde pertenezco, Baba Yaga, es el hogar que construimos juntas —lágrimas continuaban rebotándole en sus pómulos._

 _—Escúchame, mi amor._

 _Y la de cabellos negros observó desde la cama atenta. Como si por alguna extraña razón, no pudiese levantarse._

 _—No es necesario que estés aquí—dejó de moler las hierbas—No te sentencies y más cuando sabes que sin importar dónde vayas o que camino decidas tomar. Baba Yaga—palmeó su pecho al nombrarse, justo al lado del corazón—Estará contigo siempre._

 _—No comprendo, abuela. Si éste ha sido nuestro hogar, ¿Dónde se supone que debería de ir?_

 _—¡Hacia el mismo rumbo, Mai!—señaló por la ventana—¡No aquí! Viendo como la vida se te va en la nada._

 _—¿Hacia el mismo rumbo?_

 _—Ajá...—asintió la anciana._

 _—¿Y cómo? No puedo dejar todo otra vez e irme, así como así, sin importarme nada. Más cuando ni siquiera sé si él...—no terminó su frase—No tengo un motivo, una razón, un pretexto para ..._

 _—¡Si hay un vínculo! Y lo sabes._

 _—Baba Yaga, estás enloqueciendo._

 _—No. La que se resiste eres tú, Mai. Haz algo por tu vida, sabes el rumbo que debes de tomar y la «clave» que te conducirá al camino correcto. No te resistas más, mi amor; emprende, vuela, ¡Vive! Pero no te quedes aquí. Te puedes arrepentir por no haber hecho algo que grita y desea tu corazón. Hazle caso a él, créeme, aún estás a tiempo._

 _—Abuela yo..._

 _—Recuerdas que, si tú estás bien, yo estoy bien._

 _La mano anciana con signos de infinita sabiduría, tomó un frasco de cristal que se ocultaba entre las hierbas de la mesa. Y deslizó el objeto dejándolo a la vista de la muchacha._

 _—¿Llantén...?_

 _—¿Y para qué sirve, Mai?—sonrió la mujer._

 _—Para... para cerrar heridas, borrar cicatrices y que... se regenere piel nueva._

 _—Pues alguien aún necesita de esto._

 **...**

—¡Abuela! —despertó la muchacha asustada. Perlas de sudor brillaban en su frente.

De forma inmediata elevó la vista hacia el comedor y era evidente que la anciana no estaba, tampoco el mortero y ni las hierbas. Sin embargo, el objeto de cristal, lucía brillante con una tapa dorada, empapado de esperanzas e ilusiones.

Mai se levantó de la cama, tomó el frasco con sus manos y lo llevó a su pecho.

—La clave...—susurró.

 **...**

Al día siguiente, segura de lo que había soñado, empacó sus cosas. Ropa, armas, moto, casa-cápsula y demás.

En la vieja alacena donde se guardaban algunos remedios curativos, había un libro de pasta gruesa bordado con hilos dorados. Ahí, estaban plasmados por puño y letra de Baba Yaga, todas sus ancestrales recetas de medicina herbolaria; el libro sin duda también iría con ella, era una reliquia llena de sabiduría natural.

Todo lo depositó en la cama. Con la ayuda de una cápsula de poca caducidad de almacenamiento, encapsuló todo excepto la moto.

Encadenó la puerta principal de la cabaña—suspiró—Pues era difícil otra vez montarse en la misma situación de alejamiento. Sin embargo, se dio ánimos.

—Aquí vamos—subió a la moto y se dirigió al pueblo por hacer unas compras.

 **...**

Entre puestos seguidos con techos de carpas de colores, caminaba la muchacha en línea recta, buscando las cosas que necesitaría para formar su nuevo camino.

El Sol quemaba, estaba en su punto de medio día. Pero pese a eso, pudo hacer varias compras útiles, como un embudo, un garrafón para tener reserva de gasolina, herramientas básicas, etc.

—Aquí tiene señorita —el mercantil le hacía entrega de sus compras.

—Gracias.

Mientras pagaba y esperaba a recibir el cambio. Su vista se fijó en una esquina donde visualizó a una mujer sentada sobre el suelo. A su lado, estaba un pequeño de unos 3 años de edad y en sus brazos arrullaba a un bebé de meses de nacido; intentaba calmar su llanto.

La mujer estaba a la merced de los pasos de las personas. Con la única mano desocupada, imploraba un poco de ayuda monetaria para poder alimentar a sus dos pequeños.

—Una moneda por favor...—estiraba su mano suplicante.

—Aquí está su cambio, señorita—interrumpió el mercantil a Mai.

—Gracias...

La muchacha comenzó a colocarse el casco, pues tenía que partir. Pero la escena de la mujer y sus pequeños añorando un pedazo de pan, la habían destrozado.

 _«Haz lo correcto»—recordó las palabras de su abuela._

Entonces con el sobrante del dinero, compró verduras, carne y pan. Y fue hacia la mujer.

—Aquí tiene señora —se hincó y dejó las bolsas, por un lado.

—¿Eh? —se sorprendió la mujer de faldones y trenza larga. Sin embargo, tenía una mirada color miel bastante hermosa.

—Tome estos alimentos—insistió la muchacha.

En tanto, de su cuello quitó una cadena donde traía de dije la llave vieja de la cabaña. Sus manos forradas por guantes cafés de gamuza, le hicieron entrega de la llave a la señora.

—Tenga...

—Pero...

—En la profundidad de los bosques—señaló la dirección—Justo pasando el canal de agua, hay una cabaña. Ésta es la llave de la entrada. Vaya con sus hijos, señora. No le aseguro que sea un lugar lujoso, pero los protegerá del frío, de la lluvia y un pequeño televisor de baterías le hará pasar un buen rato por las noches. A sus alrededores hay hierbas, así que siempre tendrán una taza de té caliente para beber. Y en las cortezas de los árboles hay hongos, para que un plato de sopa nunca falte en su mesa—apretó la mano de la mujer—Cuide de ese hogar, señora, empapelo de amor y vivan felices.

Se puso de pie mientras la señora quedó anonadada.

—Nos vemos—dijo Mai, dándole la espalda.

Emprendió camino.

—¡Espere, joven! ¿Qué pasará con usted?

—Tomaré otro rumbo—la miró sobre su hombro.

—Entonces, qué los dioses la protejan y le multipliquen al doble. Yo veo en sus ojos que algo mejor le aguarda.

Mai sonrió.

—Espero que así sea...

Mentiras tanto, un hombre de gafas oscuras, gabardina de mezclilla y pañoleta roja amarrada sobre el cuello, fue testigo del acto mientras en otro puesto cercano se surtía de municiones. Visualizó que después de unos años «su alumna» terminó en graduarse en la materia de la «vida». Levantó su rostro y sus cabellos rojos se movieron con el viento.

 _—¿Es todo, Coronel?_ —el mercantil le entregaba sus compras.

—Es todo...

Su vista se perdió en el horizonte. Y en el medio, Mai, forjaba un nuevo camino arriba de la aero-moto, originando un nuevo comienzo a su historia.

Con orgullo el hombre de cabellos rojo volvió a repetir:

—Es todo...

Tomó dirección al lado opuesto del camino. Y el viento alzó el excedente de su gabardina; partió como buen fugitivo, dejando solamente sus pisadas en el aire.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

* * *

 _—Y eso es todo... Te aburrí con mi relato, ¿Verdad, Rita? —alzó una de sus cejas._

 _—No, para nada—negó con un ligero movimiento de cabeza— Ha sido un verdadero placer que haya confiado en mí, señor Brief._

 _El muchacho esbozó una sonrisa._

 _—Gracias a ti por escucharme. Bien, regresemos al trabajo._

 _Trunks pagó la cuenta, y salieron del lugar._

 _En el estacionamiento, le abrió la puerta de su convertible y marcharon._

 **...**

—Mire el cielo señor Brief, parece que lloverá—dijo Rita viendo desde la ventana del copiloto.

—Sí, tienes razón. —contestó el muchacho que recientemente había metido cambio a primera—¿Hay mucho por hacer hoy?

—Déjeme ver ...—desbloqueó su tableta electrónica—Mmmm... Solo firmar unos documentos,Señor.

—Me parece bien. Si eso es todo, puedes irte temprano a casa, Rita—su vista se mantenía al frente.

—Gracias, Señor Brief.

 **...**

Llegaron al gran edificio de la Capsule Corp, subieron una fila pronunciada de escaleras y rápidamente tras haber pasado la recepción, se colaron al elevador que los condujo al último piso de la empresa. Justo ahí, se situaba la oficina de Trunks.

El joven se sentó en su reconfortable silla de piel. Ordenó unos papeles y enseguida, apagó su equipo de cómputo.

—Señor Brief, ¿Puedo pasar? —intervino Rita.

—Claro, adelante—hizo una seña con la mano complementando su frase—¿Son los contratos?

—Así es, Señor—los colocó en el escritorio y el presidente comenzó a firmar cada papel.

La vista de Rita, de momento, se fijó en un enorme cuadro prensado con un marco de herrería. La imagen que cumplía sus seis meses exhibiéndose, era alumbrada con pequeños focos desde sus cuatro esquinas. Al apreciar por unos segundos, comentó:

—Ahora, ya entiendo el significado de esa imagen, Señor.

—¿Eh? —Trunks volteó.

Pues el cuadro era una de las capturas que Goten le había tomado al gran Shenlong, justo en el momento del risco. La imagen no era el dragón como tal, sino más bien, era un rayo dorado que atravesaba los cielos negros. Dejando a la incertidumbre el verdadero significado de todo lo ocurrido. Él lo sabía y ahora su asistente lo comprendía.

—Así es...—terminó de firmar—¿Es todo, Rita?

—Sí, Señor.

—Bien, pues vámonos a descansar.

Bajaron a la recepción y truenos se escuchaban pronosticando una lluvia segura.

—¿Quieres que te lleve a tu casa? —preguntó el muchacho por cortesía.

—No, muchas gracias, Señor Brief. Matt vendrá por mí.

—Ese Matt es un afortunado—le lanzó un guiño en broma, pero, aun así, hizo sonrojar a la mujer.

—No me diga esas cosas Señor.

—Bien, nos vemos.

—Hasta mañana, qué descanse.

Trunks salió por las puertas de cristal de la empresa, bajó con prisa las escaleras y al raz de banqueta se encontraba su auto. Poco menos de un minuto duró en subirse y arrancar.

 **...**

Había avanzado tres cuadras y justo en un semáforo en rojo se preguntó qué sería de su noche de viernes. Quizás visitaría a Wilson y tomaría unos tragos. Entonces, buscó entre los bolsillos del pantalón su móvil. De ahí, buscó en la guantera. Y nada. No estaba. Seguramente lo había dejado en su oficina. Por fortuna, no había avanzado mucho así que podría regresar por él. Marcó la direccional del auto para dar vuelta en «U» y volver.

Mientras tanto, Rita estaba de pie en la recepción, justo en unos ventanales que le ayudaban a ver si su pareja llegaba por ella. Pero tenía rato que algo le llamaba la atención. Y era una chica que llevaba rato viendo el enorme edificio con asombro. ¿Pues qué se le ofrecerá? Se preguntó en silencio.

Y la lluvia comenzó a caer. El asfalto gris se tornó a colores pintorescos, puesto que las personas abrieron sus paraguas. Era una multitud de gente que iban y venían en diferentes direcciones.

El muchacho bajó de su convertible corriendo para no mojarse tanto.

—¡Volví! —rió

—Parece ser que usted no se quiere ir a su casa, Señor Brief. —le acompañó en su risa.

—Olvidé mi celular, iré por él—la asistente asintió.

 ** _._**

 ** _._**

 ** _._**

—Capital del Oeste, Corporación Cápsula, Trunks Brief—susurró asombrada.

¿Pues qué clase de broma era esa? ¿Quién diablos era el greñudo?

Mai parecía agitada de momento.

—¿Se encuentra bien? —interrumpió una señora mayor. —Se está mojando, señorita.

—Ah, no, no, —movió sus palmas y cabeza de un lado a otro—No se preocupe estoy bien, señora.

—¿Segura?

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

—¡Listo! Ahora sí me voy a casa, Rita—agitó el celular en la mano, indicando que lo había encontrado—¿En serio no quieres que te lleve a tu casa?

—No se preocupe, supongo que Matt no debe de tardar.

—De acuerdo. Bien, ahora sí me voy. ¡Hasta mañana!—emprendió marcha con apuro.

—Trate de correr para que no se moje demasiado—alzó la voz Rita, aconsejándole.

El muchacho volvió atravesar la puedas de cristal con el enorme logo de la CC, bajó las pronunciadas escaleras encharcadas, le sacó la vuelta a un par de paraguas, y entró al auto.

—Ah, por fin.

Sin embargo, no se había salvado de mojarse un poco, su cabello estaba empapado y parte de su traje también. Pero daba igual, qué importaba, ya iba a casa y tomaría un baño con agua caliente en su lujosa tina, quizás no iría al bar y mejor encargaría comida a domicilio. Con el loco clima, era mejor quedarse en su departamento y ver alguna película, quizás invitaría a Bra para tener compañía.

Ahora, el único detalle era que los vidrios del auto, estaban empañados. Prendió la calefacción. Y en tanto, abrochó su cinturón de seguridad. Los vidrios comenzaron a limpiarse, encendió el autor y finalmente acomodó el espejo retrovisor. Fijó su penetrante vista azul y...

 **...**

—No se preocupe por mí, señora. En serio estoy bien.

—Pescarás un resfriado.

—¿Sabe algo? Creo que mejor me voy—talló sus ojos—Por último, podría decirme la hora, por favor.

—De acuerdo, déjame ver—buscaba la señora su móvil en la bolsa—Mira son las...

—Son las 6:40 de la tarde —intervinó una voz masculina.

—¡Vaya, hasta que alguien vino por ti, muchacha! Bien, me voy a tomar el bus, cuídate de los resfriados—tomó camino la mujer.

En tanto, Rita seguía observando desde la recepción.

 _«¿El Señor Brief...?»_

 **...**

Esa voz era tan inconfundible. ¿Cómo no reconocerla?

Mai, con la lluvia sobre sus hombros se resistía en voltear y con sus manos apretaba el frasco de cristal que contenía el ungüento de llantén, al nivel del pecho.

La mano masculina tan empapada como ella, tomó de su hombro y la nombró sin aliento.

—Mai...

Ella volteó y ...

 **CONTINUARÁ...**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

* * *

 _¡Gracias querido lector, por llegar hasta aquí!_

 **Beta Reader:** _Mi querida Mari Tourquoise._

 _Como siempre gracias por darle el visto a cada capítulo._

~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~

 **Nota del final:**

 _Hola, ¿Qué tal? ¿Qué les pareció el capítulo de hoy? Estamos a un pequeño paso para finalizar ¡Y, ah! Nos quedamos en lo más emocionante. Lo sé, soy mala jajaja ¡Ay, no se crean! Yo solo sigo el esquema de la historia n.n Pero, **¿Cómo será el reencuentro de estos dos?¿Iran Hacia el mismo rumbo juntos?** Hay tanto por narrar aún, estoy emocionada y nostálgica, **HelMR** ha sido un fic que requirió mucho trabajo, lo amo por su diferencia y por tener ese toque especial que le hace ser tan distinguido. **HelMR** es único, es mágico,es uno de mis consentidos. _

_Me alegro mucho ver un par de rw nuevos, muchas gracias. Gracias a los lectores silencioso, a las siempre fieles con sus rw: **Cereza del pastel, YOS, jimena, maOko, Bunny, Karol, Jackesita, los Guest, a todos, gracias.** Como siempre gracias también a las comunidades que permiten publicar nuestras historias: **P or los que leemos Fanfics de DB, Dragon Ball Fanfics, Recomiendo Fanfics y Trunks & Mai/ Page. **_

**¡GRACIAS TOTALES!**

Nos vemos en el capítulo final, un beso a todos.

 **Dudas/sugerencias/comentarios:** _A sus órdenes por PM o bien en mi Facebook «Kuraudea Rorena». Un saludo._

 _ **Con Cariño:**_

 _ **Kuraudea.**_

* * *

 _Respetemos los derechos del autor_

 ** _16/Septiembre/2016_**

 _¡Di_ **NO** _al plagio de historia!_


	14. Chapter 14

**Hacia el mismo rumbo**

 **.**

 **.**

By

 _ **Kuraudea.**_

 **.**

 **.**

 **Epílogo Final**

 **Capítulo 14**

 _ **EL MISMO RUMBO**_

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 _«En esos momentos de soledad, cuando caía la lluvia sobres las praderas, ¿Pensabas en mí? Sé que ha pasado tiempo desde aquel entonces y aún así, en este momento, te visualizo como siempre. Te he de confesar que cuando cierro los ojos quiero que me abraces. Y al poner tu mano en mi cicatriz, te pregunto: ¿Puedes escuchar mi corazón »_

 ** _._**

 **.**

 **.**

Los orbes azules parecían dilatarse ante el reflejo del espejo retrovisor. Él, estaba a salvo dentro del vehículo cromado solicitando el servicio de calefacción. Pues era necesario para quitar el paño de los cristales y tener mejor visibilidad al conducir. Al abrocharse el cinturón de seguridad, se estaba debatiendo, quizás, sobre qué camino o ruta le fuese más accesible tomar para llegar a casa. La lluvia no cesaba para nada. Lo que se suponía que era el asfalto de la calles y banquetas, no se apreciaba en lo absoluto. Todo se suplió por colores luminosos; paraguas corrían de un lado a otro sin control. Como si correr, fuese en ese instante lo primordial, o en todo caso, la clave para llegar a un objetivo en específico.

Parejas protegían sus cuerpos de la lluvia bajo la sombra de los paraguas o en cualquier rincón. Y de la mano, pese a que ya estaban mojados sus pies, corrían.

Dudó, lo hizo pese a que el corazón reaccionó ilusionado ante la imagen que apreciaba sus ojos azules. Pero bueno, no era la primera vez que, algo como tal, lo engañaba de esa manera tan frustrante. Agitó negando con la cabeza y esbozó con resignación, con ese sabor amargo en la garganta, tan típico de las desilusiones.

Ajustó nuevamente el retrovisor y encendió el auto. En tanto, de su cabellera se escurrían gotas que se deslizaban haciendo caminos largos por su frente hasta llegar a sus labios.

Con ambas manos talló sus ojos. El exceso de agua estaba haciendo el efecto de irritar sus orbes. Sujetó el volante, piso el cloche, marcó reversa y, por un instante, por un segundo, tuvo esa curiosidad de voltear. Al menos para él se convertiría en un consuelo, porque por lo menos si no se trataba de «Ella»; ese tropiezo le haría tomar fuerzas. Y seguir con los recuerdos que vivían desde hace meses hechos nudos en su mente.

Al marcar la direccional para salir a línea de calle, siguió mirando por el retrovisor. Y juró creer, que ese movimiento de manos, esa forma de vestir, le eran muy familiar. Fue entonces, que un ligero movimiento provocó que la mujer mostrara parte de su perfil.

 _Y sus labios por inercia, susurraron:_

 _—Mai..._

No tenía la certeza absoluta, pero estaba seguro que a lo mejor se podría tratar de ella.

Un ardor se apoderó en su pecho, justo en la zona de la cicatriz. «¿Y ahora qué hago?» se preguntó. Volteó por la ventana y todo mundo entre risas, gritos y empujones; corrían. Unos en direcciones opuestas, otros Hacia el mismo rumbo, pero al fin y al cabo existía una meta, un destino que, de alguna manera tenía que descubrir por si mismo o en el peor de los casos, solo dejarlo pasar como una simple confusión de su mente retorcida.

Por el espejo lateral seguía observando a la chica, que al parecer, hablaba con una mujer mayor. Estudió sus gestos y todo indicaba que estaban a punto de despedirse. Pero, ¿Permitiría que se fuera sin despejar su duda?.

Volvió a preguntarse a sí mismo «¿Qué hago?» apretó el volante con sus manos vibrantes de adrenalina. Era un éxtasis que no sabía con exactitud cuál era su origen. Porque podría ser miedo, ilusión o quizás lo inverso, ¿Y si no era ella? De ser así, no tendría otra alternativa más que disculparse. Era curioso que bajo los riegos, sentía ese cosquilleo de las típicas mariposas en el estómago. Eso podría derivar a muchos significados de su sentimientos, desde lo más complejo a lo más insignificante de su ser.

«¿Por qué? ¿Qué me pasa?»—seguía dudando de sí.

Al estudiar su entorno colorido por paraguas e impermeables; salió del auto. La lluvia lo devoró en tan solo unos segundos. Sin embargo, así como ese gente corría, él también tenía que hacerlo. Porque había un punto, una meta, una clave al final de tanto plástico fluorescente. Y por más ilógico que pareciera, ese algo le impulsaba en tomar ese «rumbo» donde se localizaba la mujer de prendas empapadas.

Dio un paso, otro paso, cada vez más aprisa. Sin importar la lluvia que caía como alfilerillos sobre sus hombros, sin importa empaparse, sin importar nada. Solo dejarse llevar por ese sentido, por el impulso y por las ganas de querer descubrir que estaba en lo correcto.

 _—Muchacha, vas a pescar un resfriado._

—No se preocupe, ¿Sabe algo, señora? Creo que mejor me voy. No tiene caso seguir aquí, además, no entiendo nada—talló sus ojos—Por último, podría decirme la hora, por favor.

—De acuerdo, déjame ver—buscaba la señora su móvil en el bolso de mano. Cuando lo encontró, presionó el botón para hacer que se iluminará la pantalla táctil de éste. Frunció la vista e indicó —Mira, son las...

—Son las 6:40 de la tarde —intervino una voz masculina, quien le robó la palabra a la mujer mayor.

 _—¿Eh?—acomodó sus anteojos la señora—¡Vaya, vaya! Hasta que alguien vino por ti, jovencita. Bien, me voy a tomar el bus, cuídate de los resfriados—tomó camino._

La mano masculina, tan empapando como ella, se prendió de su hombro. Con fuerza, con anhelo e ilusión, preguntó:

—¿Mai...?

 _Esa voz._

¿Cómo no conocer esa voz? Ese tacto, que tan solo basto tocarle el hombro para que la piel se le erizara. Tenía miedo de voltear, nervios. ¿Qué se supone que pasaría? ¿Cómo actuar? Porque bien, no era como saludarle así como así. Con un _«Hola, ¿cómo estás?»_ seguramente no bastaría. Habían pasado 6 meses de todo ese mundo de aventura. Pero debía de ser valiente, decidida. Pues se suponía que no debía de pasar algo malo. Ella se guió por el mismo rumbo que se manifestó en el sueño que tuvo con Baba Yaga; el camino correcto.

O eso se suponía.

¿Entonces, por qué sentir miedo? ¿O no era miedo sino nervios? Sin embargo, ya no era tiempo de flaquear. Y así como él, ella también tenía dudas que despejar.

El momento era ahora.

Justo ahora.

 _»Vamos, tú puedes Mai._

Respiró hondo, alzó el rostro con lentitud; volteó hacia él.

—¿Trunks...?

Su vista iba ascendiendo. Vio el galante saco cubriendo una camisa blanca en su interior, una corbata con el nudillo flojo y los tres primero botones desabrochados. Ya no existían los mechones largos, sino ahora, se suplieron por una melena a nivel medio. Al ras de sus ojos era el máximo de largo. Hasta que llegó a los zafiros, esos estaban tal cuales los recordaba.

Azules como el propio océano.

Todo en conjunto era algo completamente diferente. Algo distinto. Ese atuendo le hacía ver tan fino, como si fuese otro. Aunque bajo cualquier criterio, era obvio que Trunks no era feo. Sino más bien sus ropas anteriores eran más relajadas, más rebeldes y hacían buen conjunto con los mechones largos; se veía libre. Libre de cualquier etiqueta o norma social.

Él interrumpió su análisis al tocar con ambas manos sus hombros.

—Mai...—le agitó un poco. —¿Qué haces aquí?

—Bueno, verás ...

—No importa, en serio no importa—contestó sin poder creerlo con un semblante bastante enternecido.—Ven...—tomó de su mano y la dirigió donde estaba estacionado el coche.

Pero alguien detrás de los cristales fue testigo de ese crucial momento.

* * *

 _—Señor Brief...—Rita llevó la palma de la mano al pecho.—¿Acaso ella será ...?_

* * *

—Sube—indicó el joven al abrirle la puerta.

La muchacha quedó asombrada al ver semejante convertible. De manera rápida se negó hacerlo.

—Pero puedo estropear todo, mi ropa está empapada y ...

—Solo SUBE.—insistió, aunque más bien pareció una orden.

La de cabello negro asintió, subió con timidez al auto. El empresario, rodeó el coche y de igual manera se filtró en él.

—Vámonos de aquí.—arrancó.

 **...**

En el trayecto no hubo mucho de qué hablar. Solo el gran sonido de la lluvia armonizaba ese momento. No era para menos, pues quien pensaría que otra vez, ambos estarían juntos. Y no en los bosques, o en la carretera, o dentro de una casa de campaña, sino en la comodidad de su coche. En la Capital del Oeste.

El muchacho manejaba con un poco de ansiedad. Hacía el esfuerzo de mirar a Mai de reojo con la mayor discreción posible. Aunque era muy obvia su acción.

Sin evitarlo, preguntas surgían desde su interior. Entre ellas _«¿Por qué habrá venido?»_ La volvía a observar y aún no lo creía.

En tanto ella, sólo miraba cabizbaja sus manos.

 _»¿Y ahora qué hago?—pensó para sí._

Pues la situación en su faceta de planeación se miraba «tan fácil de llevar a cabo» que nunca pensó que se le escaparía de las manos.

Por suerte el frasco del llantén lo había guardado en una de las bolsas de su gabardina verde.

—¿A dónde vamos...?—se animó a preguntar, la de cabello negro.

—A mi departamento.

—Yo... yo traigo entre mis cosas aquella casa–cápsula que me obsequiaste. Mejor, busca un lugar amplio y puedo quedarme ahí.

—De ninguna manera—contestó con la vista hacia enfrente.

—¿Por qué...?

—Creo haberte dicho que si alguna vez venias a la Capital, me buscaras. ¿Lo recuerdas? No tengo ningún inconveniente con darte asilo—esbozó—Así que no te resistas, además, mira—señaló—Hemos llegado.

La chica de las colinas, divisó por el cristal un portón que se abría justo cuando el guardia de la caseta presionó un botón. Se trataba de la entrada de un edificio que conducía al departamento de Trunks.

El empresario levantó la palma de su mano desde el volante, para mostrar un pequeño saludo al guardia de seguridad. El hombre contestó de la misma manera.

Al llegar al estacionamiento, apagó las luces, los parabrisas e indicó antes de bajarse.

—Ven Mai, sígueme.

Después de los portazos se dirigieron al elevador. El azul se encargó de presionar los botones para indicar el destino final: el piso número 15. El último nivel que componía al edificio de colores grisáceos y grandes ventanales de efecto polarizado. En apariencia tenía un toque bastante sofisticado.

Ambos iban ascendiendo hacía el lugar solicitado. Observaban sus propios reflejos en la puerta del elevador. Estaban empapados, escurridizos. Sus pies habían dejado un caminito hecho por sus propias huellas, desde el trayecto del estacionamiento al elevador.

—¡A...Aachuuuuu!—estornudó, Mai.

—Diablos, te vas a resfriar—Trunks, volteó hacia ella y masajeó la parte trasera de su cuello. «La cuna del estrés».

—Estoy bien, no te preocupes. No es nada.—ella cubría su nariz y labios con una mano.

El sonido del timbre anunció la llegada al departamento. Las puertas del elevador se abrieron de par en par; salieron de él. Dieron un par de pasos en línea recta sobre un pasillo. Y finalmente, el muchacho de su empapada billetera sacó la tarjeta para pasarla sobre el sensor y abrir la puerta.

Entraron.

—Adelante...—caballeroso le dio el pase. Ella simplemente asintió como muestra de gratitud.

De momento lo primero con lo que se toparon fue un pequeño recibidor con un escalón. Mai se hincó y procedió a quitarse sus botas. Con ver el escalón alfombrado, bastó para comprender que no quería dejar un caminito de lodo y agua; él hizo lo mismo.

 **...**

Trunks se adelantó, encendió los focos. Y la luz se hizo entre las penumbras.

La muchacha al levantar con ligeraza la cabeza, fue sorprendida por un hermoso hogar. Muebles de vinil color negro, un comedor del mismo color, persianas blancas, paredes grises, un televisor que abarcaba casi una pared, decoraciones abstractas y demás.

La chica subió el escalón y sus pies sintieron la suavidad del alfombrado.

—Es... Es todo muy hermoso—pensó en voz alta.

—Gracias.

Mai dirigió la mirada hacia enfrente y se topó con Trunks, quien mostraba media sonrisa.

—Ven, por favor. No seas temerosa, ándate con confianza—le dio la espalda. De ahí, miró sobre su hombro e insistió:—¿No vas a venir?

—Ay, perdón. Sí.—había quedado atónica por la belleza del lugar que no reaccionaba.

 **...**

Entraron a lo que parecía su habitación. El decorado eran tan similar a la estancia anterior. Había una cama king size con cojines y sábanas de colores blancos y azul marino, una televisión de considerables pulgadas, un closet de color negro y a un costado se ubicaba la puerta del baño.

 _Estudió su entorno y se preguntó a sí misma, ¿Quién rayos era "El Greñudo"? ¿En dónde trabajaba? ¿Y por qué vivía tan bien?_

Una toalla blanca le cayó en cima dándole una apariencia fantasmal.

—¡Oh!—se sorprendió.

—Aquí tienes—esbozó una sonrisa el azul.

Con sus manos agitó la cabeza de la mujer con la intención de ayudarle a secar sus cabellos.

—Gracias...—la toalla tomó la forma de una capucha, y por fin salieron a la luz sus hermosos ojos floridos de largas pestañas y el flequillo recto—No deberías de molestarte, Trunks.

—No insistas, toma—le hizo entrega de ropa limpia—¿Ves esa puerta?—señaló—Ahí es el baño, cámbiate de ropa o empeorarás.

Ella se sonrojó y sin remedio tomó las prendas.

 **...**

La pijama de Trunks le había quedado inmensa, pero no le importó. Quizás, era mejor estar así que con la ropa mojada. Era un coordinado de pantalón y camisa manga larga de tela tipo franela, muy suave. Salió del baño y, al regresar a la habitación, supuso por una razón que dormiría ahí, así que se surgió en la cama. La sensación fue tan reconfortable que, parecía estar en una nube. El viaje ciertamente había sido muy largo, cansado, no era para menos sentirse sin energías. Dirigió su vista en la mesa de noche que tenía por un lado. Y en ella, había una taza de té recién hecho con unos gajos de limón en el fondo.

Sonrió. Pues sabía perfectamente que era buen remedio para los resfriados. Entonces, se incorporó en la cama y tomó el té. En el primer sorbo, descubrió que estaba endulzado con miel y, bebió sorbo por sorbo hasta terminarlo. Dejó la taza en la mesita y volvió a sumergirse entre las frondosas colchas.

En eso, la puerta de la habitación se abrió.

Entró el muchacho luciendo una pijama limpia a rayas. Con la toalla secaba sus mechones lilas, estrujándolos con rebeldía.

—¿Estás cansada, verdad?—preguntó Trunks, tras bostezar.

—Un poco...—la muchacha asintió.

—Te entiendo, al menos también para mi fue un día largo y extraño.

—¿Mucho trabajo...?

—Algo así. —fijó su vista azul a la mesa de noche—Veo que te tomaste el té—sonrió con gusto al ver la taza vacía.

En tanto, se sentó del otro lado de la cama.

—Me hizo muy bien, te lo agradezco.

—No hace falta que lo me agradezcas. Por cierto, si tienes hambre puede decirme con toda confianza—se recostó de lado, volteando hacia ella.

Mai, solo asomaba los ojitos entre las colchas.

—¿Y?

—¿Y...?

—¿Cómo estás, Mai? ¿Qué te trajo hasta aquí?

La de cabello negro solo desvío la mirada. Se limitó a contestar. Le costaba tanto decir: «He venido a estar contigo»

—Sé que han pasado seis meses, pero en verdad, conozco tu carácter. Y ahora mismo, estás tan callada que no me lo creo. A estas alturas me estuvieras gritando. Acaso, ¿Te comieron la lengua los ratones?—bromeó.

—¡NO! ¡Eso nunca!

—Eso es. —sonrió el muchacho.

Con los cojines sobrantes formó una barrera de un nivel, justo en la parte central de la cama, como en los viejos tiempos.

—A ver si así, me dejas de ver cómo un extraño—esbozó burlesco—Bien, ¿Cómo estás?

—Supongo que bien, ¿Tú?

— _"Supongo que bien..."_ —contestó con la misma frase. De ahí, sumergió uno de sus brazos debajo de la almohada.—¿Estos seis meses, fueron buenos para ti?

—Llegué a mi hogar, Trunks. Sabías bien que la cabaña de mi abuela estuvo abandonada por muchos años. Era tiempo de conectarme con mi lugar de origen. En verdad después del viaje me sirvió mucho estar ahí.

—Entiendo...

—¿Tú llegaste con bien?

Él asintió.

—Descansé un par de días antes de reincorporarme al trabajo. Sé que se te hace extraño mirarme vestido así, pero en serio, créeme, esto es lo que siempre he sido. Llegué, estuve con mi familia, corté mi cabello y lo seis meses se me fueron como un suspiro. No tengo mucha novedad de que hablar al respecto.

—...Ya veo.

—Por cierto, ¿Viste a ese sujeto?

—¿Eh? ¿Te refieres a Silver?

—Ajá.

—No para nada. Quién sabe en qué rumbos ande.

—Me imagino. Yo he estado trabajando tanto que, tampoco me he dado tiempo para nada.

Sin predisponerlo, ambos se habían dado la respuesta que, quizás, era lo primero que querían saber: si estaban solteros. Pues tenían que reconocer que eso era lo que deseaban saber ante todo. Ahora ya con ese detalle al descubierto, habría menos tensión en la situación. Aunque, había algo más flotando por ahí.

—¿Puedo saber a qué viniste...?

Él deseaba tanto escuchar «Vine porque quería estar a tu lado». Pero a Mai le costaba tanto decirlo que, de alguna forma tan absurda y después de haber avanzado tanto, contestó lo menos esperado para Trunks. Formándose un pequeño techo, tal y como esa barrera de cojines que les separaba.

—Bueno, verás, yo vine...

 _»Dile Mai. Dile que viniste a verlo, porque lo extrañabas, porque el corazón te ardía por él y que un mes más en la vieja cabaña, convertiría de tu vida en la cosa más obsoleta del mundo._

—Tenía que llegar de paso al Oeste por unos pendientes, tal vez esté unos días por aquí. Y pensé en visitarte.

 _»¡Idiota!—se recriminó en sus pensamientos._

—Oh, entiendo—esbozó el muchacho luchando por no desencajar su semblante. ¿Quieres decir que partes pronto?

—Sí, así es.

¿Qué pretendía escuchar, Trunks? No debió de idealizar tanto su encuentro. Porque bien, Mai era soltera, pero la desventaja era que había pasado un lapso de 6 meses entre ellos, y pese eso, existía el riesgo que los intereses personales cambiaran de panorama. Lo comprendió, realmente lo comprendió. No la juzgó por no escucharla decir lo que él tanto deseaba. Pero finalmente, eran cosas simples de la vida, y ante todo, eran amigos, ex compañeros de aventuras. Trunks le había ofrecido su ayuda incondicional y no tenía por qué negársela solo por ese «ligero» detalle.

—Comprendo...—contestó.

Se miraron a los ojos en silencio, por unos segundos que parecían tener pasos de gigantes.

Y muy en el fondo pensaban:

 _»¿No me querrá aunque se un poco?_

—¿Recuerdas al demonio azul?—Trunks trató cambiar de tema para cortar esa tensión que sino probablemente los mataría.

—¿Akkuman...?

—Sí.

Platicaron de todo. Del Bosque Negro, Uranai Baba, Shenlong, el Cyborg.

Rieron muchísimo, ella más discreta, él se dio el lujo de soltar varias carcajadas. Pese a todo se comprendía a la perfección en lo _«trillado»_ de su aventura. Podían hablar de sus vivencias en confianza, sin ser prejuzgados por estar locos e inventar estupideces.

Hasta que la madrugada los consumió. Automáticamente, las luces de la habitación se apagaron. Y si querer, compartieron la cama como en los recuerdos de antaño. Ella, la barrera de almohadas, y el «greñudo» del otro extremo. Solo que ahora en la versión renovada de ella y él.

La luz de Luna entró por la ventana e iluminó parte de la habitación. La matriarca los protegería como siempre, estaría con ellos bendiciéndoles si se sinceraban, y decidían ir Hacia el mismo rumbo juntos.

Solo era cuestión de un poco de franqueza.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Los orbes azules se abrieron pausadamente, arrojó un bostezo al tiempo que con pereza estiraba sus brazos. Dirigió la mano en la mesa de noche, tomó su móvil y la ver la hora sus ojos se abrieron con asombro.

—¡8:20 de la mañana!—se levantó de inmediato.

Pues era de alertase para alguien que entraba normalmente a las 9 de la mañana.

Al menos era sábado, trabajaría corrido y por fortuna se desocuparía temprano. Aunque siempre sobraba que detalle saliera justo faltando unos minutos para terminar labores. ¡En fin! Cosas como esas en los trabajos son el pan de cada día, y qué hacerle.

Del closet negro tomó un traje y la ropa necesaria para cambiarse. Y como un rayo de luz corrió hacia el baño a ducharse.

Talló con suficiente shampoo su cabellera, continuó con el cuerpo y por último el rostro.

Salió de la ducha.

Con prisa se vistió, se puso el pantalón y en seguida la camisa. Por si fuera poco, no se había dado el tiempo de amarrar correctamente la corbata. Cepilló sus dientes y roció perfume sobre su pecho. Con un poco de gel en sus dedos peinó sus mechones ligeramente hacia atrás. Se miró en el espejo y ya estaba listo. Entonces, sin hacer ruido, entró a la habitación. En el respaldo de una silla descansaba su saco negro, y justo al ponérselo, la vio.

Mai estaba tan dormida que no percibió ruido alguno. Mientras tanto, él ajustaba su reloj de mano, colocó la billetera en el bolso trasero del pantalón y, antes de meter el bolígrafo a su saco, con un papel o más bien con un ticket, escribió un recado.

 _»¡Buenos días! Hay alimentos en la nevera para que desayunes algo rico. En un momento regreso. Atte: Trunks._

El papel justo lo dejó en la mesa de noche del lado de Mai. Y salió de la habitación apresurado. No a iba tener tiempo de desayunar, pero bueno, ya se encargaría de pedir algo cuando llegara a la oficina.

Cuando llegó al estacionamiento, caminó con paso firme hasta llegar a su convertible plateado. Desactivó la alarma, entró en él, y dirigió el coche hacia la salida.

Los portones se abrieron y aceleró un poco.

—¡Excelente día, Señor Brief!—saludó el guardia de uniforme azul y cabellos blancos.

El empresarios frenó justo en la caseta, bajó la ventana y contestó:

—Igualmente, gracias. ¿Te puedo pedir un favor, Steve?

—Sí, dígame.

—Te encargo que todo esté en orden, tengo visitas en casa.

—No se preocupe. Estaré al pendiente, joven Brief. Así que váyase tranquilo.

—Gracias.

—Conduzca con cuidado.

El azul colocó sus gafas para el Sol y asintió.

Finalmente partió hacia la Capsule Corp.

 **...**

Al parecer había llegado «justo a tiempo». Las puertas del elevador se abrieron, recibió los «Buenos días» de Rita y entró a su oficina; su segundo hogar. Lo primero que hizo fue sentarse en el lujoso asiento de piel de colores negros y respaldo alto. Como si fuese un niño dio un giro y su vista se centró en el cuadro de Shenlong—suspiró—Sin perder tiempo, se comunicó por el conmutador con su secretaria.

—¿Rita?

—¿Sí, Señor Brief?

—¿Tienes el teléfono del restaurante donde hacen esas delicias de Hot Cakes?

—Algo me dice que no otra vez no desayuno, ¿Cierto?

—Ja,ja,ja, ¿Acaso me escuché muy obvio?

—Un poco, Señor. ¿Quiere que le pida una orden?

—Por favor.

—Bien, lo haré.

—Gracias.

—Señor Brief...

—¿Si, qué pasa?

—Trae un semblante de desvelo horrible, ¿Se encuentra bien? Espero y no haya pescado un resfriado, duró mucho tiempo bajo la lluvia ayer.

—No te preocupes, estoy bien.

—Disculpe mi imprudencia, pero, ¿Es ella?

—¿Cómo dices...? ¿Te refieres que si ella es ...?

—Aja...

—Sí.

La puerta de la oficia se abrió en un santiamén.

—¡Lo sabía!—entró Rita dirigiéndose al escritorio de Trunks—Algo me decía que se trataba de la chica de su relato.

—De modo que me viste, ¿Eh?—torció sus labios y alzó una de sus cejas.

—Ay, no era mi intensión, discúlpeme—se sonrojó la secretaria—Es que yo estaba viendo hacia fuera para ver si Matt venía y presencié ese reencuentro, Señor.

Él suspiró.

—No te preocupes, no pasa nada.

—Al menos estoy feliz por usted, seguramente ya se dijeron que se aman, ¡Qué romántico! Me imagino que por eso llegó tarde—soltó la tableta electrónica y sus manos se fueron directamente a sus mejillas ruborizadas.

—Lamento decepcionarte pero no fue así.

—¡¿Pero cómo?!

—Ella viene de paso, solo estará un par de días. No vino en realidad a buscarme con otras intensiones, es solo una simple visita—jugueteaba con una pluma entre sus dedos.

—¡Pues dígale que se quede con usted! No creo que la deje ir así como así.

—Es que no puedo hacer eso, solo somos amigos.

Rita se cruzó de brazos.

—Dígame, ¿Cuántos días se quedará ella en la ciudad?

—Mmmm.. No tengo idea, tal vez uno días, no lo sé.

—Pues enamórense otra vez.

—¡Qué cosas dices, Rita!. Lo haces ver tan sencillo.

— Los verdaderos sentimientos no terminan de un día para otro.

Él seguía jugueteando con la pluma, no se miraba muy convencido.

—¿Eso crees...?

—A lo que me refiero es que la conquiste, Señor.

—Pero no tengo idea de cómo hacerlo. Además como te dije, está aquí por otros motivos.

—Pienso que es algo normal que estén un poco distantes. Revivan ese amor oculto, ese amor de aventura que vive en ustedes.

—Yo...

—Hágalo—le animó— Sino ella se puede ir. Y no quiere eso, ¿Verdad?.

—No sé qué decirte, Rita.

— Lo que les falta a ustedes, es tener un poco de valor y franqueza.

—Lo pensaré...

—Solo contésteme algo, Señor Brief—el muchacho le dirigió la mirada—¿Con mantequilla y miel?

Trunks esbozó una sonrisa.

—Con mantequilla y miel.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

— _"¡Buenos días! Hay alimentos en la nevera para que desayunes algo rico. Atte: Trunks"—leyó el recado que estaba en la mesa de noche._

Al fin había despertado, nunca había dormido tan plácidamente—bostezó—Esa cama parecía una nube caída del propio cielo. Hizo un poco de conciencia y no supo en sí, cuando fue que se quedó dormida. «¿Dormiríamos juntos?» se preguntó. Pues por lo que recordaba, era tardísimo y aún seguía platicando largo y tendido. «¿Entonces me vio dormida?» se sonrojó al imaginarlo. Agitó la cabeza, y de inmediato se levantó.

Salió de la habitación para aventurarse en busca de la cocina.

 **...**

Era tan cómodo sentir la suavidad del alfombrado en sus pies. Caminó un trecho, pasó por el lujoso comedor, de ahí por la sala. Hasta que llegó a la gran cocina vanguardista de colores negros.

De ahí, se tomó la libertar de abrir la nevera, pero la cerró de inmediato al sentir algo en sus pies. Volteó hacia abajo y vio la _«causa»_ de ese cosquilleo.

—¡Meoooow! ¡Prrrrrrr!—se trataba del gatito negro.

—¿Eh?—Mai, se hincó para acariciar su lomo—¿Quieres un poco de comida?—sonrió.

—¡Meooooow!

Bien dicen que cuando el _«Meow»_ de los gatos es extendido, es debido a que tienen hambre. Así es su forma de pedir comida.

La muchacha dirigió la vista hacia todas partes, y justo a un lado del garrón de agua, estaba el costalito de alimento. Fue por él, le sirvió una generosa cantidad y el minino comenzó a devorar todo.

—En serio tenías mucha hambre—sonrió—Tú amo te tiene muerto de hambre, ¿Quién lo diría?—dijo con ironía—Pero créeme, no lo hace con mala intención, solo que a veces es un poco distraído.

—¡Prrrrr!

—Bien, ahora sigo yo.

Abrió nuevamente la nevera, tomó el envase de la leche, un poco de pan tostado de la alacena, jalea de fresa ¡Y ha desayunar! Se sentó en un banco que era parte de la barra de la cocina. A un lado había periódicos y unas cuantas revistas de temas de sociales. Supuso quizás, que Trunks los leía por las mañanas cuando desayunaba. Dio algunos mordidas al pan, y ligeros sorbos a la leche. Entonces de la nada, al estar masticando, recordó lo que había dicho ayer.

 _»Solo vengo de paso por unos días._

—¡Tonta!—se volvió a reprochar.

¿Y ahora cómo repararía lo que había dicho? Si ni siquiera era verdad. Y todo por culpa de su nerviosa cobardía.

Al terminar de desayunar dejó todo en su lugar, lavó los trastes que había utilizado. Ante todo no quería causar molestias, menos hacer desorden.

Con todo en su lugar, consideró prudente aprovechar la ausencia de Trunks para tomar una ducha. Se dirigió a la habitación. Y en la cama, descomprimió la cápsula donde se alzaba su maleta con las pocas prendas que tenía; entre sus cosas estaba aquel libro de remedios de Baba Yaga. Al hojearlo, salió una fotografía. Mai solo suspiró al ver el recuerdo que le originaba la imagen.

Sin más, cerró el libro que fue a dar a la mesa de noche. Con más tiempo le daría la leída que merecía. Regresó sus manos a la maleta, sacó una toalla, la ropa necesaria para vestir y se fue directo a la ducha.

 **...**

Al sentir el agua tibia sobre su cuerpo, le fue bastante grato. Al menos el baño contaba con la ventaja de tener servicio de agua caliente en el momento que se necesitara. No era como en la cabaña que se bañaba a jicarazos. Salió de la ducha. Vistió con un faldón largo de mezclilla, justo al nivel de las rodillas, y una blusa blanca de cuello alto con manga tres cuartos. Cepilló su cabellera negra, y por último, se aplicó una capa de una crema hecha de sábila y romero. No tenía dinero para costosos productos de belleza, pero los remedios naturales de Baba Yaga era muy efectivos para conseguir una piel tersa. Así que de alguna forma buscaba la manera de cuidar su piel.

Con pantuflas en sus pies, salió del baño. Caminó nuevamente sobre el amplio departamento. Se sentó por un rato en el sofá de piel. De ahí, se levantó y fue directo a los ventanales. Abrió un par de persianas con los dedos para ver hacia el exterior. Prendió y apagó el gran televisor. Ya no hallaba qué hacer para calmar su ansiedad.

Pero al fondo del pasillo había tres puertas más «¿Qué habrá en esas habitaciones?»—se preguntó a sí misma.

La curiosidad le ganó y fue hacia allá.

Abrió la primer puerta.

Todo indicaba que se trataba de un gimnasio personal, pues éste contaba con grandes aparatos: bicicleta, caminadora, pesas, etc. De ahí, sigilosamente, abrió la siguiente puerta y había una mesa de metal larga con unos bancos del mismo material al rededor. Había herramientas de todo tipo, un cautín, una laptop, lavamanos y un estante que aguardaba cajas archiveras llenas de documentos. Sin más que observar, apagó el foco y cerró la puerta para continuar con su recorrido.

El tercer cuarto se trataba de un estudio personal. Había un hermoso escritorio de madera de cedro, una computadora de color negra, libreros de maderas con enciclopedias de pastas gruesas, un perchero, impresora, y sobre la pared, había varios diplomas y fotografías colgadas.

Justo se acercó para apreciarlos mejor.

El primer cuadro que observó, estaba casi segura de que se trataba de Trunks cuando era un niño. En sus manos sostenía un gato negro y sonreía.

Le causó gracia verlo en esa faceta de niñez, sus ojos eran grandes. Los zafiros nunca cambiaban, seguían igual de hermosos.

Al apreciar otra fotografía supuso que se trataba de su familia nuclear en alguna Navidad u otro evento. En un sillón de piel, estaba una guapa mujer de cabellos azules y piernas cruzadas. Le seguía una chica muy parecida a ella, y al otro extremo, estaba un hombre de ceño fruncido y brazos cruzados (ese ni siquiera volteó a la cámara). Detrás del mueble estaba una pareja mayor, un hombre de lentes de baja estatura y a su lado le seguía una mujer coqueta con peinado esponjoso elevado con crepe. Y finalmente estaba «ÉL» con los codos recargados sobre el respaldo del mueble, con el rostro justo en medio de las dos mujeres de cabellos azules. Mostraba media sonrisa y miraba directamente a la cámara.

Cuanta razón tenía Trunks al decirle que su apariencia había sido así desde siempre.

Ella sonrió. Y con añoranza susurró:

—Una bella familia...—rozó con su dedos la imagen detrás del cristal que le protegía.

De ahí había una placa de metal. Se acercó a ella para leerla y sus ojos se abrieron de par en par tras pronunciar:

 _»Trunks Brief, presidente general de la Capsule Corporection._

—¡¿QUÉÉÉ?!—dio un ligero brinco hacia atrás—¡Pre...Pre...Presidente de la Capsule Corp!—colocó sus manos en la mejilla.

Después de descubrir su verdadera profesión, le encontró sentido a muchas cosas, como todos los artefactos que llevó durante el viaje. El departamento, el auto.

Además la clave tuvo un mayor significado.

 _«Trunks Brief, Capital de Oeste, Corporación Cápsula»_

—Ahora entiendo...

Pero en realidad nunca supo el porqué nunca le había dicho a qué se dedicaba en realidad.

Sacando conclusiones, tomó asiento en la silla de piel. Y sin querer, su vista se desvió justo en un libro de pasta gruesa color ladrillo; lo trajo hacía ella.

Leyó el título.

—La leyenda de las Esferas del Dragón.

Tras hojearlo, descubrió que venían datos de interés. Como por ejemplo «¿Cómo hacer un radar del dragón?» El orden correcto de las esferas, la historia y demás. Los orbes de la chica se movían de un lado hacia otro al leer cada párrafo.

Al pasar unos minutos dejó el libro en su lugar, pero por causa de un tropiezo una carpeta cayó al suelo y, hojas se dispersaron por doquier. En seguida se hincó para juntarlas y colocarlas en su lugar. Pero inevitablemente, las leyó. Ahí, venían ilustraciones de la Red Ribbon, historia, jerarquías. Contemplo también una imagen del Tao Pai Pai, otra de armada de RR y su sorpresa fue ver al de cabellos rojos en sus años de juventud.

—Silver...

Siguió revisando el resto de las hojas y se dio cuenta que Trunks, había dedicado tiempo a investigar detalles sobre el viaje después de su regreso a la Capital.

Por último, una hoja tenía una frase con puño y letra de él.

 _»¿En algún momento haz pensado en mí? ¿Puedes sentir mi corazón?_

Esa frase le había provocado cierto calor en el pecho. Sus palabras destilaban cierto amor y sentimientos—suspiró.

Recogió las cosas y las acomodó tal cual como estaban antes de caerse. Sin más, salió del estudio.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

—Que tenga buen fin de semana, Señor Brief—dijo la secretaria desde su escritorio.

El joven volteó con su asistente, el ceño se le pintó con más suavidad y agradeció.

—Igual para ti, Rita.

El empresario salió de la Corporación Cápsula, subió a su convertible y después de haber encendido el auto pensó _«¿Habrá despertado?»_ Miró su reloj de mano y ya pasaba de medio día. Por obvias razones se le ocurrió que, antes de llegar a casa, sería buena idea comprar algo para comer, «¿Qué le gustará?» Y recordó por una extraña razón que le gustaba los guisos con carne y verdura, además de ser amante del atún enlatado. De inmediato pensó en _«Tareyaki»;_ lo mejor, era que conocía un lugar donde lo preparaba exquisito.

Arrancó y tomó camino hacia ese restaurante.

 **...**

Con bolsas en mano, deslizó la tarjeta sobre el lector de la puerta principal de su hogar. Entró. La comida que había sido empacada en recipientes de corcho, fue depositada en la barra de la cocina. Y el muchacho se desplazó por el departamento hasta que se topó con ella.

La de cabello negro volteó. Se encontraba en medio de una estancia amplia con pocos muebles. Estaba sentada sobre un tapete de colores grisáceos y ésta daba justo enfrente de una chimenea artificial, más bien, era un tipo de calefacción y contaba con un display que hacía ver el propio movimiento natural de las llamas.

En tanto, con sus manos jugueteaba con el gatito negro.

—Aquí estás, Mai.

—Trunks...—la chica soltó al gatito y éste se fue corriendo a restregarse en las piernas de su amo.

—¿Pasaste buena noche?

—Si, gracias—agachó la mirada—Oye... me di la libertad de usar tu baño, e incluso también utilice los servicios de lavandería para mi ropa.

—¡Vamos! No te preocupes. Puedes usarlos cuando quieras, para eso son. Por cierto, traje comida.

Las tripas de Mai rugieron coquetas. Obviamente ella se sonrojó un poco.

El joven simplemente rió.

 **...**

Los platos de corcho se abrieron y salió un exquisito aroma disfrazado entre el humo de lo caliente del platillo.

—Toma, éste es para ti—el joven, deslizó el plato sobre la barra de la cocina para llevarlo justo con Mai.

—¿Qué es? —parpadeó la muchacha con duda.

—Es un guiso de carne y verduras, está cubierto por una salsa agridulce. Te garantizo que te gustará.

—Se ve delicioso—sonrió contenta.

Pues cuando de comida se trataba le hacía siempre ponerse de buen humor.

—Adelante, come.

Trunks se levantó, dejó a un lado el banco de metal y fue diecto hacia la tarja para lavar sus manos . Al estar tallando sus palmas con agua y jabón; volteó. Y sobre su hombro vio a la chica comiendo feliz. _«¡Mmmmm...delicioso!»_ Mostró media sonrisa, pues después de todo había cosas que al parecer no cambiaban.

Fue entonces que recordó lo que Rita le había dicho en la mañana.

 _»Los verdaderos sentimientos no terminan de un día para otro._

¿Y si tenía razón?

 _»Enamórense otra vez._

¿Pero por qué era tan difícil?

Si tan solo tuviera el valor de decir «¡Quédate a mi lado, te quiero!» seguramente otro Sol le alumbrara. Analizando lo de Rita, pues no parecía algo tan descabellado, y más, porque se podría decir que ya EXISTÍA algo entre ellos, solo era cuestión de buscarle otra vez su encanto, despolvar esos meses que estaban como escarchas sobres sus pieles y darse nuevamente la oportunidad.

Él la quería, ¡Claro que la quería!. Desde que regresó a la Capital, no hacía otra cosa que mantenerla en su cabeza. Y ahora que se estaba presentando otra oportunidad, supuso, quizás, que no debería de desaprovecharla—seguía observando sus manos—El único detalle, era el tiempo. ¿Podría surgir algo antes de la próxima semana?

—¿Sucede algo, Trunks?—el muchacho volteó.

—No, no es nada—negó con la cabeza—Solo me distraje un poco con unas cosas del trabajo—secó sus manos y regresó a comer.

—La comida está deliciosa, en verdad te lo agradezco.

—No lo agradezcas, eres mi huésped. Es lo mínimo que puedo hacer por ti—bebió un poco de té—Por cierto, debes de estar aburrida. Y bueno, es sábado y me preguntaba si podemos salir a dar un paseo. O tal vez necesites hacer un mandado antes de tu partida.

—El paseo está bien. En cuanto a lo otro—bajó la mirada—No te preocupes, ya hice todo lo necesario.

—Entiendo.

 _»¡¿Por qué no te dejas de este absurdo juego, Mai?!_

—Entonces, me iré a cambiar de ropa. Espérame en la sala—salió el chico de la cocina para dirigirse a su habitación.

—Esta bien.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Sin el típico traje negro que lo vestía a diario, ahora gozaba de la comodidad de unos pantalones sueltos y una camisa a rayas. El convertible aceleraba sobre las calles de la moderna Capital del Oeste, y la chica se maravillaba por las estructuras y lo bello del entorno, pues estando acostumbrada a los bosques era normal asombrarse con cualquier detalle.

—¿Algún lugar a donde desees ir?—preguntó el muchacho quien conducía.

—En realidad no. ¿Se te ocurre algo a ti?

—Mmmm... Creo que sí—aceleró.

Al paso de media hora llegaron a un parque. Era más bien una laguna y a su al rededor había cientos de árboles de hojas de _«Cerezos»;_ a cierta distancia se situaba una banca de herrería junto con un farol. Normalmente las personas visitaban ese lugar por su tranquilidad, otros tantos lo toman para hacer ejercicios, o simplemente era perfecto para pasar un buen rato con la familia.

Él pensó que siendo Mai originaria de un ambiente similar, le sería grato visitar un lugar así.

Bajaron del auto y caminaron por un rato, en el camino se hicieron de un algodón de azúcar, azul el de él, amarillo el de ella. Y caminaron, en silencio, sin hablar, contemplando la maravilla del lugar y respirando a todo pulmón el aire fresco que elevaba sus cabellos.

Al alejarse un poco de la gente, encontraron una banca solitaria, ambos sin pensarlo tomaron asiento.

—Trunks...

—¿Qué pasa?—volteó hacia ella.

—¿Por qué nunca me dijiste en dónde trabajabas?

Él recargó los codos en las rodillas. Supuso quizás, que había visto alguna evidencia en su departamento. Ni hablar, tenía que confesarse.

— Seguro te estás preguntando sobre el origen de todo, ¿Verdad? La Corporación, el departamento, mi nombre.

—Aja.

—La razón es muy sencilla, Mai. Mi familia son los dueños de la empresa. Mi abuelo fue el fundador de la Capsule Corp. Cuando cumplí la mayoría de edad me quedé a cargo.

—¿Y qué te costaba decirme?

—Si te lo hubiera confesado en el transcurso del viaje. ¿Exactamente qué hubieras pensado de mí?

—Que quizás no tenias necesidad de tanta carencia.

—¿Lo ves?

—Trunks pero...—le dirigió la mirada.

—La gente peca en medirnos con una vara llena de superficialidad. Es como si «yo» no tuviese derecho a un poco de humildad o a despegarme de los lujos por un rato—esbozó—Por eso no te conté nada, quería que conocieras el otro lado que hay detrás de _«Trunks Brief»._

—Entiendo...—agachó la mirada y arrancó con los dedos un pedazo del algodón de dulce.

—Me alegro que haya sido así.

El silencio los volvió a interrumpir. Justo cuando el muchacho colocó la palma de la mano en la banca, rozó la pierna de la muchacha.

Ambos voltearon a mirarse, como si por el simple roce hubiesen sentido electricidad.

—Discúlpame.

—No, no pasa nada—se sonrojó, Mai.

En tanto, una paloma aterrizó cerca de sus pies.

El ave los observaba mientras hacía movimientos rígidos con la cabeza.

—¿Quieres probar esto?—preguntó la muchacha refiriéndose al dulce.

Arrancó otro pequeño trozo del algodón y se lo ofreció a la paloma.

—¿Es correcto darle de comer eso a las aves?—Trunks se agachó junto con Mai, mientras alzaba una de sus cejas.

—Tal vez es mejor esto a nada.—rió.

—En ese caso creo que tienes razón.—contestó el muchacho observando al ave picotear el dulce.

Al levantar sus rostros, por consecuencia, los muchachos rozaron sus mejillas. Rubores rojos dieron color a sus pómulos. El azul, quedó paralizado al ver el encanto de las pestañas de Mai. Y por mera inercia, sus labios se acercaban a los ella sin autorización. Pero al querer sellar ese beso, la chica se levantó de golpe.

—¿Te parece si continuamos caminando?—dijo nerviosa, con sus expresiones faciales rígidas.

Y la ilusión se desmoronó en pedazos.

—Sí...Si, por supuesto.

Siguieron paso a paso, como si el camino de la laguna no tuviese un final. Ella de brazos cruzados, él con las manos dentro de los bolsillos del pantalón.

Después de unos minutos, accedieron a un pequeño muelle. Miraban el agua y Trunks, arrojaba pequeña piedras. Éstas ocasionaban ciertas ondas en el agua. Y sin poder más, el azul volteó con la chica de los bosques.

—¿Y cuando te vas?

La pregunta era tan necesaria, que se había convertido en prioridad. Pues la idea de querer hacer castillos en las nubes no era tan reconfortante. Era mejor saber si su plan funcionaria o no.

—Tal vez, el lunes por la mañana.

 _»¡Un día y medio!_

Trunks agitó la cabeza esbozando con ciertos aires de amargura. Pues ni rezándole al mejor santo, sería su salvación para llevar acabo el absurdo plan que le sugirió su asistente personal.

En tanto, disimuladamente, Mai le observaba. No sabía por qué seguía con esa absurda mentira. Pero lo apreciaba «tan logrando» que de cierta manera se preguntaba a sí misma, si alguien como él mereciera una mujer de carácter tan sencillo como lo era ella. Tal vez, Trunks, merecía algo más a su «nivel». Y no una mujer criada por un ex coronel y una sabia en la herbolaria. Pero entonces, de tener esa mentalidad, su viaje tomaría un significado demasiado carente de sentido alguno. Porque de ser así, ¿Qué caso tenía la travesía y dejarlo todo? ¿Por qué viajó? Era algo tan confuso porque en sí, sabía perfectamente los motivos de su viaje. La razón conspiraba en él, en «El greñudo» porque lo quería, quería saber él, quería verlo y seguir sus impulsos naturales. Quería estar con él y dirigirse Hacia el mismo rumbo donde la vida se encargara de colocarlos en el mejor de sus papeles. Donde la cicatriz tenía que sanar, borrarse y empezar una piel.

 _»Hacia el mismo rumbo—susurraba el oleaje del viento arrastrando pétalos de los cerezos._

Pues, aunque tratarán de disimular, de fingir, ambos morían uno por el otro.

 ** _..._**

Se sentaron en la orilla del muelle, sus pies se mecían; ella los mantenía cruzados, él separados. Con las manos a los lados se ayudaban a inclinar la espalda hacia atrás.

¿Ahora, qué hacer?

No había otra alternativa que dejar de pensar en estupideces, y mejor disfrutarse el poco tiempo que les quedaba para convivir.

 _»Sí, es lo mejor—pensó el empresario._

Con el atrevimiento que le distinguía, tomó la mano de la chica y en ella plantó un beso.

—Hay que pasarla bien, ¿De acuerdo?

Enternecida, miró esos orbes azules.

No se pudo resistir.

—De acuerdo.—asintió.

 **...**

La diversión comenzó yendo a pasear a todos los grandes lugares de la Capital. Restaurantes, centros comerciales, museos y centro de juegos. Grandes pláticas y risas fueron el conjunto perfecto para amenizar una tarde linda. Claro, sin faltar las típicas riñas que ya estaban saliendo a flote por parte de ambos.

Muy típico de ellos.

 **...**

—¡¿Acaso estás ciego, Trunks?!

—¡OYE! ¡¿Qué te pasa?!

Discutían enfrente de un juego de puntería.

—Llevas media hora intentando darle al _«Pato»_ ¡Tienes pésima puntería!—se cruzó de brazos.

—Pues si crees que puedes hacerlo mejor tú, ¡Adelante!—le pasó el rifle.

 _»Este niño pijo que no sabe nada._

 _»Esa salvaje que cree saberlo todo._

 _»¡Bah!_

 _»¡Bah!_

Mai cargó el rifle con las balas de esponja, acomodó su puntería, respiró hondo _«1...2...3...»_ Y disparó.

 _»¡BIEN HECHO!—anunció la máquina con un festín loco de luces de colores._

—¿Lo ves?—dijo la chica con altanería al soplar la punta del rifle.

—Bueno, pues ...—Trunks se cruzó de brazos—Es de esperarse de alguien que ha sido criada en los arrabales. Y peor aún, que ha matado un oso con sus propias manos.

La chica refunfuñó.

—¡Pero qué cosas dices! ADEMÁS ...—agachó la mirada sonrojada.—Yo nunca he matado a un oso ...

El muchacho la vio atónica y solo tres segundos bastaron para soltar tremenda carcajada.

—¡Ja,ja,ja!

—¡No te burles de mí origines!

—En serio, no lo hago.—dijo entre risas.

Y sin más, recibió un golpe en el hombro.

—¡Ouch! ¡Tranquilízate Mai, no es para tanto!.—continuaba riendo el azul.

—Mejor vámonos de aquí.—dijo Mai, quien respingo irritada dándose media vuelta e iniciando marcha.

—Aguarda, espérame...

El anochecer cayó, siguieron caminando por las banquetas de la metrópolis. Como era de esperarse, todo se alumbró con la magia de las luces de los lugares nocturnos de la cuidad.

 **...**

—Esto es como cuando el cielo se llena de estrellas en las colinas—expresó la chica al ver su entorno.

—No, para nada.

—¿Por qué lo dices? ¿No crees que es lindo?—preguntó asombrada.

—Sí, si lo es— Trunks, dirigió la mirada en ella —Pero esto lo encuentras donde sea, Mai. En cambio, lo que tú ves, es único. Aquí ni las estrellas se ven.

—Mmmm...entiendo.

—¿Te parece si vamos a cenar algo?—salió de imprevisto la invitación por parte del muchacho.

—Esta bien.

Por petición de Mai, fueron a comer a un lugar sencillo. Era una fonda que vendía platillos hechos de fideos.

 **...**

Regresaron al departamento. Y cada vez la situación se ponía más crítica, estaban a un día de que todo terminara.

Al haber tomado una ducha, la de cabello negro se filtró en la cama con la misma pijama de franela que le había prestado Trunks. La puerta de la recámara se abrió, y entró el muchacho.

—Hola...—saludó—solo vengo por ropa limpia y me iré a dormir a la sala.

—Oye, Trunks...

—¿Qué sucede?

—Si quieres dormir aquí...no tengo problema—se sonrojó la muchacha.

—¿Se–Segura?, Digo lo de anoche fue accidente, me quedé dormido. No tiene por que volver a suceder.

—Al fin y al cabo es tu habitación. Haz hecho mucho por mi, así que, por lo menos descansa bien—le hizo un campito en la cama.

Después de haber dormido juntos un año, quizás ya daba igual. O probablemente quería recordar ese calor que sentían al estar ambos en la cama. Y tras mirarse a los ojos ella pensó, ¿Qué haría después? Quizás el Lunes tomaría sus cosas y lo dejaría libre mejor, que conociera una linda chica y siguiera su vida normal. En cambio ella, buscaría un lugar en las lejanías de la Capital para darle uso a la casa-cápsula. Tenía que empezar otra vez. Tal vez el sueño de Baba Yaga había sido solo una tontería, y más, porque no sabía a ciencia cierta si los sentimientos de él aún se mantenían activos.

Así estaban ambos, cada a quien haciéndose de sus propias hipótesis sin tener verdaderos fundamentos o pilares que le diera veracidad a sus pensamientos. Pues es tan difícil a veces decir un «Te amo»; las cosas a veces fallan por faltas de agallas.

 **...**

El muchacho tomó un ducha. Al salir del baño con ropa cómoda, se acostó en el otro extremo de la cama.

—¿Tienes sueño?—preguntó Trunks quien lucía sus mechones de un color más oscuro debido a la humedad de ellos.

—No. —Mai, negó con la cabeza haciéndose una capucha con la colcha.

—Yo tampoco.

—¿Trunks...?

—¿Sí...? —volteó hacia ella.

—Siempre he tenido la curiosidad de preguntarte, ¿Por qué lo hiciste? Sé que me diste una breve explicación en casa de los Son. Pero, cuéntame bien que pasó.

—¿Con el Cyborg?

—Ajá.

—Siempre va ser una sensación incomparable. Recuerdo que brincaba muy alto, parecía un fantasma, algo celestial—cerró los ojos y continuó—Aparentemente podríamos decir que era una persona llena de maldad.

—¿Y no era así?

—No, más bien creo que su ira se originaba debido a una gran falta de necesidad o por sus trastornos.

—No logro entender. Además su cuerpo desapareció, ¿Por qué?

—Lo sé, es confuso. Solo te puedo decir que cuando él tocó mis manos, vi su vida. Vi sus anhelos y lo que realmente quería. Aunque estaba loco, quizás juzgamos mal sus acciones. Nuestras historias se cruzaron.

—Tu deseaste que tuviera otra oportunidad. En otra vida, en otro mundo, pero, que estuviese con esa mujer—suspiró—Fue un buen gesto de tu parte, Trunks. ¿Crees que esté con bien?

—Eso espero.—abrió los ojos.

El muchacho puso sus manos extendidas a la altura de su rostro.

—Eso espero...—volvió a repetir.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Él observaba sus manos, no perdía detalles de ellas al ejecutar unos movimientos de arte marcial; técnicas adquiridas gracias a las enseñanzas de su querido hermano.

Su enemigo; el propio el viento.

Practicaba arriba de una roca que se mantenía al ras de la corriente del río. Respiraba, exhalaba, comprimía el abdomen y lanzaba otro ataque.

Una gota de sudor se escurrió por su sien. Y ese fue el motivo para finalizar su entrenamiento. Incorporó su cuerpo y de un brinco cayó a la superficie de la tierra cubierta de pasto.

La noche se había convertido en su horario habitual para entrenar, la gran matriarca Lunar era su luz y las luciérnagas dispersas en todo alrededor, sus velas—suspiró fuertemente—Pues se había agotado, más nunca, pese a todo, dejaba abajo ese rectitud de su postura. Sus brazos siempre hacia atrás a nivel de media espalda.

Volteó hacia atrás y observó sobre su hombro la corriente del río. Dio un par de pasos elegantes; cerró los ojos. Pues siendo ese su único medio natural para observarse, tenía que recurrir al reflejo del agua como si fuera su único espejo personal.

Pese al haber transcurrido seis meses de todo ese caos; le costaba mirarse. Volteó el rostro resistiéndose a la acción, y recordó, esa sensación de alivio que sintió después de la batalla.

 _En ese instante, cuando su vista detonaba los últimos cortos circuitos de vida bajo la lluvia; vio una luz en medio de un sombrío túnel. Ésta, le atravesó el pecho como flecha, le curó el dolor que sentía. Y cuando menos pensó, vio a su amor florido entre pétalos violetas como su propio nombre lo era; tan hermosa y blanca, manifestada justo enfrente de él. Violet le sonreía al extender su mano, estaba rodeada por una luz albina, vestida con pedazos de prendas traslúcidas, viéndose así, la redondo de sus pechos y el círculo menor que conformaba sus pezones. En ese momento, sintió en lo más remoto de su corazón asesino, alegría._

 _Al dirigirse a un camino lleno de luz, volteó hacia atrás y vio al joven azul de rodillas, malherido pero a la vez deslumbrando ante el suceso. Cuando se dirigieron ambos la mirada; Tao Pai Pai, asintió ligeramente con la cabeza, dándole las «GRACIAS» por lo que había hecho por él._

 _Cuando menos pensó, despertó después de haber dormido durante una semana. Y cuando levantó su rostro, reconoció el lugar a la perfección, pues nuevamente estaba en el lugar de origen donde inició su loco y obsesivo amor: La Guarida._

...

Tomó valor, inclinó su cuerpo un poco hacia la corriente del río, y vio su propio reflejo en el agua. Su rostro, el que ya no era el de un Cyborg, era otra vez el de Tao Pai Pai: El asesino.

Siendo un hombre de pocas expresiones faciales, frunció el ceño, pues era un mundo de emociones que rodaban en su pecho. Cualquiera seguramente, si les tocará vivir un poco de su vida, comprendiera lo duro que había sido.

—¿Otra vez te estás observando?—le interrumpió una voz.

Tao volteó.

Sobre el tronco de un árbol, estaba recargada la mujer de ojos azules. La ex Coronel de Red Ribbon le sacaba punta a una vara de madera con su navaja de bolsillo. Y sus labios inflaban con descaro la goma de mascar sabor a frutas, hasta que se reventaba con el propio movimiento de su lengua y dientes.

—Violet...

—Anda, tenemos que cenar—ordenó con carácter. Se dio media vuelta y se dirigió a una fogata que alumbraba a cierta distancia.

El asesino asintió sin decir nada. Con ese gesto tan duro en su cara. Aunque muy el fondo de su ser, escondía tanto. Esos detalles simplemente permanecerán en él, como gran enseñanza en su vida.

Después de todo, nadie es perfecto.

Pero por fortuna, por cosa celestial, por obra del gran Dios Dragón o por la simple convicción del joven capitalino; su vida cobró nuevamente significado. Afortunado sería al apreciar diariamente el azul de los ojos de Violet, ese mismo azul que le recordaría al color de los ojos de la persona que impidió su esclavitud.

Y gracias a ese gran detalle de humanidad.

 _Su historia comenzaba otra vez_

 ** _._**

 **.**

 **.**

Para los seres místicos de los Bosques Negros, era normal trasnochar. Tenían que estar atentos para las nuevas víctimas que se filtraran en sus territorios. Pues una tendida de cartas de Tarot era suficiente para vivir por buen tiempo. Aunque quién diría que la guardiana del bosque, le gustaba tanto vivir en una vieja choza al lado de su demonio y asistente fantasmal.

De la tetera se vertía un té de hierbas, y las acostumbradas galletas de jengibre decoraban platitos blancos de porcelana.

Era tiempo de una merienda nocturna.

El demonio Akkuman que ya había adquirido su tamaño normal, tomaba té sosteniendo la pequeña taza con dos dedos. Se miraba gigantesco en la silla, pues sus piernas flexionadas sobresalían a gran altura de la mesa y la bola cristal.

En tanto, Uranai Baba estaba del otro extremo de la mesa, dándole sorbos a la bebida caliente y fijando su mirada cabizbaja hacia el artefacto circular.

—Vaya, durmieron juntos otra vez—le dio un sorbo al té—Ah...—esbozó ante la delicia de la sustancia.

El demonio azul también miró hacia el reflejo de la bola de cristal.

—No le encuentro sentido.

—¿A qué te refieres?—preguntó la hermana de Roshi.

—Llevas meses espiando a esos jóvenes por separado. Después de seis meses es un hecho que no están predestinados. Sin importar que ahora estén durmiendo juntos—masticó una galleta, y mientras la trituraba continuó hablando—Los humanos son tan testarudos, nunca hacen lo que quieren.

—¿Acaso dudas de mis predicciones, Akkuma?

—No precisamente.—frunció la mirada—Los humanos son irreverentes en sus decisiones. Yo no dudo cuando tengo que matar a alguien.

—Mmmm...eso es muy diferente.

—Como sea, ese chica se irá.

Los labios arrugados de la bruja se abrieron y dejaron escapar una risita sarcástica.

—De eso no estés muy seguro, Akkuma—siguió riendo.

—¿Eh...? ¿Pero, por qué? Todo es tan predecible.

—Porque el destino hará su intervención, me dejo de llamar Uranai Baba si es que fallo.

—No dejas de ser una maldita bruja—dijo entre dientes.

—¡¿QUÉ DIJISTE?!

Un aura compuesta de gas se materializaba en la escena.

— _¡Uranai Baba! ¡Uranai Baba!_

—Usher, ¿Qué pasa?

 _—Otra vez se fueron los clientes._

—¿No me digas que te les volviste aparecer en el camino?

Usher con la misma expresión facial desde hace siglos; la sonrisa y los ojos como platos, contestó:

—Sí.

—¡Par de idiotas! ¡CUÁNTAS veces les he dicho lo mismo! "No asusten a los clientes"—la guardiana frunció el ceño—¡Váyanse a trabajar!—ordenó—Y si siguen con sus torpezas los cambiaré por otro de mis demonios.

El diablo azul y el fantasma salieron en un santiamén de la choza.

Pero ella dirigió nuevamente su mirada en la bola de cristal.

—Otro par de testarudos, ¡Hump!—continuó bebiendo su té.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

El domingo había llegado para los jóvenes «testarudos». Ambos continuaban dormidos, total, era día no laboral para Trunks. Quizás, eran como las 10:30 de mañana. Y al parecer, dormir en compañía no había sido del todo malo.

Los orbes azules se abrieron con lentitud, y a su derecha divisó entre parpadeos a la muchacha que continuaba plácidamente dormida. Sonrió, pues pese a los meses transcurridos, se sentía cómodo tenerla a su lado otra vez.

 _»Ojalá así fuera por siempre—pensó._

Y tras arrojar tremendo suspiro, recordó que sería hoy su último día JUNTOS.

 _»Sea como sea, pienso pasarla bien._

Mai había despertado, dirigió su mirada a su compañero de cama y con timidez, saludó.

—Buenos días.

—Hola...—carraspeó—Buenos días, Mai.

Se estudiaban con la mirada. Pero se comían dentro de sus pensamientos envueltos de deseos mutuos.

Pese a todos mutuos, porque ambos sentían lo mismo el uno por el otro.

—¿Vamos a la cocina a desayunar?

Ella asintió.

—Está bien.

Tal vez Trunks no era el mejor cocinero. Sin embargo, se esmeró en preparar un rico desayuno. Huevo, tiras de tocino, pan tostado y jugo de naranja para acompañar.

—No cocinas tan mal, Trunks—dijo la muchacha al probar el platillo.

—No me subestimes—le dio un sorbo al jugo de naranja—Te recuerdo que durante el viaje cociné algunas veces para ti.

—Siempre me reprochas lo que hiciste por mí en el trayecto.

—Eso no es cierto. Solo te lo «Recuerdo».

 _»¡Enfadoso!_

Mai frunció el ceño, y con recelo le miró.

—Yo también hice mucho por ti, greñu...—no terminó su frase cuando recordó que la greña de Trunks había desaparecido. Entonces, complemento su oración con un apodo nuevo—...niño.

—Lo sé, hiciste lo que supongo jamás alguien haría por mí.

—¿Eh?—parpadeó sorprendida.

—Mi vida se balanceó en tus manos. Sin ti, yo hubiera muerto por la herida que me hizo Akkuman.

—Oh...—bajó la mirada sonrojada.—No... no fue nada.

—Te equivocas, fue demasiado.

—Yo...—bebió repentinamente el jugo de naranja.

—Salgamos otra vez, ¿Sí? No sé, visitemos algún lugar nocturno, vamos a tomar unas copas. Es tu último día aquí en la Capital, quiero pasarla bien.

Ella asintió.

—Pero...

—Anda, no me mires así, Mai. Come tu desayuno se va a enfriar y cuando termines ve alistarte.

Ambos se turnaron para tomar una ducha. Se alistaron y partieron a una plaza comercial para buscar un atuendo adecuado para ambos. En la noche se suponía que visitarían un buen lugar.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

—¿Por qué tardas tanto?—esbozó con fastidio el muchacho—Ahora recuerdo lo que es venir de compras con una mujer.

—No quiero salir—dijo Mai detrás de la cortina del vestidor.

—¡¿Por qué?!

—¡PORQUE ESTE VESTIDO ESTÁ DEMASIADO CORTO!

—Está bien, está bien. Buscaré otro vestido, espérame aquí.

 _»¡Ay, dios! Dame paciencia con esta mujer—agitó la cabeza con fastidio._

Sin más, se volvió aventurar en el mundo de prendas femeninas.

Tomó una prenda.

 _» Demasiado corto—la regresó en su lugar._

Tomó otra prenda.

 _»Demasiado escotado._

Tomó otra.

 _»Seguramente va decir que el color esta muy exagerado. ¡Rayos!_

Hasta que a lo lejos visualizó a un maniquí con un vestido color perla, con encajes, el largo indicado y sin escotes.

—Señorita...—le habló a la empleada de la tienda.

—¿Sí, Señor?

—Deme ese vestido, por favor—señaló.

—Claro que sí.

Al haber finalizado las compras necesarias, Trunks no tardó cinco minutos en comprar el traje que necesitaba.

—¿Tan rápido?—preguntó Mai.

—Los hombres no duramos tanto en decidir. Bien, vamos a comer algo.

Fueron al área de comida de la plaza comercial, ordenaron unos rollos de sushi. Rondaron por otro rato más, curiosearon en una tienda de libros y finalmente, la tarde se dejó venir.

 **...**

Regresaron al departamento alistarse, Trunks se vestía en el baño con el traje negro que había comprado, y ella se ponía el vestido en la habitación.

Cuando se encontraron en la sala, ambos se deslumbraron, pues mirarse con ese tipo de prendas les hacía verse diferentes al recuerdo que te tenían de ellos.

—Te ves muy bien.

—Gra–Gracias.

Él le extendió la mano.

—¿Nos vamos?

Mai elevó la mirada, vio a los zafiros que eran causantes de que latiera el corazón de manera apresurada.

—Vámonos—sujetó su mano.

Y partieron.

 **...**

El lugar era un fino restaurante tipo italiano. Éste contaba también con un área de bebidas alcohólicas con los vinos más caros y exquisitos.

—¿Qué vas a ordenar? —preguntó Trunks a Mai.

—No tengo idea.

Pues teniendo la carta del menú en «Italiano» era difícil saber que escoger.

El azul soltó una risa.

—Déjame ayudarte.—le hizo seña al mesero.

—¿Puedo tomarle la orden? —dijo el de traje negro.

—Sí, por favor. Vamos a ordenar un ...

El mesero tomó la orden.

—¿Algo más, Señor?

—Agregué por favor una botella de Champagne.

—Correcto. Si eso es todo me retiro—tomó las cartas del menú —En un momento les traigo la orden.—dio media vuelta el hombre y se marchó.

—Gracias.

Al paso de media hora la cena fue servida. El platillo se trataba de una pasta con diversas carnes y mariscos.

—¿Te gusta?

Preguntó el muchacho quien vio a la de cabello negro probar el guiso.

—Sí, está delicioso—contestó con rubores en sus mejillas.

Al ser la cena un éxito, platicaron de cosas intranscendentes acompañados de una copa de champagne. Hasta que decidieron salir del restaurante.

—¿Vamos a un lugar más tranquilo?

—S-Sí.

 **...**

El convertible plateado después de haber dado un buen recorrido por las avenidas principales de la Capital, se estacionó justo enfrente de una tienda exprés.

Antes de abrir la puerta del coche, el empresario volteó con Mai.

—Iré a comprar unas cosas, ¿Gustas algo?

—No es necesario que me compres algo, gracias.

—¿Segura?

—Sí, no te preocupes.

El muchacho fue hacer sus compras y en menos de cinco minutos regresó. Entró al auto. Y los artículos que compró, los depositó cerca de los cambios de velocidad.

—¿Qué compraste, Trunks?—Mai abrió la bolsa de plástico y vio botes de cerveza, cigarrillos y algunas frituras.

—Basta de formalidades—dijo el muchacho mostrando media sonrisa—De eso estoy harto, vamos a beber un rato, ¿Te parece?

El auto arrancó.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

La luces del vehículo se apagaron.

Ambos jóvenes se sentaron sobre el cofre del auto, y sus miradas eran cautivadas por la hermosa vista de la Capital que les ofrecía el solitario mirador al que habían llegado.

De la bolsa el azul sacó dos cervezas. Una para él y la otra para su compañera.

—Aquí tienes, Mai.

—¿Eh?—flaqueó en querer tomar el bote—Pero... yo no soy buena para beber alcohol.

—Anda, es tu última noche aquí, ¡Relájate!

Sin más, la aceptó.

—Está bien ...

—¡Eso es!

Abrió la bolsa de frituras y justo la colocó en medio de los dos..

Mientras daban sorbos a la cerveza, compensaban lo agrio de la levadura con el sabor de las frituras. Éstas gozaban de ser sazonadas por explosivas cantidades de picante en polvo, limón y sal.

Después de unos minutos terminaron de beber el primer bote, el muchacho sacó la cajetilla de cigarros y accedió a darle vida a su mayor vicio; fumar.

—No sabía que fumabas.—dijo Mai apreciándolo con ambas manos sosteniendo la bebida.

—Cuando regresé a la Capital lo había dejado—sonrió—Y si, es verdad, es la primera vez que me ves fumar.

—¿Por qué allá nunca lo hiciste?

—No hacía falta—expulsó humo—La vida de campo, de viajero, no está sometida a «cierto» nivel de estrés. Tampoco existe un patrón o una monotonía en sí. Tú bien lo sabes, siempre nos topábamos con algo nuevo.

—Sí, eso ni lo digas—agachó la mirada.

—Pero al regresar a mi vida, el mundo con todas sus responsabilidades cayó sobre mis hombros. Claro que, no fumo tanto como antes, pero ocupé de mi pequeño vicio para sobrellevar un poco los compromisos.

—...Ya veo.

—Y cuéntame, ¿Qué harás después?—desvió el tema para irse de lleno al grano.

—Bueno, yo...—los nervios le traicionaban—Aún no lo tengo planeado.

—Mmmm entiendo...— Trunks no estaba muy convencido con la respuesta de Mai.

—El clima está un poco raro, ¿No crees? Pese a ser noche el cielo está nublado, el aire huele a lluvia—Mai comentó lo primero que pescó su mente.

—Sí, tienes razón.

La cabellera lila y negra se revoloteaban con la fuerza del viento.

—Sabes... Mi abuela siempre decía una frase cuando el viento se ponía furioso en las Colinas.

—¿Y qué decía?...

— _El viento no espera Mai, es hermoso, transparente como el agua, rápido como el rayo y tan fuerte que podría destruir todas las ciudades del mundo si quisiera._

—Es maravilloso—asintió—Tu abuela fue una gran influencia en tu vida. Me alegra que pese a todas sus carencias, dejó gran enseñanza en ti. Fue tu maestro de vida.

—No creo ser tan buena como Baba Yaga con la herbolaria, tal vez yo me inclino hacia otros gustos. Pero, ¿Sabes algo, Trunks?

—Dime...

—La extraño. Y no sé qué hacer para compensar lo mucho que hizo por mí.

—Ella está orgullosa de ti, te lo garantizo. También recuerda que «el alumno supera al maestro». Algo se te ocurrirá.

—Lo sé, eso espero.

—Cuando yo entré a la universidad tuve grandes maestros, en serio, aprendí mucho de ellos. Mi mayor influencia para mí ha sido mi abuelo. Es una persona muy sabia y sencilla. Cuando llegó el momento de tomar las riendas de la Corporación, no te mentiré, sentí miedo, y pese a tener facilidad de aprendizaje; me dio inseguridad. El tiempo pasó y, fue muy gratificante para mí ver que también podía dejar una enseñanza en mis empleados, un consejo, un apoyo, ayudar con una sabia decisión. Pero, ¿Sabes cuál es el riesgo de enseñar o ser un maestro de vida?

—No, ¿Cuál es ...?

—Que llegamos a enseñar con tanto «Amor» o con tanta ganas que... a veces entregamos más de lo correspondía dar.

* * *

 _»Enséñame a sentir, Trunks._

 _»... Por supuesto que sí.—la tomó en sus brazos._

* * *

Con eso fue suficiente para que Mai recordará la _«enseñanza»_ de su tercer maestro de vida.

Desvío el rostro hacia un lado, rubores se apoderaron de sus pómulos blancos, mordió sus labios, pues Trunks había sido tan astuto con sus palabras que, su pecho se puso arder. Había dado en el clavo.

—Mai...

Ella volteó.

—Debemos de hablar bien, por favor ...

—Es que yo...

Y el cielo los traicionó dejando caer un aguacero.

—¡Oh, diablos! ¡Hay que subir al auto!.

—¡Sí!

—¡Vámonos de aquí!

Tomaron rápido los botes, subieron al coche, y partieron antes de que quedarán atrapados en el camino de lodo.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Nuevamente vestía ropa de él. Ésta vez, solo se trataba de una camisa manga larga. De cierta manera parecía una bata, pues digamos que le quedaba grande. Pero qué importaba, si para ir a la cama, estaba perfecta. Pero, ¿De qué querría hablar, Trunks?

Se dejó caer en la cama con brazos extendidos. Miró hacia el techo y se preguntó a sí misma:

 _«¿En verdad me quiero ir?»—suspiró—«¿Deseo seguir con esta tontería?_

 **...**

La cerveza fue buena compañera para estar frente a la chimenea. Sentado en la alfombra, miraba las flamas de la chimenea; idiotizado, fumando y dándole fin a las bebidas que había comprado. Una por una. Y pensaba entre la embriaguez que reinaba en su corazón, _«¿En verdad te vas a ir?»_. Tras no tener respuesta a la interrogante que le carcomía de incertidumbre el pecho; le hacía sentir mal. Porque era tanto su anhelo de ver a Mai otra vez que, nunca pensó que saliera ese estúpido detalle.

Y más bebió.

Por frustración, por haber perdido las esperanzas de llevar acabo su plan, por la reconquista que deseaba con Mai. Por lo que quería con rabia y no podía conseguir.

Que frustración.

No tuvo la dicha de tocarla, no tuvo el placer de intimar con ella como lo imaginaba en sus sueños; simplemente la perdería otra vez. Al menos, pedía un poco de consideración, quería escuchar aunque fuese mentira un:

 _«Vine por ti, porque te amo»_

La toalla reposaba sobre sus hombros, esperaba el turno para poder ducharse.

El saco había sido abonado en el sillón, su camisa en tanto, estaba desabrochada con signos de humedad al igual que su cabello. Sus pies descalzos disfrutaban de la suavidad del alfombrado. Y a su derecha, reposaba un cenicero con varias colillas de cigarrillos. Mientras a su izquierda las cervezas.

—Trunks...

Volteó el muchacho. Pues era Mai quien le había nombrado. Con esa camisa y cabello húmedo a una mínima distancia de él.

—Por favor... Deja de beber ...

Se pusó de rodillas la chica.

—Ya puedes bañarte, está desocupado el baño.

Él simplemente le dirigió la mirada azul, vidriosa por la embriaguez. Esbozó una sonrisa y se empinó el resto de la cerveza que mantenía en su mano.

—¡¿Qué no me estás escuchando?!—intentó quitarle el bote pero él pescó su mano.

Trunks se acercó a ella justo en la misma posición; de rodillas.

—¡¿Qué te pasa?!

La abrazó.

El rostro de Mai se puso colorado, pues intentaba zafarse y no podía. Mientras tanto, él la seguía abrazando con todas sus fuerzas. Respiraba en su nuca y a la muchacha se le erizaba la piel con ligeras pizcas de electricidad. Los labios del empresario restregaban sobre su mejilla hasta llegar a su oreja.

Entonces, bajo el efecto embriagante, dijo lo que deseaba.

—Miénteme.

Imploró desde los deseos más bajo de su ser. El timbre de su voz se tornó afligido con ligeras chispas de seducción.

 _»¿Qué?_

—Miénteme, por favor—besó su cuello.

Parecía que el mundo le caía encima a Mai. Su interior comenzó a hervir.

 _»¿Por qué me pide eso?_

—Dime que estás aquí por mí.

Ella mordía sus labios y sostenía los hombros del muchacho en resistencia, intentando hacerse hacia atrás. Pero él, seguía explorando su cuello.

 _»¡Trunks!_

—Dime que me extrañaste tanto como yo lo hice en estos meses. Que me necesitas, que me deseas.

Las manos del joven se deslizaban por la espalda femenina y se aferraban después a sus caderas.

—MIÉNTEME...

 _»Pero en realidad no hace falta mentirte._

Cedía poco a poco.

—Di que me quieres, Mai.

 _»Yo... yo te quiero, Trunks._

Las respiraciones de ambos se aceleraron. Él jugueteaba con sus caderas, restregándose en el cuerpo de la mujer.

—¡TRUNKS!—exclamó Mai.

Al fin se había animado a decir algo.

Aflojaron su posición.

—Mai...—el joven, le miró a los ojos.

La mano temblorosa de la chica se dirigió hacia él. Con pequeños flanqueos, abrió la camisa del muchacho.

Él jadeaba despacio debido al momento.

Y al descubrir su pecho, la encontró.

Encontró al fin la cicatriz de Trunks que se mantenía aún prensada en su pecho. La cicatriz que era sello de que, si alguna vez dudo de él, con eso corroboró que era el auténtico hombre que buscaba.

El auténtico, aunque estuviese cubierto por otro cascarón, por otro entorno.

Pero era él.

ÉL.

Acarició su pecho, con los ojos cristalinos. Sonrojada, agitada. Y los zafiros estudiaba con determinación cada movimiento que realizaba la muchacha.

Hasta que el par de orbes azules se encontraron.

—¿Lo entiendes...?—volvió a pegarse en su cuerpo.

—Tru... Trunks...

—Mai... ¿Lo entiendes?

Ella continuaba frotando la cicatriz.

—No quiero que te vayas, ¿Me estás escuchando?

Los ojos de la muchacha se humedecieron.

—No quiero que te vayas—repitió nuevamente tras haber tomado la mano que le acariciaba.

Luego, regresó la mirada en ella buscando una respuesta.

—Trunks...

—Dime algo...—apretó la mano de Mai con fuerza en su pecho—«¿Puedes sentir mi corazón?»

Le dijo aquella frase que estaba en la hoja de papel en el estudio.

Esa pregunta fue como un susurro al alma. Fue la flecha que partió sus emociones en pedazos. Y como confeti se esparcían al sentir tanta maldita felicidad, tanto excitación y deseo.

 _Tanto de TODO._

Pues comprendió en sí, que ella había sido el motivo principal para que él escribiera esas palabras.

Entonces eso significaba una cosa.

Qué la amaba.

Y pese a todo, la tuvo presente cada día de su existir.

Solo asintió como respuesta.

Como imanes sus labios llegaron a la meta deseada; besarse. Ejecutaron el beso más desesperado de sus vidas, el más torpe. Pues bien, parecía que querían arrancarse los labios. Entra tanta fricción, entre tantos besos, suspiraban en un sube y baja de emociones mixtas.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Con delicadeza depósito la cabeza de la muchacha sobre la almohada. Siguió besando sus labios y, poco duró en dejar fundir su cuerpo en ella. Con ansiedad e impulso, sus manos actuaron por pura inercia y desabrochó cada botón de la camisa de Mai. De igual manera, él se deshizo de su camisa húmeda para sentir mejor el roce de sus cuerpos.

La pretina del pantalón se abrió con desenfreno. Se escuchó el característico sonido de la hebilla del cinto; el vaivén de caderas por parte de ambos dio efecto. Ese movimiento tan vivaz del cuerpo humano que, por sí solo, lo ejecuta en el momento y ritmo indicado. Sea por instinto natural o porque el deseo lo dicta.

Después de tanto, la verdad de los sentimientos salió por los poros de la piel, como si fuesen perlas de sudor. Si hubieran seguido con su terquedad, por poco quedarían en nada y se hubieran perdido una maravillosa reconciliación. Pues a veces, es muy necesario dejar el orgullo a un lado y actuar antes de que sea demasiado tarde.

Ahora, nadie sería el maestro o alumno de nadie. No era el momento de «enseñar o aprender» Sino ahora, el objetivo se desvió en solo amarse en conjunta complicidad. En el mismo nivel.

En el punto medio entre un hombre y una mujer.

—Te eché de menos—dijo el muchacho al finalizar un beso de esos escurridizos.

Estaba jadeante.

La habitación era completa oscuridad. Él sobre ella, la cama destendida y ambos semi desnudos.

—Yo pensé que...—sus labios se juntaron interrumpiendo las palabras.—Pensé que tu vida era tan perfecta que no me necesitabas dentro de ella. Por eso me animaba decirte la verdad.

—No digas tonterías, sabes que no es así. Yo alucinaba por verte otra vez, Mai. Si supieras que no hacía otra cosa más que pensar en ti, ¡Tonta! Si te hubieras ido no te habría perdonado.

Continuaban besándose.

Las manos atrevidas del azul, deslizaron la prenda de interior de la muchacha.

—¡Trunks...!— ella detuvo las manos del muchacho que justo iban al nivel de sus rodillas con la prenda.

—No te atrevas a decirme que no, Mai—dijo entre jadeos—En serio, te necesito. Te necesito muchísimo—y la prenda llegó a la punta de sus pies, liberándose el entre medio de sus piernas.

El azul se quitó el pantalón, deslizó el bóxer y se sumergió entre las piernas flexionadas de la chica. Rozaban sus cuerpos, su intimidad. Ambos jadeaban durante la búsqueda de concretar su unión. En tanto, una mano del muchacho, buscó un preservativo en el cajón que incluía la mesa de noche. Abrió el empaque plateado con los dientes y se colocó la protección mientras miraba el rostro de su amor salvaje. Pues ya llevaban rato en la oscuridad y sus orbes visualizaban bien el entorno.

Volvió a centrarse en el punto de todo. Y comenzó.

Entró en ella.

No lento ni suave, sino firme. Deseoso.

Por cada embestida, un gemido lleno de goce florecía por parte de él.

Y un apretón de labios por parte de ella.

...

Ser víctimas de una escena así, era algo alucinante. Como los sueños que tuvieron cada noche en el lapso de los seis meses.

 _»Me encantas._

 _»Nunca dejé de pensar en ti, nunca._

Palabras de amor brotaban de los jadeantes labios del muchacho, Palabras que salían del alma y embriagaban las gargantas. El maravilloso sentir de la unión que los colapsaba de ardor. Esa sensación que, solo en conjunto podrían lograr. Entre movimientos tiernos y firmes, el muchacho percibió el aroma de los cabellos negros; el aroma natural y tan único en Mai. El sabor de su piel y la fragancia que despedía a esencia de hierbas.

No tuvieron conciencia de cuántas veces estuvieron abajo o arriba de ellos mismos. Simplemente se adaptaron a diferentes posiciones, como si la cama fuera un césped sin dimensiones, sin fronteras, sin líneas a lo prohibido. Donde los cuerpos hicieran acrobacias a ciegas, guiados por otros ojos, guiados por el momento fortuito de la dulzura.

Esa dulzura que deslizaba por sus espaldas como la propia miel.

Al volver a su posición original (él sobre su cuerpo) Estaban llegando al punto máximo de lo intolerable. Ella apreciaba desde las almohadas, como él entraba y salía de su cuerpo con violencia. Con el rostro desfigurado, el ceño fruncido. Gimiendo abiertamente liberando todas esas ganas que lo consumían.

Y tras escucharse un gemido fuerte, victorioso, el acto terminó.

Sus brazos se vieron afligidos, desguanzados por el gran sentir que acongojó todo su cuerpo; desde los mechones hasta la punta de sus pies. Ella lo acobijó, sonrojada y agitada, le dio asilo en su pecho. Lo consolaba con ternura. Las manos femeninas, acariciaban los mechones lilas. Y tras calmarse, el muchacho expresó sentidamente al buscar su rostro:

—Mai...

—¿Qué pasa?

—¿Vivirías conmigo? ¿Te quedarás a mi lado?

Ella suspiró y contestó a sus dudas dándole claridad.

—Sí, niño. Me quedaré contigo.

Mai solo se limitó a darle un beso en la nuca.

—¿Sabes algo...?

—Ajá.

—Siento que esto fue como un presagio.

—¿Por qué lo dices?

—Porque no hace un par de días asistí con mi asistente personal a una exhibición de arte. Y justo pensaba mucho en ti, me sentía tan reprimido que ocupaba hablar de todo lo del viaje. Ya no podía más. Le invité a tomar un par de tazas de café y le conté todo al respecto.

—Creo que a veces es duro guardarse las cosas solo para uno.

—¿Y sabes qué fue lo mejor?

—¿Qué?—preguntó la muchacha.

—Que fue el mismo día que te encontré bajo la lluvia afuera de la corporación.

Ella sintió ternura por la respuesta. Inevitablemente sus ojos se vieron cristalinos.

Abrazó con fuerza la cabeza del muchacho.

—¿Mai...?

—¿Y ahora qué sucede?

—Te amo mucho.

Él cerró los ojos y bajo la misma posición se dispuso a dormir. Ella sin embargo, se le pintó una sonrisa en los labios, miró hacia el techo. Y en su mente, dio las gracias a su ángel guardián. Sin ella, no hubiera agarrado el valor suficiente para estar ahora junto a Trunks.

 _»Gracias, Baba Yaga...Gracias._

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Amaneció, la luz se filtraba entre las pequeñas separaciones de las persianas. Al abrirse sus orbes azules vio el otro extremo de la cama vacío. Talló sus rostro, tomó su celular y cuán sorpresa había sido que faltaba media hora para entrar a trabajar.

—¡No puede ser!—abrió los ojos de par en par.

Y como estrategia lo primero que se le ocurrió fue marcarle a Rita. Desbloqueó la pantalla táctil de su móvil, buscó el número entre sus contactos y llamó.

—¿Hola? —contestó la mujer.

—Rita, buenos días.

—Buenos días, Señor Brief.

—Verás, tuve un «pequeño» percance. Creo que llegaré tarde. ¿Hay algo importante para hoy?

—Dígame, ¿Funcionó nuestro plan?

El azul se sonrojó al escuchar la pregunta.

—Que cosas dices, Rita.

—Soy muy perspicaz, Señor Brief—rió—Como me supuse que tendría una noche «atareada». Ajusté su agenda para mañana. Disfruten de su día.

—¿De... De verdad? Rita, yo...

—No se preocupe, Señor. Yo podré sola con el día de hoy.

—Sabes, creo que mereces un aumento de sueldo—ambos sonrieron.

—Descuide.

—Te lo agradezco infinitamente, Rita.

—Que la pase bien con Mai.

—Gracias, hasta mañana.

—Hasta mañana, Señor.

Colgó.

El móvil lo puso sobre la mesa de noche. Pero por accidente algo cayó en el piso. Eso llamó su atención, y de manea inmediata se asomó a un lado de la cama para ver de qué se trataba. Fue así, que vio un libro de pasta gruesa, lo trajo consigo mientras se acostaba nuevamente en la cama. Abrió las primeras hojas y comenzó a leer en silencio. Sus orbes se movían de un lado a otro.

Remedio, indicaciones, dibujos de hierbas, hojas y métodos de preparación de ungüentos.

Secretos medicinales de un legado ancestral de muchos años de antigüedad. Siguió hojeando y de repente, sin esperárselo, salió una foto, maltratada y descolorida por signos de óxido.

Si su lógica no le fallaba se trataba de la cabaña de las Colinas del Sur, (el hogar de Mai). Había árboles y ramas al rededor. A un costado, leña apilada. Y adelante de ese paisaje había una niña con vestido de manta y una pequeña canasta.

Ésta sonreía a la cámara con singular alegría.

—Mai...—dijo seguro de sí.

A un lado de ella, estaba una mujer mayor. Un recogido sostenía su caballera plateada. Faldones largos y rebozos de colores subidos usaba.

—Baba Yaga...

En seguida tomó su móvil y sacó una captura de la fotografía. Dejó el libro en su lugar, tomó una bata de baño que estaba a la mano y salió del cuarto.

Se dirigió a la cocina, pues un rico olor se despedía en esa dirección.

—Aquí estás, Mai.—le abrazó por detrás, mientras ella cocinada. Justo después respiró en su nuca, provocando que se erizara su piel.

Se sonrojó por la acción.

—Al fin despertaste—dijo sin dejar de hacer sus preparados.

—Sí, pero no era necesario que hicieras esto sola. ¿Por qué nunca me despiertas? Siempre me dejas dormido—alzó una de sus cejas.

—Supuse que estabas cansado, no quise molestarte.

—Pero se supone que deberíamos despertar juntos, ¿No?—dijo burlón.

—¿No crees que te estás pasando de se sentimental?—apagó la estufa irritada.

—¡Es broma!

—Mejor hay que desayunar.

—Esta bien, está bien.—tomaron asiento.

 _..._

Mientras desayunaban el muchacho sacó a relucir el tema del libro Baba Yaga.

—¿Recuerdas qué me mencionaste que querías hacer algo por tu abuela?

—Sí. ¿Por qué? —le dirigió la mirada, Mai.

—Bueno, sin querer vi el libro que estaba en la mesa de noche. Le di una hojeada y—hizo un silencio—Es maravilloso. Lo único malo es que está muy deteriorado, ¿Por qué no lo transcribes? O mejor aún, ¿Por qué no lo compartes al mundo? Es gran legado herbolario. Podrías ayudar a muchas personas a sanar.

—¿Eh?

—¿No crees que sería genial?

—Yo no tengo el talento de mi abuela, Trunks.

—Lo sé, puedes solo patentarlo. Sería injusto que algo tan fabuloso quede en el olvido dentro de un cajón.

—No lo sé...

—Al menos en las tardes, pásalo a limpio en la computadora de mi estudio, antes de que el texto original se borre. De ahí, durante ese tiempo puedes pensar si quieres hacerlo público o no, ¿Qué dices?

—Esta bien.—asintió.

Trunks se levantó, le plantó un beso en la frente.

—Voy a ducharme, ¿Me acompañas?

—Eres un pervertido, ¿Lo sabes?

—¿Eso es un SÍ?

Tomó de su mano y la llevó con él.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Había pasando con exactitud dos semanas de que los viajeros vivían juntos. Los deberes y obligaciones eran una cosa que se tenían que cumplir. Trunks asistía al trabajo y Mai lo esperaba en casa. Para calmar su ansiedad, por las tardes, se hacía una taza de café, encendía la computadora del estudio de Trunks y comenzaba a transcribir el libro de Baba Yaga. Hoja que hacía, la imprimía y también guardaba el archivo. No es que fuera una experta con la computadora, pero el joven azul le dio una breve cátedra y con eso fue suficiente.

Cada tarde mientras en la ciudad llovía, se impregnaba todo con aroma de verano. El exquisito olor a lluvia, le hacía recordar los bosques de las Colinas.

La vieja cabaña, su hogar.

Ella escribía.

Repasaba cada receta de su abuela. Leía en su mente cada oración y sentía su presencia cerca. Tal y como si la propia anciana estuviera leyendo por ella.

Hasta que llegaba la noche y recibía al muchacho al abrir la puerta.

—Bienvenido a casa, Trunks.

—Ho-Hola, Mai.

Una cálida sonrisa se dibuja en sus rostros, pues era obvio que vivir juntos, había sido la mejor decisión para ambos.

Al tomarse de las manos, con un apretón lleno de significado, marcharon a la cocina.

—¿Qué hiciste de cenar?

—Es sorpresa.

—¿Algún secreto milenario de Baba Yaga?

Un puñetazo llegó justo al pecho de Trunks.

—¡No te burles!

Paradójicamente y por una extraña razón después de discutir o pelear por cualquier cosa insignificante, terminaban por reír.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Por fortuna, ahora su cama mantenía un calor único. No era como antes que fría era su mitad y medio tibio del lado donde dormía ÉL.

No.

Ahora, era un bonito calor que ambos producían. Con un abrazo, con un beso, con amarse o simplemente con mirarse a los ojos era suficiente para que el termostato de su piel estuviese en un punto de equilibrio exacto.

Perfecto.

Ni tibio, ni frío.

—Trunks ...—la chica lo nombró mientras se aferraba en su pecho.

—¿Qué pasa?—contestó Trunks, quien poco tardó en frotar su espalda.

—Quisiera pedirte un favor.

—Si, no lo dudes. Dímelo.

—Verás...—buscó su rostro—Me ha servido mucho escribir por las tardes pero ...

—¿Pero...?—abrió los ojos.

—Quisiera hacer algo por las mañanas, como estudiar o algo así...

—¿Lo dices en serio?—se le pintó una gran sonrisa al muchacho.

—Ajá...

—¡Claro que si!, haré lo posible por buscarte una buena escuela. No sabes cuánto me alegra, Mai. En serio, tú tienes mucho talento. ¿Qué te gustaría estudiar?

—Creo que algo motriz.

—Entonces serás un excelente ingeniero motriz.—besó su frente.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

En menos de una semana Trunks con la ayuda de Rita contactaron una escuela para Mai.

—Señor Brief, estos son los trípticos de las escuelas especialidades en ingeniería—los deslizó sobre el escritorio.

—Veamos...—el empresario tomó uno y empezó a leerlo.

—Dicen que esa institución es muy buena, Señor. Además, no es muy lejos de la Corporación.

— ¿Podrías encargarte de investigar por favor?

—Claro, Señor. —se dio la vuelta la mujer.—Si eso es todo me retiro.

—Por cierto, Rita—la mujer se frenó—¿Ya llegó lo «otro» pendiente?

—Sí, justo llegó hace una hora.

—¿Qué te dijo Cibran?

—Bueno—llevó su agenda al pecho—Dijo que fue difícil, pero lo logró. En un momento le traigo la cápsula que dejó el Señor Cibran.

—Perfecto.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Al día siguiente, Trunks como de costumbre se fue a trabajar. Mai despertó y al caminar sobre la sala, vio un cuadro de tamaño considerable justo en la pared cercana a la chimenea artificial. Todo indicaba que estaba hecho en lienzo.

Poco a poco se acercó. Tenía la corazonada de que ese lugar era algo familiar para ella.

Lo presintió.

Al llegar a él, tocó el diseño con su mano. Agachó el rostro mordió sus labios y una lágrima de cristal salió de sus ojos.

Pues se trataba de la vieja cabaña de las colinas. Y a un lado, estaba ella de pequeña abrazada de su querida abuela, sonriéndole a la cámara. Entonces recordó, que la réplica pertenecía a la fotografía que guardaba en el libro de Baba Yaga. Aquella fotografía que tenía manchas de óxido y arrugas. Cada arruga, cada signo de antigüedad, significaba un buen momento, una risa, una lección.

Al calmarse sus labios susurraron al culpable de todo.

—Trunks...

Repentinamente, el teléfono sonó. Ella rápido lo cogió.

—¿Diga...?

—Hola.

 _«Esa voz»_

—Trunks, tú no debiste ...

—¿Te gustó?—preguntó el muchacho desde el otro lado del teléfono, sin darle oportunidad a Mai de hablar.

—Sí, mucho. Pero... ¿Por qué lo hiciste?

—Vi esa fotografía dentro del libro de tu abuela y, supuse que extrañas todo. Sé que estás muy lejos de tus raíces, de lo que te vio crecer. Y como muestra de cariño contacte a un amigo pintor para que hiciera una réplica en lienzo.

—Pero...

—Gracias por permanecer a mi lado, es lo menos que puedo regalarte, prometo complacerte con más. A partir de hoy, estarás siempre conectada a tus recuerdos ...—esbozó una sonrisa—Gracias Mai, finalmente creo que fuiste más valiente tú que yo.

—Niño, yo...

—Gracias por buscarme, te quiero. Te veo al rato—colgó.

—Oye Trunks, escúchame. ¿Hola? ¿Trunks?, ¡Ah, colgó!

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Era tan fascinante ponerse un overol de mecánico. Saber a detalle el significado y función de cada pieza. Sumergirse en las profundidades de un motor, manchar su rostro de grasa y sonreír por ello.

Era lo que siempre había querido aprender. Su abuela, quizás, tuvo razón al decir que siguiera un camino, que llegará con la persona indicada que le brindara ese conocimiento que ella nunca pudo darle.

»Ve Hacia el mismo rumbo, Mai.

»Ve con él.

La relación de los muchachos se fortificaba con éxito. Pues se había cumplido un mes y días y todo se percibía en un ambiente normal. Con sus altos y bajos, como en toda relación.

Íntimamente habían llegado a ese punto de reencontrarse como pareja, esa parte la tenían bien sólida, no había noche que no hicieran el amor, y el ritual de seducción simplemente florecía justo después de atender la cicatriz de Trunks.

Pues al tenerse mutuamente, la cicatriz ya no era necesaria para recordar nada. Estaban juntos y juntos avanzarían y recordarían cada detalle de su viaje, sin miedo a ser prejuzgados como locos.

Con ellos era suficiente para saber que no había sido un sueño, el resto de la gente no importaba.

Cuando la mano de Mai rozaba la cicatriz de Trunks con el ungüento de llantén, él sentía una gran excitación; misma sensación que sintió la primera vez que ella lo curó. Por propio impulso terminaban por besarse. Hasta que la pasión se evaporizaba a un nivel máximo.

El tiempo fue correcto para ambos, ella siguió por las mañanas estudiando y por las tardes escribiendo.

Al salir de clases que normalmente era a la hora de la comida. Trunks la esperaba afuera recargado en el covertible plateado, con gafas para el sol y su ordinario atuendo gris. Como si fuese un novio adolescente esperando a su chica. Cuando la muchacha salía del instituto, lo visualizaba a distancia.

Y ambos, se recibían con una grata sonrisa.

 **...**

Una noche terminó de teclear la última hoja del libro de su abuela. Emocionada fue corriendo hacia la sala.

—¡TERMINÉ!

—¿Eh? ¿Terminaste?—volteó el muchacho quien miraba un partido de fútbol en la comodidad del sillón de la sala. Y en compañía del gatito negro.

—¿Qué más se tiene que hacer?

Ambos fueron al estudio y Trunks revisó el trabajo.

—Bueno, pues falta una introducción, glosario, pie de página y otros detalles. Pero, ¿Qué decidiste, Mai? ¿Deseas publicarlo?

Ella se puso de pie frente al muchacho, meditó antes de responder al fruncir un poco su ceño.

—Pensé en lo último que me dijiste. Y... mi abuela tenía un gran talento para las hierbas. Merece llegar a más gente, merece curar al mundo con su sabiduría. Entonces, decidí que... que quiero hacerlo.

Trunks quien lucía unos anteojos de fino armazón, asintió con media sonrisa.

—Es lo mejor decisión, Mai.

—¿Y qué sigue de aquí, Trunks?—tomó asiento al lado de él.

—Creo que de entrada sería patentar—rascó su cabeza y retiró sus lentes— De ahí, buscar una casa editora. Buscar ediciones para portada, nombre etc.

—Vaya, es complicado.

—Si es algo burocrático, pero descuida, lo vamos a lograr.—le echó el brazo animándola.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Entre escuela, labores, y el trabajo extra del libro, transcurrieron tres meses. El libro salió a luz con el nombre de «Herbarius». La portada finalmente fue algo sencillo. En colores blanco y negro, unas manos de edad avanzada sostenía unas plantas, y ésta sobresalían en colores verde. No fue un libro con excelentes ventas, pero al menos Mai, cumplió con el objetivo de esparcir el legado de su abuela y no dejarlo dentro de un cajón por los siglos, a merced de la polilla.

Al final la CC fue el respaldo que impulsó la venta. Y Mai, al no querer ser una figura pública lo dejó en manos de Trunks. Sin embargo, en la parte inicial venía una dedicatoria:

 _"Sé que sigues y guías mis pasos desde allí arriba. Abuela, la huella que has dejado en mí y de la que tan orgullosa me siento, hace que siempre te note muy cerca, como una parte más de mi ser. Con esto te doy las gracias con todo mi amor. Qué «Herbarius» cure y una personas por todo mundo. Gracias por dirigirme Hacia el mismo rumbo con la persona indicada para mí, mi amor aventurero. Un beso hasta el cielo."_

 ** _._**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

—¡No corras tan rápido!—dijo Trunks, entre risas al ir detrás de su presa—¡Sabes que de todas formas te voy alcanzar!.

—¡Pues eso quiero verlo, Greñudo!—contestó Mai entre trotes.

El ruido de Paoz, endulzaban el entorno y compaginaba al ritmo de sus risas. El ambiente estaba por cambiar de estación, las hojas de los árboles se vestían de amarillo y caían como lluvia advirtiendo la pronta llegada del Otoño. El olor de las fogatas que hacían los aldeanos de alrededor, llegaba justo a sus narices. Y a ella, ese particular aroma le hacía recordar su niñez en las Colinas del Sur. Y a Trunks, la gratificante experiencia de conocer otros hermosos senderos al lado de la rebelde que tantas cosas le enseñó.

Pues nadie es más o menos en el rumbo. Todos aprendemos de todos.

Sus prendas por petición del joven, fueron blancas, de telas de manta. El viento de Otoño las manipulaba a su antojo.

Y corrían.

No por caminos diferentes. No por atajos.

Sino una tras del otro Hacia el mismo Rumbo. En línea recta, con la confianza necesaria que sin conocer a dónde los conduciría el camino en sí, sabían que hacían lo correcto.

Si bien, en el mundo existen miles de personas. Y cada cual, con una historia distinta. En el camino aprendemos de ellas cuando existe un cruce, que deja un aliento de buenas o malas experiencias en nosotros. Lecciones de vida que hacen que las percepciones cambien, las creencias se expandan y los conocimientos crezcan. No todos son malos o buenos. Nadie conoce detrás de un rostro lo que esa persona vivió para prejuzgar. Esa parte incrédula se desmorona a gajos. Y así, comprendes que no eres el único ser en la Tierra. El único ser que necesita, que desea, que quiere o ama. Porque deseos siempre existirán para todos y como «caminantes» se tiene que forjar un sendero.

Como personas decidiremos si vamos Hacia el mismo Rumbo o no.

—¡Te..Te..TENGO!—azotaron en el pasto alegres.

Él montado en ella, atrapó las muñecas de Mai con sus manos, como si éstas fueran esposas.

Ella vislumbraba su rostro a corta distancia del suyo.

Los endemoniados zafiros parecían desnudarle.

—¿Por qué me trajiste aquí?—preguntó agitada.

—Es hermoso, ¿No?

—Es muy bello.

—El monte Paoz—inhaló aire y terminó por expulsar un suspiro—Ven, quiero mostrarte algo.

Caballerosamente le ayudó a levantarse. Y tras sacudir sus prendas, caminaron de la mano Hacia el mismo Rumbo.

Juntos.

—¿Ves eso?

—Mmmm...sí.—parpadeó la muchacha sin entender—¿Es una vieja cabaña estilo oriental?

—Algo así. Es una hermosa reliquia de Paoz. Cuando investigué sobre las esferas, mencionaron que hace muchos años, la primera esfera del dragón apareció justo dentro de esa casa—señaló.

—Entiendo.

—Pero bueno, además de eso. Quería traerte a un lugar así. Supongo que extrañas esta tranquilidad, ¿No?—sonrío.

—Extraño mucho, sí. Aunque no significa que la pase mal a tu lado. Me gusta también la Capital. Digamos que todo tiene su lado bueno y malo.

—Me alegra—el fruncir de sus cejas se suavizó al escuchar la respuesta.—A unos cuantos metros está el lago, ¿Vamos?

—Esta bien.

Al llegar al ras del lago, Mai se pusó de rodillas y miró su reflejo en el agua.

Suspiró.

Y cuando menos pensó, un collar rodeó su cuello.

—¿Qué... Qué es esto?

Cuando tomó el objeto con su mano, descubrió que era un «dije» hecho de plata y cuarzos verdes.

El dije tenía forma de una hoja de llantén. Su forma era similar al de un corazón.

—¿Por qué...? Tu no debiste de hacerl...

Él negó.

—Desde hace algún tiempo había querido darte un presente.

—Pero haz hecho suficiente, Trunks. El libro, los estudios, darme asilo en tu casa.

—Pero no ese tipo de presente, Mai—la interrumpió.

La tomó de sus hombros y la levantó.

Justo quedaron frente a frente.

—Verás... Nunca te propuse correctamente si querías ser mi pareja. Y cuando lo hice, estaba ebrio—rió—Sé que a las mujeres les gustan estas cosas. Así que pensé obsequiarte este detalle cómo muestra de amor.

—Trunks...

—Pensé en algo así porque las hojas verdes y frescas en los árboles simbolizan la vida en todo su esplendor. Es el crecimiento, la prosperidad, la salud y, en definitiva, la felicidad. Por eso, cuando veas el «dije», puedes estar tranquila. Estamos juntos en un nuevo ciclo lleno de proyectos nuevos e interesantes. Repletos de ilusiones y sueños renovados para ambos. Vayamos siempre Hacia el mismo Rumbo, Mai.

—Es muy lindo...—se sonrojó al compás de lo vidrioso de sus ojos.

—No soy amante de las bodas pero te quiero a mi lado por siempre—la abrazó—Gracias por continuar Hacia el mismo Rumbo, conmigo.

—Ha sido un placer, Trunks.

 _»Te amo muchísimo._

El abrazo se intensificó, sus labios se unieron y hojas revolotearon con el aire natural junto con sus rebeldes cabelleras. Habían colores en el viento, caricias y promesas por cumplir.

Una aventura los unió y esa misma se encargaría de que permanecieran juntos.

—Entonces, ¿Hacia el mismo rumbo?

—Hacia el mismo rumbo por siempre.

 **FIN.**

~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~

Hola a todos n.n

Gracias a todos los que han seguido mi fic. En verdad les agradezco muchísimo su tiempo. Sus rw, sus views, los que me agregaron a sus favoritos, ¡Gracias!

 _ **Beta Reader: Mari Tourquoise.**_ Mi linda gracias por ayudarme a evaluar cada capítulo. He aprendido mucho de ti, gracias por tu tiempo y confianza. ¡Eres sensacional!

•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•

Les cuento que nunca pensé que fuera escribir algo así, simplemente la idea surgió un diciembre cuando tenía una tremenda gripe. La idea brincó por mi mente, y de un tirón escribir 26 hojas, porque esto estaba presidestinado para que fuera un One Shot. Sin embargo, decidí alzarlo puesto que en ese entonces me encontraba escribiendo "Con aroma de café" y mi regla es "Nunca escribir 2 Longs a la vez" Termino CadeC, desempolvó mi trillado proyecto de aventura/romance, lo estudio, hago su estructura y finalmente esto fue el resultado final.

 ** _HelMR_ ** creo que será un Trumai muy único en todo su contexto. Desde el rol de personajes, el desarrollo y sus ambientaciones, pese a que forme "Mi Mundo". Hice lo posible por permanecer en línea recta dentro de esa chispa Dragonbollera. Además, pese a todo, respetando el IC de los personajes. Desde la Red Ribbon, Coronel Silver, la pairing Crack de Violet & Tao pai pai, el empresario Trunks, los Son, Baba Yaga, Akkuman, y por su puesto Mai.

Tal vez se lea muy fácil, pero en serio, investigué muchísimo: Baba Yaga tan solo es un personaje de la literatura clásica de Rusia, biografías de los coroneles de la RR, e incluso me vi vídeos para estudiar un poco su comportamiento. Investigué sobre armas, herbolaria, remedios, lengua indígena xDD un poco de esoterismo, regresiones espirituales, la historia de las Esferas del Dragón etc, y todo con la intención de darle un mayor sustento a la historia.

La idea de desempolvar a personajes clásicos fue algo que me enamoró, puesto que siento que también se les debe de dar mayor participación. Silver es mi coronel Favorito. Y la pairing Crack de Violet y Tao es algo que siempre me imagine desde hace mucho e incluso es un gusto mmmm "raro" que comparto con la autora Esplandia (saludos bella) Al poner a Tao en otro enfoque y no su "papel" clásico, fue un tremendo reto, YO quería escarmentar, qué había más allá de esa cara de metal. No creo que alguien en sus condiciones sea del todo feliz.

Y así nació mi historia, fue como un guión roto que yo pegue a cómo me dio la gana. Tomé los elementos necesarios y me puse a escribir. Esa es una de mis "particularidades" como autor. Me encanta hacer fics que "salga" del escenario común, creo que ese es el sello distintivo Kuraudeico XDDD

Espero el próximo año desempolvar otro long Trumai que tengo preparado por ahí. Por pronto continuó con proyectos cortos.

Sin más que agregar.

 **UN MILLÓN DE GRACIAS.**

 **Saluditos:** _a todos lectores silenciosos, Karol, Miguel, Cereza del Pastel, YOS, La Che, maOko, Jackesita Frots, Mallu/Liz, andreabunny20, Jimena, María Enriqueta, Kaimi, Ro, Los Guest, Dayannigo, GloferaFanfics, Esplandian, Lady Byron, Lady Supersaiyajin._

Gracias a todos. A las comunidades que nos brindan un espacio para publicar nuestras historias: **T runks & Mai Page, Dragon Ball Fanfics, Por los que leemos Fanfics de DB, Recomiendo Fanfics. **

Con cariño:

 _ **Kuraudea•~**_

* * *

 **Respetemos los derechos del autor**

 _12/Octubre/2016_

Di **NO** al plagio


End file.
